Midnight Twilight: Un nuevo comienzo
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: La guerra se ha desatado, Bella y Nessie tienen la misión de encontrar el orbe de chronos para detener la guerra, sin embargo al encontrarlo sucederán cosas inesperadas cuando se vean cincuenta años en el pasado con una Bella humana recién llegada a Forks
1. Despertares

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN Y AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y UN POCO OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, ES SUMAMETE IMPORTANTE QUE LO HAGAN PARA ENTENDER EL FIC**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Midnight Twilight: Un nuevo comienzo**

**Prologo**

**Despertares**

Desde mí llegada a Forks el mundo como lo veía y conocía había cambiado de forma drástica y en el proceso yo también lo hice. Encontré la parte que me había faltado, había encontrado a mi alma gemela, a mi ángel, a Edward. Durante ese tiempo de mi vida humana fui feliz, tenía a mis padres, a mi ángel, a mis amigos y a una nueva familia que me amaba tanto como yo a ella pero como siempre sucede las cosas no siempre podían estar en paz.

Tuve que pelear incansablemente para poder estar con mi Edward por la eternidad, nuestro amor peligros y morboso logro triunfar en contra de la corriente y al adversidad y llegó el día más feliz de mi vida hasta el momento, mi boda con el ser más perfecto del mundo. Claro que lo que no me esperaba es que después de ese magnifico momento llegaría otro, el día en que me enterara que iba a ser madre… fue otro momento en que peleé constantemente aun incluso contra Edward para poder tener a mi preciosa hija Renesmee y por fin poder ser feliz con mi familia por la eternidad.

Pero la paz no es eterna y entonces sucedió, seis años después del nacimiento de Renesmee la guerra estalló, los reyes vampiro Caius, Marcos y Aro iniciaron la guerra más devastadora de la historia que incluía no solo a vampiros sino también a licántropos y humanos; muchas vidas se perdieron en esa guerra, muchos de mis amigos murieron y sufrieron por nuestra culpa. Y lo que es peor, mi familia se rompió con el asesinato de mi padre y la desaparición de Edward, Seth y Emmett; creí enloquecer cuando Edward desapareció, mi frió e inerte corazón se rompió y pensé en su momento dejar que los Vulturi me matarán pero Rosalie, mi hermana, mi amiga, aquella que peleo conmigo durante mi embarazo me recordó que aun tengo por que vivir, por "quien" vivir, mi hija Renesmee lo único que me queda de mi ángel, de mi corazón.

Solo quiero acabar con esta guerra, solo quiero encontrar a mi Edward, a mis hermanos y volver a ser feliz por la eternidad, Orestes un vampiro griego y viejo amigo de mi ángel encontró la forma de poder hacer que todo pare y regresarnos a todos a aquellos tiempos de paz. De ese modo mi hija Nessie, mi sol personal y mejor amigo Jacob y yo partimos a Grecia en busca de la solución, un antiguo artefacto hecho por el dios del tiempo griego… Encontrando el Orbe de Chronos podremos parar esta guerra sin embargo, no solo nosotros lo buscamos, los Vulturi están en busca también del Orbe y si ellos se apoderan de él primero no quisiera saber que pasará.

Solo nos queda rezar para que logremos nuestro objetivo sin embargo, durante esta aventura nunca imagine que nos pasará esto, ahora Nessie y yo debemos encontrar la forma de regresar a casa… sin afectar el pasado y destruir nuestro futuro.

_-00000000000000000000-_

**Olimpia, Grecia**

**Enero 17 del año 2055**

- Mamá ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?

- Mi instinto me dice que sí hija y aunque es peligroso es la única manera de volver a ver a nuestros amigos, a tu padre y detener esta estúpida guerra

Un leve gruñido hizo que ambas bajaran la mirada hacia el enorme lobo que montaban, una de las dos mujeres de cabello cobrizo largo en suave bucles y ojos chocolate acaricio distraídamente la cabeza del lobo para tranquilizarlo, la otra mujer de largos cabellos castaños con algunos reflejos rojizos y de profunda mirada color topacio mira a su alrededor con sus sentidos alerta.

- El templo debe de estar cerca, Renesmee atenta a cualquier cosa no dudo que ellos hayan venido también

- Lo se mamá, pero crees que "eso" en verdad nos ayude porque yo ciertamente lo dudo

- Orestes dice que puede hacerlo y confió en su juicio, después de todo tu padre lo hacía

- Lo extraño – Murmuró Nessie con tristeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, el lobo – que no es otro que Jacob – giró su enorme cabeza y gimoteó mirándola

- Yo también hija – Contestó Bella limpiando las lágrimas de su hija – Sino fuera por ti hubiera permitido que los Vulturi me mataran cuando tuvieron oportunidad, eres lo único de él que me queda

- ¿Lo volveremos a ver?

- Tengo fe en ello y tú también deberías de tenerla

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos hasta que algo llamo la atención de los tres, a lo lejos se podía distinguir un brillo intenso en color azul que provocó una reacción en cadena ya que, el cuarzo transparente que Bella trae colgando brilló de la misma forma e incluso levito un poco señalando hacía la izquierda, donde esta el origen del brillo azul. Al acercarse pudieron observar como se erguía un majestuoso y antiguo templo griego, semidestruido ya que se encuentran en la parte arqueológica y antigua de la ciudad de Olimpia, con cuidado entraron en el templo y la hacerlo un rayo de luz salió del cuarzo el cual se detuvo a los pies de una estatua femenina, realmente preciosa esculpida en honor a Gea, esposa de Chronos.

- "En el recinto de la reina y a los pies de la madre tierra, se encuentra la entrada a lo desconocido en cuyo corazón descansa el tiempo perdido pero solo los elegidos podrán obtener el tesoro escondido"– Recitó Bella en voz baja

- ¿Y eso significa? – Quiso saber Jacob que había vuelto a ser humano

- El recinto de la reina quiere decir este templo erguido en honor a Hera la reina del olimpo, a los pies de la madre tierra quiere decir que hay que mover esta estatua de Gea diosa griega de la tierra y esposa de Chronos, posiblemente haiga un pasadizo secreto que nos lleve a una cámara secreta donde esta el Orbe

Entre Jacob y Bella movieron con cuidado al estatua claro que no fue fácil, aun para su fuerza sobrehumana por lo que Nessie se apresuró a ayudarles, una vez movida la estatua encontraron unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasadizo; sacando linternas de sus mochilas fueron bajando lentamente y con cuidado para no caerse o activar algún tipo de trampa pero, lo que no se imaginaban era que alguien los había seguido tres sombras aparecieron detrás y los siguieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras se abrió ante ellos una enorme gruta con miles de pasajes todos igual que el anterior…

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Nessie nerviosa – ¿Por donde vamos mamá?

- No lo se, proveemos entrar a uno a ver donde nos lleva

- Este lugar me da mala espina – Murmuró Jacob sin soltar la mano de Nessie en ningún momento

- Ya somos dos

- Entonces…

- Tenemos que seguir Jake, es la única forma

No supieron exactamente cuanto estuvieron dando vueltas por los túneles, más de una vez habían regresado a la gruta central y habían tenido que volver a empezar por suerte, Nessie se había dado cuenta que durante cada vuelta el cristal brillaba mas fuerte que antes cuando se acercaban por determinados pasillos así que, de ese modo encontraron la ruta correcta llegando al final a una segunda gruta muchísimo más grande que la primera y donde, en su centro se erguía una imponente pirámide hecha de escalones como las de Mesoamérica y que, en cuya punta una esfera hecha de cristal flotaba y dentro de ella un reloj de arena roja descansaba, lamentablemente no fueron los únicos que habían llegado.

- Rayos – Maldijo Jacob al ver a los Reyes Vampiro – Bella, Nessie vayan por el orbe, yo los distraeré

- Estas loco Jake, es peligroso que te enfrentes a ellos tres solo

- Mamá tiene razón, yo te ayudaré

- ¡NO! – Gritaron Bella y Jacob a coro mirando a Nessie

- No, tú irás por el Orbe y yo le ayudaré a Jake

- Pero

- Hazle caso a tu madre amor, tú eres más rápida

- Vale – Terminó por decir la joven hibrida

- El Orbe – Murmura Aro mirándolo con codicia

- Ve por él Aro, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos

- De acuerdo pero no lo subestimen, sabemos de lo que Bella y el perro ese son capaces

- No lo haremos hermano

- Bien, manos a la obra

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Aro y Nessie salieron disparados escaleras arriba en la pirámide mientras Bella y Jacob pelean contra Marcos y Caius; aunque Nessie era rápida Aro lo era aun más y era probablemente que llegara primero al Orbe pero la joven hibrida tenía aun trucos bajo manga, debido a la guerra que azoto el mundo Nessie había tenido que aprender a luchar aun contra los deseos de sus padres y su Jacob, la menor de los Cullen había aprendido a pelear bajo las técnicas Ninja y sacando un par de kunais los lanzo sobre Aro logrando que este se tropezará debido a los hilos ninjas reforzados que traían amarrados entre sí logrando unos segundos de ventaja para la joven Cullen, quien llego primero al Orbe.

- ¡LO TENGO! - Gritó Nessie sonriendo

- ¡NESSIE!.... ¡CUIDADO! – Fue el grito horrorizado de Jacob

- ¡NO!

Renesmee miro hacia atrás y como si fuera cámara lenta observo a Aro lanzándose sobre ella y haciendo que los dos chocarán provocando un fuerte ruido como de un trueno, Bella al ver a su hija caer aferrada al Orbe se deshizo de Marcos y corrió todo lo que su poder vampírico podía logrando atraparla pero, cuando ambas cayeron al suelo con Aro cerca de ellas la esfera se rompió haciendo que el reloj de arena roja volara por los aires y girará sobre si misma rápidamente hasta que cayó al suelo y se rompió, la arena roja cayó sobre Aro, Bella y Nessie haciendo que estos simplemente… desaparecieran ante la mirada sorprendida y horrorizada de Jacob, Caius y Marcos.

-_0000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Todo estaba negro y parecía como si estuviera dormida, cosa poco probable ya que no he podido dormir en 48 años… ¿Eso que siento es dolor?; Dios hace años que no siento mi cuerpo de esta manera al menos desde que cargué esas pesas que Reneé me dijo o cuando fue mi primera vez con Edward siendo humana, trato de abrir mis ojos para saber donde estoy pero no puedo, mis parpados están tan pesados. ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es… ¡Oh por dios Nessie!... ¿Dónde esta mi bebé?, no puedo seguir sin ella, ¡Nessie hija… ¿Dónde estas?!

- Mamá, Mamá

¿Nessie? Hija aquí estoy, ¿Dónde estas tú? Contesta…

- Vamos mamá, despierta

¿Despertar?... ¿A que se refiere con despertar?... ¿Acaso estoy dormida? Imposible, de pronto siento como mueven levemente mi cuerpo, suave sacudidas que hace que pueda sentir algo, Mmm... ¿Eso es pasto? Ahora que me doy cuenta puedo sentir un frío viento rozando mis mejillas, algo suave debajo de mi y… y ese aroma ¿son flores? Curioso ese aroma se me hace conocido… Me bastó un par de minutos poder tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo y poder abrir los ojos, cuando lo hago me tope con mis propios ojos reflejados en los ojos de mi hija Renesmee, quien me mira con alivio, preocupación y ¿asombro? Me pregunto por que será.

- Mamá ¿Estas bien?

- Algo adolorida – Le respondo medio confundida mientras me siento – ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No estoy segura mamá, acabo de despertar hace un par de minutos y te vi tendida a lado mío

- ¿Y tu estas bien?

- Aja, aunque no se que hacemos en este prado

¿Prado? Miro alrededor y me quede sorprendida, yo conozco este prado, es el prado al cual Edward me llevó y me mostró lo que el sol le hacía hacia ya cincuenta años ¿Cómo es posible que se mantenga igual si fue destruido hace cuarenta? Miré a mi hija que seguía mirándome con asombro, enarque una ceja confundida

- ¿Qué?

- Nada es solo que, mamá estas diferente

- ¿Diferente? – Le pregunté confundida – ¿Diferente en que sentido?

- Pues, es que no pareces como normalmente ahora estas más… más… pues más humana

- ¿Cómo?

- Será mejor que lo mires por ti misma

Me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo hasta el riachuelo que estaba cerca, me hinque e incline hacia delante para verme y si no fuera por que Nessie me sujetaba me hubiera caído al agua llena de sorpresa, el reflejo que el riachuelo me regreso fue el mío pero al mismo tiempo no lo fue, me regreso el rostro de una Isabella Swan de 17 años y no la Bella Cullen de 67 años con cuerpo de 19 años.

- ¿Qué?… ¿Cómo?

- Yo puedo explicar eso

Ambas nos sobresaltamos al escuchar aquella voz, miramos hacía la derecha y nos topamos a un chico más o menos de nuestra edad aparente, cabello negro con mechones rojos y ojos azul eléctrico que nos sonreía alegremente, por instinto Nessie se puso delante de mí protegiéndome.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- No soy enemigo Renesmee si es lo que crees, mi nombre es Dante y soy el Espíritu del Orbe

- ¿Espíritu del Orbe? – Preguntamos confundidas ambas

- Si, verán hace unos 2000 años yo era humano, pero cuando morí Chronos el Dios Griego del Tiempo me convirtió en el guardián de su Orbe para protegerlo de extraños y solo los elegidos por mí podrían tocarlo, en el momento en que ustedes dos y su amigo entraron en la gruta y a medida que avanzaban me di cuenta de que su intención si era buena y no como los otros tres vampiro así que decidí ayudarles

- ¿Y que paso?... ¿Dónde estamos?

- Bueno, es que cuando chocaron entre sí el Orbe se rompió y el reloj de arena roja salió volando activándose, al momento de caer había dado cincuenta vueltas a la inversa y se rompió bañándolas con la arena roja, lo que quiere decir es que han regresado en el pasado precisamente cincuenta años.

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritamos sorprendidas, no era posible

Esperen un momento ¿cincuenta años dijo?, empecé a ser cuentas más de una vez y… Oh no, no, no, no es posible, tiene que ser una broma. Mire al tipo ese Dante casi suplicante para que me dijera que no era verdad, este pareció darse cuenta de que había entendido todo y suspiro.

- Han regresado cincuenta años en el pasado, actualmente estamos en Forks, Washington el 17 de Enero del 2005, precisamente el día en que Isabella Swan llegó.

Sentí como toda la sangre se me iba, sangre… tengo sangre de nuevo pero ¿Cómo era posible eso?... ¿Volvía a ser humana pero con mis recuerdos de vampiro? Nessie se sentó a mi lado tan shokeada como yo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que yo…?

- No estoy seguro, se supone que esto no debe ocurrir pero de algún modo tu alma de vampiro con tus recuerdos del futuro o al menos la mayoría de ellos intactos se traslado a tu cuerpo humano de 17 años, sin embargo el alma de esta Bella del pasado se encuentra dormida en tu subconsciente de modo que de alguna manera ella esta al tanto de lo que ha pasado y lo que pasará a medida que estén aquí mas no podrá intervenir y de hecho ustedes tampoco deberán de afectar el pasado porque sino destruirán su futuro

- ¿Entonces por que nos enviaron al pasado?

- Por que deben de encontrar el Orbe de Chronos para regresar a casa, en este tiempo el Orbe se encuentra en alguna parte de Forks y su misión es encontrarlo antes que Aro porque el también vino, regresar a casa y no cambiar el pasado… o al menos no mucho.

Sentí como todo me daba vuelta, era mucha información en tan poco tiempo… ¡Cincuenta años en el pasado! Eso quiere decir que la guerra no había empezado, eso quiere decir que todos estaban aun vivos… mis padres, Ángela, Sue, Jessica… Edward.

- Edward – Repetí en voz baja con una sonrisa, podría ver de nuevo a mi ángel y al parecer Nessie se dio cuenta también por que sonrió conmigo

- No podrán decirle nada a nadie de donde son en realidad ni de su misión, pero deben de hacer que todo pase como paso antes ¿Entendido?

- Lo haremos – Dijo Nessie sonriendo – Pero tengo una duda

- ¿Cual?

- ¿Qué haré yo? Se supone que yo no naceré sino hasta dentro de dos años ¿Cómo voy a pasar desapercibida si mi parecido con mi padre es demasiado y que decir de mi madre?

- Eso es fácil, arregle todo de modo que Charlie piensa que a última hora su sobrina Renesmee Swan se irá a vivir con él y Bella, ambas están ya registradas en la preparatoria de Forks.

- Genial, nunca antes he asistido a una

- Ah, antes de que se me olvide tomen – Nos entregó a las dos unos preciosos dijes, a Nessie un lobo de obsidiana y a mi un murciélago de topacio – Para que puedan hablar tranquilas entre ustedes sin temor a que algún Cullen las escuche en al escuela solo sujeten con su mano los dije y hablen, para ellos será incomprensible lo que digan menos para ustedes mismas, y si me necesitan para algo sujeten los dijes y digan mi nombre mentalmente tres veces ¿Entendieron?

- Si

- Perfecto, me despido entonces suerte, la necesitarán

Y entonces desapareció, nos quedamos calladas durante un rato, asimilando la información recibida entonces solté un suspiro mirando a mi hija.

- Será mejor que regresemos a casa, Charlie pronto llegará

- De acuerdo mamá

- Bella – Le corregí – Si te vas a hacer pasar por mi prima tendrás que llamarme Bella, si me dices mamá estaremos en un grave problema, pero puedes llamarme mamá cuando estemos solas

- De acuerdo ma… es decir Bella

- Ahora el problema es que no podré correr como antes, soy humana de nuevo lo que quiere decir que he vuelto a ser patosa

- Te llevaré entonces – Rió Nessie – Aunque no creo que seas tan patosa como el tió Emmett o papá decían

- Espera a mañana hija y ya lo veras

Me subí a la espalda de mi hija, cerré los ojos y tan solo sentí el frío viento chocando contra mi rostro, no tardamos más que media hora en llegar a casa de Charlie aunque, como en mi primer viaje a modo vampírico me sentí desfallecer.

- ¿Estas bien mamá?

- No, ayúdame a bajarme por favor – Le dije en un hilo de voz

- ¿Mejor? – Me preguntó unos minutos después frotándome la espalda

- Creo que sí

Nos levantamos y entramos en la casa, sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver el interior todo seguía igual a como recuerdo, la misma decoración, el mismo aroma y la misma sensación de hogar. Mientras Nessie se dejaba caer en el sofá yo me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena, aunque a mi hija no le agradaba mucho al comida humana tendrá que aparentar mientras vivamos con su abuelo y eso me recuerda.

- Nessie

- ¿Si mamá?

- Si vas a cazar asegúrate que ni los Cullen o los Quileute te vean

- Lo haré

- Bien

Media hora después, Charlie había llegado a casa y ahora sentí ganas de echarme a llorar al escucharlo entrar, saludo a Nessie quien lo abrazó con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, salí de la cocina y lo abrace también ocultando las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas.

- Bienvenido a casa papá

- Parece como si me hubiera ido años, tan solo fueron unas horas

- Es que te extrañamos mucho tío Charlie

Se que Renesmee se moría por decirle abuelo pero también sabía que no podía, luego de tan calurosa bienvenida nos dirigimos a cenar y platicamos de nuestro día, un día realmente hermoso porque había sucedido algo mágico… podrías ver a nuestras personas más queridas y que pensábamos que no volveríamos a ver. Nessie y yo nos despedimos de Charlie para subir a descansar, después de todo mañana sería un largo día para ambas.

- ¿Crees que tía Alice nos verá llegar?

- Seguramente me vio a mi pero no a ti, recuerda que ella no puede verte y mientras estemos juntas a mi tampoco lo cual podría ser beneficioso para nuestro plan

- Eso espero, aunque me muero por ver a mi papá de nuevo y también a mi Jacob

- Hablando de eso hija, hay algo que tengo que contarte

- Si te refieres al triangulo amoroso que formaron Jake, papá y tú no te preocupes, se toda la historia

- ¿En serio? – Eso si que me sorprendió – ¿Y no me odias?

- Claro que no, eres mi mamá la persona que peleó por mí encontra de todos para tenerme, la persona que más me ama en este mundo a tal grado que soporto todo el dolor que le provoque durante mi estancia en tu vientre ¿Cómo podría odiarte si diste tu vida por mi?

- Oh hija

La abrace enternecida por sus palabras y ahora si podía desbordar con lágrimas toda mi felicidad, mi querida hija no me odiaba y volvería a ver a mi ángel.

- Bueno, es hora de descansar hija

- Si mamá, descansa y que sueñes con papá

- Como siempre lo he hecho hija, como siempre lo he hecho

Deje a mi hija en la habitación de enfrente de la mía, cuando ella cerro la puerta di media vuelta y entre, mi habitación seguía igual que siempre y no pude evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a salir, soltó un suspiro y secándomelas empecé a prepararme para dormir, mi corazón latía fuertemente por volver a ver a mi ángel.

_-0000000000000000000-_

**POV Aro; Volterra, Italia**

Parpadeé confundido mientras miraba a todos lados, estaba en mi estudió en Volterra por lo que reconocí, realmente extraño lo último que recuerdo es a ver estado en aquella gruta corriendo a la par de aquella niña hibrida y luego lo demás era confuso ¿Dónde me encuentro exactamente? O mejor dicho ¿En que tiempo? Me levante y salí de mi oficina, necesitaba un calendario o en su defecto el periódico, camine por los pasillos del castillo de los Vulturi hasta que entré a la sala donde la mayoría de mis guerreros más fuertes descansaban.

- Buenas tardes amo Aro – Me saludó Jane sonriendo

- Buenas tardes querida mía, oye ¿Tendrás el periódico de hoy?

- ¿Periódico? Creí que no le agradaba leerlo – Preguntó Félix confundido

- Oh si pero solo quería ver la fecha, eso es todo

- Estamos a Enero 17

- ¿Qué año, Dimitri?

- 2005 ¿Por qué?

Y allí fue cuando lo comprendí todo, ¿2005? He viajado en el tiempo y nada menos que cincuenta años ¿Cómo era eso posible?, talvez fue el Orbe recuerdo que cuando chocamos Renesmee, Isabella y yo el orbe se rompió y el reloj empezó a girar.

- ¿Sucede algo, amo Aro?

- No querida, no sucede nada con su permiso tengo algo que hablar con Caius y Marcos

Si lo que estoy pensando es cierto, no solo yo he regresado en el tiempo así que necesitaré ayuda para poder realizar mi plan, solo espero que Caius y Marcos me crean sino será más complicado.

-_0000000000000000000000-_

**Forks, Washington**

**Mansión Cullen**

- ¿Qué sucede Alice? – Preguntó Jasper al ver a su mujer tan rara y pensativa

- Oh nada amor, no sucede nada

- Segura

- Completamente ¿Edward?

- Fue a cazar con Carlisle

- Oh bien, gracias

**POV Alice**

Es extraño, creí que… pero es imposible que haya desaparecido así de pronto y no solo eso, todo el día de mañana se borró de mi horario por completo, algo ha cambiado el futuro pero ¿Qué? Mmm.... tendré que vigilar a esa chica, algo paso con ella que me cambió todo me pregunto…

- Alice se puede saber que pasa – _Oh no, ya llegó_ – ¡Alice!

- Lo siento Edward pero hasta que no sepa que pasaba no te diré nada

- ¿Es tan malo?

- No lo se – Suspiré derrotada – "_Primero averiguaré que pasa y luego te cuento_"

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: **

Hola chicos y chicas de la sección Twilight, soy Shadow Noir Wing pero pueden llamarme Fanny y este es mi primera historia de Crepúsculo; me he leído todos los libros incluso Sol de Media Noche y he visto ya la película la cual me encanto, esta super y la escena… oh bueno, muchos no la han visto así que mejor me abstengo de dar spoilers pero para quien ya la vio y quiera comentarla conmigo dejaré mi correo es **_luz guión bajo tenshi arroba hotmail punto com_**. Ahora volviendo a este fic, bien antes de que me lancen tomatazos, amenazas, criticas o a los Vulturi explicaré la temática de mi idea.

Me he leído toda la sección en español de Twilight, la mayoría de los fics y he visto que, la única idea parecida a mi fic es la de Solo humano de Tatarata que es una traducción del ingles Only Human de Amethyst Jackson, el resto no hay como este, en fin la cosa esta de la siguiente manera: 50 años después del final de Amanecer el mundo vive en una guerra iniciada por los reyes vampiro, muchas personas han muerto, otras desaparecidas, la guerra involucra también a los humanos y licántropos quienes unidos a los Cullen y otros vampiros que siguen los ideales de los Cullen tratan de refrenar las fuerzas de los Vulturi aunque no han logrado mucho y menos con la desaparición de Edward, Emmett y Seth. Existe una solución para detener todo, encontrando el Orbe de Chronos Dios griego del tiempo podrá hacer que todo suceda como debió de ser sin la guerra por lo tanto Bella, Nessie y Jacob van en busca del orbe pero las chicas y Aro son trasportados al pasado.

Ese es el resumen del prologo, ahora explicar lo siguiente: Bella, Nessie y Aro llegan al año 2005 exactamente el día 17 de Enero que es cuando Bella llega por primera vez a Forks para quedarse a vivir con Charlie, desde el capitulo 1 hasta el 10 mas o menos irán apareciendo los capítulos del libro original de Twilight obviamente no será igual, muchas escenas serán cambiadas para adaptarse a Nessie y otras a una Bella de 67 años en un cuerpo de 17, la personalidad de los personajes serán iguales al canon excepto Bella la cual será ligeramente diferente ya que ella viene del futuro y la guerra la cambio y Renesmee quien, solo ha salido siendo niña en el libro y no ha aparecido una Nessie adolescente por la cual puedo poner su personalidad de acuerdo a mi criterio pero, tratando de no salirme mucho del canon impuesto en ella.

A medida que pase el fic se podrán dar cuenta que no será igual al libro, hay diferencias además esta el hecho de que también he tomado fragmentos de Sol de Media Noche como se darán cuenta por algo el titulo del fic es Midnight Twilight: Crepúsculo de Media Noche. Ahora si, explicado eso pueden mandarme lo que quieran, criticas, amenazas, cartas bombas, Vulturi o lo que es peor a la pagina de Malos fics, es solo una idea que se me ocurrió, me estuvo rondando semanas antes y después de ver la película, si alguien le agrada me alegro mucho sino, bueno pues no se puede todo en la vida.

Por ser la primera historia y para que entiendan mejor, el viernes subire el capitulo 1 de la historia después de eso estaré publicando cada 10 días, NOS VEMOS


	2. Reencuentro y Presentaciones

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y UN POCO OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

Realmente me sorprende que les haya gustado, la verdad tenía miedo de que no fuera así y he estado trabajando mucho en la ortografía, la trama y algunas cosas más por lo que decidí subirlo hoy en vez de mañana. Creo que no ha quedado muy claro o talvez no me di a entender bien pero Isabella Cullen con 67 años de vida (uniendo su vida mortal e inmortal) al momento de regresar al pasado lo hizo en su cuerpo humano de 17 años, o sea la consciencia y memorias - al menos la mayoría de ellas intactas - de la Bella del futuro se encuentran en la Bella humana del pasado y la consciencia de la del pasado se encuentra descansando en lo profundo de la cabeza de ella y esta al tanto de lo que sucede así como las reacciones de su cuerpo cada vez que esta cerca de Edward. El siguiente es el primer capitulo espero que les guste y trataré de hacer los capítulos largos, como se darán cuenta en este capitulo he juntado Primer Encuentro y Libro Abierto pero tendrá sus diferencias, no será igual a esos dos capítulos pero tiene bastante de Crepúsculo y Sol de Media Noche pero las cosas cambiarán en determinado capitulo y en el capitulo donde llegan los nómadas tengo una sorpresa preparada así que sean pacientes. Cualquier duda he dejado en el prologo mi mail así que pueden agregarme si quieren en el msn, sin más que decir me despido. Por cierto el idioma extraño que aparece aquí y a lo largo de la historia es de la serie Final Fantasy, encontré un traductor que me facilitó las cosas.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**PrincessKitsune17 **(¡¡Gracias por apoyarme en todas mis locuras amiga!!), (¡¡Adivina que chica, soy fan de tu historia Beso de Cadáver!!), **inesinha, han-Cullen-Hale, **(¡¡Tocaya querida tu mail no salió ponlo con separadores como puse el mío en el prologo!!), **Linne Malfoy Cullen, Mel_Jane, Christti** (¡¡Muchas gracias por la información, me servirá de mucho!!), **kanna white.**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 1:**

**Reencuentro y Presentaciones**

**POV Bella**

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano incapaz se seguir durmiendo, estaba demasiado emocionada por volver a ver a Edward pese a que sabía que nuestro primer encuentro no sería agradable, a pesar de los años aun recordaba eso, aquella mirada negra observándome con odio, tendría que ser paciente para poder ganarme su confianza y su amor. Estuve lista en media hora y luego de despertar a Nessie baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de los tres, el desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Nos deseó suerte en la escuela y le dimos las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme cuando era humana y ahora que había vuelto a serlo volvería… Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia.

- Bien, al mal paso darle prisa

- ¿Crees que se de cuenta de nuestro parecido, mamá?

- Talvez pero no le demos pistas, y no se te olvide el dije

- No lo hice

- Bien vámonos entonces

Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que nos calara mientras yo buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. Dentro del monovolumen estábamos cómodas y ha cubierto. El coche arrancó a la primera, cuantos recuerdos traía a mi mente este coche, suspire mientras prendía la anticuada radio. Fue fácil localizar el instituto pues había hecho ese recorrido muchas veces. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. Observe de reojo como Nessie observaba todo fijamente, casi podría estar segura que lo buscaba a él. Aparque frente a la Oficina principal y ambas bajamos con cuidado sobre todo yo, que había vuelto a ser la Bella patosa; La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera. Todo seguía igual a como en mis recuerdos. Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

- Somos Isabella y Renesmee Swan – Le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.

- Por supuesto

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

- Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de sus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas nuestras clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, nos entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviéramos al finalizar las clases. Nos dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, nos dijo que esperaba que nos gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible. Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela.

- Tenemos todas las clases juntas

- ¿En serio?

- Aja, incluso Biología

- Que raro, recuerdo que en Biología no había más asientos que el de la mesa de Edward

- Seguro Dante hizo algo al respecto, por algo estamos en las mismas clases

- Cierto

Aparque el choche en un lugar libre y luego bajamos del coche, me quede estancada en mi lugar viendo el flamante volvo plateado no muy lejos de nosotras, suspire mirándole con añoranza, Nessie me dio un codazo para sacarme de mi ensoñación. La seguí entonces al edificio seis donde estaba el salón de literatura, nuestra primera clase. El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imitamos. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro.

Entregué los comprobantes al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándonos embobado al ver nuestros nombres, pero no nos dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento suspire nostálgica por ello. Tome a Nessie del brazo y la arrastre conmigo al fondo de la clase donde había un escritorio para nosotras, el resto de la clase la pasamos un poco ansiosas y aburridas. Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar con nosotras, sentí que mi corazón se detenía un momento y Nessie lo oyó mirándome con curiosidad.

- Se llama Eric, un viejo compañero y la primera persona que me dio la bienvenida – Le dije apresuradamente en voz baja, ella solo asintió

- Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

- Bella – Le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme – Ella es mi prima Renesmee

- Hola, puedes llamarme Nessie – Le saludo con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto Nessie ¿Dónde tienen la siguiente clase? – Preguntó.

- Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier. Dios había olvidado eso.

- Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarles el camino – demasiado amable, sin duda – Me llamo Eric –añadió. Sonreímos

- Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas.

- Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? – Preguntó.

- Mucho.

- Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

- Tres o cuatro veces al año.

- Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

- Hace mucho sol – Le expliqué.

- No se te ve muy bronceada.

- Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

- ¿Y tú Nessie?... ¿También vienes de Phoenix?

- Oh no, yo vengo de Alaska, mis padres decidieron mandarme con el tío Charlie por los siguientes meses saldrán de viaje y no querían dejarme sola en casa – Respondió tranquilamente, y tan convincente que hasta yo me lo creí.

- Ah, interesante

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric nos acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

- En fin, suerte – Dijo cuando rocé el picaporte – Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entramos. El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, fue el único que nos obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarnos a nuestros compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre. Nessie ciertamente lo hizo mejor que yo, demostrando los genes heredados de su padre, mi ángel. Y hablando de él me muero por que llegué la hora del almuerzo para verlo aunque sea de lejos, en clase de trigonometría y español Jessica se sentaba conmigo, tuve que reprimir las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la extrañe, pero se vería raro. La hora del almuerzo llego y para ese momento Nessie y yo habíamos hecho algunos amigos pero declinamos la oferta de sentarnos con ellos, al menos no ese día pero el de mañana con gusto le habíamos dicho.

Nos formamos en la fila para comprar nuestros alimentos y aunque Nessie no quería le compre algo para que comiera, nos dimos la vuelta para buscar una mesa y casi se me cae la bandeja, me quede helada y mi corazón empezó a latir como caballo desbocado, mi hija me miro curiosa y al seguir mi mirada sonrió. Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. Allí estaba, mi ángel, la otra mitad de mi alma, de mi corazón; Nessie me jalo del brazo haciendo que casi me cayera pero por suerte no fue así, nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas libres que no estaban tan lejos de ellos.

- La tía nos mira – Murmuró Nessie en voz baja – De hecho todos

- No los mires

- Ok, Ok

_-0000000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas del enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río. Ignoré el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento. Cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo he oído con anterioridad más de una vez. Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban en el trivial acontecimiento de dos nuevas incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos. No se necesitaba mucho para provocar su entusiasmo. Había visto pasar repetido los nuevos rostros de un pensamiento a otro, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sólo eran dos chicas humanas. La excitación que había causado su aparición resultaba predecible hasta el aburrimiento, era como mostrar un objeto brillante a un niño. La mitad del rebaño de ovejunos varones se imaginaba ya enamorándose de ellas, sólo porque era algo nuevo que mirar. Puse más empeño en no prestar atención.

De pronto Alice se irguió en su asiento y miro hacia la entrada con una sonrisa, curioso mire hacía el mismo lugar que ella y vi que observaba a dos chicas, las dos chicas nuevas; una de ellas de largos rizos bronce y ojos de leche con chocolate y la otra de cabellos castaños semiondulados y del mismo color de ojos que la otra chica pero no pude apreciarlos bien ya que la joven de rizos jalo a su prima. Mire a Alice enarcando una ceja confundido pero ella tan solo sonrío.

- "_Es ella, es la chica de mis visiones, la de cabello castaño"_

- Curioso

- ¿Qué es curioso Jasper? – Preguntó Emmett que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba como siempre

- El corazón de esa chica nueva, Bella Swan late demasiado rápido, como si tuviera miedo y sus emociones son muy complejos y contradictorias

- Como no tenerlo – rió Alice divertida, como si supiera algo que los demás no

- Algo que decir Alice

- Nop "_Aun no es el momento Edward"_

- La tía nos mira – Escuchamos decir a la de rizos color bronce, su voz era delicada como la de un soprano – De hecho todos

- No los mires

- Ok, Ok

Nos quedamos confundidos ¿La tía? A que se refería con eso, las mire un tanto curioso ambas se habían sentado en una mesa cercana a nosotros.

- Nos siguen mirando

- Nessie por dios, te dije que no los miraras ¿Quieres provocarme un ataque cardiaco?

- Yo no lo hago, él si – Se rió divertida la de rizos – "_Jamás pensé verla de esa manera, oh es una lastima que…"_

Su pensamiento se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta que la miraba y entonces para mi sorpresa empezó a tararear una canción mentalmente, sentí un codazo en mi costado y desvíe la mirada a Jasper.

- Te _siento_ sorprendido ¿Qué pasa?

- La chica Nessie, me bloqueo

- ¿Te bloqueo? – Se sorprendieron tanto como yo

- Es como si supiera que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento, en cuanto se dio cuenta que la miraba empezó a cantar mentalmente

- Eso es extraño – Murmuró Rosalie mirando a las chicas nuevas

De pronto vimos como una chica se acercaba a ellas, sino mal me equivocaba era Jessica Stanley quien se sentó con ellas.

- Oye ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó en voz baja la de rizos

- Son los Cullen, Alice, Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa – Respondió con un hilo de voz.

- Jessica Stanley le está sacando a las Swan, las chicas nuevas, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen – Le murmuré a Emmett, para distraerme, que se rió entre dientes y pensó: _Espero_ _que lo esté haciendo bien_.

- En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado.

_- ¿Y las chicas nuevas? ¿También se sienten ellas decepcionada con el chismorreo?_

Presté atención a ver si escuchaba lo que las chicas nuevas, Bella y Nessie pensaban de la historia de Jessica. ¿Qué vería cuando se fijara en la extraña familia con la piel del color de la tiza, de la que se apartaban todos? Nessie seguía tarareando mentalmente pero no escuché nada más por más que fijé la atención en el lugar contiguo al cual continuaba fluyendo de forma compulsiva el frívolo monólogo interno de Jessica. Era como si allí no se sentara nadie. ¡Qué curioso!, ¿Se habría ido la chica? No parecía probable, ya que Jessica seguía dándole la brasa. Miré hacia allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso. Comprobar con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer. Mi mirada se trabó de nuevo en esos grandes ojos marrones.

Ella se sentaba en el mismo lugar que antes, y nos miraba, algo natural, supuse, mientras Jessica continuaba regalándole los oídos con los chismorreos locales sobre los Cullen. Pensar sobre nosotros, sin duda, era algo natural. Pero no oía ni un susurro siquiera. Mientras bajaba la mirada, un tentador rubor de un rojo cálido invadió sus mejillas, diferente al de la vergüenza que se siente cuando te han sorprendido mirando fijamente a un desconocido. Era estupendo que Jasper aún estuviera mirando por la ventana. No quería imaginarme lo que ese natural flujo de sangre supondría para su autocontrol. Las emociones se mostraban tan transparentes en su cara que parecía llevarlas escritas en la frente: sorpresa —como si de forma inconsciente hubiera detectado indicios de las sutiles diferencias entre su naturaleza y la mía—, curiosidad mientras escuchaba la historia de Jessica, y algo más… ¿fascinación?... no era algo más, un brillo que solo había visto en los ojos de Alice al ver a Jasper, los de Rosalie cada vez que miraba a Emmett, los de Esme cuando se despedía de Carlisle… ¿Amor?

Aun a pesar de que había mostrado con tal claridad los sentimientos en sus extraños ojos, extraños por lo profundos, de color marrón, que de tan oscuros casi parecían opacos, no oía nada más que silencio en el lugar donde ella se sentaba. Nada en absoluto. Me sentí incómodo durante unos momentos. Nunca me había encontrado con nada similar. ¿Me pasaba algo malo? Me notaba exactamente igual que siempre. Preocupado, presté aún más atención. De pronto, empezaron a gritar en mi cabeza todas las voces de alrededor que había contenido hasta ese momento.

_Me pregunto qué música le gustará… Quizás podría mencionar ese nuevo CD…, _pensaba Mike Newton, dos mesas másallá, concentrado en Bella Swan. Eric Yorkie refunfuñaba mentalmente con sus pensamientos girando también alrededor de la nueva. _Hay que ver cómo_ _la mira. No le basta con tener a más de la mitad de las chicas del_ _instituto pendientes de él._ _Es vergonzoso. Cualquiera pensaría que es famosa o algo por el estilo… La mira incluso Edward Cullen… _Lauren Mallory estabatan celosa que, en realidad, su rostro debería haber tenidoel color del jade oscuro. _Y Jessica, haciendo ostentación de su nueva mejor amiga. Qué gracia… _La mente de la chica continuóescupiendo vitriolo.

_Apuesto a que todo el mundo le ha preguntado eso. Pero me gustaría hablar con ellas. He de pensar en alguna pregunta más original… _meditaba Ashley Dowling. _Quizás esté en mi clase de Español… _pensaba esperanzada June Richardson. _Esta noche tengo toneladas de trabajo. Trigonometría y los ejercicios de Lengua. Espero que mamá… _Angela Weber, un muchachatranquila, cuyos pensamientos eran generalmenteamables, algo poco habitual, era la única en la mesa que noestaba obsesionada con Bella. Podía oírlos a todos, oía cada insignificancia que se les ocurriera conforme pasaba por su mente, pero nada en absoluto procedente de aquella nueva alumna con esos ojos aparentemente tan comunicativos.

- ¿El chico de cabello cobrizo es Edward Cullen? – Preguntó de pronto Nessie llamando nuestra atención

- Si, lo es ¿Cómo…?

- Oh bueno, es que tiene cara de Edward eso es todo

De pronto Bella Swan se tensó en su sitió y tomando algo de su ropa empezó a murmurarle algo a Nessie que ninguno de los cinco logramos entender y a juzgar por la cara de Jessica ella tampoco, sonaba a:

- ¿Xia ca cibuh xia acdyc ryleahtu Nahacsaa Lynmea Limmah?

- Hyty sysá

- Bun vyjun, nalianty xia hu butasuc lyspeyn myc lucyc

- Vale, lo siento – Termino por decirlo pero en cristiano

_-0000000000000000000000-_

**POV Renesmee**

- ¿El chico de cabello cobrizo es Edward Cullen? – Pregunté haciéndome la curiosa y captando la atención de mi padre y mis tíos

- Si, lo es ¿Cómo…?

- Oh bueno, es que tiene cara de Edward eso es todo

Vi a mi madre tensarse frente a mi y luego busco su dije de murciélago tomándolo me empezó a echar la bronca, tuve que tomarme el dije de lobo para entenderla, al parecer ni mi futura familia ni Jessica entendieron nada.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Renesmee Carlie Cullen?

- Nada mamá

- Por favor recuerda que no podemos cambiar las cosas

- Vale, lo siento – Termine por decirlo pero en cristiano, soltando el dije que cayó sobre mi pecho

La hora del almuerzo acabo y nos levantamos, una chica tímida llamada Ángela nos acompaño y mi madre no pudo evitar abrazarla, la chica se desconcertó pero no pregunto más, nos dirigíamos al salón de biología de segundo, me di cuenta que mi padre ya estaba en el salón. Nada más entrar en clase, Ángela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo dos. Reconocí a papá, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la una silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello que yo heredé, detrás había otro asiento libre.

Observé que no dejaba a de mirar a mamá y ella a su vez lo miraba de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarnos al profesor y que éste nos firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando mamá pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarle fijamente y sus miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Mamá solo lo miro con tranquilidad casi con una sonrisa que lo desconcertó por completo. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltarme a reír por su cara y me fui a sentar en la mesa de atrás. Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón. Oh será divertido.

_-0000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Oh dios allí estaba, mi dios heleno, mi ángel, mi… ¿Por qué se ha quedado rígido? Oh no, lo olvide estaba tan excitada por verlo de nuevo que olvide que no debía de pararme en la corriente de aire, rayos que iba hacer ahora, decidí mejor ir a sentarme y lo hice pero en cuanto lo hice, lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Pobrecito, debe de estar sufriendo mucho, con cuidado de no caerme corrí mi silla a lado contrario para alejarme lo más que podía, pude observar que el me miraba curioso por mi acción aunque aun permanecía aquella mirada de hostilidad; escuche como Nessie transformaba su risa en una tos, al parecer era la única que se estaba divirtiendo. Tome un poco de aire y le mire, este me observaba con el ceño fruncido casi podría saber que estaba tratando de leer mi pensamiento, pobrecito nunca pudo hacerlo. Carraspeé y le murmuré

- Lo siento, pero si te ayuda en algo piensa en Carlisle y en lo que tu familia pasará

Me miro con sorpresa ante lo dicho pero después de eso ya no le dirigí la mirada y forcé mi mente a atender a la clase, de pronto sentí como me golpeaban el hombro levemente gire y vi que Nessie me sonreía, yo solo me encogí de hombros y volví la vista al frente. El timbre sonó después de una larga hora para mi alivio, me levanté de un salto quería salir de allí inmediatamente para mi mala suerte, mi patosidad se hizo evidente cuando me tropecé con mis propios pies y casi me caigo pero Nessie me sujeto justo a tiempo y me saco de allí rápidamente.

- Jajajajajaja – Se reía Nessie mientras salíamos

- No me hace gracia Renesmee

- Lo siento Bella pero fue gracioso, la cara que puso no tiene precio

- Estaba tan emocionada por verlo que se me olvido que no debía de ponerme en el aire

- Vale lo entiendo, ahora tenemos gimnasia vamos

- Oh no

- No te preocupes, haré pareja contigo ma

- Al menos a ti no te puedo dañar tan fácilmente

- Son Isabella y Renesmee Swan ¿no? – Nos preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista nos encontramos con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Oh por dios Mike.

- Bella – Le corregí, con una sonrisa contenta de verle pese a todo

- Nessie – Dijo ella a mi lado

- Me llamo Mike.

- Hola, Mike.

- ¿Necesitan que les ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

- Vamos al gimnasio, y creo que lo podemos encontrar – Exclamo Nessie

- Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

- Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

De pronto Nessie se soltó a reír con fuerza, Mike la miro confundida y yo tendía ganas de asesinar a mi propia hija, mire a Mike

- ¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología?

- Sí – respondió – Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.

- No lo sé – Le respondí – No he hablado con él.

- Es un tipo raro – Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario— Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

La risa de Nessie aumento mientras entraba en le vestuario, la seguí luego de despedirme de Mike sumamente molesta, en cuanto vio mi cara su risa se apago y puso una cara de corderito degollado que hizo que la furia se me fuera.

- Odio que me pongas esa cara

- Siento a verme reído, pero fue divertido no me lo niegues

- ggrrr

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, nos consiguió un uniforme, pero no nos obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol. Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Nessie y yo nos dirigimos lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

_-0000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Menos mal que sonó el timbre. Salvado por la campana, igual que en el dicho. Ambos nos habíamos salvado: ella de la muerte, y yo, durante un breve tiempo, de convertirme en la criatura de pesadilla que temía y detestaba. No pude moverme con la lentitud habitual mientras salía de la clase. Algún observador ocasional hubiera averiguado que había algo raro en mi forma de caminar, pero nadie me prestó atención. Todos los pensamientos humanos seguían girando en torno a la chica que estaba condenada a morir en poco menos de una hora. Me escondí en el coche. No quería pensar en mí mismo como en alguien que se debía ocultar. Se parecía demasiado a la cobardía, pero sin duda ése era el caso ahora. En aquellos momentos, no tenía la disciplina necesaria para permanecer rodeado de humanos. Al concentrar todas mis energías en no matar a uno de ellos, me había quedado sin fuerzas para resistirme frente a los demás.

Lo que ciertamente me sorprendió fueron sus palabras, ¿acaso ella conocía el clase de monstruo que era?... ¿acaso sabía que quería matarla? Realmente me sorprendió no solos sus palabras sino su mirada, tan llena de tantos sentimientos que me abrumaron. ¿Quién eres realmente Bella Swan? Puse el CD con la música que por lo general me calmaba, pero me sirvió de poco. No, lo único que en ese momento podía ayudarme era el aire frío, húmedo y limpio que soplaba con la ligera lluvia a través de las ventanas abiertas. Aunque todavía podía recordar el olor de la sangre de Bella Swan con perfecta claridad, inhalar el aire era como limpiar el interior de mi cuerpo de una infección. Me sentía bien otra vez. Podía pensar de nuevo. Y ahora era capaz de volver a enfrentarme contra lo que no quería ser.

No tenía por qué ir a su casa, ni tenía por qué matarla. Sin duda, yo era una criatura pensante, racional y tenía posibilidad de elegir. Siempre había una oportunidad. No me había sentido así en la clase, pero ahora estaba lejos de ella. Quizás, si la evitaba cuidadosamente, con mucho, mucho tiento, no tendría necesidad de cambiar de vida. Ahora tenía todo organizado del modo que me gustaba. ¿Por qué debía permitir que esa deliciosa e irritante personita lo arruinara todo? No _tenía _por qué disgustar a mi padre, ni causar tensión, preocupación o dolor a mi madre. Sí, aquello también iba a disgustar a mi madre adoptiva. Y Esme era tan dulce, tan amable, tan gentil. Provocar dolor a alguien como Esme era verdaderamente imperdonable.

Qué irónico sonaba mi deseo de proteger a esa joven humana de la amenaza irrisoria y torpe de los pensamientos despectivos de Jessica Stanley. Yo era la última persona que podría haberse erigido nunca como defensor de Isabella Swan. Ella nunca necesitaría protegerse tanto de nada como de mí mismo. De pronto, me pregunté dónde estaría Alice. ¿No me había visto matar a la joven Swan de mil formas diferentes? … ¿Por qué no había venido en mi busca o en mi ayuda, para detenerme o al menos limpiar las evidencias? … ¿Estaba ella tan absorta vigilando a Jasper de que se metiera en problemas que no había sido consciente de otras posibilidades mucho peores… ¿Era yo más fuerte de lo que pensaba? … ¿Y si realmente no iba a hacerle nada a la joven? … No. Yo sabía que eso no era verdad. Alice debía de estar muy concentrada en Jasper.

Busqué en la dirección en que sabía que la iba a encontrar, dentro del pequeño edificio donde se impartían las clases de inglés. No me llevó mucho localizar su «voz» familiar. Y llevaba razón. Volcaba todos sus pensamientos en Jasper, vigilando las mínimas posibilidades minuto a minuto.

Deseaba pedirle consejo, pero, al mismo tiempo, me alegraba que ella ignorase de lo que yo era capaz y que, en la última hora, había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de provocar una masacre. Un nuevo fuego recorrió mi cuerpo, el de la vergüenza. No quería que ninguno de ellos lo supiera. Si lograba evitar a Bella Swan, si me las arreglaba para no matarla —el monstruo se retorció y le rechinaron los dientes de frustración sólo de pensarlo—, en tal caso, nadie se enteraría.

Si pudiera alejarme de su aroma… No había razón alguna para no intentarlo al menos. Elegir lo correcto. Tratar de ser lo que Carlisle pensaba que era. La última hora de clase estaba a punto de terminar. Decidí llevar a la práctica mi nuevo plan de inmediato. Era mejor que quedarme sentado en el aparcamiento, donde ella podría pasar cerca de mí y acabar con mi empeño. Volví a sentir un encono injustificado por la muchacha. Odiaba que, sin saberlo, tuviera ese poder sobre mí, que ella me pudiera convertir en algo ultrajante. Crucé el pequeño campus muy rápido —tal vez demasiado, pero no había testigos— en dirección a la oficina. No había razón para que mi camino y el de Bella Swan se cruzaran. Debía evitarla como a la pequeña peste que era. La oficina estaba vacía, a excepción de la secretaria, la única persona a la que quería ver. No oyó mi sigilosa entrada.

- ¿Señora Cope?

La pelirroja de bote alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Estos correctores de exámenes… siempre los sorprendía con la guardia baja, jamás se enteraban de nada, sin importar cuántas veces nos hubieran visto con anterioridad.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó entrecortadamente. Estaba un poco agitada_._ _Estúpida, _pensó en su fuero interno, _es lo bastante joven para ser mi hijo, demasiado joven para pensar en él de esa forma…_- Hola, Edward. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

La mujer agitó las pestañas detrás de las gruesas gafas. Estaba incómoda, pero yo sabía ser encantador cuando me lo proponía. De hecho, me resulaba muy fácil, conocía de inmediato qué tono adoptar o qué gesto realizar. Me incliné hacia delante y sostuve su mirada como si observara intensamente esos corrientes ojillos castaños suyos. La mujer era ya un manojo de nervios. Esto iba a resultar sencillo.

- Me preguntaba si me podría ayudar con mi horario de clases – Dije con la voz suave que reservaba para cuando no deseaba atemorizar a los humanos. Oí cómo aumentaba el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

- Por supuesto, Edward. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? – _demasiado joven, demasiado joven, _se gritaba a sí misma. Se equivocaba,por supuesto. Yo tenía más años que su abuelo, aunque,según mi permiso de conducir, ella tenía razón.

- ¿Sería posible cambiar la clase de Biología por otra de mayor nivel científico? Tal vez Física…

- ¿Tienes algún problema con el señor Banner, Edward?

- En absoluto. Lo único que ocurre es que ya he estudiado ese temario…

- … en esa escuela de enseñanza acelerada a la que asististeis en Alaska, cierto —frunció los labios mientras lo consideraba – _Todos deberían estar en la universidad. He oído las quejas de los profesores. Destacan en todo, no vacilan al contestar, jamás se equivocan en un examen… parece que hubieran encontrado la forma de engañarnos en cada asignatura. El profesor Varner estaría dispuesto a creer que nos están haciendo trampas antes que aceptar que un alumno es más inteligente que él… Apuesto a que su madre les da clases…_ - En realidad, no caben másalumnos en Física. Al profesor Banner le disgusta tener másde veinticinco alumnos en una clase.

- Yo no sería ningún problema.

_Por supuesto que no. Un perfecto Cullen no lo sería nunca._

- Ya lo sé, Edward, sólo que no hay suficientes pupitres…

- En ese caso, ¿podría no asistir a clase? Emplearía ese tiempo en estudiar por mi cuenta.

- ¿No asistir a clase de Biología? – Se quedó boquiabierta.

_- Es una locura. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aguantar una asignatura que ya te sabes? Tiene que haber algún problema con el profesor_ _Banner. Me pregunto si debería hablar con Bob del tema_ – No tendrás suficientes créditos para graduarte.

- Ya recuperaré al año que viene.

- Tal vez deberías comentarlo antes con tus padres.

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, pero fuera quien fuera no me importunó con sus pensamientos, por lo que ignoré esa entrada y me concentré en la señora Cope. Me incliné un poco más cerca y le sostuve la mirada con los ojos abiertos. Hubiera funcionado mejor de haberlos tenido dorados en lugar de negros. La negrura atemoriza a la gente, como debe ser.

- Por favor, señora Cope – modulé la voz del modo más suave y persuasivo que pude, y puedo ser considerablemente persuasivo – ¿No hay ninguna otra clase donde haya sitio para mí? Estoy convencido de que debe de haber un resquicio en algún sitio. Biología como sexta hora de clase no puede ser la única opción…

Le sonreí a la par que procuraba no mostrar mucho los dientes para no asustarla y suavizar la expresión del semblante. Su corazón resonó con más fuerza.

_Demasiado joven, _se recordó frenéticamente.

- Bueno, tal vez podría hablar con Bob, quiero decir, con el señor Banner y ver si…

En un segundo cambió todo: la atmósfera de la habitación, mi misión en la misma, la razón por la que me inclinaba hacia la mujer pelirroja… Lo que antestenía un propósito concreto, ahora se había convertido en otro muy distinto. Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó Samantha Wells para abrir la puerta y depositar con retraso la hoja de firmas en la cesta situada en la entrada. Un segundo fue lo que tardó el golpe de viento que se coló por la puerta en sacudirme. Un segundo fue todo lo que necesité para comprender por qué esa primera persona no me había interrumpido con sus pensamientos nada más entrar.

Aunque no necesitaba asegurarme, me volví. Lo hice despacio, pugnando por controlar los músculos que se negaban a obedecerme. Bella Swan estaba ahí en frente, de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta, con un papel apretado entre las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo habitual cuando asimiló mi mirada feroz, inhumana. El olor de su sangre saturó cada partícula de aire en la habitación pequeña y calurosa. Mi garganta estalló en llamas. El monstruo me observó de nuevo desde el espejo de sus ojos, una máscara de maldad.

Mi mano vaciló en el aire sobre el mostrador. No tendría siquiera que mirar hacia atrás para coger la cabeza de la señora Cope y aplastarla contra la mesa con fuerza suficiente para matarla. Dos vidas, mejor que veinte. Una ganga. El monstruo esperaba ávido y hambriento a que lo hiciera. Pero siempre debe haber una posibilidad de elegir, _tenía _que haberla. Interrumpí el movimiento de mis pulmones y fijé el rostro de Carlisle delante de mí. Me volví para encarar a la señora Cope y escuché la sorpresa interna que le había causado el cambio en mi expresión. Echando mano del autocontrol que había tenido tiempo de practicar en décadas de esfuerzo, conseguí que mi voz sonara aún más monótona y suave. Quedaba suficiente aire en mis pulmones para hablar una vez más, apresurando las palabras.

- Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giré y me lancé fuera de la habitación al tiempo que intentaba no sentir la calidez de la sangre dentro del cuerpo de Bella cuando pasé a escasos centímetros de ella.

_-000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

Cuando entramos a la oficina me sorprendí al ver a mi padre y por lo que oía estaba tratando de cambiar el horario de la clase de biología, sentí unas tremendas ganas de gritarle. ¿Por qué deseaba cambiarla?... ¿Solo por mi madre?... La mire pero ella solo miraba a mi padre con la misma mirada de amor que siempre había visto entre ellos pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza y añoranza, de pronto mi padre se tensó y giro, la mirada que le dirigió encogió mi corazón, la mire a ella y me di cuenta que seguía mirándolo con la misma mirada de amor que antes.

- Perdóname Edward – Le murmuró ella cuando papá pasaba por su lado, luego ella caminaba hacia la secretaria

Papá se quedo quieto por un momento mirándola con confusión y sorpresa, solté un suspiro y camine hacia ella mientras sentía como mi padre se alejaba.

- ¿Cómo les ha ido el primer día, cielo? – Preguntó de de forma maternal.

- Bien – Mintió mamá con voz débil.

Después de eso salimos de la oficina y regresamos al carro, observé a papá y a los tíos subir al volvo y este perderse rápidamente por las calles, mire a mamá que tenia la vista perdida por donde se habían ido.

- Mamá

- Siento que hayas visto ese lado de tu padre, Nessie

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes

- Pero mamá, estas llorando

- No importa, solo estoy feliz de verle aunque crea que me odia

- Mamá

- Regresemos a casa

Y lo hicimos, esta vez yo conduje pues ella no estaba para eso, ciertamente jamás pensé que la historia de mis padres haya empezado de esta manera y presiento que aun falta mucho por ver.

-_0000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

La semana paso más rápido de lo que pensé y entonces mi ángel regreso, tuve que reprimir la sonrisa todo el día porque sabía que él me hablaría este día, suspire como colegiala enamorada y técnicamente lo era, ahora solo tenía que ser sutil, no cambiar nada y tratar de buscar el orbe aunque claro no se ni por donde empezar.

- Hoy estas muy feliz – Mencionó Nessie mientras se sentaba en la mesa que ambas compartíamos, casi ni nos sentábamos con los demás

- Lo estoy

- ¿Acaso será por…? – No termino su pregunta pero no había necesidad, sabía a que se refería yo solo aumenté mi sonrisa – Me alegro, no me gustaba verte tan triste

- Siento a verte preocupado Nessie

- No importa eso ya, por cierto Edward Cullen te mira

- ¿No esta enojado cierto? – Aunque mi tono era de preocupación, ostentaba una sonrisa y como estaba de espalda a la mesa de los Cullen ellos no se daban cuenta y Nessie bloqueaba el poder de su padre

- No, debería

- Creo que no soy de su agrado

- Oh según Jessica nadie les agrada – Tomó su dije y dijo riendo – Esta bastante interesado en ti mamá, no para de mirarte y la tía Alice tampoco, a lo mejor vio algo

- Lo dudo – Le respondí tomando también mi dije – Contigo cerca no pero la verdad espero ansiosa la clase de biología

- Suerte entonces

Ya en clase, comprobé desilusionada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

- Hola – Dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco emocionado y latió con fuerza, estoy casi segura que el lo escucho.

- Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.

No pude evitar sonreí levemente y el pareció curioso por ello, tuve que reprimir las ganas de reírme a lo loco y entonces conteste, mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en mi mano y mi codo en la mesa alejándome un poco de él aunque me moría por comérmelo a besos.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

- Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta. Después de todo, todo debía de ser como fue.

- No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella – Pareció confuso.

- ¿Prefieres Isabella?

- No, me gusta Bella pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella

- Oh.

No añadió nada simplemente lo observe fijamente, seguía igual a mis recuerdos. Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento lo cual me saco de mi contemplación de un incomodo Edward. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

- Empezad – Ordenó.

- ¿Las damas primero, compañera? – Preguntó Edward.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta. Suspire inconscientemente y sino fuera por la bola de papel que Nessie me lanzo seguro me quedaré observándolo, la mire molesta pero ella tan solo sonrío de medio lado divertida, una sonrisa que era casi idéntica a la de Edward, puse los ojos en blanco y entonces tome el microscopio. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

- Profase – Afirmé con aplomo.

- ¿Te importa si lo miro? – Me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pese a la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mis dedos me aferre a su mano de manera inconsciente el me miro fijamente, de hecho nos miramos fijamente durante un momento en que me pareció eterno pero una segunda bola de papel nos saco de nuestra ensoñación, ambos miramos a Nessie.

- No es el momento para eso tórtolos, estamos en medio de una clase

Me sonroje ante lo dicho y lo solté apresuradamente, Edward desvió la mirada evidentemente apenado.

- Lo siento – Musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio – Profase – Asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima – Anafase – Murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

- ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.

- ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? – Extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

- Interfase.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos. Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

- En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

- Bella – Le corrigió él automáticamente – En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

- ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? – Preguntó. Sonreí con timidez.

- Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

- ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

- Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

- Sí.

- Bueno – Dijo después de una pausa – Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

- Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? – Preguntó Edward.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa divertida, y tratando de sonar indiferente le conteste.

- En realidad, no – Le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto.

- A ti no te gusta el frío. – No era una pregunta.

- Tampoco la humedad — Le respondí.

- Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks — Concluyó.

- Pues la verdad es que no – Le contesté con una sonrisa que no pude suprimir, Edward ladeó la cabeza mirándome curioso aunque me di cuenta que apretaba con fuerza los puños, detrás nuestro Nessie nos escuchaba curiosa – Pasar un tiempo con Charlie, es decir mi padre no será tan malo como pensé en un principio además mi madre también será feliz ahora que se ha casado de nuevo, por eso vine a Forks.

- ¿Acaso no te agrada el nuevo novio de tu padre?

- Oh claro que si me agrada, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

- Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional – Casi sonreí.

- ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? – Preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Probablemente no. No juega _bien. _Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

- Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él – Fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

- No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía. – Frunció el ceño.

- No lo entiendo – Confesó, _y _pareció frustrado.

Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad. Volví a sonreírle era divertido verle tratando de leerme la mente.

- Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie

- Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada – Señaló.

Reí por lo bajo cosa que lo desconcertó, oh si tan solo supiera, negué con la cabeza mirándolo.

- Al principio así fue pero ahora encontré una razón por lo cual no ser tan desgraciada

- ¿Así?... ¿Se puede saber cual es esa razón?

- _Tu _– Pensé agradeciendo que él no podía leerme la mente – ¿Te importa a ti por…?

- No lo sé

- Bueno mi estimado Edward, talvez algún día te lo cuente – Le sonreí con alegría mientras me levantaba, el timbre había sonado ya

- ¿Lista? – Preguntó Nessie detrás de mí, yo asentí

- Nos vemos Edward

- Adiós Cullen – Saludó Nessie con la misma sonrisa misteriosa que yo

Ambas salimos riendo de la cara que había puesto, realmente este día me sentía extremadamente feliz tanto que seguro en estos momentos Jasper estará sintiendo mi alegría. La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.

- Papá no esta observando – Me dijo Nessie sin hacer ruido y mirándome a mi dándole la espalda a su padre

Mire alrededor y miré una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente.

- Observa esto, será divertido – Le dije sin hacer ruido

Nessie miro hacia atrás, mire de nuevo a Edward y me di cuenta de que los demás se acercaban a él y también nos miraba, sonreí e hice un ademán de saludo mientras bajaba el vidrió.

- Adiós Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, que tengan un buen día y saludos a Carlisle y Esme

Aunque fue un susurró sabía que ellos me habían oído sobre todo ante la cara de perplejidad y asombro que habían puesto los cinco, Nessie a mi lado estaba carcajeándose hasta llorar de la risa. Subí el vidrió y me apresuré a salir antes de que se les ocurra acercarse.

_-0000000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Realmente esta chica, Bella Swan me sorprendía con cada respuesta que daba y encima no parecía tenerme miedo en ningún momento. Me pregunto que fue lo la hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a Forks, la curiosidad me quema tanto como mi garganta ante su exquisito olor. Tan pronto en cuanto sonó la campana, huí del salón de clases---probablemente destruyendo cualquier impresión de cortesía que había construido a medias en el transcurso de esta hora. Otra vez, jadeé al limpio, y húmedo aire de afuera como si fuera una poción sanadora. Me apuré a tomar mucha distancia entre la chica y yo, lo más posible. Emmett me esperó fuera de la clase de español. Leyó mi salvaje expresión al instante.

_- ¿Cómo te fue? – _Me preguntó cauteloso.

- Nadie murió –Murmuré.

_- Supongo que eso es algo. Cuando vi a Alice allí zanjando la cuestión, pensé..._

Mientras caminábamos a la clase, vi en su memoria de tan solo unos momentos atrás, mirando por la puerta abierta de su última clase: Alice caminando enérgicamente con el rostro en blanco a través del patio hacia el edificio de ciencias. Sentí su urgencia por levantarse y acompañarla, y luego su decisión de quedarse allí. Si Alice necesitara ayuda, la habría pedido... Cerré mis ojos horrorizado y disgustado mientras me sentaba.

- No me había dado cuenta que había estado así de cerca. No pensé que fuera a...No noté que fuera a ser tan grave. - Susurré

_- No lo fue, _me aseguró nuevamente. _Nadie murió, ¿verdad?_

- Correcto. - Le dije entre dientes. - Esta vez, no

_- Quizá con el tiempo será todo más fácil._

- Seguro

_- O, tal vez la matarás. _Se encogió. _No serías el primero en meter la pata. Nadie te juzgará. A veces una persona sólo huele demasiado bien. Estoy impresionado que hayas durado tanto._

- No estás ayudando, Emmett

Estaba atónito con su aceptación de la idea de que en realidad mataría a la chica, que era inevitable. ¿Acaso era su culpa que oliera tan bien?

_- Sólo sé, que cuando me pasó a mí..._

Recordó, llevándome atrás con él medio siglo, a un oscuro callejón, donde una mujer de mediana edad estaba quitando unas sábanas secas de una cadena amarrada entre unos manzanos. La esencia de las manzanas colgaba fuertemente en el aire---la cosecha había terminado y las frutas rechazadas fueron dispersadas en el piso, los moretones en su piel soltando su fragancia en densas nubes. Un fresco campo de césped era el fondo a esa esencia, una armonía. Él caminó ladera arriba, olvidando a la mujer por completo, en un recado de Rosalie. El cielo arriba era de un color púrpura, y anaranjado por encima de los árboles. Él hubiera continuado con el mandato y no hubiera habido razón alguna para recordar aquella tarde, excepto por una repentina brisa nocturna que hizo volar las sábanas blancas como velas de un barco y aventó la esencia de la mujer directo al rostro de Emmett.

- Ah – gemí silenciosamente. Como si el recuerdo de mi propia sed no fuera suficiente.

_- Lo sé. No duré ni medio segundo. Ni siquiera pensé en resistirme._

Su memoria se volvió demasiado explícita para soportarlo. Me puse de pie, mis dientes fuertemente cerrados como para cortar acero con ellos.

- ¿Está bien, Edward? – Preguntó la señora Goff, asustada por mi repentino movimiento.

Podía ver mi rostro en su mente, y sabía que me veía lejos de estar bien.

- Me perdona – Murmuré, mientras me lanzaba puerta afuera.

- Emmett ¿por favor, puedes ayudar a tu hermano? - Ella preguntó, gesticulando desamparada hacia mi mientras salía del salón de clases.

- Seguro – Lo oí decir. Y entonces estaba justo a mi lado.

Me siguió hasta el lugar más lejano del edificio, en donde me alcanzó y puso su mano en mi hombro.

Sacudí su mano con una fuerza innecesaria. Habría roto los huesos de la mano de un humano, y los huesos unidos al brazo también.

- Lo siento, Edward

- Lo sé – Solté profundos gritos ahogados al aire, tratando de aclarar mi cabeza y mis pulmones.

- ¿Tan malo es? – Preguntó, tratando no pensar en la esencia y el sabor de su memoria mientras preguntaba, pero sin conseguirlo.

- Peor, Emmett, peor

Se quedó tranquilo un momento.

_- Tal vez..._

- No, no sería mejor si terminara con esto de una vez. Vuelve a clases, Emmett. Quiero estar solo

Se dio vuelta sin decir una palabra o pensamiento y se alejó rápidamente. Le diría a la profesora de Español que yo estaba enfermo, o desertando, o un vampiro peligrosamente fuera de control. ¿Esta excusa realmente importaba? Quizás no volvería. Tal vez debía irme. Fui a mi auto de nuevo, a esperar que terminaran las clases. A esconderme. De nuevo. Debería haber pasado mi tiempo tomando decisiones o tratando de reafirmar mi resolución, pero, como un adicto, me encontré buscando entre la interferencia de pensamientos emanando desde los edificios del instituto. Las familiares voces sobresalieron, pero no estaba interesado en escuchar las visiones de Alice o las quejas de Rosalie en este momento. Encontré a Jessica fácilmente, pero la chica no estaba con ella, así que continué buscando. Los pensamientos de Mike Newton captaron mi atención, y la localicé al fin, en el gimnasio con él. Él no estaba contento, porque yo había hablado con ella hoy en biología. El estaba caldeando el terreno sobre la respuesta de ella cuando de pronto trajo el tema...

_Nunca lo había visto hablar con nadie más de una palabra aquí o allá. Por supuesto que él decidiría encontrar interesante a Bella. No me gusta la forma en que la mira. Pero ella no parece muy emocionada con él. ¿Que fue lo que dijo? "Me preguntó qué bicho le habrá picado el lunes pasado". Algo así. No sonó como que le importara. No pudo haber sido una gran conversación..._

Hablaba solo de su pesimismo. Animado por la idea de que Bella no estaba interesada en su intercambio conmigo. Esto me molestó un poco más de lo aceptable, así es que paré de escucharlo. Puse un CD de música violenta en el estéreo, y luego subí el volumen hasta que ahogó las otras voces. Me tenía que concentrar en la música con todas mis fuerzas para no volver a entrometerme en los pensamientos de Mike, para espiar a la insospechada chica... Hice trampa un par de veces, mientras la hora llegaba a su cierre. Sin espiar, traté de convencerme. Me estaba preparando. Quería saber el momento exacto en que ella saliera del gimnasio, cuando llegara al aparcamiento. No quería que me tomara por sorpresa. Mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a salir por las puertas del gimnasio, salí de mi auto, sin saber por qué. La lluvia era suave---ignoré como lentamente mojaba mi cabello. ¿Quería que ella me viera aquí?... ¿Acaso esperaba esperanzado a que ella se acercara a hablarme?... ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? No me moví, pero intenté convencerme de volver al auto, sabiendo que mi comportamiento era reprensible.

Mantuve mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho y respiré muy bajo mientras la miraba caminar lentamente hacia mi acompañada de su prima, parecían estar de muy buen humor ambas. Estaba decepcionado cuando Bella alcanzó su auto antes de que me pasara. ¿Me habría hablado?... ¿Le habría hablado yo a ella? Se metió en su desteñido monovolumen Chevy, un desarraigado almanaque que era más viejo que su padre. La miré mientras encendía su camioneta---el viejo motor rugió más fuerte que cualquier otro vehículo en el lote---y entonces sostuvo sus manos hacia las rejillas de la calefacción. El frío era incómodo para ella---no le gustaba. Peinó su cabello con sus dedos, acercando mechones a la ráfaga de aire caliente como si estuviera tratando de secarlo. Imaginé cómo olería la cabina de esa camioneta, y rápidamente aborté el pensamiento. Ella miró alrededor preparándose para retroceder, y finalmente se encontró con mi mirada. Para mi absoluta sorpresa ella me sonrío e hizo un ademán de saludo mientras bajaba el vidrio justo cuando mis hermanos y hermanas llegaban hasta donde estaba yo.

- Adiós Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, que tengan un buen día y saludos a Carlisle y Esme

Y entonces arrancó yéndose antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera si quiera reaccionar, ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¿Acaso ella dijo lo que creo que dijo? – Preguntó Emmett tan sorprendido como yo

- No es de extrañar que conozca nuestros nombres pero el de Carlisle y Esme

- Nos saludo como si nos conociera de años

- ¿Edward, cómo…?

- No lo se – Les conteste mientras me subía a mi volvo, esta chica estaba llena de sorpresas y misterios, los cuales deseaba aclarar.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de autor:**

Pues bien si llegaron hasta aquí eso quiere decir que les ha gustado mucho la historia lo cual me alegro, como se habrán dado cuenta NO ES IGUAL a como sucede en el libro y aun quedan muchas cosas que sucederán. Cualquier duda, critica, o demás pueden mandarlas con confianza pero dejen un mail de contacto para poder contestarles los review por favor. Nos veremos dentro de 10 días o sea hoy es Jueves 4 de diciembre entonces el día 14 de diciembre será la próxima publicación así que sean pacientes por favor.


	3. Prodigio

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE CREPÙSCULO, SOL DE MEDIA NOCHE, LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y UN POCO OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**Simbología:**

_- Dejar review – _Pensamientos

**Agradecimientos a:**

**PrincessKitsune17, Jan-Cullen-Hale, ,** **Linne Malfoy Cullen, Christti**, **EstrellaDeHielo, Verònica, lunatik65, EminAnime, Grecia Cullen, Nessie.V, chapi28 Y Caroline Malfoy **

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!!**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 2:**

**Prodigio**

**POV Nessie**

Ciertamente fue divertido ver la cara de perplejidad y sorpresa de mi futura familia, claro que no esperaba lo que sucedería en algunas horas más, al día siguiente de nuestra pequeña broma privada mamá se levantó radiante, el abuelo lo notó de inmediato pero mamá le dio evasivas para que no sospechara. Esa mañana cuando me levanté me di cuenta de que afuera estaba todo cubierto de nieve lo cual me encantó adoró por completo la nieve y me la pasaba horas jugando con ella en compañía de mi Jake, cuanto lo extraño pero mamá prometió que iríamos a la Push así podré verlo aunque el no sepa quien soy yo, al menos no aun. Ahora en verdad creo que las historias que el tío Emmett y papá contaban sobre la patosidad de mamá son ciertas, ella necesitó de toda su concentración para caminar sin matarse por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegamos al coche, por suerte logré detenerla antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

- Gracias hija

- No hay de que, ma – Le sonreí mientras entraba a la camioneta – Sigues estando radiante, al parecer la conversación con papá te iluminó el día

- Ya lo creo, aunque no debí de decirle algunas cosas pero no pude evitarlo, me temo que cambié esa parte

- Pero lo esencial sigue ¿no?

- Creo que sí, aunque siento que he olvidado algo pero no lo recuerdo

- No creo que sea tan importante sino lo recordarías

- Si, supongo que tienes razón, bueno vámonos

El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así mamá conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street. Cuando llegamos al instituto y salimos del coche, vi el motivo por el que no habíamos tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí con mamá a la parte trasera del monovolumen, ella apoyándose en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. El abuelo Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Casi podría jurar que se le hizo a mamá un nudo en la garganta al ver la acción del abuelo, y su silenciosa preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Lo estoy hija, solo es nostalgia por que no te adelantas

- De acuerdo, pero no te tardes

Me aleje de ella dejándola junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, estuve a punto de llegar y cubrirme bajo techo cuando un extraño ruido llamo mi atención y gire, lo que vi me dejo helada y estancada en mi lugar, mi respiración se agito y lo único que pensé fue: ¡¡ELLA NO!!.

_-000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver lo que Charlie había hecho, tal como había sucedido en el pasado, reprimí mis lágrimas y soltando un suspiro me decidí alcanzar a Nessie pero entonces un ruido extraño llamo mi atención gire lentamente y me quede helada, una sensación de deja vu viajo por mi cuerpo así como la adrenalina bombeaba en mi cuerpo. Gire un poco mi rostro y Edward a cuatro coches de distancia me miraba con rostro de espanto, Nessie estaba tan espantada como su padre. Sus semblantes destacaban entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos. ¡¡Rayos la furgoneta de Tyler, eso era lo que había olvidado!!

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme _de nuevo._

Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas. Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.

- ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.

- Ve con cuidado – Dijo mientras intentaba soltarme – Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

- ¡Ay! – Exclamé, sorprendida.

- Tal y como pensaba...

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa. Abrí los ojos y lo mire un poco molesta.

- ¿Sabes? No me hubiera golpeado la cabeza si no me hubieras empujado tan fuerte, ahora sácame de aquí antes de que vengan los paramédicos

- Estate quieta Bella

- ¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! – Chilló una persona.

- ¡Bella, Bella ¿Estas bien?!

- Nessie – Murmuré intentando ponerme de pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo

- Quédate ahí por ahora.

- Pero hace frío – Me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico, entonces me di cuenta de que la situación no estaba yendo por el rumbo adecuado así que decidí presionar – Estabas allí, lejos – Dejó de reírse y yo traté de no lanzármele para comérmelo a besos – Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

Su rostro se endureció.

- No, no es cierto.

- Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.

- Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial. Traté de resistir…

- No – Dije con firmeza.

El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.

- Por favor, Bella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Confía en mí – Me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

- ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

- Muy bien – Dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.

- Muy bien

Se necesitaron seis Técnicos Médicos de Emergencia y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia, Nessie me acompaño muerta de la preocupación y no dejaba de llorar pidiéndome disculpas. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció. Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

- ¡Bella! – Gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

- Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá – Dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.

Se giró hacia el TME más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico. Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira. Tuve que reprimir las ganas que tenía de gritarles la verdad pero no era el momento, ni el lugar, Nessie me tomo de la mano y trato de tranquilizarme.

La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes. Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.

- Mamá – Se quejó Nessie al darse cuenta de lo que hice

- Estoy bien ¿Por qué nadie quiere creerme? – Me queje molesta

- ¿Si sabías que esto iba a suceder porque no aparcaste en otro lugar? – Me recriminó

- Lo olvide, estaba tan feliz de a ver hablado con tu padre que se me borró de la mente, eso fue lo que se me olvidaba y solo lo recordé cuando vi la camioneta de Tyler… Oh no, ahora recuerdo que ni el ni Mike y Eric dejaran de rondarme para lo del baile de primavera

- Pero no vamos a ir ¿Cierto?

- No, no fui la primera vez y no iré ahora, tenemos que buscar el Orbe

- No tenemos pistas para…

Nessie se calló al ver como la puerta se volvía a abrir para luego entrar una camilla con Tyler, yo solo suspiré y me cubrí el rostro.

_-00000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

La primera prioridad, cuando llegáramos al hospital, era ver a Carlisle. Me apuré a través de las puertas automáticas, pero era incapaz de renunciar totalmente de cuidar a Bella; mantuve un ojo en ella a través de los pensamientos de los paramédicos. Fue fácil encontrar la familiar mente de mi padre. Él estaba en su pequeña oficina, totalmente solo---el segundo golpe de suerte en este maldito día.

- Carlisle.-

Escuchó mi aproximación, y quedó alarmado al momento en que vió mi rostro. De un salto se puso de pie, su piel palideciendo al blanco de un hueso. Se inclinó hacia adelante a través del, cuidadosamente organizado, escritorio.

_- Edward---tu no---_

- No, no, no es eso. -

Respiró profundo. _Por supuesto que no. Siento mucho haber considerado el_ _pensamiento. Tu ojos, por supuesto, debí haberlo sabido... _Él notó con alivio que mis ojos aún eran dorados.

- De todas maneras, ella está herida, Carlisle, probablemente nada serio, pero... -

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -

- Un estúpido accidente automovilístico. Ella estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pero no podía sólo quedarme ahí---dejar que la aplastara... -

_Comienza de nuevo, no estoy entendiendo. ¿Cómo estuviste tú involucrado en todo_ _esto?_

- Una furgoneta patinó sobre el hielo, - susurré. Miré a la muralla detrás de él mientras hablaba. En vez de una multitud de diplomas enmarcados, él tenía una simple pintura al óleo---una de sus favoritas, un aún no descubierto Hassam – Ella estaba en el camino. Alice lo vió venir, pero no había tiempo de hacer nada más que realmente _correr _a través del aparcamiento quitarla de en medio. Nadie lo notó...excepto ella. Tenía que detener la furgoneta, también, pero otra vez, nadie vió eso...excepto ella. Yo...lo siento mucho Carlisle. No quise ponernos a todos en peligro.-

Rodeó el escritorio y puso su mano en mi hombro.

_- Hiciste lo correcto. Y no debió ser fácil para tí. Estoy orgulloso de tí, Edward._

Ahora podía mirarlo a los ojos. - Ella sabe que hay algo...raro conmigo.-

- Eso no importa. Si nos tenemos que ir, nos iremos. ¿Qué ha dicho ella? – Moví mi cabeza, un poco frustrado.

- Nada aún.-

_¿Aún?_

- Ella estuvo de acuerdo con mi versión de los hechos, pero está esperando una explicación.-

Él frunció el ceño, considerando esto.

- Se golpeó la cabeza… bueno, en realidad yo le golpeé la cabeza,- continué rápidamente. - La golpeé contra el piso bastante fuerte. Ella parece estar bien, pero... No creo que cueste mucho desacreditar su historia.

Me sentí un delincuente al decir esas palabras. Carlisle oyó el hastío en mi voz. _Quizá eso no será necesario. Veamos qué pasa,_ _¿vamos? Suena como que tengo un paciente que atender._

- Por favor.- le dije. - Estoy tan preocupado de que la haya herido.

La expresión de Carlisle se aclaró. Sacudió su rubio cabello---sólo unos tonos más claros que sus ojos dorados---y se rió.

_Ha sido un día interesante para ti, ¿verdad? _

En su mente, podía ver la ironía, y era gracioso, al menos para él. Como si los roles se hubieran invertido. En algún lugar durante ese corto silencioso segundo cuando me lancé a través del congelado pavimento, me había transformado de asesino a protector. Me reí con él, recordando la seguridad que tenía de que Bella jamás necesitaría protección de nada más que de mí. Había un límite para mi risa porque, con furgoneta o sin furgoneta, eso era totalmente verdad. Esperé solo en la oficina de Carlisle---una de las horas más largas que había vivido--- escuchando el hospital lleno de pensamientos.

Tyler Crowley, el conductor de la furgoneta, parecía estar herido peor que Bella, y la atención a él mientras ella esperada su turno para que le tomaran radiografías. Carlisle se mantuvo en el fondo, confiando en el diagnóstico de los exámenes, que la chica solo estaba levemente lastimada. Esto me puso ansioso, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Un sola mirada a su rostro y ella estaría inmediatamente recordándome, en el hecho de que había algo raro conmigo y mi familia, y eso podía hacerla hablar. Ella ciertamente tenía suficientes compañeros para conversar. Tyler estaba consumido por la culpa, ya que casi la había matado, y no parecía que iba a callarse. Nessie sentada a lado de ella parecía divertida y exasperada. Podía ver la expresión de Bella a través de los ojos de Tyler, y estaba claro que ella deseaba que el se callara. ¿Cómo el no podía ver eso? Hubo un momento muy tenso para mí cuando Tyler le preguntó cómo había salido fuera del camino. Esperé, sin respirar, mientras ella vacilaba.

- Pues... - La oyó decir. Entonces hizo una pausa tan larga que Tyler pensó si la había confundido con su pregunta. Finalmente, continuó. - Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la furgoneta

Exhalé. Y entonces mi respiración se agitó. Nunca antes la había escuchado decir mi nombre. Me gustó como sonó incluso escuchándolo a través de los pensamientos de Tyler. Quería escucharlo por mí mismo...

- Edward Cullen,- ella dijo, cuando Tyler parecía confuso respecto a lo que ella se refería. Me encontré a mi mismo en la puerta, con mi mano en la perilla. El deseo de verla se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Me tenía que auto recordar la necesidad de precaución.

- Estaba a mi lado

- ¿Cullen? _Huh. Eso es raro. _No lo vi... _Podría jurar..._ ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

- Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla

Ví la pensativa mirada en su rostro, la sospecha ajustándose en sus ojos, pero estos pequeños cambios en su expresión no eran perceptibles para Tyler.

- _Es bonita – _él estaba pensando, casi con sorpresa – _Incluso toda desarreglada. No es de_ _mi gusto común, aún así... Debería invitarla a salir. Arreglar lo de hoy..._

Yo estaba en el pasillo, a mitad de camino de la sala de emergencias, sin pensar por un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte, la enfermera entró en la habitación antes de que yo pudiera era el turno de Bella para los rayos X. Me apoyé contra la pared en un oscuro rincón justo a la vuelta de la esquina, y traté de mantener la compostura mientras ella se alejaba rodando en la silla de ruedas. No importaba que Tyler pensara que era bonita. Cualquiera podía notar eso. No había ninguna razón para que me sintiera... ¿_cómo _me sentía?... ¿Molesto?... ¿O era _rabia _lo que se acercaba a la verdad?... Esto no tenía sentido para nada.

Me quedé donde estaba por el mayor tiempo que pude, pero la impaciencia me ganó y tomé un camino que iba por detrás de la sala de radiología. Ya la habían trasladado de nuevo a la sala de emergencias, pero podía echar una mirada a sus radiografías mientras la enfermera estaba de espaldas. Me sentí más calmado cuando los ví. Su cabeza estaba bien. No la había herido, no realmente. Carlisle me atrapó allí.

_- Te ves mejor, _comentó.

Miré directo al frente. No estábamos solos, los pasillos estaban llenos de camilleros y visitas.

_- Ah, sí – _Pegó las radiografías a la pizarra iluminada, pero no necesitaba una segunda mirada. _Ya veo. Ella está absolutamente bien. Bien hecho, Edward._

El sonido de la aprobación de mi padre crearon una mezcla de reacciones en mí. Me hubiera puesto contento, excepto porque sabía que él no aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora. Al menos, no lo aprobaría si conociera mis reales motivaciones...

- Creo que iré a hablar con ella antes de que te vea.- Murmuré bajo mi respiración.

- Actúa natural, como si nada hubiera pasado. Suaviza las cosas. - Todas eran razones aceptables.

Carlisle cabeceó ausentemente, aún mirando las radiografías

- Buena idea. Hmm.

Miré para ver qué había aumentado su interés.

_- ¡Mira todas esas contusiones curadas!... ¿Cuántas veces la habrá dejado caer su madre?_ – Carlisle rió pasa sí mismo por su broma.

- Estoy comenzando a pensar que la chica solo tiene realmente mala suerte. Siempre en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado

_- Forks es ciertamente el lugar equivocado para ella, contigo aquí._

Me estremecí.

_- Vamos, vé. Suaviza las cosas un poco. Yo te acompañaré en un momento._

Caminé rápidamente, sintiéndome culpable. Quizá era muy buen mentiroso, si podía engañar a Carlisle. Cuando llegué a la sala de emergencias, Tyler estaba murmurando bajo su aliento, aún disculpándose. La chica estaba tratando de escapar a su remordimiento pretendiendo dormir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero su respiración no estaba acompasada, y de vez en cuando tamborileaba sus dedos impacientemente. Miré su rostro por un largo momento. Esta sería la última vez que la vería. Este hecho accionó un agudo dolor en mi pecho. ¿Era porque no quería irme dejando un rompecabezas sin resolver? Eso no parecía una explicación muy convincente. Finalmente, respiré profundo y entré

_-000000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

Si ese chico no se calla entonces lo callaré yo, ni mamá ni yo estamos para su discursito y menos mamá que ya lo había vivido una vez, de pronto me tense en la silla a lado de la cama sentí el aroma inconfundible de papá acercándose, no podía usar mi don porque papá se daría cuenta así que solo me incline hacía mamá tomando mi dije y le murmuré rápidamente: bybà, ella se tenso por un momento pero luego se relajo, habíamos aprendido algunas palabras y su significado en aquel idioma para entendernos sin usar los dijes. Justo en ese momento el entró y me apresuré a traducir Hamlet al francés para que no se diera cuenta de mis pensamientos, el me miró por un momento con el ceño fruncido y luego miro a Tyler que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y poso su dedo en sus labios haciéndole una muda señal de que no dijera nada.

- ¿Estará durmiendo? – Preguntó una voz musical. Mamá abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Papa se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Mamá le fulminó con la mirada aunque también parecía estar comiéndoselo con los ojos. Solté una risa divertida por ello.

- Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... – empezó Tyler.

El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

- No hay culpa sin sangre – Le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, miró a mamá y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

- ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

- No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —Se quejó—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

- Tengo enchufe – Respondió – Pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

En ese momento el abuelo Carlisle entro, estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo como hice con el abuelo Charlie pero mamá me sujeto de la muñeca mirándome alarmada, comprendí entonces que eso sería una imprudencia, solo asentí y me volví a sentar, consciente de las miradas de papá y el abuelo fijas en mi y el poder de papá en mi mente.

- Bueno, señorita Swan – Dijo el abuelo con una voz marcadamente seductora – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Estoy bien – repitió mamá

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

- Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

- Estoy perfectamente — Repitió con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a papá

- ¿Le duele? – Preguntó.

- No mucho.

Oí una risita, busqué a papá con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Mamá entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

_-000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

- De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

- ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? – Inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.

- Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.

- ¿Puede _él _ir a la escuela?

- Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido – dijo con suficiencia.

- En realidad – Le corrigió Carlisle – Parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

- ¡Oh, no! – Gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

Carlisle enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

- ¡No, no! – Insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y Carlisle me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado – Me encuentro bien – Volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.

- Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor – Sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

- No me duele mucho —insistí.

- No se preocupe doctor, yo me encargo de que se las tomé – Fulminé con la mirada a mi hija pero ella tan solo me sonrió de medio lado, dios cuanto se parecía a su padre de esa forma y al parecer Carlisle se dio cuenta ya que la miro sorprendido.

- Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte – Dijo cuando salió de su contemplación

- La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado – Le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

- Ah, sí, bueno – Musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante.

Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.

- Lamento decirle que _usted _se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más – Le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

- Nessie sácame de aquí – Le pedí suplicante

- Ok

Ambas empezamos a caminar entonces a la salida, Edward no siguió veamos que seguía después de esto… ah si la discusión, Nessie me miró curiosa al verme tan pensativa yo solo le hice un gesto para que se adelantará pues necesitaba hablar con Edward a solas, al parecer lo entendió porque siguió de largo mientras yo detenía y daba media vuelta, Edward se detuvo frente a mi y abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo le corte.

- Antes de que digas algo Edward, no, no pienso decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió y tampoco me importa porque se lo que REALMENTE – Enfatice la palabra – sucedió, así que tranquilízate y tranquiliza a los demás sobre todo a Rosalie que no quisiera tenerla encima de mí deseando mi muerte, se que después de esto te alejarás de mi para protegerme según tú así que quiero hacer la despedida limpia, no me acercaré a ti, ni si siquiera te miraré, como si no existieras, así que adiós.

Me di la vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas que ya bajaban por mi rostro ante aquellas palabras, las cuales eran muy similares a las que él me dijo cuando me dejo hace tantos años atrás – en mi tiempo – alcance a ver a Nessie que me hacia desesperadas señas para secarme las lagrimas y le hice caso, aunque sentía como el corazón se me rompía.

_-000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Seguí a las dos chicas fuera de la sala, tenía que asegurarme que ninguna dijera nada con respecto a lo que paso sobre todo Bella, de pronto ella se detuvo y le hizo un gesto a Nessie para que se fuera adelantando, luego se volvió hacia mi y estuve a punto de decirle algo pero ella me cortó, diciéndome las palabras que menos pensé escuchar salir de sus labios.

- Antes de que digas algo Edward, no, no pienso decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió y tampoco me importa porque se lo que REALMENTE – Enfatizó la palabra – sucedió, así que tranquilízate y tranquiliza a los demás sobre todo a Rosalie que no quisiera tenerla encima de mí deseando mi muerte, se que después de esto te alejarás de mi para protegerme según tú así que quiero hacer la despedida limpia, no me acercaré a ti, ni si siquiera te miraré, como si no existieras, así que adiós.

Dio media vuelta y se alejo, yo me quede estancado en mi lugar sorprendido y dolido, aquellas palabras fueron como estacas traspasando mi muerto y frío corazón. Sentí unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, de pedirle perdón y jurarle que jamás me alejaré de ella pero Carlisle me detuvo, lo mire y me di cuenta que él esta tan sorprendido como yo por las palabras de la chica, eran como si ella supiera exactamente lo que le iba a decir. Tuve que volver a la escuela reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de ir tras ella y explicarle, aun tenía que enfrentar a la furia del resto de la familia.

Aunque me dolia - y aun sigo sin saber el porque - se que esto era lo correcto, la forma más discreta de comportarme. Al final del día, casi todos los demás estudiantes habían regresado a clases. Sólo Tyler y Bella y otros pocos---quienes probablemente usaron la excusa del accidente para faltar a clases---permanecieron ausentes. No debería ser tan difícil para mí hacer lo correcto. Pero, toda la tarde, estuve cerrando fuertemente mis dientes con la urgencia que me tenía anhelando desertar, también---con el propósito de ir a buscar a la chica. Como un acosador. Un obsesionado acosador. Un obsesionado vampiro acosador. El día de escuela de hoy fue---de alguna forma, imposible---incluso más aburrido de lo que fue la semana pasada. Como estar en coma. Era como si el color se hubiera desvanecido de los ladrillos, los árboles, el cielo, los rostros a mí alrededor... Observé las trizaduras en las paredes.

- Estoy sorprendido de verte en clases, Edward. Escuché que estuviste involucrado en ese horrible accidente esta mañana

- No me lastimé.- Ninguna sonrisa.

El Sr. Banner cambió su peso de un pie al otro, incómodo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se encuentran Tyler y Bella? Escuché que se habían herido...

Me encogí de hombros

- No podría saberlo

El Sr. Banner se aclaró la garganta.

- Eh, ya veo... – Dijo, mi fría mirada hizo sonar su oz un poco tensa.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el frente de la clase y comenzó su lectura. o que hice estuvo muy mal. A no ser que se le mirase desde un obscuro punto de vista parecía tan...tan _"poco hombre" _calumniar a la chica a sus espaldas, especialmente cuando ella me estaba probando más confianza de lo que jamás podría soñar. Ella no había dicho nada para traicionarme, aún teniendo muy buenas razones para hacerlo. ¿La traicionaría aún cuando ella no había hecho nada más que mantener mi secreto?... Estaba dirigiéndome al salón de español cuando choque con alguien. Se trataba de Renesmee Swan, pero algo curioso paso al momento en que chocamos y sentí su piel debajo de la mía una serie de imágenes llegaron a mi mente: Bella Swan abrazando a una niña pequeña de rizos color bronce y ojos chocolate que lloraba, eso no sería nada raro pero Bella estaba diferente se parecía escalofriantemente a una vampiresa pero sus ojos son color dorado.

La imagen desapareció justo cuando un hombre había aparecido y abrazaba a Bella, cuando abrí los ojos me tope los ojos chocolates de Renesmee que me miraban con horror y miedo, antes de que le pudiera decir algo salió corriendo tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, ¡Esa velocidad!... ¡Es como la de un vampiro!. La campana me saco de mis pensamientos y conjeturas y me dirigí hacia el salón. Tuve una muy parecida conversación con la Sra. Goff---sólo que en español, en vez de inglés---y Emmett me dirigió una larga mirada.

_- Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para lo que ocurrió el día de hoy. Rose_ _está que arde._

Rodé mis ojos sin mirarlo. En realidad tenía una perfecta explicación. Sólo suponer que yo _no haya _hecho algo para detener la furgoneta de aplastar a la chica... Me retracté en ese pensamiento. Pero si ella _sí _hubiera sido golpeada, si la furgoneta la hubiera destrozado haciéndola sangrar, el rojo fluido derramándose, desperdiciándose en el pavimento, la esencia de su sangre fresca revoloteando a través del aire... Me estremecí de nuevo, pero no sólo por el horror. Parte de mí se estremeció por el deseo. No, no hubiera podido permitir verla sangrar exponiéndonos a todos en una forma mucho más descarada y chocante. Era una excusa perfecta...pero no la iba a usar. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Y no había pensando en ello hasta después de los hechos, pasara lo que pasara.

_- Ten cuidado con Jasper, _soltó Emmett, olvidando mi ensueño. _No está tan_ _enojado...pero el es más decidido._

Ví a lo que se refería, y por un momento la habitación dió vueltas a mi alrededor. Mi rabia me consumía tanto que una neblina roja nubló mi vista. Pensé que me iba a ahogar con ella.

_- ¡CIELOS, EDWARD! ¡CONTRÓLATE!_

Emmett me gritó dentro de su cabeza. Su mano cayó en mi hombro, manteniéndome en mi asiento antes de que pudiera saltar de él. Él raramente usaba toda su fuerza---era raramente una necesidad, ya que él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier vampiro al que cualquiera de nosotros se hubiera enfrentado---pero la usó ahora. Apretó mi brazo, más que mantenerme sentado. Si estuviera empujando, la silla hubiera colapsado debajo de mí.

_- ¡TRANQUILO! – _Me ordenó.

Traté de calmarme, pero era difícil. La rabia quemaba en mi cabeza.

_- Jasper no hará nada hasta que todos hablemos. Sólo pensé que debías saber la_ _dirección en que está inclinado._

Me concentré en relajarme, y sentí que la mano de Emmett aflojaba.

_- Trata de no montar _tanto _espectáculo. Ya estás en bastantes problemas._

Respiré profundamente y Emmett me soltó. Busqué alrededor de la sala rutinariamente, pero nuestra confrontación había sido tan corta y silenciosa que solo unas pocas personas sentadas detrás de Emmett lo habían notado. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer al respecto, así que sólo se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron así. Los Cullens eran _raros _todos sabían eso.

_- Demonios, chico, eres un desastre - A_gregó Emmett, con un tono más simpático.

- Muérdeme.- Murmuré casi en un susurró, y escuché el sonido de sus dientes chocar, a modo de respuesta.

Emmett no era envidioso, y yo posiblemente debería estar más agradecido por su facilidad para comprender a los demás. Pero podía ver que las intenciones de Jasper tenían sentido para Emmett, él también estaba considerando cuál sería la mejor forma de actuar. La rabia hervía a fuego lento, apenas bajo control. Sí, Emmett era más fuerte que yo, pero aún no me vencía en una competencia de pulso. El se quejó de que yo hice trampa, pero escuchar pensamientos era parte de quién yo era como su inmensa fuera era parte de él. Éramos igualmente poderosos en una pelea. ¿Una pelea?… ¿En eso iba a terminar todo esto?... ¿Iba a pelear contra mi familia por un humano que apenas conocía? Pensé en eso por un momento, en lo frágil que se sentía el cuerpo de la chica en mis brazos en yuxtaposición con Jasper, Rose y Emmett---con una súper fuerza y velocidad, unas máquinas asesinas por naturaleza... Sí, pelearía por ella. Contra mi familia. Me estremecí.

Porque no era justo dejarla indefensa cuando había sido yo el que la puso en peligro. No podía ganar sólo, de todas formas, no contra ellos tres, y me pregunté quiénes serían mis aliados. Carlisle, ciertamente. El no pelearía con nadie, pero estaría totalmente en contra de las ideas de Rose y Jasper. Eso podría ser todo lo que necesitase. Veremos... Esme, dudosa. Ella tampoco estaría en mi contra, y odiaría estar en desacuerdo con Carlisle, pero ella apostaría por cualquier plan que mantuviera a su familia intacta. Su primera prioridad no sería hacer lo correcto, sería yo. Si Carlisle era el alma de nuestra familia, entonces Esme era el corazón. Él nos dio un líder a quien seguir; ella hizo eso siguiendo un acto de amor. Todos nos amábamos mutuamente---incluso bajo la furia que sentía hacia Jasper y Rose en estos momentos, incluso planeando pelear con ellos para salvar a la chica, sabía que los amaba.

Alice...no tenía idea. Probablemente dependería en qué viera venir. Imagino que ella se va a aliar con el ganador. Así que, tendría que hacer esto sin ayuda. No era una amenaza para ellos estando solo, pero no iba a dejar que la chica saliera lastimada por mi culpa. Eso podría significar un plan evasivo... Mi rabia se amortiguó un poco, con el repentino humor negro. Me imagino cómo reaccionaría ella si yo la raptara. Por supuesto, siempre adivinaba erróneamente sus reacciones---pero ¿qué otra reacción podría tener aparte de terror? No estaba seguro de cómo manejar eso---raptarla. No podría soportar estar cerca de ella por mucho tiempo. Quizá debería entregarla a su madre. Incluso éso estaba cargado de peligro. Para ella. Y también para mi, me di cuenta. Si la matara a causa de un accidente... no sabría exactamente cuánto dolor me causaría este hecho, pero sabía que sería multifacético e intenso.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido mientras reflexionaba sobre todas las complicaciones que se me venían encima: la discusión esperándome en casa, el conflicto con mi familia, las distancias en que podría verme obligado a recorrer después de... Bueno, ya no me podía quejar que la vida fuera de esta escuela era monótona. La chica había cambiado eso. Emmett y yo caminamos silenciosamente al auto cuando sonó la campana. Él estaba preocupado por mí, y preocupado por Rosalie. Él sabía de qué lado se pondría en caso de una pelea, y eso lo molestaba. Los demás nos esperaban en el auto, también silenciosos. Éramos un grupo muy tranquilo. Sólo podía oír los disparos. ¡Idiota! ¡Lunático! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Egoísta, irresponsable estúpido! Rosalie mantuvo una constante orquesta de insultos al tope de sus pulmones mentales. Se hizo difícil escuchar a los demás, pero la ignoré lo mejor que pude. Emmett tenía razón sobre Jasper. Él estaba seguro de su decisión. Alice estaba aproblemada, preocupándose por Jasper, hojeando a través de imágenes del futuro.

No importaba en qué dirección Jasper iría por la chica, Alice siempre me veía ahí, bloqueándolo. Interesante...ni Rosalie ni Emmett estaban con él en estas visiones. Así que Jasper planeaba atacar solo. Eso facilitaría las cosas. Jasper era el mejor, ciertamente el más experimentado combatiente entre nosotros. Mi única ventaja era que yo podía escuchar sus movimientos antes de que él los realizara. Nunca había peleado más que en un juego con Emmett o Jasper---sólo corriendo de aquí para allá. Me sentí enfermo al pensar realmente en herir a Jasper... No, eso no. Sólo bloquearlo. Eso era todo. Me concentré en Alice, memorizando las diferentes formas de ataque de Jasper. Mientras hacía esto, sus visiones cambiaban, moviéndose más y más lejos de la casa de los Swan. Lo estaba bloqueando antes de lo pensado...

¡Ya para, Edward! No puede suceder de esta forma. No lo permitiré. No le respondí, sólo continué mirando. Ella comenzó a buscar más lejos, en el neblinoso, inseguro reino de las distantes posibilidades. Todo era sombrío y vago. Durante todo el camino a casa, el cargado silencio no aflojó. Estacioné en el gran garage de la casa; el Mercedes de Carlisle ya estaba en casa---este silencio terminaría explosivamente, y quería que él estuviera allí cuando ocurriera. Nos fuimos directo al comedor. Obviamente, el lugar, nunca se ocupaba para su previsto propósito. Pero estaba amoblado con una mesa larga, ovalada y de color caoba rodeada de sillas---éramos escrupulosos sobre tener toda la utilería en su lugar. A Carlisle le gustaba ocupar el lugar como una sala de conferencias. En un grupo con tal fuerza y dispares personalidades, a veces era necesario discutir las cosas con calma, cada uno en su lugar.

Tenía el presentimiento de que el estar sentados no iba a ayudar mucho el día de hoy. Carlisle estaba sentado en su puesto usual a la cabeza del lado este de la habitación. Esme estaba a su lado---con sus manos tomadas por encima de la mesa. Los profundos y dorados ojos de Esme estaban enfocados en mi, llenos de preocupación. Quédate. Fue su único pensamiento. Deseaba poder sonreírle a la mujer que verdaderamente era una madre para mi, pero no tenía consuelo para ella en estos momentos. Me senté al otro lado de Carlisle. Esme se acercó para poner su mano libre sobre mi hombro. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaría por comenzar; sólo estaba preocupada por mi. Carlisle tenía un mejor presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir. Sus labios estaban presionados suavemente y su frente estaba arrugada. La expresión lo hacía ver viejo.

Cuando todos se sentaron, podía ver las líneas dibujadas. Rosalie se sentó frente a Carlisle en el otro lado de la mesa. Me miró fijamente en todo momento. Emmett se sentó a su lado, con su rostro y sus pensamientos irónicos. Jasper vaciló, y luego se fue a parar contra la pared detrás de Rosalie. Él estaba decidido, sin importar el resultado de esta discusión. Mis dientes se cerraron. Alice fue la última en entrar, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo lejano---el futuro, aún muy imperceptible para que ella hiciera uso de él. Pareciendo que sin pensarlo siquiera, se sentó al lado de Esme. Se frotó la frente como si tuviera jaqueca. Jasper se movió intranquilo considerando acercarse y acompañar a Alice, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Respiré profundo. Yo había empezado esto---yo debía hablar primero.

- Lo siento.- Dije, mirando primero a Rose, después a Jasper y a Emmett. - No era mi intención ponerlos en peligro. Fui desconsiderado, y asumiré toda la responsabilidad por mi precipitado acto

Rosalie me miró ceñuda

- ¿A qué te refieres con, "asumiré toda la responsabilidad"?... ¿Lo vas a arreglar todo?

- No de la forma en que tú piensas.- Dije, tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila.

- Estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora, si eso arregla las cosas.- Si estoy seguro de que la chica estará a salvo y que ninguno de ustedes la tocará, corregí en mi cabeza.

- No.- Esme murmuró. - No, Edward

Acaricié su mano.

- Es sólo por unos años

- Bueno, Esme tiene razón.- Dijo Emmett. - No puedes ir a ninguna parte justo ahora. Eso sería lo opuesto a ayudar. Tenemos que saber lo que la gente está pensando, ahora más que nunca

- Alice notará cualquier peligro.- Discrepé.

Carlisle movió su cabeza.

- Creo que Emmett tiene razón, Edward. La chica estará más dispuesta a hablar si tú desapareces. O nos vamos todos, o no se va nadie.

- Ella no dirá nada. – Insistí rápidamente. Rose estaba al borde de la explosión, y yo pretendía explotar primero.

- Tu no sabes lo que piensa – Me recordó Carlisle.

- Tal vez no, pero ella misma lo dijo Carlisle ¿O acaso lo has olvidado? – Le dije para luego recitar – Sus exactas palabras fueron: "_Antes de que digas algo Edward, no, no pienso decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió y tampoco me importa porque se lo que REALMENTE sucedió, así que tranquilízate y tranquiliza a los demás sobre todo a Rosalie que no quisiera tenerla encima de mí deseando mi muerte, se que después de esto te alejarás de mi para protegerme según tú así que quiero hacer la despedida limpia, no me acercaré a ti, ni si siquiera te miraré, como si no existieras, así que adiós."_

Cuando callé toda la familia me miraba sorprendido y el estallido de pensamientos me estaba provocando dolor de cabeza cosa poco probable ya que como soy vampiro no puedo tener dolor

- ¿Estas seguro que dijo eso? – Me preguntó Esme sorprendida

- Si, no se cuanto sabe sobre lo que somos pero no es la única que al parecer sabe, su prima Renesmee me bloquea siempre y estoy empezando a pensar que ella es especial, me choque con ella antes de entrar a la ultima clase y cuando lo hizo unas imágenes llegaron a mi como si fuera un recuerdo, vi a una Bella muy parecida a nosotros

- ¿Vampiro?

- Si

- A mi también me parecen especiales esas primas – Dijo de pronto Alice – No he tenido visiones de Renesmee en ningún momento, como si algo me bloqueará y cuando ella esta cerca de Bella ella desaparece, simplemente desaparece

- ¿Cómo los licántropos? – Jasper miro a su mujer con el ceño fruncido – ¿Crees que esa chica Renesmee sea un licántropo?

- No lo es – Le dije – Ella no huele como una, de hecho su aroma es algo que nunca antes he olido, es una extraña mezcla entre humano y vampiro

Nos quedamos callados sorprendidos y pensativos, yo mismo me sorprendí ante lo que dije ¿Acaso podría existir algo así?

- Deberíamos vigilarlas, a ambas – Carlisle interrumpió el silencio – a Isabella para saber si cumple con su palabra o no y a Renesmee para asegurarnos de saber que es. Así que supongo que los planes son los mismos. Nos quedaremos y observaremos. Obviamente, nadie...herirá a la chica

Me endurecí.

- No, - dijo Jasper tranquilamente. - Puedo acceder a eso. Si Alice ve sólo dos caminos...

- ¡No! - Mi voz no era un grito o un gruñido o un llanto de desesperación, pero alguna combinación de los tres – ¡No!

Tenía que irme, para alejarme del ruido de sus pensamientos---el egoísmo de Rosalie, el humor de Emmett, la paciencia infinita de Carlisle... Peor: la confianza de Alice. La confianza de Jasper en la confianza de Alice. Y lo peor de todo: La..._alegría _de Esme. Salí de la habitación. Esme me tomó el brazo pero yo seguí de largo, no reconocí el gesto. Estaba corriendo antes de que estuviera fuera de la casa. Traspasé el río de un salto, y corrí por el bosque. La lluvia volvió, cayendo tan fuerte que ya estaba mojado en un par de minutos. Me gustaba la delgada capa de agua---creaba una pared entre yo y el resto del mundo. Me encerraba, me dejaba estar solo. Corrí hacia el este, por y entre las montañas sin detenerme, hasta que pude ver las luces de Seattle en el otro lado del sonido. Me detuve antes de tocar los bordes de la civilización humana.

Encerrado por la lluvia, solo, finalmente pude mirar lo que había hecho---a la forma en que había mutilado el futuro. Primero, la visión de Alice y la chica con sus brazos alrededor de cada una---la confianza y la amistad era tan obvia que gritaba fuera de las imágenes. Los ojos achocolatados de Bella no estaban desconcertados en esta visión, pero aún lleno de secretos---en este momento, parecían ser secretos felices. Ella no se alejó del frío abrazo de Alice. ¿Qué significaba?... ¿Cuánto sabía ella? En ese momento (aún de mortalidad) del futuro, ¿Qué pensaba ella de _mí_? Y, la otra imagen, casi igual pero llena de horror. Alice y Bella, aún abrazadas mutuamente con signo de confianza y amistad. Pero ahora no había ninguna diferencia entre esos brazos---ambos eran pálidos, suaves y duros como el mármol, como acero. Los ojos de Bella ya no eran de color chocolate. Estas iris eran de un chocante y vívido color carmesí.

Los secretos en ellos eran insondables---¿aceptación o desolación? Era imposible decirlo. Su rostro era frío e inmortal. Me estremecí. No podía suprimir las preguntas, similares, pero diferentes: ¿Qué significaba---cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Y qué pensaba ella de mí ahora? Podía responder la última. Si la fuerzo a pertenecer a esta media-vida por mi debilidad y mi egoísmo, seguramente me va a odiar. Pero había otra horrorosa imagen más---peor que cualquier imagen que haya visto en mi cabeza. Mis propios ojos, de un profundo color carmesí por la sangre humana, inmortal, los ojos de un monstruo. El cuerpo irrompible de Bella en mis brazos, de un blanco ceniza, vacío y sin vida. Era tan concreto, tan claro. No podría soportar ver eso. No podría soportarlo. Traté de desterrar la imagen de mi mente, traté de ver algo más, cualquier cosa. Traté de ver de nuevo la expresión en su vivo rostro que me había estado obstruyendo la vista por el último capítulo de mi existencia. No sirvió de nada. La cruda visión de Alice llenó mi cabeza, y me retorcí en mi interior con la agonía que causaba. Mientras tanto, el monstruo en mí se desbordaba en regocijo, jubilante con su éxito. Me asqueó. Esto no podía suceder. Tenía que haber alguna forma de evitar el futuro. No dejaría que la visión de Alice me dirigiera. Podía elegir un camino diferente. Siempre había una opción. Tiene que haberla.

_-000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

- ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ QUE?

No pude evitar gritar aquella, sentí como la sangre me abandonaba y me ponía pálida, Nessie llegó esa tarde pálida como la cera diciéndome sobre el choque que tuvo con su padre y sobre el pensamiento que tenía.

- Lo siento mamá no me di cuenta de que estaba cerca, estaba tan preocupada por ti y molesta con él por la forma en que te trata que simplemente recordé como los veía cuando era más chica y entonces él

- Oh dios, seguramente le pareció raro ¿Por favor dime que no se vio a si mismo?

- No, detuve el recuerdo justo a tiempo cuando me di cuenta de quien era

- Dios eso complicará todo

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Bien, por el próximo mes el no me hablará pero si me mirará a la distancia, ahora por otro lado creo que tengo una idea de donde esta el Orbe pero necesito ir a la biblioteca de Forks por un rato así que iremos el día de la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, ellos no irán de todas maneras.

- ¿Cuándo será eso?

- Dentro de algunas semanas, hoy estuve checando algunas direcciones en Internet así que nos será fácil

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de autor:**

Pues no pude esperar hasta el domingo, así que amigos aquí esta el siguiente capitulo probablemente en 8 días subiré el siguiente, iré acortando los días conforme tenga los capítulos listos. Poco a poco se irán dando cuenta de los cambios que iré haciendo a la trama original y algunas escenas serán completamente cambiadas pero contendrán lo esencial de las escenas originales. Por cierto chicos y chicas, el próximo año y no se que mes exacto subiré un segundo fic de Twilight, quien quiera saber un poco más de él puede leerlo en mi profile pero les daré el trailer que hice para el fic.

_**Cuando un sueño se hace realidad…**_

_- Mi nombre es Andrómeda Black pero puedes llamarme Andy_

_- Soy __Renesmee Cullen, un gusto en conocerte Andy_

_**Cuando una misión se lleva acabo…**_

_- T__engo menos de tres meses para evitar mi desaparición y la muerte de mis padres_

_- Esto será complicado_

_**Dos chicas unidas por un giratiempo vivirán la más grande aventura…**_

_- ¿Qué haremos Nessie?_

_- Ir con mi tía Alice_

_**Pero los enemigos aparecen cuando menos se los esperan…**_

_- Clow necesito que te encargues de deshacerte de ciertas molestias_

_- Haré lo que me pidan amo Caius, amo Marco, amo Aro_

_**Y ahora deberán pelear por sus vidas…**_

_- Corre Andy, rápido o nos alcanzará_

_- Eso intento Nessie pero sabes que soy muy torpe_

_- ¡¡CUIDADO ANDY!!_

_- ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!_

_**Por suerte contarán con la ayuda de aliados conocidos…**_

_- __Vaya no pudo dejarte sola porque sino encuentras quien quiera matarte_

_- Menos mal que estamos aquí para cuidarte_

_- Solaris, Andrew que gusto verlos_

_**Y Aliados inesperados…**_

_- ¿Están bien?_

_- No puedo creer que diga esto, pero me alegra verte chucho_

_- de nada bruja_

_- Será mejor irnos, tienen muchas cosas que explicar jovencitas_

_Nessie y Andy intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación_

_**Y una asombrosa verdad será revelada…**_

_- Lo cierto es que mi verdadero apellido es Cullen, mi nombre completo es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, soy la hija biològica de Edward y Bella Cullen_

_- y yo que creí que tenía que ser más delicada cuando digo noticias, tú te llevas las palmas Nessie, los noqueaste_

_- Oh cállate Andy_

_**Acompañen a **__**Renesmee y Andrómeda en:**_

_**Crepúsculo: Un giro en el tiempo**_

_**Próximamente en su sección Twilight favorita.**_


	4. De Invitaciones y busquedas

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y UN POCO OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**Simbología:**

_- Dejar review – _Bella del futuro

- _**Dejar review – **_Bella del pasado

**Agradecimientos a:**

**PrincessKitsune17, xikiss Cullen, , Kanna White (**Siento la tardanza pero estuve ocupada y con lo del otro fic de Twilight no se en que mes lo subire, cuando pueda tenerlo listo**), Mal_jane, , Christti, Caroline Malfoy, parvati lestrange y minale.**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 3**

**De Invitaciones y Búsquedas**

**POV Bella**

No quiero preocupar a Nessie pero no puedo evitar sentir esto, me dolió muchísimo decirle esas cosas a mi ángel pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer que las cosas pasaran como debieron de hacerlo pero dolió, aun no entiendo como es posible que Edward pudo hacerlo. Pero bueno tengo que seguir, tengo que aparentar que no me afecta y seguir con la farsa pero no se si pueda, al menos puedo verlo a lo lejos. Todas las noches soñaba con él, todo el tiempo estaban en mi mente mis recuerdos de aquellos días con el, el mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención… nueva mente durante el resto de la semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado. Y sinceramente Nessie no era de mucha ayuda, era la única que se divertía con mi situación.

Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta. Y hablando del diablo, estaba consciente – y gracias a Nessie – que el me observaba siempre, ya sea en el comedor o en el estacionamiento; lo ignoré y en biología ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra o la mirada más que para lo indispensable aunque me moría de ganas de mirarle, de besarle, de abrazarle. Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí.

Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros. Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas. Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa?... ¿No pensabas pedírselo? – Insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

- No, Jess, no voy a ir – Le aseguré.

Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.

- Va a ser realmente divertido.

- Diviértete con Mike – La animé para luego colgar – Olvidaba lo pesada que era

- Sabes deberíamos de asistir mamá

- ¿Estas loca? Soy un peligro público bailando

- Pero, si bailas con papá

- Renesmee, el no se me acercará hasta que se termine rin… - Me detuve porque algo hizo clic en mi cabeza – ¿Qué día es hoy?

- 1 de Marzo ¿Por qué?

No pude evitarlo y empecé a dar saltos mientras gritaba, sentí la mirada de Renesmee encima mió y no necesite volverme para saber que me miraba como si estuviera loca, me detuve cuando termine chocando con la pared y la mire sonriendo.

- Pasado mañana tu padre me invitará a pasar el día con él y me enseñará lo que le sucede bajo el sol

- ¿En serio?

- Aja aunque antes de eso esta lo de la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, la salida a la Push y a Port Ángeles

- Entonces será un gran día

- Aja

Oh dios estoy tan emocionada, por fin mi ángel se rindió. Decidí irme a dormir ya porque estaba muy cansada física y mentalmente, además aun tenía una conversación pendiente conmigo misma.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-& Mente de Bella &-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

- _**Así que ¿Tendremos una cita con Edward Cullen?**_

- _Aja_

- _**¿Y?... ¿Cómo será? **_

_-__ Tendrás que esperar _

- _**¿Por qué? No me has dejado ver esas memorias ¡No es justo!**_

_- Lo siento Bella pero es lo mejor, he estado bloqueándote los recuerdos de tu futuro porque no es bueno que lo sepas, al menos aun no_

_- __**¿Estaremos algún día de estos frente a frente? Es que tengo curiosidad por ver como seré siendo vampiro**_

_-__Tal vez cuando este a punto de regresar a mi tiempo, podrás verme, ahora solo necesitamos descasar nos queda aun muchas cosas que vivir._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-& Fin Mente de Bella &-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

A la mañana siguiente no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo el comportamiento tan decaído de Jessica, y hablando de eso ya estaba temiendo la propuesta de Mike, Eric y Tyler; suspire desalentada. Mis dudas se confirmaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado. Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.

- Bueno – Dijo Mike, mirando al suelo – Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

- Eso es estupendo – Conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.

- Eh, bueno... – Se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía – Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.

- Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Solté un suspiro de resignación, esa respuesta me había temido mire de reojo a Edward que parecía atento a nuestra conversación.

- Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess – Le dije.

- ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?

¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él?

- No – Le aseguré – No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

- ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber Mike.

- Ese sábado Nessie y yo iremos a Seattle – Le expliqué.

- ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

- No, no puede y aunque pudiera ella no iría contigo Newton así que desiste o yo haré que lo hagas

- ¡¡RENESMEE!!

Mire a mi hija de mala manera, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir tal cosa? Nessie tan solo me miro apenada pero no arrepentida, ella bajo la mirada luego de que la mire severamente. De reojo vi como Edward trataba de no reírse, casi le miro mal a él también.

- Lo siento, Mike pero no puedo cambiar nuestros planes – Le respondí tratando de tranquilizarme –No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

- Sí, tienes razón – Masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa _y _lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré _y _abrí los ojos. Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible. Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

- ¿Señor Cullen? – Le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.

- El ciclo de Krebs – Respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.

Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo. Pero también sabía que era inevitable. Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

- ¿Bella?

Gire mi cabeza para mirarle, aunque no había necesidad pues sabia que era él, su voz para mi es fácil de identificarla, después de todo la vengo oyendo por 50 años. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? – Le pregunté finalmente con una nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

- No, en realidad no – Admitió.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. El aguardó.

- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres, Edward? – Le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

- Lo siento – Parecía sincero – Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

- No sé qué quieres decir – Le dije con prevención.

- Es mejor que no seamos amigos – Me explicó – Confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes. Por fin me harté de su comportamiento si pudiera le daría una cachetada pero eso solo haría que me lastimara la mano y no le doliera nada a el, ¡Al diablo con la precaución!

- Mira Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, me estas colmando la paciencia si no quieres que seamos amigos o algo mas que amigos bien por mi pero deja de joderme la existencia, no me vuelvas hablar al menos hasta que finalmente admitas que te has rendido y que quieres permanecer a mi lado como yo al tuyo, así que hasta que ese momento llegue ¡ALEJATE!

Y después de decirle eso salí del salón hecha una fiera literalmente, ¡Fui una tonta, no debí de a verle dicho eso pero no pude contenerme!, sentí mis mejillas húmedas Oh genial ahora estoy llorando ¿Se puede poner mejor?

- ¿Estas bien?

Ni siquiera supe cuando fue que me recargué en la pared y me deslice hacia abajo, hasta que aquella voz llamo mi atención al mirar hacia arriba me di cuenta que Nessie estaba conmigo lo cual fue un alivio pero, para mi desgracia no estaba sola Alice estaba también… debí de a verme quedado callada, siempre que digo esa frase algo sucede.

- Lo siento, me engaño para decirle

- ¿Decirle? – Me sorprendí entonces capte lo que quería decir y me puse rígida del asombro – ¿Le dijiste Renesmee?

- Lo lamento, mamà

- ¿Estas bien, Bella?

- Si Alice, solo es que me he enojado con tu hermano

- ¿Y ahora que hizo? – Preguntaron a coro las dos

_-00000000000000000-_

**POV Alice**

¡DEL FUTURO!... ¡NADA MENOS QUE DEL FUTURO! Jamás pensé que escucharía algo como esto y lo que es peor es que le creí a Nessie, de alguna forma se que ellas dicen la verdad. Nessie salio del salón de biología y parecía estar buscando algo, realmente me causaba curiosidad la razón por la que no aparece en mis visiones, así que decidí ir a hablar con ella y poder desmarañar el misterio de las primas Swan pero ahora me voy enterando de que en realidad no son primas sino madre e hija y que vienen del futuro. Mmm... Esto podría ser malo, si Edward se entera que Bella será madre…

- ¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN!

El grito me sobresalto ¿Cullen?... ¿Acaso dijo Cullen?; luego de a ver encontrado a Bella en el suelo llorando nos soltamos la última clase y nos fuimos atrás del gimnasio un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de los demás y con mi mente bloqueada para que Edward no nos escuchara Bella grito mirando severamente a Nessie.

- ¿Cómo has podido?

- Lo siento mamà pero ya sabes como es la tía Alice, además yo no le había dicho quien era mi padre pero al gritarme ella ya lo supo

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Nessie es una Cullen?

- Ay no – Bella se cubrió el rostro con una mano, pero yo no me iba a quedar con la duda

- Bella

- De acuerdo, te lo diremos pero por favor no le digas nada a ninguno de los Cullen y mucho menos a Edward… aun no, por favor Alice

- ¿Y bien?

- Pues si, venimos de 50 años en el futuro por culpa de un tonto reloj de arena que se activo sin querer pero no fuimos las únicas, Aro de los Vulturi lo hizo también, dentro de dos años yo me casare con Edward y aun siendo humana engendre, cargué y di a luz a mi hija Renesmee mitad humana mitad vampiro, luego del nacimiento de Nessie, Edward me convirtió para salvarme la vida, Nessie es hija natural de Edward y mìa.

- ¡¿QUÈ?! – Grite sin poder evitarlo, eso no lo vi venir

- Y esa es la razón por la cual no puedes verme en tus visiones tìa, de hecho nunca pudiste hacerlo ni cuando estaba en el vientre de mamà, cuando estoy cerca de alguien no puedes tener visiones de ellos, como sucede con los licántropos.

- ¿Alice?

- ¿Tía Alice?

- Necesito un momento

- Lo tendrás pero también necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿Podrías buscar en la biblioteca de Carlisle algo sobre el Orbe de Chronos?

- ¿Orbe de Chronos?

- Si, es el objeto que nos trajo al pasado y para regresar a casa en el futuro necesitamos recuperarlo

- OK bien haré lo que pueda

- Y avísanos si los Vulturi vienen por favor Alice

- Haré lo que pueda Bella

- Gracias Alice y lamento a verte mentido de esta manera, hermana

- ¿Lo seremos? – La mire, en las visiones que tengo de ella siempre estábamos juntas, amigas eso es lo demostrábamos, ella me sonrío

- Por la eternidad

-_000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Realmente fue un alivio poder decirle a Alice la verdad, al menos ella podría ayudarnos en la investigación y avisarnos si a Aro se le ocurre aparecer, eso sin mencionar su ayuda con los libros de Carlisle. Aun me siento un poco mal por la forma en que trate a Edward pero el tuvo la culpa, me fastidia enormemente su actitud y no veo el día en que aparezca diciéndome que se ha rendido y poder abrazarlo y besarlo como me muero de ganas de hacerlo desde que lo vi, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que no es mi Edward, el mío desapareció sin decir nada y este Edward es de la Bella del pasado. Después de las clases Alice regreso con los Cullen mientras Renesmee y yo salíamos en busca del coche para regresar a casa…

El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas. Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo.

- Hola, Eric – Le saludé mientras Nessie subía por el lado del pasajero

- Hola, Bella.

- ¿Qué hay? – Pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.

- Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra. Oh genial ¿Cómo es posible que me olvide de las cosas siempre que pienso en Edward?

- Creí que era la chica quien elegía – Respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.

- Bueno, sí - Admitió avergonzado.

Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.

- Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle con Nessie

- Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

- Claro – Acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita. Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí, debí de a verme visto furiosa porque mi hija no me dijo nada. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo. Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Nessie bajo el vidrio y yo voltee solo para ver a Tyler, para ese entonces estaba lo suficientemente cabreada como para soportar mas atención así que antes de que él pudiera hablar le dije con una expresión fría.

- Tyler no voy a ir al baile ni contigo ni con Mike o Eric, estaré en Seatlle con Nessie ese fin de semana y no pienso cambiar mis planes, así que por favor deja de insistir e invita a Lauren que estoy segura se muere de ir contigo, Renesmee sube el vidrio ahora

- Seguro, nos vemos Creowley – Ella me hizo caso, Tyler se fue con cara de decepción mientras yo masajeaba mi frente, esto empezaba a darme dolor de cabeza

- ¿Estas bien?

- De maravilla – ironice, mire hacia el frente y pude ver a Edward observándome por el retrovisor de auto, fruncí el ceño molesta – Muy maduro de tu parte Eddie, sino quieres que tu precioso Volvo sufra un accidente no me vuelvas a jugar ese tipo de jugarretas

Aunque era un murmullo sabía que el podía oírme, le vi fruncí el ceño mirándome pero cuando el resto de los Cullen subieron al auto el se marcho.

- Oh no te lo tomes con papá

- No estés de su lado Renesmee, tal vez vuelva a ser humana pero sigo siendo tu madre y puedo castigarte

- OK, lo siento mamà

- Vámonos antes de que venga otro tonto

-_0000000000000000000-_

**POV Alice**

Tuve que reprimir las ganas de reírme a lo loco al escuchar lo que Bella le dijo a Edward mientras el obstruía la salida y nosotros caminábamos hacia el Volvo, ahora que conocía la verdad Bella me caía aun mejor que antes y lo que es mejor es que seria mi hermana, mi mejor amiga y quien me daría una sobrina aunque tengo que tener cuidado de que Edward no vea esa información en mi cabeza. Mientras Edward conducía lo mire curiosa seguramente arruinando aun más su humor…

- ¿Ya puedo hablar con Bella? – Le pregunte de repente, aparentemente sin dejarle a decir nada

- No

- No es justo. ¿Qué estoy esperando?

- No he decidido nada, Alice.

- ¡Lo que sea!

En mi cabeza los dos futuros de Bella estaban claros de nuevo cosa que al parecer le disgusto, si tan solo supiera lo que yo sé.

- ¿Cuál es el punto de conocerla? – Murmuró de repente – si voy a matarla

Le mire mal por un momento pero luego resople molesta

- tienes razón

Tomó el último sendero a 160km/h y luego se detuvo a un centímetro de la puerta del garaje.

- disfruta tu carrera a Seattle – Le dijo Rosalie con aire satisfecho, al momento de salir del carro.

Pero yo sabia que no iría a correr. En vez de eso iría a cazar. Una vez que Edward se fue me asalto una visión entre como vendaval a la casa y me encerré en mi habitación.

- ¿Alice?

- Estoy bien Jasper, solo me urge hacer una llamada vi que habrá ofertas en Victoria Secret`s de Nueva York – Espero que me crea – "_Vamos contesta Bella"_

- ¿Bueno?

- Isa soy yo Mari, hoy, noche, tu habitación, Anthony

- ¿QUÈ?... ¿Estas segura?

- ¿Dudas de mi?

- No, no de acuerdo gracias

- ¿Qué fue eso Alice? – Oh Jasper me escucho bueno, mejor dicho todos en una casa llena de vampiros con super oído no se puede tener mucha intimidad

- Aun no Jasper, aun no es tiempo confía en mi ¿si?

-_00000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Casi me da algo cuando recibí la llamada de Alice, durante el rato en que estuvimos hablando habíamos decidido que si necesitábamos hablar de Edward entre nosotras y para que los demás no sospecharan debíamos de llamarle por su segundo nombre Anthony, entre nosotras cuando nos llamamos por teléfono sería Isa para mi y Mari para ella y en el caso de Nessie ella seria Carlie.

- ¿Papá nos hará una visita? – Me pregunto Nessie que por supuesto había escuchado la plática entre su tía y yo

- Mas bien a mi pero no se a que hora

- Supongo yo que será por la noche cuando duermas

- En ese caso tendré que ir a recoger mi habitación, ojala Charlie no se de cuenta

- En ese caso iré a casar, te veré mañana por la mañana mamà

- Cuidado con tus tíos y los lobos

- Aja

-_00000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Luego de dejar a mis hermanos me fui a cazar. Los otros lo tenían planeado para mañana, pero no podía dejar crecer a mi sed. Me sobrepasé, bebiendo, hastiándome –un pequeño grupo de alces y un oso negro, fui afortunado en tropezarme con él a pesar de la época del año –. Estaba tan lleno que era incómodo. ¿Pero porque no era suficiente?... ¿Por qué su esencia era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa? Había cazado para prepararme a mañana, pero, cuando ya no podía cazar más, y el sol no saldría dentro de muchas, muchas horas, sabía que el mañana no sería lo suficientemente cercano. El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí nuevamente cuando me di cuenta que iba a encontrar a la chica. Discutí conmigo mismo todo el trayecto hasta Forks, pero mi lado menos noble ganó la disputa y fui directo a ella con un plan no muy definido.

El monstruo no estaba cansado, pero al menos estaba alimentado. Sabía que mantendría una distancia prudente con ella. Solo quería saber dónde estaba. Solo quería ver su rostro. Era más de medianoche, y la casa de Bella estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Su camión estaba parqueado cerca de la curva, la patrulla de policía de su padre en la calle. No existían pensamientos concientes en los alrededores. Observé la casa resguardado en la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba el este de la casa. La puerta del frente estaba cerrada –no era un problema, excepto que no quería dejar una puerta rota como evidencia de mi visita –. Decidí probar con la ventana del segundo piso. Nadie se preocupaba por poner cerradura ahí. Corrí hacia la casa y escalé su fachada en medio segundo. Me colgué del alero de la ventana con una mano, miré a través de la ventana y mi respiración se detuvo.

Era su habitación. Podía verla en una pequeña cama, sus cobijas en el suelo y las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Mientras miraba, ella se volvió y colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza. No hacía ruido al soñar, al menos no esta noche. ¿Acaso sentía el peligro cerca de ella? Me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo mientras la miraba moverse nuevamente. ¿Acaso era mejor que algún enfermo acosador? No era _mejor_ que esos. Era mucho, mucho peor. Relajé las yemas de mis dedos, listo para irme. Pero primero me permití mirarla por un largo rato. No era pacífica. Tenía un pequeño surco entre las cejas, y una mueca curiosa en sus labios, los cuales temblaron y se apartaron.

- Está bien mamá – Murmuró.

Bella hablaba en sueños. Mi curiosidad chispeó. Mi autocontrol se destruyó. Su señuelo contra mí, eran pensamientos inconcientes hablados, imposibles de ignorar. Abrí la ventana, no estaba con seguro, pero se trabó un poco, la deslicé suavemente de lado, evitando que sonara el metal. Tendría que traer aceite la próxima vez… ¿La próxima vez? Me golpeé mentalmente, disgustado conmigo. Me pedí silencio antes de entrar. Su cuarto era pequeño –desorganizado, pero no sucio –. Tenía libros apilados a un lado de su cama, no podía ver sus títulos, sus discos dispersos, lejos del equipo de sonido ­–arriba de este había una caja vacía–. Papeles apilados cerca de la computadora, la cual luciría mejor en un museo a las tecnologías obsoletas. Sus zapatos estaban sobre el piso de madera. ¿En serio pensé que tenía una belleza promedio? Pensé eso el primer día, y mi disgusto con los chicos que inmediatamente estaban intrigados con ella. Pero cuando recordaba su rostro a través de sus memorias, no podía entender como yo no había encontrado esa belleza inmediatamente. Era algo obvio.

Ahora mismo –con su cabello negro cayéndole por su pálido rostro, usaba una blusa llena de agujeros y pantalones, nuevamente estaba relajada y sus hermosos labios cerrados – me robó el aliento, o lo hubiera hecho, pensé, si estuviera respirando. Ella no habló. Quizás su sueño había terminado. Le miré fijamente, y traté de pensar en alguna manera de hacer el futuro soportable. Herirla no era una opción. ¿Acaso solamente podía intentar dejarla otra vez? Los demás no podrían discutir conmigo. Mi ausencia no pondría a nadie en peligro. No habría sospechas, nada que vinculara al accidente de nuevo. Lo dudé tal como lo hice esta tarde, y nada parecía mejor. No podía esperar rivalizar con los chicos humanos, si es que ellos le la maban la atención o no. Yo era un monstruo. ¿Cómo me podría ver ella de una manera diferente? Si supiera quien soy, le daría miedo y me repudiaría. Como la victima en una película de terror, ella correría lejos gritando de terror.

La recordé el primer día en Biología… y supe cual sería su reacción. Irse. Era estúpido imaginar que si la hubiera invitado al estúpido baile, ella cambiaría sus precipitados planes y me acompañaría felizmente. No era el escogido para ser a quien ella dijera si. Sería alguien más, alguien humano y caliente. No podía permitirme –algún día cuando ella otorgara ese si – cazarlo y matarlo, porque ella lo merecía, quienquiera que fuese. Ella merecía felicidad y amor con quien escogiera. Debía hacer lo correcto por el bien de ella; no podía seguir pretendiendo que podía estar _en peligro_ de enamorarme de esta chica. Después de todo, realmente no importaba si yo me iba, ella jamás me vería de la manera en que yo deseaba. Nunca me vería como alguien digno de su amor. Nunca. ¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto estar roto? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.

- Edward – Dijo Bella.

Me congelé, mirando fijamente sus ojos cerrados. ¿Se habría despertado?... ¿Me miraba? Ella parecía dormida, pero su voz había sido tan clara… Ella suspiró suavemente, y luego se movió suavemente hacia un lado –estaba dormida y soñando –

- Edward – Murmuró suavemente.

Ella soñaba conmigo. ¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.

- Quédate – Dijo ella – Por favor… no te vayas… Edward no me dejes

Soñaba conmigo, y no era una pesadilla. Quería que me quedara con ella en su sueño. Me devané los sesos en busca del nombre correcto al torrente de emociones que me embargaba, pero no conocía palabras tan fuertes que pudieran sostener las emociones. Por un largo momento, me ahogué en ellas. Cuando llegue a la superficie, no era el mismo hombre que siempre había sido. Mi vida había sido una interminable y tenebrosa medianoche. Había sido, por necesidad para mí, siempre media noche. ¿Así que como era posible que el sol saliera justo en mi medianoche? Me convertí en vampiro, cambiando mi alma y mi mortalidad, a través de una transformación dolorosa, para finalmente congelarme. Mi cuerpo había cambiado en roca con piel, endurecida y sin encanto. _Yo_ mismo, me había congelado –mi personalidad, lo que me agradaba, lo que no, mis modos y mis deseos – todos se habían congelado.

Fue lo mismo para los demás. Todos estábamos congelados. Piedras vivientes. Cuando el cambio nos llegaba, nos era permanente. Lo vi pasar con Carlisle, y una década después con Rosalie. El amor los había cambiado de manera eterna. Una manera que nunca se desvanecía. Más de ocho décadas habían pasado desde que Carlisle encontró a Esme, y todavía se miraban con la incrédula mirada del primer amor. Siempre había sido así para ellos. Siempre sería así para mí ahora. Siempre amaré a esta frágil chica humana, por el resto de mi ilimitada existencia. Miré fijamente la cara inconciente de la chica, sintiendo este amor por ella en cada parte de mi cuerpo de piedra. Ella dormía un poco más tranquila que antes, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Siempre mirándola, empecé a diagramar mentalmente. La amaba, y podía tratar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla. Pero sabía que no era tan fuerte. Podía trabajar en ello. Pero talvez si era lo suficientemente fuerte para encaminar el futuro hacia otra dirección.

Alice había divisado dos futuros para Bella, ahora entendía ambos. Amarla no me impediría matarla, si me permitía cometer errores. Ahora mismo no podía encontrar ni sentir al monstruo en mí. Quizás el amor lo había silenciado para siempre. Si la mataba ahora, no sería intencional, solo un terrible accidente. Ahora tenía que ser extraordinariamente cauteloso. No podía nunca bajar la guardia. Tendría que mantener siempre una distancia considerable. No podía cometer errores. Y finalmente entendí ese segundo futuro. Estaba desconcertado con esa visión – ¿Qué había pasado que había convertido a Bella en una prisionera de esta media-vida inmortal?– Ahora – que la había encontrado – podía entender como talvez, con un imperdonable egoísmo, le pediría a mi padre ese favor. Pedirle que le quite la vida y su alma, solo para tenerla conmigo para siempre. Ella merecía algo mejor.

Pero vi otro futuro, una pequeña línea la cual podía caminar sin perder el equilibrio. ¿Podría?... ¿Estar con ella y dejarla como humana? Deliberadamente tomé aire, y entonces, dejé que su esencia me rasgara como un fuego salvaje. El cuarto estaba lleno con su perfume; su fragancia estaba impresa en cada superficie. Mi mente nadó en ella, pero luché. Tenía que acostumbrarme a esto, si pretendía intentar cualquier clase de relación con ella. Tomé otra respiración de ese fuego salvaje. La observé dormir hasta que el sol se asomó por las nubes del este.

_-0000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

No supe cuanto tiempo es que estuve esperándolo pero al final me había quedado dormida pero según Alice se quedo toda la noche observándome dormir solo espero que no haber dicho algo que èl no debe de saber. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nívea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – Pregunté, asombrada e irritada.

- ¿Hacer qué?

Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.

- Aparecer del aire.

- Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas. Nessie rió divertida y le dirigí una mirada molesta lo cual solo logró que soltara una carcajada

- Me adelantaré ahora que estas ocupada solo no tardes Bella – Exclamo complacida para luego volverse a su padre – No la entretengas mucho tiempo Romeo

- Renesmee

- Vale – Rió ella mientras se alejaba sonriendo, solté un suspire y me dirigí a Edward

- ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? – Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada – Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.

- Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía – Se rió con disimulo – Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

Le mire cruzándome de brazos con el ceño fruncido, me miro por un momento y luego soltó un suspiro.

- Lo siento, fue grosero de mi parte

- Evidentemente, Edward ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estas hablando?

- Pues si, la verdad es que me rindo

- ¿Disculpa? – Le pregunte sorprendida

- Que me rindo, no dijiste que y citándote: "No me vuelvas hablar al menos hasta que finalmente admitas que te has rendido" bien pues eso he hecho

- Te tardaste mucho

- Aun me sigo preguntando cuanto sabes, Bella

- Se más de lo que piensas – Le sonreí con misterio mientras empecé a caminar, en un segundo el caminaba a mi ritmo

- ¿Y no me piensas decir cuanto sabes? – Podía ver no solo en su mirada sino también en su voz cuan curioso se encontraba

- Talvez algún dìa – Entonces se me ocurrió una idea – ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a Nessie y a mí a Seattle el día del baile?

Me miro sorprendido y yo le sonreí, sabia que el estaba pensando proponer eso precisamente, yo solo me encogí de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

- No creo que a Nessie le moleste que nos acompañes, además ella sabe tanto como yo pero sino te interesa…

Dejando la carnada lista solo me queda esperar hasta que muerda el anzuelo, le di la espalda y estuve a punto de caminar pero el me tomo de la muñeca, mi único pensamiento coherente fue "ya pico" mientras la conocida descarga eléctrica me recorría al sentir su fría mano en mi muñeca.

- ¿A que hora?

- Después del almuerzo estará bien

- "_**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen se puede saber ¿Qué parte de no cambiar el pasado no te quedo claro?**_"

Me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz en mi cabeza y al mirar a un lado pude ver a un muy enfadado Dante, hice una mueca

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, entremos o sino se nos hará tarde "_**¿Estas loco? Casi me matas del susto**_"

- "_**Pues no hagas lo que estas haciendo**_"

- "_**No pienso contarle a él la verdad, y además Alice es una magnifica fuente de ayuda, sobre todo para que Aro no se nos adelante ahora cálmate y déjanos a Nessie y a mi controlar la situación**_"

Y de ese modo corte mi platica mental con él, le doy gracias a todos los cielos porque Edward no puede leer mi mente aunque me gustaría poder controlar mi don siendo humana, en fin me despedí de Edward y me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.

- Gracias por venir, señorita Swan – Saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento. No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. . Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas.

- ¿Nessie?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te quieres sentar ahora con tus tíos o con Jessica y los demás?

- Con mis tíos, me siento más cómoda con ellos pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que comeré con tu padre hoy

- ¿En serio? Genial

Entramos a la cafetería y nos dirigimos a comprar algo, muy a pesar de mí hija le compré algo al menos era algo que podía y le gustaba comer: chocolate. Nessie se dirigió a la mesa del resto de los Cullen donde una alegre Alice la esperaba y la saludaba mientras presentaba al resto de la familia, yo por mi parte me dirigí hacia la mesa donde Edward me esperaba consciente de las miradas de todos sobre nosotros.

- Al parecer vas un paso delante de mi

- Eso tenlo por seguro – Sonreí mientras me sentaba – Aunque debo de admitir que esto es diferente. ¿A que se debe el cambio?

- Bueno – Hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada – Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

- Para tu mala suerte se lo que significa eso, la verdad no creo que tengas que reprimir mucha información

- Pero seguirás sin decirme la razón ¿Cierto?

- Digamos que por el momento no es conveniente, pero quien sabe talvez en un futuro no muy distante lo sepas, claro que a menos que tengas algún poder para ver el futuro podrías enterarte

- Mmm Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

- Sobrevivirán.

Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.

- Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte – Dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

- Talvez sea yo la que no quiera liberarte a ti, después de todo dudo que mis amigos sean los únicos enojados, tu hermana no parece muy contenta

No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, estoy coqueteando con Edward y el parece estar haciéndolo conmigo, casi puedo ver las sonrisas maliciosas de Alice y Nessie.

- Estoy bastante sorprendida ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

- Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido

Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

- Especifica

- Bueno he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció. Yo solo suspire y lo mire ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, una sonrisa adorno mi rostro.

- Entonces ¿Amigos? – Extendí mi mano hacia él, esperando que la tomara

- ¿Estas segura que quieres ser mi amiga?

- No quiero ser tu amiga Edward, quiero más pero me conformo con tu amistad por ahora

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa aunque en sus ojos se podía ver claramente la sorpresa, yo solo le seguí mirando recordando algunos trucos de mi vida vampiriza que podía usar siendo humana y creo que cayó.

- Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.

El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.

- supongo que hasta que sea lista seremos amigos – Sonreí mientras tomaba su mano y la ya conocida descarga eléctrica me recorrió, era realmente gratificante sentirla.

_-0000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

Cuando mamà me dio la bandeja me dirigí de inmediato a la mesa de mis tíos donde la tía Alice ya me estaba saludando

- ¿Saldrá bien?

- Mas que bien Nessie

- Me alegro, es tan emocionante esto – Sonreí de oreja a oreja, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la mirada de los demás – Oh lo siento, soy Renesmee Swan pero pueden llamarme Nessie, espero no incomodarles

- Para nada Nessie, y si les molesta tendrán que aguantarse ya que eres mi amiga

- Gracias pero no quiero incomodar

- No lo haces, soy Emmett

- Un gusto

- Ellos son los gemelos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper

Ambos solo me miraron seriamente y en el caso de tía Rose casi con odio cosa que me dolió, porque a fin de cuentas ella era mía tía preferida, mi madrina y quien peleo junto a mamà por evitar que me hicieran algo. Giré el rostro para ver a mis padres y dejo caer la barra de chocolate que tenia en la mano de la sorpresa…

- ¿Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?

- Si lo que crees que ellos están haciendo es lo mismo que yo creo que hacen, entonces lo que crees que hacen es lo que hacen

- ¿Eh?

- Que se están coqueteando mutuamente – Traduje sin quitar la mirada de mis padres, eso si no me lo esperaba y por la cara de los demás tampoco

_-00000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Llegue a casa justo después que los otros se fueran a clases. Me cambié rápidamente, evadiendo las preguntas que tenía Esme en la mirada. Ella vio la febril luz en mi rostro y se sintió preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Mi larga melancolía siempre la había atormentado, y ahora estaba feliz al ver que la había superado. Corrí hacia el colegio, y llegué solo segundo antes que mis hermanos lo hicieran, ninguno me volvió a ver, al menos Alice les explicó que estaría ahí, escondido entre el bosque que rodeaba el estacionamiento. Esperé a que nadie me viera, y caminé casualmente entre los árboles y los carros parqueados. Escuché el camión de Bella a una cuadra de distancia y me detuve tras una camioneta desde donde podía ver, pero no ser visto.

Al entrar al parqueo ella vio mi Volvo, por un momento más del necesario y luego parqueó lejos, todavía con el seño fruncido. Era extraño recordar que ella probablemente estaría enojada conmigo, con toda razón. Quería reírme –y patearme –. ¿Todos mis planes serían un desastre si ella no se interesaba en absoluto por mí?. Su sueño podía ser algo totalmente al azar. Había sido un arrogante estúpido. Aunque era mejor para ella si no se interesaba por mí. Eso no me evitaría persuadirla, pero le daría una advertencia de mis persuasiones. Se lo debía.

Caminé silenciosamente, preguntándome como sería la mejor manera de acercarme. Ella me ayudó sin saberlo. Las llaves de su camión resbalaron de sus dedos, y cayeron en un charco. Se agachó a recogerlas, pero yo lo hice primero, no quería que ella pusiera sus manos en agua congelada. Me incliné contra su camión, mientras ella se enderezaba.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – Demandó. Si, estaba enfadada aún. Le alcancé las llaves.

- ¿Hacer qué?

Ella acercó su mano y yo dejé caer las llaves en la palma de su mano. Inspiré el delicioso aire cargado con su esencia.

- Aparecer del aire

- Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada

Mis palabras sonaron casi como una broma. ¿Qué había visto ella?... ¿Escucharía ella como mi voz envolvía su nombre en una caricia? Me miró sin apreciar mi humor. Luego respiró rápido – ¿de enojo?... ¿de miedo? – después de un instante, ella bajó la mirada. Nessie rió divertida y Bella le dirigió una mirada molesta lo cual solo logró que soltara una carcajada

- Me adelantaré ahora que estas ocupada, solo no tardes Bella – Exclamó complacida para luego volverse hacia mí – No la entretengas mucho tiempo Romeo

Si pudiera hacerlo me hubiera sonrojado pero Bella si lo hizo, le llamo la atención a su prima

- Renesmee

- Vale – Rió ella mientras se alejaba sonriendo, Bella soltó un suspire y me miro

- ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? – Preguntó sin mirarme, seguía enojada. – Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.

Tenía que esforzarme por arreglar las cosas con ella esta vez. Recordé mi política de ser sincero con ella…

- Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía – Me reí – Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

Me miro cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido, le miré por un momento y luego solté un suspiro.

- Lo siento, fue grosero de mi parte

- Evidentemente, Edward ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estas hablando?

- Pues si, la verdad es que me rindo

Aun recordaba aquellas palabras que me había dicho y si, no podía estar más tiempo alejada de esta humana tan especial cuya sangre no era lo único que me atraía de ella.

- ¿Qué? – Parecía bastante sorprendida ante lo que dije

- Que me rindo, no dijiste que y citándote: "No me vuelvas hablar al menos hasta que finalmente admitas que te has rendido" bien pues eso he hecho

- Te tardaste mucho

Fruncí el ceño mirándola, su mente se encuentra completamente vetada para mí de modo que no podría preveer ni sus intenciones ni sus planes, tan solo podía guiarme por su lenguaje corporal, sus ojos y por supuesto los pocos pensamientos que Nessie no bloqueaba.

- Aun me sigo preguntando cuanto sabes, Bella

- Se más de lo que piensas

Se alejo caminando luego de decirme aquello, ¿Qué tanto sabría? En un segundo ya la había alcanzado y caminaba a su ritmo

- ¿Y no me piensas decir cuanto sabes?

- Talvez algún dìa… ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a Nessie y a mí a Seattle el día del baile?

Eso me dejo helado de la sorpresa, le había escuchado decir que ella y su prima irían a Seattle y para tratar de averiguar más de ella y poder saber que se esconde detrás le propondría ir con ellas, jamás pensé que ella se me adelantaría ¿En serio quería estar conmigo? No podía dejar que la flama de esperanza siguiera creciendo, soy demasiado peligroso para estar cerca de ella pero aun así…

- No creo que a Nessie le moleste que nos acompañes, además ella sabe tanto como yo pero sino te interesa…

Salí de mi sorpresa justo a tiempo e inconscientemente le tome la muñeca para detenerla, la misma descarga eléctrica de antes me recorrió por completo pero esta vez no la solté como antes, a ella no parecía molestarme mi fría mano alrededor de su calida muñeca, incluso su corazón latía con fuerza creando una maravillosa música para mis oídos.

- ¿A que hora?

- Después del almuerzo estará bien

Ella sonrió pero luego esa sonrisa se volvió una mueca y miro un punto detrás de mí gire pero no había nada.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, entremos o sino se nos hará tarde

Cuanto me gustaría poder oír sus pensamientos pero creo que eso le da un poco de emoción a lo que siento por ella. Deje a Bella cerca de su salón y yo me fui al mío aunque no pude concentrarme en nada mas que ella. La seguí todo el día a través de los ojos de otras personas. Ángela Webber era una buena elección cuando sus ojos estaban disponibles; ella era amable y su cabeza era un lugar pacifico y a veces los profesores tenían la mejor vista aunque la mayoría de las veces podía verla a través de los ojos de Nessie siempre y cuando ella me lo permitiera. Entonces llego la hora del almuerzo y me fui directo a la cafetería. Fui el primero en llegar. Escogí la mesa que usualmente esta vacía y seguro permanecería de ese modo si yo me sentaba aquí. Cuando mi familia entro y me vieron sentado solo en otro lugar, no se sorprendieron. Alice debió advertirles. Rosalie pasó a mi lado sin mirarme.

_- Idiota _– Pensó ella

Rosalie y yo nunca tuvimos una relación fácil, yo la ofendí en el primer momento en que ella me oyó hablar y todo se fue colina abajo desde ese momento, pero parecía que ella estaba inclusive mas molesta de lo usual en los pasados días. Yo asentí. Rosalie hacia todo en torno a ella. Jasper me dio una media sonrisa cuando paso a mi lado.

- _Buena suerte_ – Pensó dudosamente.

Emmet puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

_- Perdió la razón, pobre chico._

Alice estaba sonriendo, sus dientes brillaron.

- _¿Puedo hablarle a Bella ahora?_

- Mantente fuera de esto – Le dije en voz baja

Su cara cayó y luego sonrió de nuevo.

_- De acuerdo. Cabeza dura. Es solo cuestión de tiempo._

Suspiré de nuevo.

_- No te olvides la actividad en el laboratorio de Biología hoy – _ella me recordó.

Negué con la cabeza. No, no me había olvidado de ello. Los alumnos empezaron a entrar a la cafetería y no me fui difícil identificar a Bella, su aroma es inconfundible. Ni siquiera tuve que llamar su atención pues ella, una vez con su bandeja se acerco a donde yo estaba sentándose frente a mí, su prima Nessie para mi sorpresa se sentó con mis hermanos.

- Al parecer vas un paso delante de mi – Le dije gratamente sorprendido, ella me sonrió y no pude evitar quedarme deslumbrado por su sonrisa

- Eso tenlo por seguro. Aunque debo de admitir que esto es diferente. ¿A que se debe el cambio?

- Bueno – Hice una pausa, sin saber como decirlo sin asustarla, al final le dije – Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

- Para tu mala suerte se lo que significa eso, la verdad no creo que tengas que reprimir mucha información

- Pero seguirás sin decirme la razón ¿Cierto?

- Digamos que por el momento no es conveniente, pero quien sabe talvez en un futuro no muy distante lo sepas, claro que a menos que tengas algún poder para ver el futuro podrías enterarte

¿Cuántos secretos ocultas mi bella Isabella?... Era difícil ignorar los pensamientos que provenían de su espalda y yo quería cambiar de tema de todas maneras.

- Mmm Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

Esto no parecía importarle.

- Sobrevivirán

- Tal vez no te quiera liberar

No me había dado cuenta si estaba intentando ser honesto ahora o solo tratar de molestarla de nuevo. Estar cerca de ella hizo difícil que mis pensamientos tuvieran sentido. De pronto ella agrando la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios y me dijo algo que me dejo en shock momentáneo.

- Talvez sea yo la que no quiera liberarte a ti, después de todo dudo que mis amigos sean los únicos enojados, tu hermana no parece muy contenta

Podía escuchar claramente no solo los pensamientos de mi familia sino también al conversación entre Alice y Nessie, ¿En serio estábamos coqueteando mutuamente? La mire fijamente perdiéndome en aquellos hermosos ojos como el chocolate con leche los cuales me transmitían cientos de sensaciones y sentimientos, permitiéndome ver su alma.

- Estoy bastante sorprendida ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

- Ya te lo dije – sostuve mi sonrisa en su lugar para lograr un mejor efecto, esto no estaba funcionando, tratar de ser honesto y casual al mismo tiempo – Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido

- Especifica

- Bueno he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Eso era honesto al menos, dejarla ver mi egoísmo, ella solo suspire y me miro ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, una sonrisa adorno su rostro y me volvió a sorprender lo que hizo.

- Entonces ¿Amigos? – Extendió su mano hacia mi, esperando que la tomara

- ¿Estas segura que quieres ser mi amiga?

Estoy seriamente preocupándome por su cordura y su instinto de sobrevivencia, después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿Quiere ser mi amiga?

- No quiero ser tu amiga Edward, quiero más pero me conformo con tu amistad por ahora

Si no fuera porque era imposible casi podría sentir mi muerto corazón latir con fuerza ¿Quería ser algo más que mi amiga? No lo comprendía y no quería que la esperanza que ardía en mi interior gracias a esa revelación se apagar pero, talvez…

- _"Arriésgate Edward" _– Escuche el pensamiento de Alice – _"El que arriesga no gana y tu tienes mucho que ganar"_

- Bueno – Lo pensé durante un minuto "amigos..." repetí. No me gustaba el sonido de eso. No era suficiente – Supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.

Espere a su respuesta desgarrado en dos, deseando que ella finalmente hubiera escuchado y entendido, pensando que así lo había hecho. Que melodramático, me estaba volviendo tan humano. Su corazón latió más rápido mientras tomaba su mano

- Supongo que hasta que sea lista seremos amigos

Nos quedamos callados mirándonos a los ojos durante un momento, luego fruncí el ceño

- Eso es realmente frustrante ¿sabes?

- ¿El que?

- El no poder leerte la mente

- Bueno, ya sabes como nos sentimos la mayoría de la gente

- Tu novio cree que estoy molestándote, se debate si debería o no venir e interrumpir nuestra conversación – Me encantaría ver como lo intenta, me reí de nuevo.

- No se de quien me hablas – Me dijo de manera cortante – Pero estoy segura de que estas equivocado de todas maneras.

Estaba disfrutando el modo en que ella lo rechazaba en una sola oración.

- No lo estoy, ya te lo dije, la mayoría de la gente es muy fácil de leer

- Excepto yo por supuesto

- Si, excepto por ti

¿Tenia que ser ella la excepción de todo? No hubiera ido tan lejos, considerando todo lo demás con lo que tenia que lidiar ahora, si al menos pudiera oír algo de lo que piensa ¿era mucho pedir? – ¿Me pregunto por que será? Mire fijamente sus ojos intentando de nuevo. Ella miro hacia otro lado. Abrió su limonada y tomo un pequeño sorbo, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – Le pregunte

- No – Respondió – ¿Y tu?

- No, no estoy hambriento – Le dije, definitivamente no lo estaba.

Ella miro fijamente la mesa con los labios apretados, espere.

- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? – Preguntó encontrándose con mi mirada de nuevo.

¿Que podría querer de mi?... ¿La verdad que no tenia permitido decirle?... ¿La verdad que yo no quería que nunca supiera?

- Eso depende de lo que quieras

- No es mucho – Me prometió.

Espere, curioso de nuevo.

- Solo me preguntaba... – Dijo lentamente, mirando la botella de limonada, trazando líneas con su dedo meñique – ¿Si podrías advertirme la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien? Solo para estar preparada

¿Quería una advertencia? entonces ignorarla había sido una mala idea.... sonreí.

- Parece justo – Agregue.

- Gracias

Su cara era reveladora que quise reír por mi propio alivio.

- ¿Entonces puedo pedirte un favor a cambio? – Pregunte esperanzado.

- No pienso decirte ninguna teoría

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque te vas a burlar

- No lo haré, te lo prometo

- Como si no hubieras roto promesas antes – Murmuró ella tan bajo que cualquier humano no hubiera podido oírla pero un vampiro claro que puede

- ¿Qué?

- Nada

- Vamos Bella – Saboreé su nombre como si fuera el manjar más dulce del mundo – Por favor cuéntame una teoría

Le pedí en mi suave para nada terrorífica voz, mirándola a los ojos un minuto. Para mi sorpresa y satisfacción finalmente funciono.

- Um, bien ¿te ha mordido una araña radioactiva?

¿Historietas? con razón ella creí que me iba a reír.

- Eso no es muy creativo – Le dije intentando esconder mi alivio

- Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo – Dijo ofendida.

Eso me alivio inclusive mas, podía molestarla de nuevo.

- No estas nada cerca

- ¿nada de arañas?

- No pe

- ¿Y nada de radioactividad?

- Nada

- Demonios

- La kriptonita tampoco me afecta – Le dije rápidamente.

Antes de que empezara a preguntar me reí, por que ella creía que yo era un superhéroe.

- Se suponía que no te ibas a reír ¿recuerdas?

Presione mis labios.

- Lo descubriré eventualmente – Prometió. Y cuando lo hiciera, huiría.

- Desearía que no lo hicieras

- ¿Por que...?

Le debía honestidad y aun así trate de sonreír para que las palabras sonaran menos amenazantes

- ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? y ¿Si fuera el chico malo?

- No a todas las chicas les gusta el chico bueno – Exclamó dejándome perplejo – En lo personal son demasiados… Mm aburridos para mi, además tu podrás ser peligroso pero no eres malo Edward, puedes o no confiar en lo que te estoy diciendo pero yo confió en ti como para entregarte mi vida sin dudarlo un segundo.

_-000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Sabia que lo dije estaba mal, no solo porque podría perjudicar lo poco de buena relación que llevamos sino que le haré sospechar o peor que se ponga aun más enojado consigo mismo de lo que ya esta pero no pude evitarlo, estoy harta que se comporte de esa manera tan masoquista. Solté un suspiro mientras me levanto de la mesa dándome cuenta de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

- ¿No vienes?

- ¿A dónde?

- Fuera de aquí por supuesto, escuche que habrá prueba del grupo sanguíneo y si entro a clase soy capaz de terminar en la enfermería así que mejor me la salto, hacer novillos es saludable de vez en cuando

- Eres extraña Bella

- Lo se, ya me lo han dicho antes – Reí, después de todo fue el quien me lo había dicho primero, mire hacia delante Nessie se levantaba en compañía de los Cullen

- Ya estoy lista pero ¿Crees que encontremos algo?

- Eso espero – Le conteste a Nessie mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba pero gire un poco para mirar a Edward – Nos vemos el sábado y no te preocupes por el auto, iremos en el mío pero dudo que quieras ir a Seattle con nosotras, estará soleado ese día

- Oye nunca me dijiste por que no saltamos biología – Me pregunto Nessie mientras salíamos con los Cullen detrás nuestro

- Por que habrá prueba de grupo sanguíneo y por lo tanto habrá sangre, su olor me pone mal

- Los humanos no pueden oler la sangre – Espetò Edward desde atrás, yo me volví un poco para mirarlo

- Yo si puedo, es el olor a oxido y sal lo que me pone mala. Nos veremos después Ally, Rose, Jazz, Emm, Eddie

- Adiós Alice, fue un placer conocerte – Sonrió Nessie mientras la jalaba

- No se te olvide que iremos de compras – Gritó Alice ya que nos habíamos alejado mucho

- No lo haré… Ne Bella no me jales que me caigo

- Pues camina

Subimos al auto dejando atrás a una Alice aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas y a unos muy sorprendidos y perplejos Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Nos dirigimos primero que nada a la biblioteca de Forks para poder saber si existe información del objeto que buscamos aunque no íbamos solas en el auto.

- En serio chicas ¿Qué parte de no cambiar el pasado no entendieron? – Dante apareció en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, asomado por la ventanilla que había.

- Dante tranquilízate, ya te dije que tenemos todo planeado

- Mamà tiene razón, además es divertido ver la cara de sorpresa de papá

- Isabella es en serio

- Dante, nuestro futuro no puede cambiar mucho además aunque los eventos están ligeramente diferentes lo esencial continua

- Aja, claro y ¿Por eso se saltaron la clase de biología?

- No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, en serio que la sangre me marea

- Vaya vampiresa que eres

- Error Dante, ahora soy humana

- De todas maneras las acompañare, necesitarán ayuda para encontrar información

- ¿No nos la puedes dar tu? – Pregunto Nessie mirándolo

- Lo siento, pero yo no se donde están dependo de ustedes para eso

- Oh genial – Murmuré con fastidio

_-00000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Rosalie**

No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer por Alice, ahora mismo estamos siguiendo a esas niñas de las Swan aunque, pensándolo bien ¿Cómo es que saben tantas cosas? Pareciera como si supieran que nosotros somos vampiros, todos sus movimientos cerca de nosotros son lentos y calculados, no nos quitan las miradas de encima ante cualquier movimiento brusco por parte nuestra… era como si, como si hubieran tratado antes con vampiros.

- Eso es un buen punto – Como no, Edward leyéndome el pensamiento – Sabes que no lo hago apropósito

- Lo se

- ¿Podrían compartir por favor? – Exigió saber Emmett, yo solo suspire y me recargué en su pecho, Edward dejo que lo expliques tu

- Rosalie piensa que Bella y Renesmee pueden estar en contacto con vampiros, por eso parecen saber tanto de nosotros y siempre están en guardia

- Esa es una posibilidad – Concordó Jasper

- ¿Quién es ese?

La voz de Alice nos saco de nuestra discusión para mirar a las primas Swan quienes bajaron de su trasto en compañía de un chico mayor que ellas, cabello negro con mechones rojizos; abrazando a ambas por la cintura entraron a la biblioteca de Forks, miramos a Edward quien había destrozado parte de un muro donde nos escondíamos.

- "_Edward no me digas que estas celoso_" – Me burle, solo me gruño pero yo estaba bastante divertida

- Vamos – Espeto molesto mientras entraba a la Biblioteca

No tuvimos más remedio que seguirle, debo de admitir que me causa curiosidad lo que esas niñas se traen entre manos… No nos fue difícil encontrarlas solo había que seguir su olor hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, la parte más oscura. Ellos hablaron en ese momento mientras nos ocultábamos lo bastante lejos de ellos como para que no nos vieran.

- Yo insisto que aquí no encontraremos nada

- Nessie no seas pesimista, con suerte encontraremos algo de información sino siempre podremos ir a Seatlle o Port Ángeles

- Bella tiene razón, solo necesitamos un poco de suerte

- Necesitaremos bastante, ah solo si papá estuviera aquí – Renesmee parecía bastante triste ante la mención de su padre

- Yo también lo extraño pero no podemos rendirnos

- Encontré algo

- ¿En serio?

Ellas se acercaron a ese chico mientras este leía en voz alta

- Dice: "El Orbe de Chronos también conocido como el Reloj de Sangre, es un mítico objeto creado desde el principio de los tiempos para proteger el tiempo de las alteraciones, se desconoce su ubicación exacta pero muchos creen que esta situado en algún punto de Olimpia"

- Eso solo dice lo que es, no donde encontrarlo exactamente, además tu dijiste que esta en alguna parte de Forks – Se quejo Isabella

- Pues es lo único que viene, ya he checado el resto del libro

- A como van las cosas dudo que logremos regresar a casa

- No hay que desanimarse, aun podemos ir a tiendas de brujería con suerte lo encontramos allí

- Recuerden que deben de hacerlo antes que Aro

- No nos presiones Dante

- Ya pero ya escaneé el resto de esta biblioteca y nada, no hay más información

- Espero que Mari tenga más suerte que nosotras

- ¿Quién es Mar?

- Pues ella es…

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – Isabella interrumpió a Nessie de pronto

- ¿Por que?

- En casa les explico, vámonos

_-000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Talvez ya no tenia mis sentidos vampiricos pero mi cuerpo siempre reacciono a la cercanía de Edward, cada vez que el entra a una habitación mi corazón humano late como loco y ahora lo estaba haciendo, el esta cerca por lo tanto debemos salir de aquí.

- Mamà ¿Qué te paso allá?

- Tu padre estaba cerca

- ¿Nos siguió? – Se sorprendió bastante ante eso, de pronto se quedo callada y jadeo sorprendida – Los tíos estaban con él, ahora puedo olerlos y escucharlos

- ¿Cómo lo sabias? – Me preguntó Dante curioso

- Mi cuerpo humano reacciona a su cercanía

- Ya lo creo, su corazón late como loco

- Siempre lo hizo cuando se trataba de Edward

- A lo mejor escucharon lo que hablamos

- Pero no saben exactamente a que nos referimos, supongo que hay que tratar de no hablar o pensar sobre el Orbe cerca de ellos

- Solo espero que todo el asunto no las supere chicas, seria un problema que ellos se involucraran

- Ya sabemos Dante pero por el momento solo nos queda esperar

- Bien, yo las dejo pero nos veremos pronto para ir a Seattle

Dante se fue dejándonos solas, ahora solo espero que Alice nos ayude a salir de esta por que sino, tendremos muchos problemas.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autora:**

Lamento la tardanza pero he estado un poco ocupada últimamente, pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo el tres que correspondería a los capítulos cuatro y cinco del libro original y en este capitulo de mi fic se puede ver los cambios bastantes he de decir, en fin tratare de subir el cuarto capitulo antes de año nuevo que será el ultimo capitulo de este año y para el próximo año empezaré a publicar el 20 de Enero así que chicos y chicas nos veremos pronto.


	5. De Lobos viajeros y melodìas

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y UN POCO OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**Simbología:**

_- Dejar review – _Pensamientos

_- Dejen review – _Platica entre madre e hija con los dijes que Dante les dio

(Cantando) ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ NAVIDAD, PROSPERO AÑO Y FELICIDAD!!... ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ NAVIDAD, PROSPERO AÑO Y FELICIDAD!!...

Chicos y chicas les deseo una muy feliz navidad y espero que se la pasen super bien con sus seres queridos, como regalo de navidad de mi parte subiré el capitulo cuatro de la historia el cual tiene una pequeña sorpresa, un invitado especial aunque claro no será el único posiblemente en un futuro también salga cierto sexy vampiro con complejo de romeo. Les recomiendo que lean la última parte con la música correspondiente a la canción llamada Vivo y muero en tu piel de Jennifer Peña. Siendo todo me despido y nos vemos en Enero del 2009.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**EminAnime, amateratzu, Grecia Cullen, alfesibea, Caroline Malfoy, jaki, Twilighters Chiks**** (), Kanna White, Christti, PrincessKitsune17, Lyra91**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 4**

**De lobos viajeros y melodías **

**POV Nessie**

Estoy que salto de alegría, según Mamà mañana podré ver a mi Jake por fin, después de dos meses de a ver llegado al fin puedo verlo… se que no será mi Jake ya que le mío se quedo en el futuro pero en esencia sigue siendo él, lo mismo le sucede a Mamà con papá. Y hablando de mamà, ella no esperaba el viernes con especial interés. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Jessica parecía tener un interés especial por comentar el tema, pero, por fortuna, Mike había mantenido el pico cerrado y nadie parecía saber nada de la participación de papá. No obstante, Jessica le formuló a mamà un montón de preguntas acerca de nuestro almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometría nos dijo:

- ¿Qué quería ayer Edward Cullen?

- No lo sé – Respondió con sinceridad – En realidad, no fue al grano.

- Parecías como enfadada – Comentó a ver si le sonsacaba algo.

- ¿Sí? – Mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo.

- Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Era extraño.

- Extraño en verdad

- ¿Y tu Nessie?... ¿Desde cuando te sientas con los Cullen?

- Oh bueno, ayer tuve un pequeño percance con Alice Cullen termino echándome una botella de agua encima entre clases y para disculparse me invitó a comer con ellos

- Vaya pero no entraron a biología después y de hecho Edward tampoco ¿Acaso estuvieron con èl?

- Nop, Bella y yo nos enteramos que había prueba de grupo sanguíneo así que decidimos saltarnos esa clase y la siguiente, además de que teníamos un compromiso con el tío Charlie

- Lo cual fue bueno, me hubiera desmayado en la prueba no soporto el olor a la sangre

Lo peor del viernes para mamà fue que, a pesar de saber que él no iba a estar presente, aún albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entramos en la cafetería en compañía de Jessica y Mike, no pudimos evitar mirar la mesa en la que tía Rosalie, tía Alice y tío Jasper se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas, ni papá ni tío Emmett estaban ya que habían ido a cazar. En la mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar de los planes para el día siguiente. Mike volvía a estar animado, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el sábado. Tenía que verlo para creerlo, pero hoy hacía más calor, casi doce grados. Puede que la excursión no fuera del todo espantosa. Mamà Interceptó unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Lauren durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí hasta que salimos juntas del comedor. Estábamos justo detrás de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí que le murmuraba a Mike:

- No sé por qué Bella y Nessie – Sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar nuestros nombres – No se sientan con los Cullen de ahora en adelante.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que tenía, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no la conocía muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara..., o eso había pensado.

- Es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros – Le replicó en susurros Mike, con mucha lealtad, pero también de forma un poquito posesiva y con eso me refiero a mamà porque por lo que sonó a mi no me incluía en esa ecuación. Nos detuvimos para permitir que Jessica y Ángela nos adelantaran. No quería oír nada más.

Durante la cena de aquella noche, el abuelo Charlie parecía entusiasmado por mi viaje a La Push del día siguiente. Sospecho que se sentía culpable por dejarnos solas en casa los fines de semana, pero había pasado demasiados años forjando unos hábitos para romperlos ahora. Conocía los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y los de sus padres y, probablemente, también los de sus tatarabuelos. Parecía aprobar la excursión.

_-00000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Eric estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. Jess también estaba, flanqueada por Ángela y Lauren. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Esta me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Lauren, que se sacudió la dorada melena y me miró con desdén. De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de _esos _días. Al menos Mike se alegraba de verme.

- ¡Has venido! – Gritó encantado – ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

- Y yo te dije que iba a venir – Le recordé

- Newton – Saludó Nessie despectivamente

- Ah Renesmee hola

- Me desagrada demasiado – Me susurró molesta, yo solo suspiré cansinamente

- ¿Falta alguien?

- Sólo nos queda esperar a Lee y a Samantha, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien – Agregó.

- No – Mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Edward. Mike pareció satisfecho y Nessie molesta ya que si había invitado a Edward olvidando que ni el ni el resto de los Cullen podían pisar la Push.

- ¿Montarás en mi coche? Es eso o la minifurgoneta de la madre de Lee.

- Claro.

Sonrió gozoso. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Mike!

- Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla – Me prometió

- No, Bella se sentara conmigo, oye Jess porque no te vas a delante

Le agradecí a Nessie con una sonrisa mientras permitía que me jalara hacia los asientos de atrás, Jessica contenta se fue al asiento delantero seguida de un molesto Mike

- Gracias hija

- No hay de que ma

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro— e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo. Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Mike nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Eric y Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

- ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? – Me preguntó Mike.

Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Mike se arrodilló junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.

- Si, mi papá es el mejor amigo de uno de los habitantes de la reserva y cuando venia a pasar los veranos con él nos llevaba a Nessie y a mi a acampar en la playa

- Siempre me gusto el color azul de las llamas, Jake y yo nos la pasábamos horas hablando abrazados viendo la fogata, a papá nunca le agrado – Sonrió mi hija al recordar

- A tu padre nunca le agrado Jake – Sonreí divertida

Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Jessica estaba junto a él, al otro lado. Se volvió hacia Mike y reclamó su atención. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo. Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Me levante entonces…

- ¿Vienes Nessie?

- No, mejor me quedo con algo de suerte me topo a Jake

- Bueno

Me despedí de Renesmee y seguí rápidamente al grupo. Cuando llegamos tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorta, a excepción de una pequeña parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Edward e intentaba imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí conmigo.

- Seguro algo como "Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte más Bella" – Reí por mi interpretación de mi Àngel

Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, cómo no. Me hice algunos rasguños poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis vaqueros se riñeron de verdín, pero podía haber sido peor. Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social. Sentì deseos de llorar al reconocer algunos como Sam, Paul y Quil. La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Eric nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la fogata. Ángela y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que Nessie hablaba alegremente con el más jóvenes de los chicos de la reserva, el levanto la vista al escuchar a Eric presentándonos y entonces una sonrisa adorno su rostro

- Hola Bells

Me descoloco por completo aquel saludo, era Jacob, mi amigo, mi sol y mi yerno… era el Jake de nuestro tiempo al menos por como Nessie estaba abrazada a él y este no parecía preocuparle, una sonrisa adorno mi rostro y acercándome rápidamente lo abrase consciente de la mirada de todos sobre nosotros.

- No puedo creerlo Jake, ¿Eres en verdad tú?

- Por supuesto Bells, ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi?

- Como podría olvidarme del hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre y mi casi hermano – Lo dije lo suficientemente alto para que todos me escucharan y no preguntaran cosas innecesarias, entonces le pregunte en susurró – A todo esto ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

- Con la mitad del Orbe que dejaron en el futuro, la otra mitad se encuentra aquí y he venido para ayudarlas además me estaba volviendo loco por no saber como estaba mi Nessie

- Yo me moría por verte aunque no supieras que serías mió en un futuro – Sonrió Nessie

- Vamos a tener que ponerte al corriente entonces

**POV Nessie**

Dios estoy muy feliz, mi Jake vino para hacerme compañía y casi me muero cuando lo vi llegar hasta mi abrazándome y diciéndome que había venido del futuro para cuidarnos a mamà y a mi; cuando mamà llego supo de inmediato que era nuestro Jake así que lo abrazo y nosotras le pusimos al corriente o mejor dicho, use mi don para mostrarle las cosas que habían pasado y termino riendo histéricamente.

- Oh me hubiera gustado estar allí para verlo en vivo y directo

- Deja ya de burlarte de mi Eddie ¿Quieres Jake? – Le dijo mamà en voz baja

- Bueno ¿Qué haremos entonces?

- Iremos a Port Ángeles para buscar aluna librería que nos de una pista ya que Dante no es de mucha ayuda – Le dije asegurándome de que nadie nos estuviera oyendo

- No fue allí donde tú… - No termino la frase pero sabíamos lo que quería decir, mamà asintió

- Eso tiene que pasar nos guste o no, pero me temo que tendré que ir sola Nessie

- ¿Estas loca? No voy a permitir eso

- Mucho menos yo, si el Edward de nuestro tiempo se entera me arrancaría la cabeza

- ¿Y desde cuando le tienes miedo? – Se burlo mamà de mi Jake

- Desde que estoy enamorado de su hija y hablando de ello ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que es su hija?

- No, aunque estuvo a punto de descubrirlo cuando choque accidentalmente con él y termino viendo un recuerdo mío de cuando era más pequeña

- Contamos con ventaja, Alice se enteró y nos ayudará por si a Aro se le ocurre aparecer

- ¿Conoces a Bella, Jacob? – Preguntó Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.

- En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací – Contestó Jake entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.

- ¡Qué bien!

No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.

- Bella – Llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención su rostro – Le estaba diciendo a Tyler que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

- ¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? – Preguntó Sam antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de Lauren.

- Sí, ¿Los conoces? – Preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.

- Los Cullen no vienen aquí – Respondió en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Lauren.

Tyler le preguntó a Lauren qué le parecía el CD que sostenía en un intento de recuperar su atención. Ella se distrajo.

- ¿Por qué Sam habla tan despectivamente de nuestra familia? – Les pregunte a mamà y a Jake curiosa

- Por que antes de que nacieras tuvimos varios problemas, de hecho fue gracias a tu nacimiento y la imprimación de Jake para contigo que terminó de limar asperezas

- Ah

_-00000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

No tenia idea si Bella estaba atraída hacia mi. (De alguna manera su silencio mental continuaría volviéndose mas y mas frustrante hasta que me volviera loco? O había un limite que yo finalmente alcanzaría?) Intenté comparar sus respuestas físicas con otras, como la secretaria y Jessica Stanley, pero la comparación no fue concluyente. Las mismas características – cambios en el ritmo cardiaco y las pautas en la respiración – podrían simple y fácilmente significar miedo o impresión o ansiedad cuando se interesaban. Parecía improbable que Bella pudiera estar entretenida con el mismo tipo de pensamientos que Jessica Stanley solía tener. Después de todo, Bella sabía muy bien que había algo mal en mi, incluso aunque no supiera exactamente que era eso. Ella había tocado mi piel de hielo, y entonces tiro su mano lejos del frío. Y aún… cuando recordaba esas fantasías solían serme repulsivas, pero cuando las recordé con Bella en el lugar de Jessica…

Estaba respirando mas rápido, el fuego arañando de arriba abajo mi garganta. Y que si hubiera sido _Bella _imaginándome con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo? Sintiéndome empujarla apretadamente contra mi pecho y entonces ahuecar mi mano bajo su mentón? Cepillando la pesada cortina de su cabello hacia atrás de su rostro ruborizado? Trazando la forma de sus labios llenos con las puntas de mis dedos? Inclinando mi cara mas cerca de la suya, donde pudiera sentir el calor de su aliento en mi boca? Moviéndome aún más cerca Pero entonces me encogí lejos de esa fantasía, sabiendo, como supe cuando Jessica había imaginado esas cosas, que pasaría si estuviera tan cerca de ella. Atracción era un dilema imposible, porque ya estaba demasiado atraído por Bella pero de la peor manera.

Quería yo que Bella estuviera atraída hacia mi, como una mujer a un hombre? Esa era la pregunta equivocada. La pregunta correcta era _debería _yo querer que Bella estuviera atraída en esa forma, y la respuesta era no. Porque yo no era un hombre humano, y eso no era justo para ella. Con cada fibra de mi ser, anhelé ser hombre normal, así podría sostenerla entre mis brazos sin arriesgar su vida. Así podría ser libre de tejer mis propias fantasías, fantasías que no terminarían con su sangre en mis brazos, su sangre brillando en mis ojos. Mi búsqueda de ella era indefendible. Que tipo de relación podía ofrecerle, cuando no me podía arriesgar a tocarla? Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos. Era todo más confuso porque nunca me había sentido tan humano en toda mi vida – ni siquiera cuando _era_ humano, tanto como podía recordar. El amor que sentía por Bella había llegado puramente, pero ahora las aguas estaban embarradas. Quería tanto poder tocarla. Se sentía ella de la misma manera? Eso no importaba, traté de convencerme a mi mismo. Miré a mis manos blancas, odiando su dureza, su frialdad, su fuerza inhumana…

-_000000000000000000-_

Regresamos a casa después de a ver seguido a las primas Swan a la biblioteca de Forks, realmente su actitud solo hace que sospechemos más de ellas. Entramos en la casa y entonces fuimos a nuestros variados pasatiempos. Emmett y Jasper estaban en medio de un elaborado juego de ajedrez, utilizando ocho tableros unidos – esparcidos a lo largo de la pared de cristal negro- y su propio y complicado conjunto de reglas. Ellos no me dejarían jugar. Ahora solo Alice juega conmigo. Alice fue a su computador justo a la esquina de ellos y pude oír su monitor encenderse. Alice estaba trabajando en un proyecto de diseño de modas para el guardarropas de Rosalie, pero hoy Rosalie no se le unió, para pararse detrás de ella y dirigir el corte y el color mientras la mano de Alice hacía trazos en la pantalla táctil. (Carlisle y yo tuvimos que ajustar un poco ese sistema, dado que la mayoría de las pantallas responde a la temperatura.) Pero en lugar de eso, hoy Rosalie estaba derribada hurañamente en el sofá y empezó a saltar 20 canales por segundo en la pantalla plana, sin hacer nunca una pausa. Podía oírla intentando decidirse entre si ir o no al garage y encender de nuevo su BMW

Esme estaba arriba, tarareando sobre un nuevo set de grabados azules. Alice inclinó su cabeza alrededor de la pared después de un momento y empezó a susurrar apenas los próximos movimientos que Emmett haría – Emmett se sentó en el piso con la espalda hacia ella – a Jasper, quien mantuvo su expresión muy calmada cuando derribó el rey favorito de Emmett. Y yo, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí apenado, fui a sentarme en el exquisito gran piano que estaba ubicado en el camino de la entrada. Corrí mi mano gentilmente a través de las escalas, examinando los sonidos. Los tonos aun eran perfectos. Escaleras arriba, Esme se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Empecé con la primera línea del sonido que por si mismo había sido sugerido en mi cabeza hoy en el carro, rogando que sonara aun mejor de lo que lo había imaginado.

_- Edward está tocando de nuevo_

Pensó Esme alegremente, una sonrisa irrumpiendo a través de su cara. Se levantó de su escritorio y saltó silenciosamente a la cabecera de las escaleras. Añadí una línea de armonía, dejando que la melodía central zigzagueara a través de ella. Esme suspiró con satisfacción, se sentó en el escalón de la cima de la escalera y recostó su cabeza contra la barandilla.

- _Una nueva canción. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Que sonido tan adorable._

Dejé a la melodía dirigirse en una nueva dirección, siguiéndola con la línea del bajo.

_- ¿Edward está componiendo otra vez? _

Pensó Rosalie, y sus dientes se apretaron juntos en un feroz resentimiento. En ese momento, ella se deslizo, y pude leer todo su subyacente indignación. Vi porque ella estaba de tan mal temperamento conmigo. El porque matar a Isabella Swan no le molestaba para nada a su conciencia. Con Rosalie, se trataba siempre de Vanidad. La música paró abruptamente, y me reí antes de poder detenerme, una ladrido afilado de diversión que fue interrumpido rápidamente cuando lancé mi mano sobre mi boca. Rosalie se giró para mirarme rabia, sus ojos chispeando con furia contenida. Emmett y Jasper también se giraron a mirar, y escuché la confusión de Esme. Esme bajó las escaleras en un destello, deteniéndose para mirar entre Rosalie y yo.

- No te detengas, Edward – Esme me animó después de un momento de tensión.

Comencé a tocar de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Rosalie mientras intentaba arduamente controlar la sonrisa extendiéndose a través de mi cara. Se puso de pie y abandono el salón, más enfadada que avergonzada, pero ciertamente avergonzada.

_- Si dices algo te daré caza como a un perro._

Sofoqué otra risa.

- ¿Que va mal, Rose? – Llamó Emmett después de ella. Rosalie no se dio vuelta. Continuo rauda y fuertemente, hacia el garaje y entonces se retorció bajo su carro como si ella pudiera enterrarse a si misma allí.

- ¿De que se trata esto? – Emmett me preguntó.

- No tengo ni la mas remota idea – Mentí.

Emmett gruñó, frustrado.

- Sigue tocando – Esme me impulsó. Mis manos se habían pausado otra vez.

Hice lo que me pidió, y vino a pararse detrás de mi, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. La canción era fascinante, pero incompleta. Jugué con un puente, pero no parecía el adecuado de ninguna manera.

- Es encantadora. ¿Tiene un nombre? – Preguntó Esme.

- Aún no

- ¿Hay una historia en ella? – Preguntó, una sonrisa en su voz. Esto le daba a ella un placer inmenso, y me sentí culpable por tener descuidada mi música por tanto tiempo. Eso había sido egoísta.

- Es… una nana, supongo – Tuve el puente justo entonces. Se dirigió fácilmente al siguiente movimiento, tomando vida por si mismo.

- Una nana – Repitió ella para si misma.

_Había_ una historia en esta melodía, y una vez que lo ví, las piezas cayeron en su lugar sin mucho esfuerzo. La historia era una chica durmiente en una estrecha cama, oscuro y espeso cabello salvaje que serpenteaba como algas a través de la almohada. Alice dejó a Jasper a sus propios medios y vino a sentarse a mi lado en el banco. En su voz, como el titileo de una campana de viento, ella esbozó un sonido que era dos octavas por encima de la melodía.

- Me gusta – Murmuré – ¿Pero que hay de este?

Añadí su línea a la armonía – mis manos estaban ahora volando a través de las teclas para trabajar con todas las piezas juntas – modificándolo un poco, tomando esto en una nueva dirección… Ella pilló mi modo, y cantó con el.

- Si, perfecto – Dije

Esme apretó mi hombro Pero ahora podía ver el final, con la voz de Alice elevándose por encima del tono y llevándolo a otro lugar. Podía ver como la canción debía terminar, porque la chica durmiente era simplemente perfecta en la forma que ella lo era, y cualquier mínimo cambio estaría mal, una lastima. La canción se encaminó a la realización, más lento y mas bajo. La voz de Alice se desvaneció, también, y se volvió solemne, una voz que pertenecía a los arcos resonantes de una catedral llena de velas. Toqué la última nota, y entonces incliné mi cabeza sobre las teclas. Esme acarició mi cabello.

_- Todo va a estar bien, Edward...Esto va a funcionar de la mejor manera. Tú _mereces _felicidad, hijo Mio. La fe te debe eso._

- Gracias – Murmuré, deseando que yo me pudiera creer eso.

_- El amor no siempre llega en las condiciones convenientes._

Me reí una vez, sin humor.

_- Tu, de cada uno en este planeta, eres quizá el mas preparado para lidiar con un dilema tan difícil. Tú eres el mejor y más brillante de todos nosotros._

Suspiré. Cada madre pensaba lo mismo de su hijo. Esme estaba aun llena de alegría de que mi corazón había sido finalmente conmovido después de todo este tiempo, no importa cuan potencial fuera la tragedia. Ella había pensado que yo siempre estaría solo…

_- Ella tendrá que amarte también – P_ensó repentinamente, tomándome por sorpresa con la dirección de sus pensamientos – _Si es una chica brillante_. – Sonrió – _Peor no puedo imaginar a alguien siendo tan lento como para no ver cuan llamativo _tú_ eres._

- Detente, mama. Me estás haciendo ruborizar – Bromeé. Sus palabras, aunque improbables, me dieron aliento.

Alice se rió y levantó la parte de encima de "Corazón y alma". Me reí y complete la simple armonía con ella. Entonces la complací con una interpretación de "Chopsticks". Ella soltó una risita, y suspiré.

- Desearía que me dijeras de que cosa de Rosalie te estaba riendo – Alice dijo – Pero puedo ver que no lo harás

- Nop

Ella sacudió mi oreja con su dedo

- Se amable, Alice – Dijo Esme – Edward está siendo un caballero.

- Pero yo quiero _saber_

Me reí del gimoteo que ella hizo. Entonces dije "Aquí, Esme" y comencé a toca su canción favorita, un tributo sin nombre al amor que yo había visto entre Carlisle y ella por tantos años.

- Gracias, querido – Apretó mi hombro de nuevo.

No tenía que concentrarme para tocar esa pieza familiar. En lugar de eso, pensé en Rosalie, en sentido figurado aun retorciéndose de humillación en el garaje, y sonreí para mi mismo. Habiendo acabado de descubrir la potencia de los celos por mi mismo, tenia una pequeña cantidad de lastima por ella. Era una forma desafortunada de sentirse. Por supuesto, sus celos eran mil veces más bastantes que los míos. Ha estado furiosa desde el momento en que salve la vida de Bella, suponiendo, con su astuta intuición femenina, el interés que yo era totalmente inconsciente. Rosalie fue mortalmente ofendida por el hecho de que encontré a una insignificante humana más bonita que a ella. Reprimí las ganas de reír otra vez. Algo me incomodo, pensé, la manera en que ella ve a Bella. Rosalie realmente pensó que las chicas eran simples. ¿Cómo podía creer eso? Me parecía incomprensible. Producto de los celos, sin duda.

- ¡Oh! – Alice dijo abruptamente – Jasper, adivina que

Vi lo que acababa de ver, y mis manos se congelaron en las teclas.

- ¿Que, Alice? – Jasper preguntó.

- ¡Peter y Charlotte vienen a visitarnos la siguiente semana! Van a estar por las proximidades, ¿No está genial?

- ¿Qué va mal Edward? – Me pregunto Esme, sintiendo la tensión en mis hombros.

- Peter y Charlotte van a venir a Forks? – Le dije entre dientes a Alice.

Ella volteo sus ojos hacia mí.

- Cálmate Edward, esta no es su primera visita.

Mis dientes se apretaron. Era su primera visita desde que Bella había llegado, y su dulce sangre no me apetecía solo a mí. Alice frunció el seño por mi expresión.

- Ellos nunca cazan aquí, lo sabes.

Pero el hermano de Jasper y el pequeño vampiro que el amaba no era como nosotros; ellos todavía cazaban de la usual manera. No eran de fiar a lado de Bella.

- ¿Cuándo? – Demandé.

Ella frunció los labios tristemente, pero me dijo lo que necesitaba saber.

- El lunes en la mañana. Nadie va a herir a Bella

- No – Agregué, y me aparte de ella – ¿listo, Emmett?

- ¿Pensé que nos íbamos en la mañana?

- Regresaremos a la media noche del domingo. Supongo que es cuando quieres irte

- Está bien, déjame despedirme primero de Rose.

- Seguro – Con el mal humor que Rosalie tiene. Sería una despedida corta.

_- Realmente lo has perdido, Edward – _El pensó mientras Emmett se dirigía hacia la puerta de atrás.

- Supongo que si

- Toca la nueva canción para mi, una vez mas – Me pidió Esme.

- Si te ha gustado

Agregué, pensé que era un poco necio para seguir la tonada hasta su inevitable fin, el fin que me hacia afligirme en nuevas formas, pensé un momento, y entonces jale la tapa de mi bolsillo y lo fije en el soporte de la música vacía. Eso ayudo un poco- mi pequeño momento de sus ojos. Me asentí a mí mismo, y empecé a tocar. Esme y Alice intercambiaron una mirada, pero ninguna pregunto nada.

_- _¿Nadie te dijo que no debes jugar con tu comida? _– _Llame a Emmett.

- Oh, hey Edward

El gritó, sonrió y me saludo. El oso se aprovecho de esa distracción para barrer su pesada pata a través del pecho de Emmett. Las afiladas garras destrozadas a través de su camisa, y chillaron a través de su piel. El oso bramó en el agudo ruido.

_- _Aw demonios, Rose me dio esta camisa.

Emmett le rugió al enfurecido animal. Suspiré y me senté en una conveniente roca. Esto podría tomar un rato. Pero Emmett casi lo había hecho. El dejó que el oso tratare de quietarle la cabeza con otro fuerte golpe de su pata, El oso rugió y Emmett rugió de nuevo atreves de su carcajada. Entonces se lanzo hacia el animal, quien colocaba más alto que el en sus piernas traseras, y sus cuerpos cayeron al estrellarse mutuamente, tirando un abeto adulto con ellos. Los gruñidos del oso pararon con un balbuceo. Pocos minutos después, Emmett se paró donde yo lo esperaba. Su camisa estaba destrozada, rasgada y ensangrentada, pegajosa por la savia y cubierta de pelo. Su oscuro cabello rizado no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

- Ese era uno fuerte, casi pude sentir cuando me araño

- Eres tan infantil, Emmett

Él miró mi blusa lisa, limpia y blanca.

- ¿No fuiste capaz de detectar aquel león de montaña, entonces?

- Desde luego yo lo vi. Pero no como un salvaje.

Emmett se rió con su risa resonante.

- Lamento que no fueran más fuertes. Sería más diversión.

- Nadie dijo que tenía que luchar para conseguir comida.

- ¿Sí, pero con quién más voy a luchar? Tú y Alice sois unos tramposos, Rosalie nunca quiere porque su pelo se estropea y Esme se pone furiosa si Jasper y yo realmente vamos a ello.

- ¿La vida es difícil alrededor, verdad?

Emmett sonrió abiertamente hacia mí, cambiando su peso un poco de modo que estuviera de repente equilibrado para tomar una carga.

- Vamos, Edward. Solo apágalo durante un minuto y lucha de verdad.

- Esto no se apaga – Le recordé.

- Me gustaría saber lo que la muchacha humana hace para tenerte fuera de su mente – Emmett reflexionó. – Tal vez ella podría darme algunas indicaciones.

Mi buen humor desapareció.

- Mantente lejos de ella – Gruñí entre mis dientes.

- Delicado, delicado.

Suspiré. Emmett vino a sentarse a mi lado sobre la roca.

- Lo siento. Sé que estás tratando de resistirte. Realmente trato de no ser un idiota demasiado insensible, pero es parte de mi estado natural...

Él esperó que me riera de su broma, y luego hizo una mueca.

_- Tan serio todo el tiempo_. _¿Qué te pasa ahora?_

- Pensando en ella. Bien, preocupándome, realmente.

- ¿De qué hay que preocuparse? Estás aquí – Él se rió fuerte.

Ignoré su broma otra vez, pero contesté a su pregunta.

- ¿Alguna vez ha pensado qué frágiles son? ¿Cuántas cosas malas hay que le puede pasar a un mortal?

- No realmente. Creo que sé de lo que hablas. Yo fui como un palillo la primera vez frente a un oso, verdad?

- Osos – Refunfuñé, añadiendo un nuevo miedo al montón – ¿Sería solamente su suerte, verdad? Oso vago en la ciudad. Desde luego este se dirigiría directamente hacia Bella.

Emmett rió en silencio.

- ¿Piensas como un loco sabes?

- Solo imagina por un momento que Rosalie es humana, Emmett. ¡Y ella podría encontrarse con un oso... o ser golpeada por un coche... o caerse por las escaleras... o enfermarse, coger una enfermedad! – La explosión de palabras salió de mí violentamente. Era un alivio poder soltarlo ellos habían sido una molestia dentro de mí todo el fin de semana. – ¡Incendios y terremotos y tornados! ¡Puf! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez viste las noticias?... ¿Has visto alguna vez la clase de cosas que les pasan? Robos homicidios... – Apreté mis dientes y bruscamente estaba tan enfurecido con la idea de que otro humano pudiera hacerle daño que no podía respirar.

- ¡Para, para! Para ahí, niño. Ella vive en Forks, recuerdas – Me recordó. Me encogí

- Creo que ella tiene alguna especie de mala suerte seria, Emmett, realmente lo creo. Mira las pruebas. De todos los sitios en el mundo a los que ella podría ir, ella termina en una ciudad donde los vampiros constituyen una parte significativa de la población.

- Sí, pero somos vegetarianos. ¿Entonces no es eso buena suerte, no mala?

- ¿De la forma en la que ella huele? Definitivamente mala. Y luego, más mala suerte, la forma en la que ella huele para mí – Fruncí el ceño hacia mis manos, odiándolas otra vez.

- Pero tú tienes más autocontrol que cualquiera de nosotros exceptuando a Carlisle. Buena suerte otra vez.

- ¿La furgoneta?

- Fue solo un accidente.

- Deberías haberlo visto viniendo hacia ella, Em, una y otra vez. Lo juro, era como si tuviera una especie de imán.

- Pero estabas allí. Eso fue buena suerte.

- ¿Fue buena suerte?... ¿No es esta la peor suerte que un humano podría alguna vez tener- tener un vampiro enamorado de ella?

Emmett lo consideró silenciosamente durante un momento. Él imaginó a la muchacha en su cabeza, y encontró la imagen sin interés.

- _Francamente, realmente no puedo ver la imagen._

- Bien, realmente tampoco puedo ver el encanto de Rosalie – Dije groseramente – Francamente, ella parece tener más trabajo que el que cualquier cara bonita merece

Emmett rió en silencio.

- No creo que me digas

- No sé cual es su problema, Emmett – Mentí con una sonrisa repentina, amplia.

Yo vi su intención a tiempo para reforzarme. Él trató de empujarme de la roca, y había un sonido de raja ruidoso como una grieta en la piedra entre nosotros.

- Estafador – Èl refunfuñó.

Esperé a que lo intentara otra vez, pero sus pensamientos tomaron una dirección diferente. Él imaginaba la cara de Bella otra vez, pero se la imaginaba más blanca, imaginando sus ojos rojo vivo...

- No – Dije, con voz estrangulada.

- ¿Esto soluciona tus preocupaciones sobre la mortalidad, verdad? Y luego tampoco quieres matarla, ¿No es el mejor camino?

- ¿Para mí?... ¿O para ella?

- Para ti – Contestó él fácilmente. Su tono añadió el desde luego.

Me reí sin sentido del humor. Respuesta incorrecta.

- No me importó tanto – El me recordó.

- Rosalie lo hizo.

Él suspiró. Ambos sabíamos que Rosalie haría lo que fuera, si esto quisiera decir que ella podría ser humana otra vez. Incluso Emmett.

- Sí, Rosalie lo hizo – Consintió él silenciosamente.

- No puedo... No debería... No quiero arruinar la vida de Bella. ¿No sentirías lo mismo, si fuera Rosalie?

Emmett pensó en esto durante un momento.

- _¿Realmente... la amas?_

- No puedo ni describirlo, Emmett. De repente, esta muchacha es el mundo entero para mí. No veo el resto del mundo sin ella nunca más.

_- ¿Pero no la transformarás? Ella no durará para siempre, Edward. _

- Lo sé – Gemí.

- Y, como has dicho, ella parece frágil.

- Confía en mí eso también lo sé.

Emmett no era una persona discreta, y las discusiones delicadas no eran su fuerte. Él luchaba para no ser ofensivo.

_- ¿Puedes siquiera tocarla?... ¿Quiero decir, si le amas... no querrás... tocarla?_

Emmett y Rosalie compartían un amor sumamente físico. Le tomaba su tiempo entender como alguien podría amar, sin aquel aspecto. Suspiré.

- Aún no puedo ni siquiera pensar en eso, Emmett.

_- Wow. Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus opciones? _

- No lo sé – Susurré – Trato de buscar un camino... para abandonarla. Pero no sé como hacer para mantenerme lejos...

Con un poco de satisfacción, de repente comprendí que estaba bien para mí quedarme - al menos por ahora, con Peter y Charlotte en camino. Ella estaba más segura conmigo aquí, temporalmente, de lo que estaría si me fuese. De momento, yo podría ser su protector. Ese pensamiento me puso ansioso; me moría por volver de modo que yo pudiera interpretar aquel papel tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Emmett notó el cambio de mi expresión.

- _¿En qué piensas?_

- Ahora mismo – Admití un poco con vergüenza – Muero por volver corriendo a Forks y comprobar como está. No sé si podré quedarme hasta el domingo por la noche.

- ¡Uh-uh! no vas a ir a casa tan pronto. Deja a Rosalie enfriarse un poquito. ¡Por favor! Hazlo por mí.

- Trataré de quedarme – Dije dudando.

Emmett dio un toque al teléfono en mi bolsillo.

- Alice llamará si hay alguna explicación para tu crisis de pánico. Ella está tan extraña sobre esta muchacha como tu.

Hice una mueca.

- Bien. Pero no me quedaré después del domingo.

- No hay ninguna razón en para apresurarse va a hacer sol, de todos modos. Alice dijo que estaríamos libres de la escuela hasta el miércoles.

Sacudí mi cabeza rígidamente.

- Peter y Charlotte saben comportarse.

- Realmente no me preocupa, Emmett. Con la suerte de Bella, ella irá a vagar por los bosques exactamente en el momento incorrecto y – Me estremecí – Peter no es conocido por su autocontrol. Vuelvo el domingo.

Emmett suspiró.

- _Exactamente, como un loco_.

_-00000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Lunes en la mañana y yo me encuentro ansiosa, resople molesta mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno para Jake y para mi, ese día el había ido a visitarnos temprano en la mañana para alegría de Nessie.

- Vamos mamà quita esa cara

- No tengo otra – Le respondí con sarcasmo

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?

- Nada amor solo que extraña a papá ¿No es así ma? – Sonrió burlonamente

- Ah no más es eso, pensé que era más grave

- Jake

- ¿Qué? Solo dije la verdad

Puse los ojos en blanco y ni me digne a contestarle, serví el desayuno y nos dispusimos a organizar nuestro tiempo y al final decidimos que los 3 iríamos a Port Ángeles aunque ellos irían a parte. Una vez el desayuno termino Jake se despidió de nosotras, subimos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos a la escuela. Fuimos unas de las primeras en llegar al instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún _picnic, _Nessie se disculpo diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y me dejo bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que me senté sobre el impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Había terminado los deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometría que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierta a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes de los deberes. Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borré con la goma.

- ¡Bella! – Oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de Mike.

Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de gente mientras estaba allí sentada, distraída. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vestían _shorts _a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar los doce grados. Mike se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos _shorts _de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby. Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha.

- No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos – Comentó mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa.

- Sólo al sol.

Me sentí incómoda cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja.

- Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?

- La clase de días que me gustan – Dije mostrando mi acuerdo.

- ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.

- Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.

No añadí que lo había terminado, no era necesario parecer pagada de mí misma. Se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.

- Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?

- Esto... Creo que el miércoles.

- ¿El miércoles? – Frunció el ceño – Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo?

- Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.

Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

- Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche – Dijo desanimado – Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.

- Ah.

Me había pillado con la guardia bajada. ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una conversación agradable con Mike sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?

- Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.

Me sonrió lleno de esperanza.

- Mike... – Odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto – Creo que no es una buena idea.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Edward, preguntándome si también Mike pensaba lo mismo.

- Creo, y te voy dar una buena tunda sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir – Le amenacé – Que eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica.

Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.

- ¿Jessica?

- De verdad, Mike, ¿estás _ciego?_

- Vaya – Exhaló claramente confuso.

Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.

- Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.

Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.

_-000000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

Pobre de mamà, en verdad extraña mucho a papá al menos yo tengo la suerte de que mi Jake nos haya seguido pero ella… llegamos al instituto en tiempo record y no había casi nada de estudiantes mejor, así podré librarme de Newton por un rato, mamà aparco el coche y bajamos pero en cuanto lo hice pude sentir la ya conocida fragancia de mi padre, sonreí divertida y despidiéndome de mamà diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer antes de la clase le di rápidamente un rodeo al instituto hasta llegar a donde provenía el aroma de papá, se encontraba allí escondido entre las sombras observando a mamà hablando con Newton, me acerque sigilosamente pero el debió de a verme oído por el sonido de mi corazón.

- Te hacía de excursión Cullen, ¿Qué haces escondido aquí?

Para mi sorpresa dio un respingo y me miro con sorpresa, vaya así que no me había oído eso es raro, talvez estaba tan concentrado en mamà que ni cuenta se dio.

- Renesmee

- Hola, entonces me dirás ¿Qué haces acá?

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo pregunte primero

Sonreí divertida mientras me acercaba a él y me recargué en un árbol cercano y observe a mamà también, fruncí el ceño al ver como Newton tomaba un mechón del cabello de ella y lo ponía detrás de su oreja. Escuche el crujido de una rama rompiéndose y al mirar a un lado vi a papá rompiendo la rama en la que estaba apoyada su mano y un sordo gruñido salió de su pecho, no pude vitarlo me eché a reír.

- No me lo creo, estás celoso de Mike Newton

- No estoy celoso – gruño pero solo ocasiono que riera más fuerte

- Claro que lo estas admítelo, estas enamorado de Bella y por eso estas celoso

- Yo no

- No lo niegues Cullen, además no están malo como crees se que serán felices juntos, lo he visto

Me mordí la lengua, demonios no debí de decir eso. El me miro con el ceño fruncido, su mirada color topacio me miraba severamente, una mirada que siempre me causo escalofríos porque solo predecía malas noticias para mi y mi libertad.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- No debí de decir eso, lo admito pero créeme es mejor que no sepas del porque de nuestro extraño comportamiento no te conviene saber, pero si algo te ayuda yo no soy como ninguna otra criatura que has visto, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte

Trate de huir para que ya no me preguntará pero al parecer lo anticipo porque me sujeto del brazo y me estampo contra el árbol, Uy eso dolió.

- Necesito respuestas

- Lastimándome no lograras que te responda, en serio Cullen no es bueno que te enteres podrías poner en peligro a toda tu familia, sobre todo a Bella y a mi ¿En verdad quieres que algo nos pase?

Pude ver la vacilación en su mirada, me dolía tratarlo así pero no podía hablar todo debía de suceder tal como sucedió en un principio, me soltó el brazo y se alejo un par de pasos

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes solo te pido un favor, no hagas sufrir a Bella – No mas de lo que ya la has hecho sufrir quise pensar pero deseché el pensamiento rápidamente – Tu eres muy importante para ella y si vuelves ignorarla como lo has hecho a ella le dolerá profundamente

_-0000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Nessie ingresó al salón frotándose el brazo, la mire curiosa pero ella me dio una señal de que luego hablaríamos así que ya no pregunte más, las clases pasaron lentamente al menos para mi y agradecí enormemente la hora del almuerzo pero como no tenia ganas de hablar sobre nuestro actual problema jale a Ángela a la misma mesa donde Edward y yo nos sentamos una vez.

- Entonces ¿Irán a Port Ángeles? – Pregunta Nessie mirando a Ángela

- Si ¿Quieren venir?

- ¿Podemos?

- Claro, quisiera su ayuda para escoger el vestido idóneo

- Pues bien nos tendrás allí – Sonreí contenta

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación física tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton, la siguiente tortura que ponían en mi camino, pero al menos eso significó que pude estar sentada escuchando en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no terminó, por lo que tendría otra jornada sin ejercicio al día siguiente. No importaba que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase. Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Nessie, pero apenas había traspasado el umbral de la casa de Charlie, Jessica me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes. Intenté mostrarme encantada de que Mike la hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin él parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero ese entusiasmo me sonó falso hasta a mí. Ella reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del día siguiente.

- ¿Me explicaras por que llegaste tarde, Renesmee?

- Estuve con papá

- ¿Con…?

De pronto Nessie salto sobre vi tapándome la boca y haciendo que ambas cayéramos, ella encima de mi casi me saco el aire.

- Ug Renesmee que demonios

- Shhh él esta aquí – Se quito encima mío y tomando su dije – "Tuve un encuentro con papá, el estuvo en la escuela viendo y escuchando tu platica con Newton antes de clases y destrozo parte de un árbol totalmente celoso"

- "¿De Mike?" – Pregunté con incredulidad tomando mi dije

- "Como lo oyes pero eso no es lo peor, se me salió decirle algo y casi me obliga a contarle la verdad pero logre hacerle sentir avergonzado y me escabullí antes de que me dijera algo, te lo mostraría pero él esta aquí y lo vería"

Me quede realmente perpleja ante ello, entonces el timbre de la casa sonó y salí para ver quien era, Jake me sonrió frente a mi.

- Hola chi… - No alcanzo a decir nada más cuando lo jale para dentro y cerré la puerta – ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- Anthony

- ¿Quién es Anthony? – Preguntó confundido

- Papá –contesto Nessie haciendo que Jake captara y abrió enormemente los ojos

- ¿Aquí?

- No, cerca, clave o papel ¿entendido?

- Eso creo

-_00000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Lo que Renesmee me dijo realmente me hizo reflexionar y aumentar mi curiosidad, cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista, salté sobre un frío y enorme tronco y dance de mente en mente, tratando de ver a Bella, agradecido de que la mente de Ángela Weber estuviera disponible para ver. Desee que hubiera alguna manera de agradecerle a chica Weber por ser una buena persona. Eso me hizo pensar que Bella tenía una amiga verdadera. Miré la cara de Bella desde cualquier ángulo que podía y podía ver que estaba triste de nuevo. Eso me sorprendió, pensé que el sol sería suficiente para mantenerla sonriendo. En el almuerzo. Vi como lanzaba una mirada a la mesa vacía de los Cullen y eso me hizo feliz. Me dio esperanza. A lo mejor ella me extrañaba, también.

Ella tenía planes para salir con las otras chicas y automáticamente planee mi propia vigilancia, pero esos planes se pospusieron cuando Mike invitó a Jessica a salir en la cita que había planeado para Bella. Al final de las clases fui directo a su casa, para hacer una rápida revisión chequear que nada peligroso rondaba cerca. Sabía que Jasper había advertido a su una vez hermano para que evitará la ciudad, citando mi locura como explicación y advertencia, pero yo no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Petter y Charlotte no tenían intención de causar ningún problema con mi familia, pero las intenciones son algo cambiante. De acuerdo. Estaba reaccionando de más. Lo sé. Desde mi posición podía escuchar su plática…

- Estuve con papá – Escuche la voz de Renesmee

- ¿Con…?

Escuche un golpe seco y un grito ahogado, al parecer alguien había caído

- Ug Renesmee que demonios – Se quejo Bella al parecer Nessie le había caído encima

- Shhh él esta aquí – Eso me dejo helado ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de mi presencia? No pude saberlo a ciencia cierta ya que ella empezó a hablar en ese extraño idioma que no hemos podido averiguar cual es – "Dija ih ahliahdnu luh bybá, am acdiju ah my acliamy jeahtu o aclilryhtu di bmydely luh Hafduh yhdac ta lmycac o tacdnuwu bynda ta ih ánpum dudymsahda lamucu"

- "¿Ta Sega?"

- "Lusu mu uoac banu acu hu ac mu baun, ca sa cymeó talenma ymku o lyce sa upmeky y luhdynma my jantyt banu mukna rylanma cahden yjankuhwytu o sa aclypimmí yhdac ta xia sa tezany ymku, da mu sucdnyníy banu ém acdy yxií o mu janíy"

El rugido de una moto y un olor asqueroso llego a mi, fruncí el ceño mientras observe como alguien llegaba, un chico de unos 18 aproximadamente, cabello y ojos negros… era un asqueroso chucho ¿Qué demonios hace uno de ellos aquí y con mi Bella?. Toco la puerta y casi al instante ella atendió

- Hola chi… - No alcanzo a decir nada más cuando Bella lo tomo de la ropa y lo jalo dentro cerrando la puerta de golpe – ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- Anthony

- ¿Quién es Anthony? – Preguntó confundido y yo también

- Papá – Contesto Nessie

- ¿Aquí? – Se oía sorprendido y nervioso

- No, cerca, clave o papel ¿entendido?

- Eso creo

Me quede pasmado una vez más, fruncí el ceño totalmente confundido.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – La voz del chucho llamo mi atención de nuevo a la plática

- ¿Qué les parece un picnic?

- ¿Un picnic, Nessie?

- Si Bella, será divertido y así podrías alegrar nuestro día con un par de canciones

- A no, olvídalo Renesmee no pienso cantar

- Por fis Bells, cantas excepcional

- No Jake, no pienso cantar

- Oh claro que lo harás

Así que mi ángel canta ¿Eh? Quien lo diría, tardaron media hora en preparar todo para el picnic y después salieron hacia el jardín de la casa. Silenciosamente, escalé la copa del árbol mas grande y el más cercano mirando el jardín. Ella extendió una manta sobre el pasto mientras los otros dos se sentaban y me di cuenta de que el chucho llevaba una guitarra consigo.

- Por favor Bella, canta algo hace mucho que no te oigo cantar

- Jake tiene razón, no cantas desde que…

- Lo se pero no tengo ánimo, no desde que…

- Al menos inténtalo, por favor – Vi como Renesmee le ponía una cara de cordero a medio morir, una expresión que he visto miles de veces en Alice

- Dios, eres tan insistente como Mari

Bella tomo la guitarra que el chucho sostenía y entonces la voz más bella que jamás escuche rompió el silencio maravillándome con su voz.

-_0000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

No tuve más remedio que aceptar, no podía negarle nada a mi hija cuando ponía esa cara así que tome la guitarra que Jake me tendía y la puse en mi regazo, carraspee para limpiarme la garganta y empecé a tocar una lenta melodía…

_**Dime quién tu eres y porqué estás aquí  
Dime como has hecho para conquistarme así  
A veces creo que no eres real  
que voy a despertarme y no estarás...oh, no**_

A pesar de a ver pasado 50 años desde que lo conocí aun creo que Edward no es real y todo lo que vivi con èl ha sido un sueño del cual puedo despertar de un momento a otro, y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero despertar y no verlo a mi lado, no sentir sus besos ni sus caricias.

_**Dime como sabes siempre lo que decir  
Como te deseo, no lo puedo fingir  
No recuerdo haber sentido igual  
Oh...esto es como una atracción fatal**_

Una atracción fatal realmente es lo que nos unió al principio, peligrosa pero no me importaría volver a pasar por ello con tal de estar con él, el único que ha hecho que mi cuerpo sienta todas estas reacciones tan placenteras que ningún otro hombre podrá despertar en mí jamás.

_**Estás en cada poro, en cada célula de mi  
me duermo y me despierto siempre con sabor a ti  
tu eres mi aire, mi agua, mi mayor necesidad  
mi punto de partida, mi principio, y mi final  
a donde vayas iré  
Yo vivo y muero en tu piel**_

Edward, eres mi todo, mi luz, mi vida, el aire que respiro, cada noche dormía sintiéndote junto a mi y cada día despertaba sintiendo tus dulces labios sobre los míos, momentos como aquellos desaparecieron cuando te marchaste la primera vez y creí mi mundo desaparecer, la segunda vez quise morirme pero por nuestra hija seguí adelante.

_**Dime de qué mundo vienes y a dónde vas  
Dime que me amas y te voy a acompañar  
Por nadie yo me he sentido igual  
esto es como una atracción fatal**_

Tantas veces me dijiste que me amabas, que nunca habías sentido por ninguna otra lo que sentías por mí, me esperaste por casi un siglo y cuando al fin estuvimos juntos pudiendo ser felices con nuestra hija te volviste a marchar, ¿Por qué me has hecho esto Edward?

_**Estás en cada poro, en cada célula de mi  
me duermo y me despierto siempre con sabor a tí  
tu eres mi aire, mi agua, mi mayor necesidad  
mi punto de partida, mi principio, y mi final  
a donde vayas iré  
Yo vivo y muero en tu piel **_

Vivo y muero en tu piel, eres todo para mi, mi ángel, mi vampiro masoquista, mi dulce Edward… Termine la canción con mi rostro mojado, ya sin poder evitarlo porque Edward te extraño tanto pero aunque tengo la posibilidad de verte estando en el pasado no es lo mismo porque este Edward no es _mi Edward, mi ángel, mi vampiro masoquista. _

- Lo siento – Me disculpe con Renesmee y con Jake secándome las lagrimas

- Somos nosotros quienes debemos disculparnos, nosotros te obligamos a cantar

- Pero lo necesitaba, me he desahogado un poco

- Será mejor que volvamos a dentro, el tío Charlie regresara dentro de poco a casa

- Cierto

Recogimos todo y nos lo fuimos comiendo en el camino adentro, suspiré esperando que Edward haya escuchado mi canción, una canción que escribí especialmente pensando en él. El plan de ir a Port Ángeles por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Lauren otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Ángela ni a Jessica el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas pequeñas compras. Jessica me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepillé el pelo a toda prisa mientras estaba dentro, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de Forks. Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para Charlie en la que le volvía a explicar dónde encontrar la cena, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de tarde en tarde y corrí a reunirme con Jessica. Jake había pasado por Nessie a la escuela y se dirigieron primero a Port Ángeles. A continuación fuimos a casa de Ángela, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.


	6. Verdades a medias Parte 1

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y UN POCO OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**Simbología:**

_- Dejar review – _Pensamientos

¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, DIA DE REYES, Y DEMÀS!!

Chicos y chicas bienvenidos al primer capitulo que subo en este magnifico 2009, espero que se la hayan pasado super bien en navidad, año nuevo y dia de reyes. Este capitulo esta dividido en dos, en esta primera parte se podran dar cuenta de los cambios que esta tomando el fic y, para cuando llegue la parte del juego de beisball tengo una sorpresa preparada para todos, pero ciertamente no falta mucho para esa parte, cuando mucho unos 4 cap màs o menos, ya que este cap junta los capitulos originales del libro titulados: Port Angeles, Teoria y la mitad de Interrogatorios. Para la siguiente parte necesitare al menos una semana asì que nos vemos el proximo miércoles.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Twilighters Chiks, Grecia Cullen, Christti, Parvati Lestrange, Aeryn Hale17, Lyra91, mariialee, EstrelladeHielo, PrincessKitsune17 y todos aquellos y aquellas que no dejan review pero si leen mi historia, en verdad se los agradezco mucho.**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 5**

**Verdades a medias… Primera Parte**

**POV Bella**

Jessica conducía aún más deprisa que Charlie, por lo que estuvimos en Port Ángeles a eso de las cuatro. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido una salida nocturna sólo de chicas; el subidón del estrógeno resultó vigorizante. Escuchamos canciones de rock mientras Jessica hablaba sobre los chicos con los que solíamos estar. Su cena con Mike había ido muy bien y esperaba que el sábado por la noche hubieran progresado hasta llegar a la etapa del primer beso. Sonreí para mis adentros, complacida. Ángela estaba feliz de asistir al baile aunque en realidad no le interesaba Eric. Jess intentó hacerle confesar cuál era su tipo de chico, pero la interrumpí con una pregunta sobre vestidos poco después, para distraerla. Ángela me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Port Ángeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks, pero Jessica y Angela la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Jessica condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del área turística de la bahía. Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta y ninguna de nosotras sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. Jessica y Angela parecieron sorprendidas y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca había ido a ningún baile en Phoenix.

- ¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? – Me preguntó Jess dubitativa mientras cruzábamos las puertas frontales de la tienda.

- De verdad – Intentaba convencerla sin querer confesar mis problemas con el baile – Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en Phoenix.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Nadie me lo pidió – Respondí con franqueza. Parecía escéptica.

- Aquí te lo han pedido y te has negado.

En ese momento estábamos en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con vestidos de gala.

- Bueno, excepto con Tyler – Me corrigió Angela con voz suave.

- ¿Perdón? – Me quedé boquiabierta – ¿Qué dices?

- Tyler le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la promoción – Me informó Jessica con suspicacia.

- ¿Que dice el qué?

Parecía que me estaba ahogando.

- Te dije que no era cierto – Susurró Angela a Jessica.

Permanecí callada, aún en estado de _shock, _que rápidamente se convirtió en irritación. Pero ya habíamos encontrado la sección de vestidos y ahora teníamos trabajo por delante.

- Por eso no le caes bien a Lauren – Comentó entre risitas Jessica mientras toqueteábamos la ropa. Me rechinaron los dientes.

- ¿Crees que Tyler dejaría de sentirse culpable si lo atropellara con el monovolumen, que eso le haría perder el interés en disculparse y quedaríamos en paz?

- Puede – Jess se rió con disimulo – Si es que lo está haciendo por ese motivo.

La elección de los vestidos no fue larga, pero ambas encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Me senté en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles del espejo, intentando controlar mi rabia. Jess se mostraba indecisa entre dos. Uno era un modelo sencillo, largo y sin tirantes; el otro, un vestido de color azul, con tirantes finos, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Angela eligió un vestido color rosa claro cuyos pliegues realzaban su alta figura _y _resaltaban los tonos dorados de su pelo castaño claro. Las felicité a ambas con profusión y las ayudé a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados. Nos dirigimos a por los zapatos y otros complementos. Me limité a observar y criticar mientras ellas se probaban varios pares, porque, aunque necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos, no estaba de humor para comprarme nada.

Habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano junto al paseo marítimo, pero la compra de la ropa nos había llevado menos tiempo del esperado. Jess y Angela fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellas en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quería buscar una librería. Ambas se mostraron deseosas de acompañarme, pero las animé a que se divirtieran. Ignoraban lo mucho que me podía abstraer cuando estaba rodeada de libros, era algo que prefería hacer sola. Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección indicada por Jess.

- ¿Nessie? – Llame en voz baja mientras caminaba

- ¿Si ma?

Di un respingo al escuchar su voz más cerca de lo que pensé y me di cuenta de que ella y Jake estaban cada uno a mi lado, solté un suspiro de alivio y luego los mire con reproche

- Lo sentimos, ¿Cuáles es el plan entonces Bells?

- Bueno, según Alice, Edward nos estuvo siguiendo desde que llegamos pero ahora creo que me perdí de su vista por lo tanto no tardara en encontrarme. Ahora tendré que ir a la librería y ustedes se mantendrán al margen

- Pero mamà ¿Si te pasa algo?... ¿Si esos tipejos de hacen algo?

- Tu padre llegará justo a tiempo pero sino lo hace pueden intervenir ¿Contentos?

- No mucho pero por el momento si – Gruño Jake

- Oigan a mi no me gusta más que ustedes esto pero lo que sucederá tiene que suceder

- Vale

Ellos se fueron dejándome de nuevo sola, tome un poco de aire y camine para enfrentarme a mi destino.

-_0000000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Estaba demasiado soleado para mí como para conducir en la ciudad, cuando conseguí acercarme a Port Angeles; el sol estaba todavía demasiado alto, y, aunque mis ventanas fueran oscuras, no había ninguna razón para tomar riesgos innecesarios. Riesgos más innecesarios, debería decir. Estaba seguro que sería capaz de encontrar los pensamientos de Jessica que eran más fuerte a la distancia que los de Ángela, pero una vez que encontrase el primero, sería capaz de enterarme del segundo. Entonces, cuando anocheciera, podría acercarme. Por ahora, fui por un camino bordeando la ciudad que parecía ser raras veces usado. Yo conocía la dirección general para buscar en Port Angeles había realmente sólo un lugar para comprar un vestido. No paso mucho antes de que encontrara a Jessica, que giraba en una esquina el espejo, y yo al fin podía ver a Bella en su visión periférica, valorando el vestido largo negro que ella llevaba. Bella todavía miraba enfadada

- Te dije que no era cierto – Susurró Ángela a Jessica

_- No puedo creer que la altere eso,_ _al menos ella sabe que tendrá una pareja para el baile de fin de curso. – _Pensó Jessica_ –_ _¿Y si Mike no se divierte en el baile, y él no me pregunta la próxima vez?... ¿Y si él invita a Bella para ir al baile de fin de curso?... ¿Ella habría invitado a Mike al baile si yo no hubiera dicho nada?... ¿Piensa él que Bella es más bonita que yo?... ¿Piensa Bella que es más bonita que yo? _

- Me gusta más el azul. Ese realmente resalta tus ojos– Jessica se rió de Bella con falsedad, mirándola con desconfianza.

_- ¿Realmente piensa eso?... ¿O quiere que me parezca a una vaca el sábado?_

Me canse de escuchar a Jessica. Y busqué a Ángela ah, pero Ángela estaba en el probador de vestidos, y salí rápidamente de su cabeza para darle intimidad. Bien, no había mucho problema Bella podría entrar en los grandes almacenes. Las había dejado en la tienda y luego volvería a escuchar cuando hayan terminado. No pasaría mucho hasta que fuera oscuro - las nubes comenzaban a volver, desde el oeste. Sólo podía vislumbrarlas entre los espesos árboles, pero podía ver como ellos adelantarían a la puesta del sol y les di la bienvenida, ansiaba sus sombras más que alguna otra vez. Mañana podría sentarme al lado de Bella en la escuela y monopolizar su atención en el desayuno otra vez. Podría hacer todas las preguntas que había estado guardando en mí… Bella estaba furiosa sobre la presunción de Tyler.

Había visto en su cabeza, que Tyler lo había querido decir literalmente cuando había hablado de la fiesta de fin de curso, que él la estaba invitando… Imaginé su expresión a partir de aquella otra tarde - la incredulidad ultrajada - y me reí. Me pregunté lo que ella le diría sobre esto. Yo no quería omitir su reacción. El tiempo paso lentamente mientras esperé las sombras para poder salir del auto. Revisé de vez en cuando a Jessica; su voz mental era la más fácil para encontrar, pero no me gustó pasar allí mucho tiempo. Observe el lugar donde planificaban comer. Sería oscuro para la cena y…. Quizás, por casualidad escogiera el mismo restaurante. Toque el teléfono en mi bolsillo, pensando en invitar a Alice a comer… le gustaría esto, pero también querría dirigirse a Bella. Y no estaba seguro de estar listo para tener a Bella más involucrada en mi mundo. ¿No era suficiente problema un vampiro? Revisé rutinariamente a Jessica otra vez. Ella pensaba en su joyería, preguntando la opinión de Ángela.

- Tal vez debería comprar el collar de la otra tienda. Tengo en casa el que probablemente me pondré y ya gasté más de mi presupuesto… _mi mamá va a estar furiosa. ¿Qué estaría pensando?_

- No me importa volver a la tienda. ¿Piensas que Bella nos buscará?

¿Qué era esto?... ¿Bella no estaba con ellas? Miré fijamente a través de los ojos de Jessica primero, luego cambie a los de Ángela. Ellas estaban sobre la vereda delante de una línea de tiendas, yendo por otro camino. Y Bella no estaba a la vista.

_- ¿Ah, quién se preocupa por Bella?_ – Jess pensó con impaciencia, antes de contestar a la pregunta de Ángela. – Ella es inteligente. Estaremos en el restaurante en poco tiempo, incluso si volvemos a la otra tienda. De todos modos, pienso que ella quiere estar sola. – Conseguí brevemente vislumbrar en el pensamiento de Jessica, la librería donde Bella había ido,

- Bueno apresurémonos, entonces – Dijo Ángela – _Espero Bella no piense que la abandonamos. Ella fue tan agradable con migo en el coche… es realmente una buena persona. Ha parecido interesado en los Cullen todo el día. ¿Me pregunto si es debido a Edward Cullen? Apostaría lo que fuera a que él era el porque de que ella preguntara por su familia… _

Debería haber estado poniendo mayor atención. ¿Cuánto me había perdido aquí?... ¿Bella estaba caminando sola, y ella había estado preguntando por mí? Ángela prestaba atención a Jessica que balbuceaba sobre aquel idiota Mike; ya no podría conseguir nada más de ella. Juzgué las sombras. El sol estaría detrás de las nubes bastante pronto. Si me quedara del lado oeste del camino, donde los edificios me protegerían del sol la calle de la luz que se descoloraría…

_-00000000000000000000-_

**POV Jacob**

- Nessie, amor ¿Quieres calmarte? Me estas poniendo los nervios de punta

- Como quieres que me calme si mi madre – que es tu mejor amiga por cierto – esta allá fuera sola, en plena noche a punto de ser atacada por un grupo de tipos que…

- No le va a pasar nada, Edward aparecerá

- ¿Y si no lo hace? No quiero que nada le pase a mama, es humana por el amor de dios pude pasarle cualquier cosa y si eso pasa yo desaparezco lo olvidas

- No, no lo hago – Le dije mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la abrazaba – Pero estará bien, tenemos que confiar

- Ay Jake si algo le pasa me muero y en más de una forma

Solté un suspiro mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Nessie y de paso a mi, a mi tampoco me hace nada de gracia dejar que Bella hiciera eso pero Dante había dicho que no podemos cambiar la historia al menos no demasiado, en eso me fijo que un auto que yo conozco muy bien paso rápidamente por la calle, al parecer Nessie también lo vio ya que parecía mas relajada en mis brazos.

- Lo ves, te dije que aparecería

- Vamos a seguirlo por si necesita ayuda ¿Vale?

- Vale

Ambos subimos a mi moto y seguimos el volvo de Edward a una distancia prudencial y manteniendo nuestros pensamientos en blanco para que el no se diera cuenta de nosotros, solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

_-00000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Argg vaya suerte la que me cargo, encontré a esos tipos más rápido de lo que pensé. Tragué saliva mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis pasos, los conocimientos de pelea aun están frescos en mi memoria después de todo tenia que aprender a luchar si quería sobrevivir en una guerra que ha durado 44 años, pero en este cuerpo humano débil no creo poder defenderme muy bien. Demonios estoy acorralada, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió entrar en un callejón sin salida? Edward ¿Donde demonios estas?

- ¡Ahí está!

La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompió la intensa quietud y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parecía que iba a pasar de largo.

- ¡Sí! – Gritó una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome dar otro salto mientras intentaba correr calle abajo – Apenas nos hemos desviado.

Ahora debía andar despacio. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared. Era capaz de chillar con mucha potencia e inspiré aire, preparándome para proferir un grito, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca para estar segura del volumen que podría generar. Con un rápido movimiento deslicé el bolso por encima de la cabeza y aferré la correa con una mano, lista para dárselo o usarlo como arma, según lo dictasen las circunstancias. El gordo, ya lejos del muro, se encogió de hombros cuando me detuve con cautela y caminó lentamente por la calle.

- Apártese de mí – Le previne con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero tenía razón en lo de la garganta seca, y salió... sin volumen.

- No seas así, ricura – Gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí.

Demonios, estoy rodeada. Los mire a todos calculando más o menos mis movimientos a seguir, sabía que no podía hacer mucho pero al menos me conformaba con romperle la nariz alguno. Se estaban acercando a mi demasiado por suerte esta vez si recordé traer el aerosol de pimienta el cual esta oculto en mi mano y antes de que esos tipos se dieran cuenta le eché completo el aerosol al que tenia más cercano haciendo que este soltara un alarido, por un pelo de rana calva esquive a otro al sentir su presencia demasiado cerca, estaba en problemas lo se solo los enfurecí más, no tenia ninguna otra arma ni manera de escapar, pero como no mi ángel llego en es momento a salvarme. Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

- Entra – Ordenó una voz furiosa.

Yo no lo pensé dos veces y prácticamente me lance dentro del auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza. El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad, a penas tuve tiempo de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de _stop _sin detenerse. Pero me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edward a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – Le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

- No – Respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras él miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.

- ¿Sí? – Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio.

- ¿Estás bien? – Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

- Sí – Contesté con voz ronca.

- Distráeme, por favor – Ordenó mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

- Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley.

Edward siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Por qué?

- Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Lauren se apacigüe si Tyler me deja tranquila. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche...

- Estaba enterado – Sonó algo más sosegado.

- ¿Sí? – Pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció – Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso – Musité, refinando mi plan. Edward suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- En realidad, no.

Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Inquirí con un hilo de voz.

- A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Bella.

También él susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ja dímelo a mi querido, que lo conozco por cincuenta años

- Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... – No terminó la frase, desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. Luego, continuó – Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.

- Ah.

La palabra parecía inadecuada, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos sentados en silencio. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.

- Jessica y Angela se van a preocupar. Iba a reunirme con ellas.

Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de _La Bella Italia. _Jess y Angela acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez. Salí del auto rápidamente y les grite antes de que se alejaran.

- ¡¡Jess, Angela!!

Les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó Jessica con suspicacia.

- Me perdí – Admití con timidez – Y luego me encontré con Edward.

Le señalé con un gesto. Sabia que el pediría unírsenos pero como ellas ya habían comido y desde luego no perdería esta oportunidad, dije antes de que él abriera la boca

- Supongo que no me esperaron y ya comieron ¿No?

- Pues la verdad es que si, Bella lo sentimos si hubiéramos…

- Descuida Angela no pasa nada – Le sonreí – ¿Nos vemos, mañana?

- ¿No vienes con nosotras? – Pregunto Jessica sorprendida

- Oh no, es que Edward me invito a cenar y luego me llevara a casa no se preocupen

- ¿En serio? – Ambas arquearon la ceja sorprendidas y miraron luego a Edward, yo le di un leve condazo para que me siguiera el juego

- Claro, yo me encargare de llevarla sana y salva a su casa

- De acuerdo – Angela fue más rápida que Jessica – Os vemos mañana, Bella, Edward...

Tomó la mano de Jessica y la arrastró hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco más lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Jess se volvió y me saludó con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Le devolví el saludo y esperé a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Edward quien me dijo.

- En serio, me debes respuestas

- Invítame a comer y te diré todo lo que crea razonable ¿Trato?

- Trato

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Pasé a su lado y entré. Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Ángeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Edward. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. Fruncí el ceño celosa y por acto involuntario le tome del brazo, sentí como se ponía rígido ante mi acción pero luego se relajo un poco, de reojo pude ver que estaba sorprendido por mi acción.

- ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? – Preguntó Edward con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no.

Yo le dirigí una mirada fría y envenenada a la tipa esa, no iba a permitir que se comiera con los ojos a mi vampiro faltaba más, al parecer logre intimidarla un poco ya que inmediatamente nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor. Yo ni me moví, seguí en mi posición aferrada la brazo de Edward sabiendo que el pediría otra mesa más privada, mientras el lo hacia capte un movimiento detrás de mi y casi me caigo cuando me doy cuenta de que Nessie y Jake estaban sentados en una de las mesas y ellos me saludaban, enarque una ceja mirándoles sorprendida. Al parecer Edward pudo sentir el cambio en mi ya que me acaricio la mano para llamar mi atención.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, solo saludaba a unos conocidos – Giro el rostro a donde yo miraba y frunció el ceño al ver no a Nessie sino a Jake, hum olvide que el puede oler el olor a Licántropo de Jake, otra cosa que explicar – ¿Vamos a la mesa?

- ¿Uh? Si, vamos

La anfitriona se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados

- ¿Algo como esto esta bien?

- Perfecto.

Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.

- Esto... – Sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando – Ahora mismo les atiendo.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

- De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente – Le critiqué –. Es muy poco cortés.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina híper ventilando.

Pareció confuso.

- Oh, venga – Le dije un poco dubitativa – Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

- ¿Los deslumbro?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?... ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?

Ignoró mis preguntas.

- ¿Te deslumbro a ti?

- Con frecuencia – Admití.

Entonces llegó la camarera, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona había hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la nueva chica no parecía decepcionada. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez. Tuve ganas de pegarle con la silla.

- Hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

No pasé por alto que sólo se dirigía a él. Edward me miró.

- Una coca cola

- Dos – Dijo él.

_-00000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

Luego de a ver visto a papá rescatar a mamà y de que Jake y yo nos encargamos de los tipos que quisieron sobrepasarse con mi madre nos dirigimos a comer algo, bueno mejor dicho a que Jake comiera algo, la comida humana no es mi favorita precisamente pero debo de admitir que la pasta me encanta, papa dice que herede el gusto por la pasta de mamà. Como sea el caso es que fuimos al restaurante La Bella Italia sabiendo que mis padres aparecerían de un momento a otro y vaya que lo hicieron, su entrada no paso desapercibida para nosotros y mucho menos los celos de mamà

- Oh esto es genial, Bella esta celosa – Se río Jake divertido

- Mucho, mira como agarra el brazo de papá

- Me sorprende que no se haya alejado de ella, no han tenido mucho contacto ¿cierto?

- Cuando mucho agarre de manos pero eso no, seguro papá se ha quedado sorprendido

- Vienen para acá pero el no nos ha visto – Sonrío Jake mientras ambos saludábamos a mamà la cual casi se cae de la sorpresa al vernos, aunque no me gusto como papá miro a Jake – Y sigo sin caerle bien

- Es que puede olerte

- Supongo

- Shh ya empiezan a hablar al parecer

- Pues yo solo veo a tu madre matar con la mirada a la mesera jajaja

- Mira tu gracioso – Le dije dándole un leve codazo

Nos mantuvimos en silencio comiendo mientras escuchábamos la plática que tenían. Aunque primero mamà pidió algo de comer raviolis con setas, el cual por cierto esta delicioso. Bueno Renesmee concéntrate. Cuando la mesera se fue papá se le quedo mirando a mamà.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella al ver como la miraba

- ¿Me darás las respuestas que quiero?

- Te las daré pero no todas, solo lo que consideré conveniente Edward

- Y según tu ¿Cuáles serian?

- Púes…

Ella se interrumpió para beber de su vaso, se lo acabo todo casi de inmediato supongo que por el shock pero la vi tiritar después de eso, para mi absoluta fascinación papá se quitó la suya. Casi me ahogue de la risa al darme cuenta que mamà no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. Se concentró para obligarse a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de cueto beis debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho. Le entregó su cazadora y le interrumpió mientras se lo comía con los ojos. Dios estaba embelesada mirándolo.

- Si sigue así necesitara un bote para la baba – Murmuró Jacob, yo le di un codazo para que se callara y me dejara oír

- Gracias – Dijo ella nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora.

Tiritó otra vez. Vi como la olisqueó en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parecía a ninguna colonia. Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las echó hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.

- Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul – Observó mientras la miraba. Ella tan solo se sonrojo pero le sonrió, yo suspire mirando a mis papas era como si tuvieran una cita aunque pensándolo bien si están en una cita. Entonces papá empujó la cesta con los colines hacia ella.

- No voy a entrar en estado de _shock, _de verdad

- Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada.

Daba la impresión de estar desconcertado. Ella lo miró a los ojos y soltó una leve risa, no era como la recordaba pero se parecía mucho a cuando era vampiro.

- Edward yo no soy una chica muy normal que digamos, además me siento segura contigo – Exclamó encogiéndose de hombros

Aquello pareció desagradarle y frunció su frente de alabastro. Ceñudo, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí:

- Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Tomó un colín y comenzó a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresión.

- Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan – Comenzó, intentando distraerle de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le había dejado triste y sombrío. Atónito, le miró.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir. Tengo una teoría al respecto.

Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

- ¿Más teorías?

- Aja.

Masticó un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.

- Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿O sigues tomando ideas de los tebeos?

- ¿Jake? – Llame pero sin mirarlo

- ¿Si, amor?

- Sabias que fue gracias a ti que mamà y papá están juntos

- ¿Perdón? – Pareció sorprendido por lo que le dije, yo sonreí

- Tu le contaste las leyendas de los Quileutes cuando ella fue a la Push la primera vez, gracias a eso mamà supo lo que papá era pero ya estaba demasiado enamorada de él para sentir miedo, si hubieras tardado más en contársela seguro hoy en día no existiría yo

- Si se lo hubieras dicho al viejo Jake seguro que se daría de golpes por idota pero al nuevo no le importa ya

- Me alegro

Volví la vista a mis padres y me di cuenta con cierta sorpresa que los dos se habían ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos se irguieron cuando la mesera se aproximó. Dejó el plato delante de ella y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edward para preguntarle:

- ¿Ha cambiado de idea?... ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?

Capté el doble significado de sus palabras. Y al parecer mamà también porque le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.

Él señaló los vasos vacíos que ella tenía delante con su larga mano blanca. ¿En que momento mamà se bebió el segundo vaso?

- Claro.

Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.

- ¿Qué decías?

- Espera un momento

_-00000000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

La camarera reapareció con la comida para Bella. Le puse poca atención a la camarera cuando puso el plato delante de Bella y luego preguntó si quería algo. Disminuí, pero pedí más coca. La camarera no había notado los vasos vacíos. Los tomó y se marchó.

- ¿Qué decías? – Incité con inquietud en cuanto estuvimos solos otra vez.

- Te lo diré pero te pido de favor que no hablaras hasta que acabe y no sobreactuaras sacándome de aquí, por que talvez tu no puedas comer pero yo si.

La mire perplejo y sorprendido por lo que me dijo sobre todo la parte de que no podía comer, supongo que tendré que aguantarme hasta saber que tanto sabe ella, tan solo asentí dándole saber que estaba de acuerdo. La vi juguetear un poco con la comida y luego de que probara un poco me miro.

- Se lo que eres tu y toda tu familia, lo se desde que llegue a Forks y te vi por primera vez. Esa es la razón por mi extraño comportamiento, Renesmee también lo sabe ya que ella es una hibrida; mitad vampiro mitad humana así que como vez estoy al tanto de casi todo lo que sucede, y eso incluye que tienes el don de leer las mentes, Alice de ver el futuro y Jasper de sentir y manipular las emociones. No son los únicos con dones, Nessie también tiene uno, transmite sus pensamientos a otras personas cuando toca sus rostros es lo contrario que sucede contigo.

Me quede helado de la sorpresa mirándola de hito en hito, ¿Ella sabe?... ¿Renesmee es una hibrida?

- Y si lo sabes – Dije tratando de no reaccionar bruscamente – ¿Por qué no te has alejado de mi? Soy peligroso Bella y mas para ti

- No puedo ni quiero, Edward no importa lo hagas para alejarte de mi, no importa si me ignoras, no importa tampoco que hayas tratado de matarme por que se que mi sangre es demasiado tentadora para ti, porque a pesar de eso yo te amare más allá de la eternidad.

Eso me dejo en shock, ¿Ella me amaba?... Sabiendo que soy un vampiro que desea su sangre ¿Me ama? No, es imposible, esto esta mal, ella… Algo calido tomo mi mano y al fijarme me doy cuenta de que sus manos aprisionan mi mano mientras me ve fijamente a los ojos y por un momento me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, no puedo leer su mente pero si puedo ver que me dice la verdad, sus ojos no pueden engañarme.

- Bella, esto no…

- Se que no esta bien Edward, se que no solo mi vida podría estar en peligro, también la vida de mi padre y que decir de tu familia, se que Alice desea ser mi amiga, que Jasper y Rosalie están en desacuerdo con esto y Emmett cree que estas loco pero no importa lo que los demás digan, te he esperado por casi un siglo y no pienso perderte ahora que te encontré

- ¿Interrumpimos?

Ambos giramos el rostro, Renesmee y el chucho se habían acercado a nosotros. Ambos con una sonrisa lo cual me desconcertó, fruncí la nariz ante el asqueroso olor del chucho y el hizo lo mismo.

- "_Oh genial, sigue oliendo igual de mal ni aunque pasen 100 años podré inmunizarme del todo a su olor_"

- Como si tu olieras mejor, perro – Le dije molesto por interrumpirnos mientras aferraba la mano de mi Bella

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Bella tan molesta como yo aparentemente

- Se esta haciendo tarde y el tío Charlie se preocupara, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya

- Cierto lo olvide, Edward ¿podrías…?

- Te llevare a casa

- Vale

Deje el dinero en la mesa y los cuatro salimos del lugar, para ese momento no tenia ganas de lidiar con la anfitriona de nuevo. Al salir el chucho y Renesmee se dirigieron a una motocicleta negra aparcada detrás de mi coche

- Renesmee por tu bien será mejor que te pongas el casco

- ¿Pero Bella?

- Nada, póntelo o vienes con nosotros ¿Tu elijes?

- Bien, me lo pondré

Parecía madre e hija discutiendo de esa forma y no pude evitar sonreír, una extraña sensación me invadió al verlas como siempre sucede. Desde que conocí a Renesmee he sentido una sensación que jamás había sentido antes, era como si quisiera protegerla de todos y todo pero de una manera diferente a lo que siento por Bella.

- Edward no te quedes allí

- En serio que hay veces en las que me desconciertas Bella

Lo único que obtuve fue su suave risa, la mejor música que he escuchado en mis 104 años de eternidad (contando obviamente mis 17 años humanos) Abrí la puerta del pasajero y Bella entro una vez cerrada le di la vuelta al coche y entre, encendiendo la calefacción de paso.

- ¿Aun tienes preguntas? – Preguntó Bella mientras encendía mi coche

- ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de un licántropo?

- Desde niña, Jacob es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre y es descendiente de Efraìn Black, me imagino que lo recuerdas después de todo Carlisle hizo un trato con él ¿No?

- Lo recuerdo si

- Además Jake, no solo es mi mejor amigo sino también el novio de Renesmee

Gire bruscamente la cabeza mirándola con sorpresa ¿Escuche bien?

- ¡¡MIRA HACIA DELANTE!!

_-000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Sigo detestando su manera de conducir pero también ha sido mi culpa por soltarle tal bomba mientras conduce, me lleve la mano al corazón tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras tomaba varias bocanadas de aire.

- ¿Has dicho que Renesmee es novia de ese perro?

- "_Y allí vamos de nuevo_" – Pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco – No le digas perro y si, lo son, lo que pasa es que Jake se imprimió de Renesmee cuando era bebe, créeme que su madre casi le arranca la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta, en aquel tiempo la madre de Renesmee era una neófita

Era raro referirme a mi misma como una desconocida, dios aun me acuerdo cuando casi mato a Jake, pero con el tiempo me hice a la idea de que mi hija y mi mejor amigo estarían juntos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Bueno es complicado de explicar, solo puedo decirte que la madre de Renesmee la concibió, cargo y dio a luz siendo ella humana, después del nacimiento de Nessie su padre Anthony se vio forzado a poner suficiente ponzoña en Marie para transformarla

Pareció aun más sorprendido por lo que le dije, yo solo suspire.

- Es todo lo que te puedo decir Edward, al menos de parte de Nessie pregunta otra cosa que yo pueda responderte "o quiera hacerlo" – Agregué en mi fuero interno

- ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

- No, Charlie no sabe que Nessie no es completamente humana, que Jake es un Licántropo o que yo se de la existencia de vampiros en Forks y espero que siga así por muco tiempo

- ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas de nosotros?

- Me temo que eso no te lo puedo decir, al menos no hoy

- Sabes, a veces creo que me conoces más que lo que deberías, siempre me has mirado como con añoranza

- "Si tan solo supieras" – Pensé – Es otra cosa que no puedo contarte lo siento pero si te compensa en algo puedo decirte que tengo una teoría del porque no me puedes leer la mente

- ¿En serio?... ¿Cuál?

- Que soy una especie de escudo, ningún poder mental puede contra mí pero los poderes físicos como los de Jasper o Alice si me pueden afectar

- Interesante, pero volviendo a lo otro no me has preguntado por sobre mi alimentación

- No es necesario, se que no bebes sangre humana sino animal considerándote un vegetariano, también se que no te afecta ni el ajo, una estaca, agua bendita o el sol, que no puedes dormir y que tu piel bajo el sol brilla como diamante.

- Estas muy bien informada por lo que veo

- Más de lo que me gustaría, créeme

- ¿Cómo fue que te terminaste envuelta en esto? – Preguntó mientras estacionaba enfrente de la casa, vaya que rápido habíamos llegado pero considerando su loca manera de conducir

- Eso es otro asunto vetado, lo siento

- Es realmente frustrante Bella

- Bueno, ya sabes como nos sentimos a veces los humanos – Le sonreí divertida decidí cambiar el tema – ¿Cómo les fue a Emmett y a ti?... ¿Se divirtieron cazando?

- Emmett si, yo no mucho

- ¿Por qué no?

- El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso – Su mirada era amable e intensa; y me estremecí hasta la médula – No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana – Movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo – Bueno, no del todo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tus manos – Me recordó.

Observé las palmas de mis manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos. A Edward no se le escapaba nada.

- Me caí – Reconocí con un suspiro.

- Eso es lo que pensé – Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron – Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Emmett de los nervios.

- ¿Sabes? Podrías a verme llamado

Se quedó confuso.

- Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.

- Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo... – Vacilé y entorné los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Me impelió con voz arrulladora.

- Me disgusta no verte. También me pone ansiosa.

Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieto y alzó la vista con aprensión. Observé su expresión apenada.

- Ay – Gimió en voz baja – Eso no está bien.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su frase, tuve serias ganas de gritarle la verdad pero me contuve mordiéndome la lengua

- ¿No lo ves, Bella? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor – Fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprendí – No quiero oír que te sientas así. Es un error. No es seguro. Bella, soy peligroso. Grábatelo, por favor.

- No.

Me esforcé por no parecer una niña enfurruñada.

- Hablo en serio

- También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.

- Jamás digas eso – Espetó con dureza y en voz baja.

Nos mantuvimos callados un rato, yo me quede mirando el porche de la casa hasta que el rompió el silencio.

- Dime una cosa – Pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y le oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.

- ¿Sí?

- Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿En qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo.

- Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes. .. Autodefensa. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... – Pensé en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio – Aunque antes de eso le eche todo el gas pimienta que traía a uno de esos tipos.

- ¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? – Eso le perturbó – ¿No pensaste en correr?

- Me caigo mucho cuando corro – Admití.

- ¿Y en chillar?

- Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

- Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida.

Un golpe en la ventana me sobresalto y al mirar me di cuenta de que Nessie estaba afuera mirándome, yo solo suspire y gire el rostro para ver a Edward.

- ¿Te veré mañana? – Quise saber.

- Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo – Me sonrió – Te reservaré un asiento para almorzar.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado aquella noche, era una tontería que esa pequeña promesa me causara tal excitación y me impidiera articular palabra.

- ¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana?

- Lo prometo.

Sopesé la respuesta durante unos instantes y luego asentí con la _cabeza. _Me quité la cazadora después de olería por última vez.

- Te la puedes quedar... No tienes una para mañana

Se la devolví.

- No quiero tener que explicárselo a Charlie.

- Ah, de acuerdo.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Por cierto, los tipos del callejón no tienes que encargarte de ellos, Jake y Nessie ya lo hicieron

Yo me volví a la puerta y la abrí pero de pronto me quede en mi sitio quieta durante unos segundos, sin pensarlo me gire hacia Edward – que parecía sorprendido – de nuevo y antes de que pudiera detenerme le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla lo más rápido que pude.

- Nos vemos Edward

Baje del auto con las mejillas sonrojadas, el pulso por los aires y el corazón martillando con tal fuerza que me dolían los oídos y me dirigí rápidamente a la casa con Nessie siguiéndome riendo en voz baja.

_-000000000000000000000-_

**POV Alice**

- Alice ¿Por qué estas tan impaciente?

- En cuanto llegue Edward les contare Jasper, solo espera un poco

Estaba impaciente no lo puedo negar, necesitaba que Edward llegara para poder explicar lo que Bella me había pedido. Entonces llegó, lo escuche bajar del coche y entrar a la casa, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que parecía como ido con la mano en la mejilla, sonreí divertida sabiendo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Edward? – Llamo Esme preocupada al verlo llegar así pero el no contesto, solamente se dejo caer en el sofá

- Mmm... Supongo que tu cita salió bien – Le dije sonriendo

- ¿Cita?

- ¿Con quien?

- Con Bella

Hummm..., no le cayo nada bien la noticia a los demás, pero bueno terminaran acostumbrándose a la presencia de Bella entre nosotros.

- Tu lo sabias

- ¿Saber que? – Pregunte curiosa mirando a Edward que pareció regresar de Bellaland

- Todo lo que Bella me dijo ¿No?

- ¿La verdad? – Pregunté mirándolo mientras asentía – Si, yo ya sabia las cosas que ella te dijo, conocí a Bella personalmente después de que la hiciste llorar hace algunas semanas, que por cierto fue muy descortés de tu parte, ella sufrió mucho con tus desplantes. Bueno el caso es que ella me pidió que le explicara a la familia algunas cosas y que tu estuvieras presente para confirmarlas

- ¿Cuáles son esas cosas? – Pregunta Carlisle mirándome

- Bella sabía que nosotros somos vampiros desde antes del accidente, lo supo desde que nos vio y eso es gracias a Renesmee ella es mitad humana mitad vampiro una de las pocas que hay en nuestro mundo pero la única de Washington, Bella sabe muchas cosas de nosotros, como que somos vegetarianos, de nuestros dones, nuestras historias ah, además Bella tiene como mejor amigo a Jacob Black el descendiente directo de Efraín Black, además de que es un licántropo y que se imprimió de Renesmee, la cual por ser una hibrida no puedo tener visiones de ella.

Lo dije todo a velocidad vampirica sabiendo que me entenderían pero supongo que debí de a verlo explicado con más calma, a juzgar por la cara de shock del resto de la familia.

- Evidentemente Alice

Le saque la lengua juguetonamente y me dispuse a tratar de que Jazz reaccione para que calme al resto.

-_00000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

- Buenos días ma

- Buenos días hija, vamos desayuna algo que llegaremos tarde

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – Me queje sonoramente, odiaba la mayoría de comida humana

- Renesmee

- Ok, Ok

Me senté y mire casi con odio los hot cake frente a mi, suspire y empecé a desayunar. Solo pocas comidas humanas no me sabían a tierra y entre ellas estaba el chocolate, palomitas, algo de carne, pastas y por supuesto los Hot Cake los cuales mamà hace exquisitos pero aun no estaba muy de humor para comer comida humana.

- ¿Me sentare de nuevo con los tíos?

- Si quieres si, por cierto tu padre pasará por nosotras en cualquier momento así que apúrate

- ¿Quieres que vaya? – Me sorprendí por eso – ¿No quieres pasar un rato a solas con él?

- Tendré un día a solas con el dentro de poco, disfruta su compañía mientras puedas Renesmee

Supongo que tiene razón, cuando volvamos el no estará o quien sabe tal vez si. Luego de desayunar terminamos de arreglarnos y salimos hacia la calzada de la casa, recargadas en el auto de mamà esperando a que papá llegara. No tardo mucho en llegar, su volvo se estaciono frente a nosotras y al bajarse del auto parecía sorprendido pero luego sonrió.

- Un paso adelante – Murmuro mirándonos

- Un paso adelante, querido Edward – Contesto mamà sonriendo

Al entrar en el caluroso interior del coche me di cuenta de que su cazadora color canela colgaba del reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero, me senté atrás dejando que mamà fuera adelante. Cerró la puerta detrás de mamà y, antes de lo que era posible imaginar, se sentó a su lado y arrancó el motor.

- He traído la cazadora para ti, Bella. No quiero que vayas a enfermar ni nada por el estilo.

- Gracias pero no soy tan débil – Contesto ella comiéndoselo casi con la mirada de nuevo, yo no pude evitar reír – ¿De que te ríes, Nessie?

- De nada Bella, un chiste que me acorde

- Aja, claro

El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla. Me les quede mirando a ambos curiosa preguntándome quien dará el primer paso pero al ver que ninguno lo daba decidí intervenir.

- ¿Cómo tomó tu familia la información de ayer?

- Se quedaron en shock

- Je no me extraña

- ¿Qué dijo Rosalie? – Preguntó mamà curiosa

- Nada, ¿Qué querías que dijera?

- Bueno, la pregunta sería ¿Cómo lo tomo?... ¿Sigue odiándome?

- Esta confundida

Llegamos a tiempo record al instituto y nos bajamos solo para ver a una multitud viendo un ostentoso y reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada. Lo reconocí como el auto de la tìa Rose, bajamos y yo lo mire maravillada.

- Wow yo quiero uno parecido

- Cuando regresemos tu padre te lo compra, eso claro de que todo este en orden cuando lo hagamos

- Gracias Bella

- ¿Regresar?... ¿A dónde?

- Todo a su tiempo Edward – Contesto mamà

_-00000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Jessica estaba esperando debajo del saliente del tejado de la cafetería. Sobre su brazo, bendita sea, estaba mi cazadora. Dios, ha pasar por eso de nuevo, ni modo tendré que aguantarme la vergüenza.

- Eh, Jessica – Dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos – Gracias por acordarte.

Me la entregó sin decir nada.

- Buenos días, Jessica – La saludó amablemente Edward. No tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar. Le di un codazo a Nessie para que no se soltara a reir

- Eh... Hola – Posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos – Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y reprimí un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

- Sí, allí nos vemos.

Se alejó, deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro. Nessie se soltó a reír con ganas en cuanto se perdió de vista, yo solo suspire contrariada

- ¿Qué le vas a contar? – Murmuró Edward.

- ¡Eh! ¡Creía que no podías leerme la mente! – Susurré.

- No puedo – Dijo, sobresaltado. La comprensión relució en los ojos de Edward – Pero puedo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada en clase.

Gemí mientras me quitaba su cazadora y se la entregaba para reemplazarla por la mía. La dobló sobre su brazo.

- Bueno, ¿Qué le vas a decir?

- Supongo que la versión oficial

- ¿Y esa seria? – Pregunto Nessie curiosa

- Que Edward y yo estamos saliendo – Dije encogiéndome de hombros y luego lo mire, el solo sonrió asintiendo

- Estaré al pendiente – Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo gemí mientras Nessie se reía

Curvó una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar mi sonrisa picara predilecta. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

- Te veré en el almuerzo – Gritó por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarme.

Colorada e irritada, me apresuré a entrar en clase. ¡Menudo tramposo!

- ¿Le contaras?

- Solo lo suficiente

Me senté en mi sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la cartera contra el suelo con fastidio.

- Buenos días, Bella – Me saludó Mike desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro – ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angeles?

- Fue... – No había una forma sincera de resumirlo – Estuvo genial – Concluí sin convicción – Jessica consiguió un vestido estupendo.

- ¿Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? – Preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Sonreí ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.

- Dijo que se lo había pasado realmente bien – Le confirmé.

- ¿Seguro? – Dijo con avidez.

- Segurísimo.

Entonces, el señor Masón llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que entregásemos nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron de forma borrosa, mientras yo seguía preocupada sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a Jessica. Me iba costar muchísimo si Edward estaba escuchando lo que decía a través de los pensamientos de Jessica. ¡Qué inoportuno podía llegar a ser su pequeño don cuando no servía para salvarme la vida! La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonreí al cielo. Edward estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Jessica se sentaba en la fila de atrás cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría, casi botando fuera del asiento de pura agitación. Me senté a su lado con renuencia mientras me intentaba convencer a mí misma de que sería mejor zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – Me ordenó antes de que me sentara.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Intenté salirme por la tangente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

- Me llevó a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.

Me miró con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?

- Conduce como un loco – Esperaba que oyera eso – Fue aterrador.

- ¿Fue como una cita?... ¿Le habías dicho que os reunierais allí?

- No... Me sorprendió mucho verle en Forks.

Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de mi voz.

- Pero él te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... – Me sondeó.

- Sí, eso también ha sido una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que la noche pasada no tenía la cazadora -le expliqué.

- Así que... ¿Vais a salir otra vez?

- Se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle el sábado, ya que cree que mi coche no es demasiado fiable. ¿Eso cuenta?

- Sí

- Bueno, entonces, sí.

- V—a—y—a – Magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro sílabas – Edward Cullen.

- Lo sé – Admití. «Vaya» ni siquiera se acercaba.

- ¡Aguarda! – Alzó las manos con las palmas hacia mí como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico – ¿Te ha besado?

- "_Que mas quisiera_" No – Farfullé – No es de ésos.

Pareció decepcionada al igual que yo

- ¿Crees que el sábado...? – Alzó las cejas.

- No lo se – Oh claro que lo sabia pero no podía decírselo, en primera porque no le importaba y en segundo porque Edward no podía enterarse… aun.

- ¿Sobre qué hablasteis? – Me susurró, presionándome en busca de más información. La clase había comenzado, pero el señor Varner no prestaba demasiada atención y no éramos las únicas que seguíamos hablando.

- No sé, Jess, de un montón de cosas – Le respondí en susurros – Hablamos un poco del trabajo de Literatura.

Muy, muy poco, creo que él lo mencionó de pasada.

- Por favor, Bella – Imploró – Dame algunos detalles.

- Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deberías haber visto a la camarera flirteando con él. Fue una pasada, pero él no le prestó ninguna atención. "_A ver qué puede hacer Edward con eso"_

- Eso es buena señal – Asintió – ¿Era guapa?

- Mucho, y probablemente tendría diecinueve o veinte años.

- Mejor aún. Debes de gustarle.

- Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber – Suspirando, añadí en beneficio de Edward – Es siempre tan críptico...

- No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con él

- ¿Por qué?

- Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle.

Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta mañana o la pasada noche, cuando él empleó la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella.

- Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de él – Admití

- Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente guapo.

Jessica se encogió de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en su opinión, probablemente fuera así.

- El es mucho más que eso.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Como qué?

Quise haberlo dejado correr casi tanto como esperaba que se lo tomara a broma cuando se enterara.

- No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso más increíble _detrás _del rostro.

El vampiro que quería ser bueno, que corría a salvar vidas, ya que así no sería un monstruo... Miré hacia la parte delantera de la clase.

- ¿Es _eso posible?_ – Dijo entre risitas.

La ignoré, intentando aparentar que prestaba atención al señor Varner.

- Entonces, ¿te gusta?

No se iba a dar por vencida.

- Sí – Respondí de forma cortante.

- Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad – Me apremió.

- Sí – Dije de nuevo, sonrojándome.

Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Jessica. Las respuestas monosilábicas le iban a tener que bastar.

- ¿Cuánto te gusta?

- Demasiado – Le repliqué en un susurro – Más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo.

Solté un suspiro. Un sonrojo enmascaró el siguiente. Entonces, por fortuna, el señor Varner le hizo a Jessica una pregunta. No tuvo oportunidad de continuar con el tema durante la clase y en cuanto sonó el timbre inicié una maniobra de evasión.

- En Lengua, Mike me ha preguntado si me habías dicho algo sobre la noche del lunes

- ¡Estás de guasa!... ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! – Exclamó con voz entrecortada, desviada por completo su atención del asunto.

- ¡Dime exactamente qué dijo y cuál fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra!

Nos pasamos el resto del camino diseccionando la estructura de las frases y la mayor parte de la clase de español con una minuciosa descripción de las expresiones faciales de Mike. No hubiera estirado tanto el tema de no ser porque me preocupaba convertirme de nuevo en el tema de la conversación. Entonces sonó el timbre del almuerzo.


	7. Verdades a medias Parte 2

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y UN POCO OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**Simbología:**

_- "Dejar review" – _Pensamientos

Ha sido la peor semana de mi vida chicas, se los juro. Entre caídas, fracturas, torceduras, falta de inspiración y que la compu me borrara el cap dios, pensé que no podía publicar. ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe como quitar lo salado? Porque estoy mas salada que la propia sal se los juro. Bueno tengo dos noticias una mala para mi desgracia, una de las noticias es que en mi profile puse una encuesta que espero que vayan a votar en ella, la encuesta trata de ¿Cuál historia quieren ustedes que yo haga al finalizar Midnigth Twilight? Hay tres opciones cuya información esta también en mi profile, mero abajo están la descripción de todas mis historias tanto terminadas, suspendidas, en proceso o próximas en subir, busquen el apartado de Twilight y podrán ver la informaron de las tres opciones de la encuesta, la cual será cerrada hasta el 10 de Febrero. La mala noticia es que para cuando suba este capitulo yo ya empezaré con las clases y talvez tarde mas en subir depende de cómo me vaya en las nuevas materias o como pueda hacer mi horario, asì que les pido de favor me tengan un poco de paciencia ¿si?. Bueno ya no las canso y pasen a leer el capitulo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 6**

**Verdades a medias… Segunda Parte**

**POV Nessie**

Mientras mamà estaba ocupada con Jessica yo me la pase garabateando en mi libreta, estaba totalmente aburrida y me moría de ganas de ver a mi Jake.

- _**Renesmee **_– Llamo una voz sobresaltándome

- _¿Dante?_

- _**Si, tengo noticias que no les van a gustar**_

_-__ ¿A que te refieres?_

- _**Encontré la otra mitad del orbe peinando prácticamente el bosque**_

- _¿Tan pronto? Eso quiere decir que tenemos que irnos_

- _**No tan pronto, el caso es que el Orbe cayo en posesión de los Cullen esta mañana, le he pedido a Alice que lo mantenga oculto durante un tiempo pero eso no es lo malo**_

- _¿Entonces?_

- _**Los Volturi **_

Hice una mueca y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, aun recordaba lo que ocurrió cuando tenia algunos meses de nacida y por supuesto la guerra que ellos iniciaron arrebatándome a mi padre y mis tíos. El timbre toco en ese momento, recogí mis cosas rápidamente para luego tomar a mi madre del brazo y sacarla rápidamente. A fuera papá nos esperaba fruncí el ceño, rayos no puedo decirle nada con el enfrente.

- Renesmee ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, luego te cuento

- ¿Todo esta bien? – Pregunto papá observándonos

- Si, si todo esta bien, me adelantare nos vemos después

Los deje solos y prácticamente salí corriendo a la cafetería, entre y me dirigí directo hacia mi tía Alice y puse mi mano en su mejilla mostrándole con ello mi conversación con Dante aprovechando que papá estaba ocupado y distraído con mamà como para fijarse en mi. Tía Alice jadeo al ver mi recuerdo y me miro con miedo, el mismo miedo que yo sentía.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Segura, Dante jamás nos fallaría – Le dije sentándome en la silla libre – Buenos días Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – Preguntó tío Emmett mirándome, yo solo asentí – Vaya, quien lo diría

- Deberían de acostumbrarse a la presencia de Bella entre ustedes, la tendrán por mucho tiempo "_una eternidad, de hecho_" – Pensé sonriendo

- ¿Vegetariana? – Pregunto tío Jasper

- Sip, lo soy – Luego me gire a tìa Alice – ¿Qué haremos?

- Deberíamos de informar al resto

- ¿Estas loca? Es peligroso, además este asunto se supone que solo nos concierne a Bella, Jake y a mi

- Pero sería un suicidio que se enfrentaran solo ustedes 3 a ellos, sobre todo Bella que es humana

- Pero no quiero que tu familia se vea involucrada, también seria un suicidio para ustedes

- Renesmee con nosotros en el juego habrá más posibilidades

- A ver, momento ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto tío Emmett mirándonos

- Los Volturi – fue lo único que tía Alice dijo peor fue suficiente para que el rostro de mis tres tíos se desfigurara en preocupación

- No quiero que hagan nada Alice, no les concierne a ustedes sino a nosotros

- Renesmee no pueden enfrentarlos ya te lo dije, ¿Y si algo le pasa a Bella? Ella es humana no puede enfrentarse a los Volturi además si algo le pasa Edward se muere, esta demasiado enamorado de ella

- Pero si algo les pasa a su familia nunca me lo perdonare y mucho menos Bella, no, nosotros nos haremos cargo

- ¿Y que harán?... ¿Pedir ayuda a los chuchos amigos de tu Jake?

- Tampoco, este es un asunto exclusivamente de Bella, Jake y yo como ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio

Nos quedamos calladas durante un momento y yo me dedique ver a mis padres, casi de inmediato me vi atrapada en una mirada dorada llena de curiosidad y extrañeza y una chocolate que me miraba con molestia y alarma, me lleve las manos a la boca sorprendida. ¿Nos habían escuchado? Por la cara de ambos al parecer si, me di un golpe en la frente exasperada, yo y mi bocota.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Se supone que Edward no debía de saber pero yo y mi bocota, ya se entero seguramente ahora le estará preguntando a Bella – Respondí con pesadumbres, estaré castigada hasta el próximo siglo

-_0000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

No puedo creer que ellas conozcan a los Volturi y aun estén vivas, mire a Bella pero ella estaba más ocupada matando a Nessie con la mirada. Carraspee para llamar su atención y la obtuve.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo es que conocen a los Volturi?

- Ay Edward – Suspiro ella contrariada – Se supone que no debían de saberlo, es más Alice no debió de meterse en esto

- Bella, no me has respondido – Me miro durante un minuto y pude ver su batalla interna, al final ella me dijo

- Los Volturi se enteraron del nacimiento de Nessie y estuvieron a punto de matar a nuestra familia, como sabes el que un humano y un vampiro tuvieran hijos es algo insólito además de que ninguna mujer a sobrevivido al embarazo excepto la madre de Nessie, ella es especial en muchos sentidos. Casi tuvimos que pelear con ellos pero al final todo se soluciono, según Anthony fue gracias a la habilidad de Marie, ella es un escudo.

- ¿Por qué las persiguen?

- Digamos que tenemos algo que los Volturi quieren y no podemos darle o iniciaran una guerra que dure más de cincuenta años donde humanos, vampiros y licántropos por igual se vean involucrados

- ¿Y eso es?

- Algo que no les incumbe, Edward en serio mejor convence a tu familia de no pelear no queremos que ustedes se involucren

La mire y pude ver la genuina preocupación en sus ojos, tome su mano y la acaricie lentamente sintiendo pequeñas descargas de electricidad, jamás en toda mi existencia me había pasado algo así, Bella mi hermosa Isabella es realmente especial en mas de un sentido. Pude ver como sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de rojo, su dulce sangre me llamaba cantando una canción que solo yo podía escuchar.

- Te ves adorable sonrojada – Murmuré acariciando con la yema de mis dedos su mejilla

- Odio que pase eso, es muy vergonzoso – Contesto ella avergonzada, yo solo pude sonreír

- "_Dios, esto es mejor de lo que imagine" _

Mire un momento sobre el hombro de Bella cuando el pensamiento de Jessica llego a mi, y ciertamente no fue el único, pero a mi no me importo se que esta mal pero ya no puedo ni quiero alejarme de Bella y ella tampoco quiere hacerlo.

- ¿Aun quieres ir a Seattle o prefieres que vayamos a otro lado? – Preguntó Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos y de los demás

- Pues, ¿A dónde quieres sino es Seattle?

- A donde tu quieras, a mi no me importa el lugar si tu estas conmigo a mi lado cualquier lugar esta bien incluso el infierno

- Eres muy rara Bella

Ella soltó una risa mientras apretaba con fuerza mi mano, yo solo pude verla embelezado

- ¿Entonces?

- Bien, te llevaré a un lugar especial

Al mencionarle esto pude ver como sus hermosos ojos brillaron más de lo normal, De repente estaba mirando un círculo brillante de luz solar, atrapado en una de las visiones de Alice. Se trataba de un lugar que conocía bien, el lugar al que había considerado llevar a Bella-un pequeño prado donde nadie había ido aparte de mí. Un tranquilo y bonito lugar donde podida contar con estar solo lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier rastro de actividad humana, donde incluso mi mente pudiera estar en paz y tranquilidad. Alice también lo reconoció, porque ella ya me había visto allí no hace mucho tiempo en otra visión —de uno de esos parpadeos, visiones poco definidas que Alice me había mostrado la mañana que salve a Bella de la van. En esa parpadeante visión, no estaba solo. Y ahora estaba claro- Bella estaba conmigo.

- ¿No quieres decirle a tu padre que vas a pasar el día conmigo? – Pregunte

- Con Charlie, menos siempre es más – Dijo Bella, segura de este hecho. – De todos modos ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

- El clima será agradable – Le dije lentamente – Así que estaré fuera de la atención pública… y podrás estar conmigo, si quieres – Bella lo capto a la primera, sus ojos eran brillantes y ansiosos.

- ¿Podré verte a la luz del sol?

Tal vez, como otras tantas veces, su reacción sería lo contrario de lo que esperaba. Sonreí ante esa posibilidad, luchando por volver el momento más ligero.

- Sí. Pero… - Ella no había dicho que sí – Si no quieres estar… a solas conmigo, yo todavía sigo prefiriendo que no vayas a Seattle sola. Me estremezco de pensar con que problemas podrías encontrarte en una ciudad de ese tamaño. – Sus labios se contrajeron; estaba ofendida.

- Phoenix es tres veces más grande que Seattle sólo en la población. En cuanto a tamaño

- Pero al parecer, en Phoenix no te había llegado la hora – Le dije, interrumpiendo sus justificaciones. – Así que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mi.

- No me importa estar a solas contigo – Dijo. No porque sus instintos funcionaban al revés.

- Lo sé – Suspire – Pero deberías decirle a Charlie

- ¿Por qué diablos debería de hacerlo? – Pregunto horrorizada

La mire con fiereza, las visiones que no estaba seguro de poder manejar la espiral a través de mi cabeza.

- Para darme un pequeño incentivo para que te traiga de vuelta – Bufe. Debería darme al menos eso un testigo para obligarme a ser cauteloso

- Oh Edward no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien confía en mi

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, no puedo ver el futuro como Alice pero créeme que si te digo que todo saldrá bien es porque lo hará

-_0000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Miré a mí alrededor y me sorprendí al ver que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perdía la noción de ambos. Me incorporé de un salto mientras recogía la mochila, colgada del respaldo de la silla.

- Será mejor que vayamos ya o sino llegamos tarde al salón

- Tienes razón – Concordó Edward mientras se levantaba

Todo el mundo nos miró cuando nos dirigimos juntos a nuestra mesa del laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitía la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de mí, nuestros brazos casi se tocaban. Escuche una risa detrás de mi y gire el rostro al igual que Edward, Nessie detrás de nosotros nos observaba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, le devolví la sonrisa sabiendo o mas bien intuyendo el porque ella sonreía. El señor Banner — ¡qué hombre tan puntual!— entró a clase de espaldas llevando una gran mesa metálica de ruedas con un vídeo y un televisor tosco y anticuado. Una clase con película. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue casi tangible. El profesor introdujo la cinta en el terco vídeo y se dirigió hacia la pared para apagar las luces.

Entonces, cuando el aula quedó a oscuras, adquirí conciencia plena de que Edward se sentaba a menos de tres centímetros de mí. La inesperada electricidad que fluyó por mi cuerpo me dejó aturdida, sorprendida de que fuera posible estar más pendiente de él de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve a punto de no poder controlar el loco impulso de extender la mano y tocarle, acariciar aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con fuerza, con los puños crispados. Estaba perdiendo el juicio y aunque lo deseaba con todo mi corazón tenia que ir lento, que el se acostumbrara poco a poco a mi presencia y a mi olor.

Comenzaron los créditos de inicio, que iluminaron la sala de forma simbólica. Por iniciativa propia, mis ojos se precipitaron sobre él. Sonreí tímidamente al comprender que su postura era idéntica a la mía, con los puños cerrados debajo de los brazos. Correspondió a mi sonrisa. De algún modo, sus ojos conseguían brillar incluso en la oscuridad. Desvié la mirada antes de que empezara a hiperventilar y que Nessie no se siguiera riendo porque al paso que va le dará un ataque de tanta risa. Era absolutamente ridículo que me sintiera aturdida. La hora se me hizo eterna. No pude concentrarme en la película, ni siquiera supe de qué tema trataba. Intenté relajarme en vano, ya que la corriente eléctrica que parecía emanar de algún lugar de su cuerpo no cesaba nunca.

De forma esporádica, me permitía alguna breve ojeada en su dirección, pero él tampoco parecía relajarse en ningún momento. El abrumador anhelo de tocarle también se negaba a desaparecer. Apreté los dedos contra las costillas hasta que me dolieron del esfuerzo. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces al final de la clase y estiré los brazos, flexionando los dedos agarrotados. A mi lado, Edward se rió entre dientes.

- Vaya, ha sido interesante – Murmuró. Su voz tenía un toque siniestro y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.

- Humm – Fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó mientras se levantaba ágilmente.

Casi gemí. Llegaba la hora de Educación física. Me alcé con cuidado, preocupada por la posibilidad de que esa nueva y extraña intensidad establecida entre nosotros hubiera afectado a mi sentido del equilibrio. Caminó silencioso a mi lado hasta la siguiente clase y se detuvo en la puerta. Me volví para despedirme. Me sorprendió la expresión desgarrada, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa de su rostro, y el anhelo de tocarle se inflamó con la misma intensidad que antes. Enmudecí, mi despedida se quedó en la garganta. Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzó la mano y recorrió rápidamente mi pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba. Se volvió sin decir nada y se alejó rápidamente a grandes pasos.

- Oh por dios par de cursis – La voz de Nessie me saco de mi ensoñación – Pareciera como si se estuvieran despidiendo para siempre

- Renesmee Carlie Swan

- Ok, Ok me callo pero es la verdad – Rió divertida mientras entraba al gimnasio y yo detrás de ella – Pero es lindo verlos así, es como volver a los viejos tiempos

- Lo se – Suspire entonces lo recordé – ¿Se puede saber por que demonios le contaste a Alice?

- Dante me hablo, me dijo que – Entonces rebusco entre sus cosas y saco su pendiente, de inmediato tome el mío – "Dijo que la mitad del Orbe esta en manos de tía Alice pero que al parecer los Volturi ya están moviendo sus piezas en este juego, no sabemos cuando se acercan pero lo harán quise decírtelo pero papa estaba a fuera esperando, lo siento mama"

Yo solo suspire mientras apretaba con fuerza mi dije

- "De acuerdo hija, por lo pronto habrá que convencerlos para que no peleen, y hay que avisarle a Jake para que no involucre a la manada, mientras menos seamos los involucrados mejor"

- "Pero la tía Alice tiene razón en algo mama, ¿Cómo pelearemos nosotros tres solos contra los Volturi?, eso es suicidio"

- "Ya encontraremos la forma"

Gimnasia paso sin muchos inconvenientes excepto claro que casi le pego a mi hija con la raqueta pues estábamos jugando tenis, gracias a dios mi hija tiene tan buena agilidad como su padre y gracias a ello pudimos ganar 2 de los 3 partidos que jugamos, al final cuando el entrenador dio por finalizada la clase me dirigía a paso lento al vestuario en compañía de Nessie cuando Mike se acerco a nosotras, ambas le miramos con la ceja alzada.

- Así... – Dijo cuando nos alejábamos de la pista.

- Así... ¿Qué?

- Tú y Cullen, ¿eh? – Preguntó con tono de rebeldía.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Mike – Le avisé mientras en mi fuero interno maldecía a Jessica, enviándola al infierno.

- No me gusta – Musitó en cualquier caso. Sujete la muñeca de Nessie con toda la fuerza humana que poseo para darle un advertencia de que no hiciera algo tonto

- No tiene por qué – Le repliqué bruscamente.

- Te mira como si... – Me ignoró y prosiguió – Te mira como si fueras algo comestible.

Contuve la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos se me escapó una risita tonta. Me miró ceñudo. Me despedí con la mano y huí al vestuario jalando a Nessie conmigo quien maldecía por lo bajo a Mike y yo estaba a un paso de hacerlo también. Me vestí a toda prisa. Un revoloteo más fuerte que el de las mariposas golpeteaba incansablemente las paredes de mi estómago al tiempo que mi discusión con Mike se convertía en un recuerdo lejano. Salí del gimnasio en ese momento solo para encontrarme a mi dios griego personal, no pude evitar suspirar al verlo y una tonta sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro, me acerque a èl con Nessie pegada a mis talones aun maldiciendo.

- Hola – Musité mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

- Hola – Me correspondió con otra deslumbrante – ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?

Mi rostro se enfrió un poco.

- Bien – Mentí. Aunque sabía que era innecesario

- ¿De verdad?

No estaba muy convencido. Desvió levemente la vista y miró por encima del hombro. Entrecerró los ojos. Miré hacia atrás para ver la espalda de Mike al alejarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Aún tenso, volvió a mirarme.

- Newton me saca de mis casillas.

- Únete al Club – Siseo Nessie mirando también la espalda de Mike, yo puse los ojos en blanco

- Sois imposible ustedes dos, dejen ya al pobre de Mike

- Pues si el no se metiera contigo lo dejaría – Me contestaron a coro los dos, ambos se miraron sorprendidos al ver que dijeron lo mismo, yo solo pude soltarme a reír debido a sus expresiones, desde luego se nota que son padre e hija aunque Edward no lo sepa… aun.

Los tres salimos al estacionamiento para dirigirnos al volvo, el carro de Rosalie estaba totalmente rodeado de estudiantes, yo solo pude sonreír cuando de pronto sentí algo rodeándome, unos brazos fríos pero no eran lo de Edward, yo conocía esta sensación.

- Alice, reduce tu fuerza recuerda que soy humana

- Lo siento Bella pero no puedes hacer eso

- ¿Hacer que? – Le pregunte confundida, mire a Nessie esta solo se encogió de hombros tan confundida como yo, Edward parecía molesto mirando a Alice y pude ver a Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett mirándonos a una distancia prudencial de mi pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos si hablan

- Pelear contra los Volturi solas ¿Están locas?

- Primero Alice no vamos a pelear con ellos a menos que nos provoquen y si llegamos a pelear ustedes no intervendrán, es peligroso suficiente tengo con el odio de Rosalie por saber la verdad como para que le añadas más leña al fuego.

- Ella no te odia – Salto de inmediato Emmett, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco

- Claro Emmett, en serio podré parecer pero no soy tonta y no diré nada a nadie sobre todo porque si digo algo mi familia también esta en riesgo

- Será mejor que nos marchemos – Edward me tomo del brazo y me arrastro al auto, a penas tuve de tiempo de jalar a Nessie con nosotros

_-000000000000000000000-_

**POV Alice**

- En serio Rose no se porque te cae tan mal Bella – Me queje en cuanto entre a casa

- Y yo no entiendo porque te cae bien

- En primera porque es una chica agradable, segundo hace feliz a Edward jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera "_Además de que le dará el mayor milagro de la historia de nuestro mundo_" – Agregué mentalmente

- Alice ¿Tú no nos has dicho todo lo que sabes cierto?

Rayos, sabia que no podía ocultarle esto a Jasper me conoce demasiado bien, pero no puedo decirle Bella me pidió que no lo hiciera y no defraudare a mi hermana.

- Si Jasper, lo se pero no puedo decirlo, le prometí a Bella que no diría nada hasta que ella este preparada para decírselos a ustedes, pero solo puedo decir que Bella y Nessie son más de lo que aparentan y están mas ligados a nosotros de lo que pensamos.

Logre escabullirme a mi habitación donde pase todo el día, mirando el pequeño reloj de arena vacío que Dante me había dado a cuidar.

- Me pregunto por que algo tan simple como esto puede causar tanto daño – Murmuré pensativamente, cuando escuche un ruido en el pasillo rápidamente lo guarde de nuevo en su lugar y lo escondí para volverme a la puerta – ¿Se te ofrece algo Rosalie?

- Vengo a que me expliques por que le estas ayudando tanto a esa humana

- Por que es mi amiga, tan simple como eso

- Alice, ninguno de los chicos están fueron a cazar, Carlisle esta en el Hospital y Esme salió, solo estamos tu y yo así que dime la verdad

- ¿Por que quieres saberlo?

- ¿Por que ella es tan importante?, no lo entiendo tan solo es una insignificante humana

Ahora entiendo lo que Bella me explico, mire a Rosalie quien parecía sumamente enfadada ¿Qué hago?... Había tenido la visión de que ella me preguntaría pero no espere que fuera tan pronto. Tome mi celular y marque un numero, alzando la mano a Rose para que callara un momento.

- ¿_Bueno?_

- Bella, tenemos un problema

- _¿Y ahora cual?_

_-000000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

No pero si esto no puede ir mejor, las cosas se nos están saliendo de las manos, Alice es una cosa pero Rosalie… ¿En que demonios esta pensando Dante para hacer ese tipo de cosas?

- Mamà ¿Estas bien?

- No, ¿En que rayos estaba pensando Dante en dejar que Rose sepa la verdad? Es decir, Alice es una cosa pero ¿Rosalie?

- ¿No quieres que tìa Rose se meta?

- Ni uno de los Cullen pero Alice es indispensable, no quiero que nada les pase hija temo por ellos

- Y ellos temen por nosotras mamà, además todo saldrá bien Dante dijo que hará que las cosas tomen su curso original una vez que nos vayamos

- Lo se pero

- A ver tranquila – Nessie se acerco a mi y me abrazo – Todo saldrá bien, ahora vete a cambiar que papa no tardara nada en venir a recogernos

Con los nervios a flor de piel subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación me enfundé el suéter de cuello vuelto y los inevitables jeans mientras soñaba despierta hasta que la voz de mi hija me hizo reaccionar, baje de dos en dos las escaleras – afortunadamente no me caí – y me dirigí a paso veloz a la puerta. Edward aguardaba en el coche sin aparentar mirarme cuando cerré la puerta de la casa sin molestarme en echar el pestillo. Me encaminé hacia el coche, me detuve con timidez antes de abrir la puerta, deje subir a Nessie y entré. Estaba sonriente, relajado y, como siempre, perfecto e insoportablemente guapo.

- Buenos días – Me saludó con voz aterciopelada – ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Me recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.

- Bien, gracias.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de él.

- Si, yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – Se escucho la voz sarcástica de Nessie desde atrás

- Lo siento Renesmee

- Descuida Edward, entiendo que hubieran querido ir solo ustedes, si tan solo ALGUIEN – En este punto pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi – Dejara que Jake me llevara

- Jake no puede perder clases Renesmee

- ¿Entonces me puedo quedar con la moto que me regalo?

- Estas demente si crees que te dejaré ir en ella, mejor toma mi auto

- Sin ofender Bella pero me gusta la velocidad y ese trasto no avanza mucho

- Cuanto te pareces a tu padre, por dios – Murmure torciendo los ojos, una musical risa interrumpió nuestra discusión y mire a Edward que reía – No es gracioso Edward, puede pasarle algo en esa moto

- Pareciera que te preocupas por ella como hija más que como prima

Me tense por un momento e intercambie una mirada con Nessie quien solo se encogió de hombros aunque parecía tensa como yo

- Bueno, soy la mayor y tiendo hacerlo ¿Bueno no tienes más preguntas? O ¿Ya sacie tu curiosidad?

- Por supuesto que no Bella – Sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento – Veamos ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Depende del día.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy?

- El marrón, probablemente.

Solía vestirme en función de mi estado de ánimo. Edward resopló y abandonó su expresión seria.

- ¿El marrón? – Inquirió con escepticismo.

- Seguro. El marrón significa calor. Echo de menos el marrón. Aquí una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser marrón, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra.

Mi pequeño delirio pareció fascinarle. Lo estuvo pensando un momento sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- Tienes razón – Decidió, serio de nuevo – El marrón significa calor.

Rápidamente, aunque con cierta vacilación, extendió la mano y me apartó el pelo del hombro. Para ese momento ya estábamos en el instituto. Se volvió de espaldas a mí mientras aparcaba.

- ¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música?

Tenía el rostro tan sombrío como si me exigiera una confesión de asesinato. Me di cuenta de que no había quitado el CD que me había regalado Phil. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Tiró de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y me lo entregó.

- ¿De Debussy a esto? – Enarcó una ceja. Era el mismo CD. Examiné la familiar carátula con la mirada gacha.

- Me gustaría seguir escuchando su interesante platica pero creo que es mejor dejarlos solos antes de que se empiecen a besuquear, así que mejor déjenme salir

- ¡¡RENESMEE!! – Gritamos a coro los dos, yo sonrojada y el incomodo y si hubiera podido, se hubiera sonrojado, mi hija solo me sonrió con inocencia

El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos después de Español, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las películas que me gustaban y las que aborrecía; los pocos lugares que había visitado; los muchos sitios que deseaba visitar; y libros, libros sin descanso. No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. La mayoría de las veces me sentía cohibida, pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compelían a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, sólo unas pocas provocaron queme sonrojara, pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me había estado lanzando las preguntas con tanta rapidez que me sentía como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatría en los que tienes que contestar con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente. Estoy segura de que habría seguido con esa lista, cualquiera que fuera, que tenía en la cabeza de no ser porque se percató de mi repentino rubor. Cuando me preguntó cuál era mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, me precipité a contestarle que el topacio. Enrojecí porque, hasta hacía poco, mi favorita era el granate. Era imposible olvidar la razón del cambio mientras sus ojos me devolvían la mirada y, naturalmente, no descansaría hasta que admitiera la razón de mi sonrojo.

- Dímelo – Ordenó al final, una vez que la persuasión había fracasado, porque yo había hurtado los ojos a su mirada.

- Es el color de tus ojos hoy – Musité, rindiéndome y mirándome las manos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello – Supongo que te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.

Le había dado más información de la necesaria en mi involuntaria honestidad, y me preocupaba haber provocado esa extraña ira que estallaba cada vez que cedía y revelaba con demasiada claridad lo obsesionada que estaba. Pero su pausa fue muy corta y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:

- ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Suspiré aliviada y prosiguió con el psicoanálisis. Biología volvió a ser un engorro. Edward había continuado con su cuestionario hasta que el señor Banner entró en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual. Cuando el profesor se aproximó al interruptor, me percaté de que Edward alejaba levemente su silla de la mía. No sirvió de nada. Saltó la misma chispa eléctrica y el mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarlo, como el día anterior, en cuanto la habitación se quedó a oscuras. Me recliné en la mesa y apoyé el mentón sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el estúpido deseo que me desquiciaba. No le miraba, temerosa de que fuera mucho más difícil mantener el autocontrol si él me miraba. Intenté seguir la película con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la hora no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré aliviada cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces y por fin miré a Edward, que me estaba contemplando con unos ojos que no supe interpretar.

Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo, esperándome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio sin decir palabra, como el día anterior, y también me acarició, esta vez con la palma de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios... antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. La clase de Educación física pasó rápidamente mientras contemplaba el espectáculo del equipo unipersonal de bádminton de Mike – ya que Nessie decidió saltarse la clase – , que hoy no me dirigía la palabra, ya fuera como reacción a mi expresión ausente o porque aún seguía enfadado por nuestra disputa del día anterior. Me sentí mal por ello en algún rincón de la mente, pero no me podía ocupar de él en ese momento. Después, me apresuré a cambiarme, incómoda, sabiendo que cuanto más rápido me moviera, más pronto estaría con Edward. La precipitación me volvió más torpe de lo habitual, pero al fin salí por la puerta; sentí el mismo alivio al verle esperándome ahí _y _una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Respondió con otra antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.

Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan fáciles de responder. Quería saber qué echaba de menos de Phoenix, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que desconociera. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Charlie durante horas mientras el cielo oscurecía y nos cayó a plomo un repentino aguacero. Intenté describir cosas imposibles como el aroma de la creosota —amargo, ligeramente resinoso, pero aun así agradable—, el canto fuerte y lastimero de las cigarras en julio, la liviana desnudez de los árboles, las propias dimensiones del cielo, cuyo azul se extendía de uno a otro confín en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones que las montañas bajas cubiertas de purpúreas rocas volcánicas. Claro que entre cada pregunta – pensando en tomarme desprevenida – trataba de preguntarme algo de lo que ocultaba, su futuro… un futuro siniestro que estaba dispuesta a cambiar.

- ¿Has terminado? – Pregunté con alivio.

- Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa.

- ¡Charlie! – De repente, recordé su existencia y suspiré. Estudié el cielo oscurecido por la lluvia, pero no me reveló nada – ¿Es muy tarde? – Me pregunté en voz alta al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La hora me había pillado por sorpresa. Charlie ya debería de estar conduciendo de vuelta a casa.

- Es la hora del crepúsculo – Murmuró Edward al mirar el horizonte de poniente, oscurecido como estaba por las nubes.

Habló de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano. Le contemplé mientras miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas. Seguía observándole cuando de repente sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos.

- Se lo que significa el crepúsculo para ti Edward – Le dije anticipando lo que me diría mientras alzaba el brazo y acariciaba con la yema de mis dedos su mejilla, como el lo hizo antes. Cerro los ojos para sentir mejor mi contacto – Pero no es tan malo, veras que algún día el crepúsculo tendrá otro significado, uno mejor

De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, puse los ojos en blanco desde que Nessie me convenció de comprar uno, no había día que no me llamara cuando no estábamos juntas y eso que vivimos en la misma casa.

- ¿Si, Renesmee?

- Uy ¿Interrumpí?

- Algo así – Suspire mientras me llevaba mi mano – la misma con la que acaricie a Edward a mi sien – ¿Qué sucede?

- Quería avisarte que no llegare a casa, iré a cenar con Alice

- Claro solo no llegues… momento ¿Qué vas a donde con Alice? – Pregunte con sorpresa y mire a Edward que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, yo solo me encogí de hombros

- A cenar, cazaremos un par de ciervos o talvez si encuentro algún puma

- Ok, Ok tampoco quiero tantos detalles – La calle o sino me daría hambre, podré ser humana de nuevo pero mi mente era la de un vampiro

- Bien, entonces llegare más noche, ¡¡ADIOS EDWARD!!

Aleje el teléfono de mi oído ante el grito y luego se escucho como cortaban la llamada, nos quedamos viendo el teléfono perplejos.

- Esa niña, a la otra le quito el teléfono. Un día de estos me dejara sorda

- Alice ha hecho una buena amistad con Nessie por lo que veo

- See me pregunto por que – Murmure con sarcasmo aunque sabia bien que el me escucharía

- Charlie estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado...

Enarcó una ceja.

- Gracias, pero no – Reuní mis libros mientras me daba cuenta de que me había quedado entumecida al permanecer sentada y quieta durante tanto tiempo – Entonces, ¿Mañana me toca a mí?

- ¡Desde luego que no! – Exclamó con fingida indignación – No te he dicho que haya terminado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué más queda?

- Lo averiguarás mañana.

Extendió una mano para abrirme la puerta y su súbita cercanía hizo palpitar alocadamente mi corazón. Pero su mano se paralizó en la manija.

- Mal asunto – Murmuró.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Me sorprendió verle con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos turbados. Me miró por un instante y me dijo con desánimo:

- Otra complicación.

Abrió la puerta de golpe con un rápido movimiento y, casi encogido, se apartó de mí con igual velocidad. El destello de los faros a través de la lluvia atrajo mi atención mientras a escasos metros un coche negro subía el bordillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

- Charlie ha doblado la esquina – Me avisó mientras vigilaba atentamente al otro vehículo a través del aguacero.

A pesar de la confusión y la curiosidad, bajé de un salto. El estrépito de la lluvia era mayor al rebotarme sobre la cazadora. Quise identificar las figuras del asiento delantero del otro vehículo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Pude ver a Edward a la luz de los faros del otro coche. Aún miraba al frente, con la vista fija en algo o en alguien a quien yo no podía ver. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de frustración y desafío. Aceleró el motor en punto muerto y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el húmedo pavimento. El Volvo desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos.

- Hola, Bella – Llamó una ronca voz familiar desde el asiento del conductor del pequeño coche negro.

- ¿Jacob? – Pregunté, parpadeando bajo la lluvia.

Sólo entonces dobló la esquina el coche patrulla de Charlie y las luces del mismo alumbraron a los ocupantes del coche que tenía enfrente de mí.

Jacob ya había bajado. Su amplia sonrisa era visible incluso en la oscuridad y me miraba con disculpa. En el asiento del copiloto se sentaba un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable..., un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Era el padre de Jacob, Billy Black. Tuve deseos de llorar al verlo, Billy había muerto protegiendo a Nessie durante una emboscada a nuestro refugio. El me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que le sonreí con timidez. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el pánico y resoplaba por la ancha nariz.

«Otra complicación», había dicho Edward.

Billy seguía mirándome con intensa ansiedad. Gemí en mi fuero interno. Había reconocido Billy a Edward con tanta facilidad.

- ¡Billy! – Le llamó Charlie tan pronto como se bajó del coche.

Me volví hacia la casa y, una vez me hube guarecido debajo del porche, hice señales a Jacob para que entrase. Oí a Charlie saludarlos efusivamente a mis espaldas.

- Jake, voy a hacer como que no te he visto al volante – Dijo con desaprobación.

- En la reserva conseguimos muy pronto los permisos de conducir – Replicó Jacob mientras yo abría la puerta y encendía la luz del porche.

- Seguro que sí – Se rió Charlie.

- De alguna manera he de dar una vuelta.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, reconocí con facilidad la voz retumbante de Billy. Su sonido me hizo sentir repentinamente más joven, una niña. Entré en la casa, dejando abierta la puerta detrás de mí, y fui encendiendo las luces antes de colgar mi cazadora. Luego, permanecí en la puerta, contemplando con ansiedad cómo Charlie y Jacob ayudaban a Billy a salir del coche y a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Me aparté del camino mientras entraban a toda prisa sacudiéndose la lluvia.

- Menuda sorpresa – Estaba diciendo Charlie.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confío en que no sea un mal momento – Respondió Billy, cuyos inescrutables ojos oscuros volvieron a fijarse en mí.

- No, es magnífico. Espero que os podáis quedar para el partido.

Jacob mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Creo que ése es el plan... Nuestra televisión se estropeó la semana pasada.

Billy le dirigió una mueca a su hijo y añadió:

- Y, por supuesto, Jacob deseaba volver a ver a Bella

Charlie sonrió pero Jake y yo solo pusimos los ojos en blanco. Me las arregle para jalar a Jake a la cocina y me ayudara a preparar la cena para todos, una vez con nuestros padres distraídos le mire.

- A mi ni me veas, esto fue obra de Dante – Me dijo alzando las manos

- Bueno, tenia que pasar al fin y al cabo aunque me dio un escalofrió cuando Billy dijo eso

- Tuve que hacerlo, siento incomodarte Bells

- Ya da igual Jake, ellos no saben lo que nosotros

- ¿Dónde esta Nessie? – Me pregunto mirándome con avidez, yo solo pude sonreír divertida

- Fue a cenar con su tía

- ¿La Barbie?

- Deja de llamar a Rose así, no, fue con su otra tía. Dijo que volverá más tarde

- Y yo que tenía ganas de verla

- Ya la veras después por cierto Jake, tengo que contarte algo gordo

Puse a Jake al tanto de lo que Dante le había dicho a Nessie y por supuesto la reacción de los Cullen al respecto.

- Ella tiene razón en algo Bella, no creo que podamos pelear contra esos chupasangre solos y mucho menos tu que eres humana

- Estuve hablando con Dante al respecto, dijo que había una manera de separar mi alma y cuerpo vampirico del humano

- ¿En serio?

_-000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Jacob**

Y las cosas no pueden marchar mejor, ahora no solo estamos lidiando con el hecho de estar en el pasado sino que ahora los chupasangres reales vendrán a por nosotros. Suspire al menos Alice nos mantendrá a salvo por el momento. Mire a Bella que estaba escuchando disimuladamente la conversación de nuestros padres y debo de admitirlo yo también.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Mantenernos al margen Jake, por el momento solo podemos hacer eso por suerte conocemos los puntos débiles de los Volturi, si quitamos a Jane y Alec del juego las cosas serán mejor

- Supongo que esa será tu misión

- Exacto

- Bien pero aun así seria más fácil si la manada y los Cullen se unen

- No quiero ponerlos en peligro Jake, además tu manada no es tan grande al menos aun no y tampoco quiero explicar la razón del porque los Volturi vienen a por nosotros

- Vale, ya lo pilló

Estuvimos un rato más en la casa de los Swan hasta que el partido termino y entonces, papá y yo empezamos a preparar para irnos, la verdad es que cuando vi de nuevo a papá casi me desmayo y lo primero que hice fue a abrazarlo y llorar. Creo que lo asuste porque me acuso de ingerir bebidas alcohólicas, drogas o estar enfermo, normal pues si nunca me había comportado así pero no pude evitarlo, el Billy Black de mi tiempo, mi padre había muerto protegiendo al amor de mi vida y no espere volver a ver al viejo, pero ahora será distinto. Bella, Nessie y yo estamos dispuestos a salvar a nuestros seres queridos de la guerra que los malditos Volturi hicieron. Cuando íbamos saliendo no pude evitar ver la mirada que papá le lanzo a Bella y yo solo suspire, enviándole a mi amiga y suegra – por muy raro que suene eso – una mirada de disculpa por el comportamiento de mi padre.

_-000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Esa noche dormí mejor porque me encontraba demasiado cansada para soñar de nuevo. Estaba de buen humor cuando el gris perla de la mañana me despertó. La tensa velada con Billy y Jacob ahora me parecía inofensiva y decidí olvidarla por completo. Me descubrí silbando mientras me recogía el pelo con un pasador. Luego, bajé las escaleras dando saltos. Charlie, que desayunaba sentado a la mesa, se dio cuenta y comentó:

- Estás muy alegre esta mañana.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Es viernes

- ¿Será solo por eso? – Pregunto Nessie burlonamente mientras entraba en al cocina, yo le dedique una mirada envenenada pero eso solo la hizo reír, como he dicho antes cuanto se parece a su padre.

Me di mucha prisa para salir en cuanto se fuera Charlie. Había preparado la mochila, me había calzado los zapatos y cepillado los dientes, pero Edward fue más rápido a pesar de que salí disparada por la puerta en cuanto me aseguré de que Charlie se había perdido de vista. Me esperaba en su flamante coche con las ventanillas bajadas y el motor apagado. Esta vez no vacilé en subirme al asiento del copiloto – luego de dejar entrar a Nessie – lo más rápidamente posible para verle el rostro. Me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hacía contener el aliento y me paralizaba el corazón. No podía concebir que un ángel fuera más espléndido. No había nada en Edward que se pudiera mejorar.

- ¿Cómo han dormido? – Nos preguntó. ¿Sabía lo atrayente que resultaba su voz?

- No estuvo mal – Contesto Nessie

- Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

- Placentera.

Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Me pareció que me estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste?

- No – Volvió a sonreír – El día de hoy sigue siendo mío.

- ¿Puedo decirle yo?

- No Renesmee

- Ow – Se quejo ella haciendo un mohín

Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre Renée, sus aficiones, qué hacíamos juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la única abuela a la que había conocido, mis pocos amigos del colegio _y... _me puse colorada cuando me preguntó por los chicos con los que había tenido citas. Me aliviaba que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con ninguno, por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema en particular no fue demasiado larga. Pareció tan sorprendido como Jessica y Angela por mi escasa vida romántica.

- ¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? – Me preguntó con un tono tan serio que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando al respecto.

De mala gana, fui sincera:

- En Phoenix, no.

Frunció los labios con fuerza. Para entonces, nos hallábamos ya en la cafetería. El día había transcurrido rápidamente en medio de ese borrón que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Aproveché la breve pausa para dar un mordisco a mi rosquilla.

- Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras – Anunció sin venir a cuento mientras masticaba.

- No hay problema, supongo que Alice sabe ya donde están las llaves de mi auto, esperare

Por la cara que puso supe que se estaría preguntando cuanto sabia, yo solo le sonreí

- Espero que te vaya bien de caza y que caces algún puma o ciervo por mí

- ¿Aun no puedes decirme como sabes tanto? – Me pregunto mirándome intensamente

- No uses tu poder vampirico conmigo, Cullen

- ¿Funciona?

- Mas de lo que me gustaría pero olvídate de saber algo

- Es frustrante

Yo solo le sonreí divertida, cada vez era más fácil hablar con él, comportarme de la forma en que lo hacia o mejor dicho lo haré cuando estemos casados. Aunque claro, se que debo de tener cuidado cuando trate con el después de todo volví a ser humana.

- ¿A qué hora te veré mañana? – Quise saber, ya deprimida por la idea de tener que dejarle ahora.

- Eso depende... Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? – Me ofreció.

- No – Respondí a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.

- Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre – Decidió – ¿Estará Charlie ahí?

- No, mañana se va a pescar.

Sonreí abiertamente ante el recuerdo de la forma tan conveniente con que se habían solucionado las cosas.

- ¿Y qué pensará si no vuelves? – Inquirió con la voz cortante.

- No tengo ni idea – Repliqué con frialdad – Sabe que tengo intención de hacer la colada. Tal vez crea que me he caído dentro de la lavadora.

Me miró con el ceño enfurruñado y yo hice lo mismo. Su rabia fue mucho más impresionante que la mía. Tome varias bocanas de aire para calmarme, mire distraídamente a la mesa de mi futura familia y me quede perpleja, Nessie me sonreía desde allí – nada nuevo –, Alice me miraba ansiosa y con cara de cordero a medio morir – tampoco era nuevo –, Emmett y Jasper me observaban con curiosidad pero la mirada que si me dejo helada fue la de Rosalie, sus ojos topacio estaban llenos de disculpa, culpa, miedo, preocupación y… eso es dulzura. Mire a Edward quien había seguido mi mirada al darse cuenta de los cambios de mi rostro.

- ¿Cazo algún animal dopado o algo así? – Le pregunte sorprendida – ¿Por qué me mira así?

- No lo se, ha estado extraña desde anoche y me bloquea

Me levante de la mesa pues las clases empezarían dentro de poco, Edward se levanto al instante que yo. Tome mi mochila y me acerque a la mesa de los Cullen para tomar la mano de Nessie y llevarla aunque sea arrastras pues últimamente había hecho muchos novillos, pero no bien me plantee delante y antes de poder tomar la mano de mi hija, unos fríos brazos me rodearon y mi vista quedo oculta por una melena dorada. Me tense en el acto al darme cuenta de que Rosalie me abrazaba y parecía que sollozaba, mire por encima de su hombro las expresiones de su familia, todos – incluidas Nessie y Alice – están en estado de Shock. Levante la mano y acaricie su rubia melena mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

- Rosalie, ¿Estas bien?

- Oh Bella lo siento tanto – Gimoteo, mire a Alice quien solo se encogió de hombros

- Rose tranquila no te culpo de nada, entiendo que lo hiciste para proteger a tu familia, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

- Pero…

- Tranquila, en serio Rose no hay rencores – Le sonreí con cariño, pues es mi hermana no importa lo mal que me hubiera tratado antes – ¿Te parece si salimos de compras el domingo? Asì hablamos un rato y por supuesto Alice que puedes venir

- Genial, será una salida de chicas

- Será mejor que vayamos de una vez a clase – Dijo Nessie

- tienes razón, nos vemos después y suerte en la caza

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Rose y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, tome a Nessie del brazo y salimos corriendo antes de que pudieran decir algo más. Sentí la enorme tentación de hacer novillos el resto del día, faltar al menos a clase de Educación física, pero mi instinto me detuvo. Sabía que Mike y los demás darían por supuesto que estaba con Edward si desaparecía ahora, y a él le preocupaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntos en público por si las cosas no salían bien. Me negué a entretenerme con ese último pensamiento y en vez de eso, concentré mi atención en hacer que las cosas fueran más seguras para él.

Sabía —y me daba cuenta de que él también lo creía así— que mañana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relación no podía continuar en el filo de la navaja. Caeríamos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su elección o de sus instintos. Había tomado mi decisión, lo había hecho incluso antes de haber sido consciente de la misma y me comprometí a llevarla a cabo hasta el final, porque para mí no había nada más terrible e insoportable que la idea de separarme de él. Me resultaba imposible. Sentí un escalofrío al recordar mi época oscura y definitivamente me augurare de cambiar esa parte, como que me llamo Isabella Cullen.

Resignada, me dirigí a clase. Para ser sincera, no sé qué sucedió en Biología, estaba demasiado preocupada con los pensamientos de lo que sucedería al día siguiente. En la clase de gimnasia, Mike volvía a dirigirme la palabra otra vez. Me deseó que tuviera buen tiempo en Seattle. Le expliqué con detalle que, preocupada por el coche, había cancelado mi viaje.

- ¿Vas a ir al baile con Cullen? – Preguntó, repentinamente mohíno.

- No, no voy a ir con nadie.

- Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Inquirió con demasiado interés.

Mi reacción instintiva fue decirle que dejara de entrometerse, pero en lugar de eso le mentí alegremente.

- La colada, y he de estudiar para el examen de Trigonometría o voy a suspender.

- ¿Te está ayudando Cullen con los estudios?

- Edward – Enfaticé – No me va ayudar con los estudios. Se va a no sé dónde durante el fin de semana.

Noté con sorpresa que las mentiras me salían con mayor naturalidad que de costumbre.

- Ah – Se animó – Ya sabes, de todos modos, puedes venir al baile con nuestro grupo. Estaría bien. Todos bailaríamos contigo

La imagen mental del rostro de Jessica hizo que el tono de mi voz fuera más cortante de lo necesario.

- Mike, no voy a ir al baile, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale – Se enfurruñó otra vez – Sólo era una oferta.

- Por dios es un pesado – Exclamo Nessie molesta

- Si tan solo supieras cuan pesado es, hija

- Bueno, mañana serà un dìa estupendo – Canturreò alegremente y yo estaba tambien super contenta mientras iba a los vestidores a cambiarme.


	8. Verdades a medias Parte 3

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y UN POCO OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**Simbología:**

_- Dejar review – _Pensamientos

Hace tiempo que no me paso por acá, lamento mucho la tardanza chicas y chicos pero bueno la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo. Aquí esta el capitulo 7 de la historia y damas y caballeros adivinen que, el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo en que concuerda con el libro y salen pedazos del mismo, el capitulo 9 viene la sorpresa de la cual les hable anteriormente la llegada de los nómadas y la sorpresa de la cual di un pequeño adelanto en este capitulo a ver quien la descubre. Pasando a otro punto, chicas en la encuesta puse una cuarta opción asi que por favor no se les olvide votar en la encuesta la cual serà cerrada el dia 12 de febrero, decidi dar dos dias mas para ver cual ganara, insisto no se les olvide votar, recuerden que la información de las historias de la encuesta estan en mi profile busquen la sección -000- twilight -000- luego de mi información personal en mi profile, nos vemos. Por cierto el poema NO ES MIO, lo encontrè en internet pero no me acuerdo como se llama ni el autor, yo solo le cambie algunas partes para que concuerden con la historia de Nessie.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 7**

**Verdades a medias… Tercera Parte**

**POV Nessie**

Estaba en mi habitación escuchando algo de música, mamà se paseaba en el piso de abajo haciendo la colada bastante feliz por lo que puedo escuchar. Hace tanto tiempo que no la veía así y me siento feliz que vuelva a sonreír pero no puedo evitar extrañar a mi padre, se que puedo verlo cuando quiera pero este Edward no es mi padre, al menos aun no lo es y eso me frustra porque quiero abrazarlo para sentirme segura en sus brazos como cuando era niña, besarle en la mejilla para que sepa que lo adoro, tocar el piano con el como antes para divertirnos. Solo tengo que tener paciencia, pronto regresaremos a casa haciendo que todo este como debió de ser sin que los Volturi hubieran iniciado esa guerra pero no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento, se que algo malo pasara, algo que posiblemente nos tome por sorpresa.

- ¿Hija?

Levante la mirada, mama esta apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándome

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estas bien?

- Solo nostálgica ma, extraño mucho a papà

- Lo se hija, yo también lo extraño y mucho

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea decirle la verdad?

- No lo se, no se como reaccione – Suspiro mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama – Tampoco se si sea buena idea, no quiero ponerlo en peligro ni a el ni a los Cullen, son nuestra familia

- Tengo un mal presentimiento mama, siento que algo malo va a ocurrir

- No eres la única

Me levante de la cama y me acerque al escritorio tomando un cuaderno morado con una mariposa azul metálico en el centro y la abrí mientras regresaba a la cama, tome la pluma y empecé a escribir, sentí como mi madre acariciaba mi cabeza y luego me dejaba sola para que descansara, pero mi mente vagaba lejos en el pasado o talvez debía decir el futuro, los viajes de tiempo siempre crean paradojas algunas inclusive difíciles de interpretar.

**Recuerdos de aquel tiempo**

**Perdido en el horizonte**

**Recuerdos de abrazos**

**Recuerdos de tardes alegres**

**De aquello**** que hoy**

**Veo tan lejano****;**

**De una familia **

**Que ayer fue unida y feliz****.**

Siento mis lagrimas caer, mientras las palabras escribo en mi cuaderno lleno de poesía y de mi alma, la única forma que aprendí a desahogarme ya que no quise volver a tocar el piano desde que papa desapareció.

**Recuerdos de aquel tiempo**

**En el que no nos faltaba nada para ser feliz;**

**Cuando solo éramos nosotros**

**Una familia unida****.**

**Y no como ahora, tiempo ingrato,**

**Que separo a esta famita feliz.**

**Todo eso ****son recuerdos**

**De un tiempo pasado y perdido**

**De lo que en un punto fue y ha sido.**

**Porque aunque se guarden las imágenes**

**Es un tiempo que se fue**

**Es un tiempo ya muerto**

**Es un tiempo que sólo**

**Se puede aprehender**

**Mediante recuerdos.**

Clap… clap… clap

Levantó la mirada sorprendida al escuchar los aplausos, Jake estaba en el marco de la puerta observándome con una triste sonrisa, yo sonrió de la misma forma mientras dejo a un lado la libreta, me levanto de la cama y me refugio en sus calidos brazos. El me aprieta contra si transmitiéndome todo su cariño y comprensión.

- Si no estuvieras aquí no sabría como seguir Jake

- Siempre estaré contigo Nessie aunque no este físicamente, en tu corazón lo estaré

_-000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Al menos Nessie tiene el consuelo de tener a su compañero con ella, ingreso a mi habitación secándome las lagrimas, tengo que ser fuerte y seguir adelante con el plan. Empecé a preparar la ropa que llevaría el día siguiente esperando deslumbrar a mi ángel, una vez que lo tuve todo listo para el día siguiente, me tendí al fin en la cama. Estaba agitada, sin poder parar de dar vueltas. Me levanté y revolví la caja de zapatos con los CD hasta encontrar una recopilación de los nocturnos de Chopin. Lo puse a un volumen muy bajo y volví a tumbarme, concentrándome en ir relajando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo estar tranquila, me veo en un bosque oscuro cientos de sombras humanas me rodean tratando de atacarme aunque trato de defenderme se que no podré hacer mucho, son recuerdos de la guerra que he vivido transmitidos a mi sueños, no quiero verlos de nuevo, no quiero.

_Bella, amor_

Esa voz… esa voz es… ¡¡Edward!!... ¡¡Edward ¿Dónde estas?!!

_Bella, por favor no creas en lo que veas_

¿De que hablas?, Edward ¿Dónde estas amor?

_Aunque lo aparente no soy yo, no puedo liberarme por favor créeme, jamás te haría daño_

Miro a todos lados pero ahora solo hay oscuridad mientras su voz se escucha por todos lados, corro y corro pero no puedo llegar a ningún lado.

_Cuida a nuestra hija Bella, y recuerda que siempre te amare_

Edward por favor no me dejes, dime donde estas, te extraño mucho

_Yo también amor, también te extraño_

Edward, Edward ¿Dónde estas? Por favor dímelo, Edward

Una luz alumbro la oscuridad a mi alrededor, en aquella luz se encontraba mi Edward tan hermoso como siempre, corrí hasta el deseando abrazarlo y besarlo, hacerlo mío y que el me hiciera suya pero de pronto, el se agazapo frente a mi mostrándome sus colmillos, gruñéndome, me detuve abruptamente al darme cuenta de que mi Edward no parecía ser el mismo que recordaba y sus hermosos ojos topacio como oro liquido ahora eran un par de gemas rojas como la sangre.

- ¡¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!

- Bella, Bella despierta

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté, totalmente bañada en sudor, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y el miedo corriendo por mis venas, vi entonces la asustada cara de papa y de Nessie que me observaban con preocupación, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos mientras me soltaba a llorar.

- Hija ¿esta bien?

No le pude responder, el sueño aun rondaba mi cabeza y el miedo me impedía hablar escuche como Nessie le decía a papa que ella se encargaba y que regresara a dormir, cerro la puerta y fue a abrazarme, me aferre a ella sin poder controlarme.

- Shh ya paso, solo fue una pesadilla

- Fue horrible, lo vi, vi a tu padre como jamás pensé verlo

- Solo fue un mal sueño mama, todo esta bien ahora

Tarde mucho en calmarme y luego de tomar una ducha de agua caliente me tome una pastilla para poder tranquilizarme, Nessie tiene razón solo es un sueño, no tiene por que ser real. Me volví a acostar y espere a que el medicamento hiciera efecto. Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Aun así, salté de la cama con el mismo frenesí de la noche anterior. Me vestí rápidamente, me ajusté el cuello alrededor de la garganta y seguí forcejeando con el suéter de color canela hasta colocarlo por encima de los vaqueros. Con disimulo, eché un rápido vistazo por la ventana para verificar que Charlie se había marchado ya. Una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho.

Desayuné sin saborear lo que comía y me apresuré a fregar los platos en cuanto hube terminado. Volví a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se había producido cambio alguno. Apenas había terminado de cepillarme los dientes y me disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo de mi corazón contra las costillas. Fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Tuve un pequeño problema con el pestillo, pero al fin conseguí abrir la puerta de un tirón y allí estaba él. Se desvaneció toda la agitación y recuperé la calma en cuanto vi su rostro. Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino sombrío, pero su expresión se alegró en cuanto se fijó en mí, y se rió entre dientes.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Eché un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no me había olvidado de ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones.

- Vamos a juego.

Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que él llevaba un gran suéter ligero del mismo color que el mío, cuyo cuello a la caja dejaba al descubierto el de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules. Me uní a sus risas al tiempo que reprimía la necesidad de abrazarlo fuerte recordando mi sueño de la noche anterior. Cerré la puerta al salir mientras él se dirigía al monovolumen. Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y perfectamente comprensible.

- Hicimos un trato – Le recordé con aire de suficiencia mientras me encaramaba al asiento del conductor y me estiraba para abrirle la puerta. Luego me puse el cinturón. – ¿A donde?

- Toma la 101 hacia el norte – Ordenó.

Era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse en la carretera al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Lo compensé conduciendo con más cuidado del habitual mientras cruzaba las calles del pueblo, aún dormido.

- ¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?

- Un poco de respeto – Le recriminé – Este trasto tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche.

A pesar de su comentario recriminatorio, pronto atisbamos los límites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.

- Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 – Me indicó cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo. Obedecía en silencio.

- Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.

Detecté cierta sorna en su voz, pero tenía demasiado miedo a salirme de la carretera como para mirarle y asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el asfalto?

- Una senda.

- ¿Vamos de caminata? – Pregunté preocupada. Y allí vamos de nuevo, soy de nuevo patosa por el amor de dios tendré suerte si regreso con vida y no es porque Edward pudiera comerme.

- ¿Supone algún problema?

Lo dijo como si esperara que fuera así.

- No.

Intenté que la mentira pareciera convincente, pero si pensaba que el monovolumen era lento, tenía que esperar a verme a mí...

- No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.

¡Ocho kilómetros! No le respondí para que no notara cómo el pánico quebraba mi voz. Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de nuestra llegada.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó con impaciencia.

- Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos

- Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.

Luego, ambos nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas a las nubes, que comenzaban a diluirse en el firmamento.

- Charlie dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo.

- ¿Le dijiste lo que te proponías?

- No.

- Pero Jessica cree que vamos a Seattle juntos... – La idea parecía de su agrado – ¿No?

- No, le dije que habías suspendido el viaje... cosa que es cierta.

- ¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo? – Inquirió, ahora con enfado.

- Eso depende... ¿He de suponer que se lo has contado a Alice?

- Eso es de mucha ayuda, Bella – Dijo bruscamente.

- Tranquilo Nessie y Jake si saben que estoy contigo

- Vaya consuelo, ¿Te deprime tanto Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio?

- Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podría ocasionarte problemas – Le recordé.

- ¿Y a ti te preocupan _mis _posibles problemas? – El tono de su voz era de enfado y amargo sarcasmo – ¿Y si _no _regresas?

- Regresare y nada malo pasara no seas paranoico

- No soy paranoico

- Lo que digas

Mascullo algo en voz baja pero no le puse atención. Entonces se terminó la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera. Aparqué sobre el estrecho arcén y salí sin atreverme a fijar mi vista en él puesto que se había enfadado conmigo, y tampoco tenía ninguna excusa para mirarle. Hacía calor, mucho más del que había hecho en Forks desde el día de mi llegada, y a causa de las nubes hacía casi bochorno. Me quité el suéter y lo anudé en torno a mi cintura, contenta de haberme puesto una camiseta liviana y sin mangas, sobre todo si me esperaban ocho kilómetros a pie. Le oí dar un portazo y pude comprobar que también él se había desprendido del suéter. Permanecía cerca del coche, de espaldas a mí, encarándose con el bosque primigenio.

- Por aquí – Indicó, girando la cabeza y con expresión aún molesta. Comenzó a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque.

Solté un suspiro de resignación, rodee el vehiculo y le di alcance observándole de reojo llevaba desabotonada la camiseta blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se veía desde el cuello hasta los marmóreos contornos de su pecho, sin que su perfecta musculatura quedara oculta debajo de la ropa. La desesperación me hirió en lo más hondo al darme cuenta que mi vampiro estaba muy lejos desaparecido y aunque de algún forma el estaba conmigo ahora no seria lo mismo. Desconcertado por mi expresión torturada, Edward me miró fijamente.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa? – Dijo con un hilo de voz. Un dolor de diferente naturaleza al mío impregnaba su voz.

Me adelanté hasta llegar a su altura, ansiosa por no desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que pudiera estar en su compañía.

- ¿Qué va mal? – Preguntó con amabilidad.

- No soy una buena senderista – Le expliqué con desánimo – Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo.

- Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo.

Me sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme el ánimo, súbita e inexplicablemente alicaído. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente. Estudió mi rostro.

- Te llevaré de vuelta a casa – Prometió.

No supe determinar si la promesa se refería al final de la jornada o a una marcha inmediata. Sabía que él creía que era el miedo lo que me turbaba, y de nuevo agradecí ser yo la única persona a la que no le pudiera leer el pensamiento.

- Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino – Le repliqué con acritud.

Torció el gesto mientras se esforzaba por comprender mi tono y la expresión de mis facciones. Después de unos momentos, se rindió y encabezó la marcha hacia el bosque. El camino seguía como recordaba, plano la mayor parte del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos helechos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos, me ayudaba, levantándome por el codo y soltándome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. El toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacía palpitar mi corazón invariablemente y estaba completamente segura de que el lo oía. Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle, y su hermosura me sumía en la tristeza.

Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Edward formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no me había hecho en los dos días anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrogó sobre mis cumpleaños, los profesores en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia... Tuve que admitir que había renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompió a reír al oírlo con más fuerza de lo que me tenía acostumbrada... De los bosques desiertos se levantó un eco similar al tañido de las campanas. La caminata me llevó la mayor parte de la mañana, pero él no mostró signo alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la salida comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. Edward se encontraba muy a gusto y cómodo en aquel dédalo de color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar. Después de varias horas, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado, tal y como él había predicho. Comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo por primera vez desde que entré en el bosque, sensación que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia.

- ¿Aún no hemos llegado? – Le pinché, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

- Casi – Sonrió ante el cambio de mi estado de ánimo – ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí delante?

- Humm – Miré atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque – ¿Debería verlo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos.

- Tendré que pedir hora para visitar al oculista – Murmuré.

Su sonrisa de mofa se hizo más pronunciada. Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Edward me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio. Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa.

Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Me di media vuelta para compartir con él todo aquello, pero Edward no estaba detrás de mí, como creía. Repentinamente alarmada, giré a mí alrededor en su busca. Finalmente, lo localicé, inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos. Sólo entonces recordé lo que la belleza del prado me había hecho olvidar: el enigma de Edward y el sol, lo que me había prometido mostrarme hoy. Di un paso hacia él, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. Los suyos en cambio se mostraban recelosos. Le sonreí para infundirle valor y le hice señas para que se reuniera conmigo, acercándome un poco más. Alzó una mano en señal de aviso y yo vacilé, y retrocedí un paso. Edward pareció inspirar hondo y entonces salió al brillante resplandor del mediodía.

-_00000000000000000000000-_

**POV Jake**

- ¿Cómo creen que les este yendo a mis padres? – Pregunta Nessie

Estábamos en casa viendo una película, no estábamos solos para mi desgracia estaban también Alice y la Barbie quien por cierto me mira feo al ver como tengo abrazada a Nessie.

- No deberías preocuparte Nessie, todo saldrá bien

- Alice tiene razón de todos modos si la primera vez salió bien esta segunda no tiene por que salir mal

- La verdad Barbie es que me sorprende que tomes las cosas tan calmadamente

- Pues ya vez chucho, no soy tan frívola como aparento

- Permíteme dudarlo rubia

- Quieren dejar de pelear, no me dejan oír la película – Se queja Alice

Yo solo las ignoro y me centro de nuevo en la película recargando mi mejilla en los rizos bronce de mi princesa, escucho bufar a Rosalie la verdad, es que es divertido incordiarla sobre todo con estas cosas. De pronto me di cuenta de que Alice tenía la vista fija en la pantalla pero esta demasiado quieta y con la vista ligeramente desenfocada.

- ¿Alice? – Llamo la Barbie mirando a su hermana/cuñada

- ¿Tía Alice?

- Oh por dios – Gimió ella

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto preocupado sabiendo que había tenido una visión

- Los Volturi, ellos vendrán

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?

-_00000000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Bella camino hasta el prado maravillada ante lo que veía y yo también, pero por ella se ve tan hermosa, tan pura como un ángel. Entonces ella se dio vuelta dándose cuenta de que no estaba tras ella, miro a todos lados buscándome hasta que me encontró, dio un paso hacia mi pero yo la detuve extendiendo mi mano y ella se quedo quieta. Camine hasta el borde donde empezaba la luz mientras abría mi camisa consciente de la mirada de Bella en mí, la abrí por completo y cerrando los ojos deje que la luz del sol me bañara, sintiendo una agradable sensación de calidez. Abrí los ojos esperando que Bella siguiera aquí y no ver en sus ojos el horror pero tal como el principio, sus reacciones me sorprendieron. Ella no me miraba con miedo, muy al contrario, sus ojos brillaban con emoción y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro observándome embelesada, ¿no le daba miedo?. Con cuidado me acerque a ella hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia, ella me miro con duda como si pidiera mi permiso para tocarme yo solo le sonreí. Alzo su mano y la puso en mi pecho descubierto, justo en el lugar donde mi corazón debería de latir. La calidez del sol no era nada comparada a la de la mano de mi ángel.

- Hermoso – Murmuró ella

- ¿Hermoso?... ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?

- ¿Debería? – Pregunto ella mirándome con cariño – No, no te tengo miedo Edward, aunque no te puedo decir como te conozco en cada una de tus facetas, desde el mas tierno caballero hasta el más feroz depredador, jamás tendría miedo de ti tan solo…

- ¿Tan solo?

- Tan solo temo perderte

Alce mi mano y la puse sobre la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos aun en mi pecho

- ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

- Por que temo que me tomes como una loca y te alejes de mi, también porque si digo lo que se podría poner en peligro a tu familia

- Bella

Con mi mano libre tome su rostro y lo alce para poder observarla a los ojos, acune su rostro con mi mano y ella ladeo la cabeza mirándome con sus preciosos ojos marrones.

- Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás me alejare de ti

- Si lo harás – Contesto ella mirándome con tristeza – Te alejaras de mí tratando de protegerme

- No lo haré

- Si lo harás Edward – Ella se alejo de mi mirándome con dolor y tristeza – Lo hiciste una vez, me dejaste, me abandonaste

- ¿De que hablas?

Estaba confundido, ¿A que se refería ella?... pude ver en sus ojos el dolor y la tristeza mientras me miraba. Ella desvió la mirada mientras pequeñas gotas saladas bajaban por sus mejillas, me acerque rápidamente a ella y le seque las lágrimas midiendo mi fuerza para no lastimarla.

- Bella

- Olvídalo Edward, por favor olvida lo que te dije

- No lo entiendo Bella por favor explícame, ¿Por qué dices que te abandone?

Pareció debatirse con ella misma por un momento, de pronto levanto el rostro y me miro fijamente con sus preciosos ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas derramadas.

- Por que lo harás, en un año cuando Jasper se lance sobre mi tu decidirás abandonarme para protegerme y que yo siga una vida humana, me destrozaras cuando eso suceda.

_-0000000000000000000000-_

**POV Normal**

Sabia que estaba mal, que no debía de contar eso pero no pudo callarlo más, el sueño llego a su mente aunado a la desesperación y el dolor de sus recuerdos cuando Edward le dijo aquella frase pudieron más que su razón. Le contó lo que sucedería, la cara de Edward se desfiguro de la sorpresa mientras Bella bajaba la mirada de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido – ¿Cómo es que…?

- Edward, se que es difícil de creer pero yo no soy como tu crees, la verdadera razón por la que los Volturi nos persiguen es por que quieren un objeto llamado el Orbe de Chronos que tiene el poder de viajar en el tiempo, el orbe se activo cuando Renesmee y Aro chocaron entre al momento en que ambos iniciaron una carrera para obtenerlo, nos trajo a los 3, a Nessie, Aro y a mi cincuenta años al pasado justo cuando yo vine por primera vez a Forks, por eso se tantas cosas esto ya paso, al menos para mi.

Edward se sentó en el césped, parecía estar en shock y Bella reconoció esa misma expresión en el rostro de su amado vampiro que cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. Se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su mano poniéndola contra su mejilla mientras lo miraba esperando su reacción.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Es cierto? – Pregunto Edward mirándola

- Tan cierto como que te amo, pero si no me crees puede pedirle a Nessie que te muestre esos recuerdos

Edward la miro a los ojos, observando como la tristeza y la sinceridad se mezclaban en sus ojos achocolatados, se acerco a ella con cautela y entonces la abrazo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y su cabeza en su pecho, ella se sorprendió por su acción pero sonrió y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de el mientras que Edward la cogìa por la cintura alzándola hasta ponerla entre sus piernas. Escondió su rostro en los cabello de ella aspirando con fuerza su delicioso aroma, tanto de sus cabellos como de su piel. Estuvieron así largo rato, en silencio aspirando el aroma del otro hasta que ella se separo un poco de él y lo miro preocupada.

- ¿Me crees?

- Lo hago, se que suena descabellado lo que me dijiste pero de alguna manera siento que es real, supongo que eso fue lo que le dijiste a Rosalie y a Alice ¿No?

- A Alice si pero lo de Rosalie fue diferente, lo único que te puedo decir es que Nessie formara parte de tu familia en un futuro cercano y yo tengo que ver en eso

- ¿Puedes contarme más?

- Puedo, no mucho, pero supongo que podré decirte algunas cosas

Acostados en el césped Edward escuchaba con fascinación y aun cierta sorpresa lo que Bella le contaba, él descubría que le era más fácil estar con ella y que a pesar de todo su amor era muchísimo más grande que la sed por su sangre – y lo descabellado de su historia –, la contemplaba como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo y para Edward, Bella lo era, es y será. Ella consciente de su mirada no la desaprovechaba, le encantaba que la mirara así pues con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando, se aferraba a esa dulce sensación de estar en sus brazos para poder olvidar el sueño que tuvo.

- Entonces ¿Ya sabes de lo que te quería hablar?

- ¿Qué soy tu _Tùa Cantante? _Si, lo se lo descubrí cuando fuimos a Volterra

- Perdóname por eso

- Edward no tienes porque disculparte, aun no lo harás pero tienes suerte de que yo sea humana

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curioso mirándola mientras ella acariciaba su pecho suavemente

- Por que te daría una golpiza por cabezota y por a verme abandonado o abandonaras da igual

- Solo quiero protegerte Bella – Tomo su mano y la llevo a su rostro pegando su muñeca a su nariz y oliendo su sangre… probando el boque.

- Lo se, pero tu acción solo ocasionara lanzarme a los brazos de los licántropos

- No te preocupes, esta vez me encargaré de que eso no pase

- "_Es una lastima que no podrás"_ – Pensó Bella con tristeza

- ¿En que piensas?

- En que todo esto es muy raro, no solo el viaje en el tiempo sino en que puedo estar de nuevo contigo, aunque sea por un tiempo

- ¿Solo un tiempo?

- Nessie, Jake y yo tenemos que volver a nuestro futuro, aun no encontramos la forma pero seguramente será antes de que el año escolar termine, por otro lado solo quedara la Isabella Swan que vez, obviamente mi yo pasado esta consciente de todos lo que hago y nos escucha en este momento, sus sentimientos y los míos son diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales, ambas te amamos y no nos importa lo que eres, ni tu ni el resto de los Cullen

- Es complicado, incluso para la mente de un vampiro

- Lo se

- Oye si sabias lo del accidente con la camioneta de Tyler ¿Por qué no lo evitaste? – Preguntó mirándole enfadado, Bella se sonrojo

- Se me olvido

- ¿Se te olvido? – Pregunta con incredulidad – ¿Cómo se te pudo a ver olvidado?

- Bueno es que tu me desconcentras

- ¿Te desconcentro?

- Si, yo, antes del accidente estaba pensando en ti y tratando de que Nessie no te odiara por como te comportabas conmigo al principio, luego sucedió lo del detalle de papá me hizo al poner cadenas en las llantas que se me olvido por completo, por cierto siento lo que te dije en el pasillo del hospital y lo del salón de clases luego del accidente.

- No te preocupes, supongo que me lo merezco pero…

- ¿Pero?

- ¿No tienes miedo de que pudiera matarte?

- Nunca lo harías Edward y aunque sucediera no te culparía ni odiaría, te amo y eso nunca cambiara – Le dijo Bella mientras lo miraba con amor con sus manos unidas a las de él, este las llevo a sus labios y las beso mientras le sonreía con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba ella.

- Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... – Murmuró Edward observándola fijamente

- ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! – Musitó Bella sonriendo con diversión

- ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! – Contesto él sonriendo torcidamente siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos sonrieron mirándose, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro con tanto amor y devoción que la escena daba ternura, en silencio se quedaron amándose.

- Espera otro momento

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella sorprendida por el repentino grito de él

- ¿Sabias también que te iban a atacar en Port Ángeles y no hiciste nada para evitarlo?

Bella le sonrió nerviosamente mientras sudaba frió observando el rostro enfadado de su futuro marido y padre de su hija.

_-000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Bueno, fue más fácil de lo que pensé y me alegro de que no haya hecho tantas preguntas que no podía responder, me siento un poco mejor ahora que le conté parte de la verdad menos culpable pero aun así no es el momento para revelarle sobre mi futura transformación y su paternidad. Permanecimos sentados durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable. Me preguntaba si le apetecería moverse tan poco como a mí, pero podía ver declinar la luz y la sombra del bosque comenzaba a alcanzarnos. Suspiré.

- Tienes que irte.

- Creía que no podías leer mi mente – Le acusé.

- Cada vez resulta más fácil.

Noté un atisbo de humor en el tono de su voz. Me tomó por los hombros y le miré a la cara. Reconoci entonces esa expresión y no pude evitar gemir con miedo.

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor dime que no quieres que vayamos a velocidad vampirica

- Es más rápido así

- Odio viajar así, siempre me mareo – Me queje pero aun así le estire los brazos a Edward – Bien mientras más rápido mejor, que este suplicio acabe

- No es tan malo, no permitiré que algo te pase – Me dijo mientras me ponía detrás de su espalda

- Lo se, pero aun así lo odio

Procedió a ponerme sobre su espalda, con poco esfuerzo por mi parte, aunque, cuando ya estuve acomodada, lo rodeé con brazos y piernas con tal fuerza que hubiera estrangulado a una persona normal. Era como agarrarse a una roca.

- Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar – Le avisé.

- ¡Bahh! – Resopló.

Casi pude imaginarle poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me sobrecogió cuando de forma inesperada me aferró la mano y presionó la palma sobre el rostro para inhalar profundamente.

- Cada vez más fácil

Y entonces echó a correr. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello mientras sentía la velocidad con la que se movía, podía comprender su entusiasmo al correr pues yo misma descubrí la alegría de la velocidad, sentir el viento rozando tu rostro y tu cuerpo, la adrenalina recorriendo tus vacías venas, sentirse libre… pero eso era cuando fui vampiro ahora soy humana de nuevo y ciertamente me estoy mareando. Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos por centímetros. Entonces, terminó. Aquella mañana habíamos caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado de Edward, y ahora, en cuestión de minutos, estábamos de regreso junto al monovolumen.

- Estimulante, ¿verdad? – Dijo entusiasmado y con voz aguda.

Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que me bajara. Lo intenté, pero no me respondían los músculos. Me mantuve aferrada a él con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó, ahora inquieto.

- Creo que necesito tumbarme – Respondí jadeante.

- Ah, perdona – Me esperó, pero aun así no me pude mover.

- Creo que necesito ayuda – Admití.

Se rió quedamente y deshizo suavemente mi presa alrededor de su cuello. No había forma de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Luego, me dio la vuelta y quedé frente a él, y me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me sostuvo en vilo un momento para luego depositarme sobre los mullidos helechos.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

No estaba muy segura de cómo me sentía, ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas de forma enloquecida.

- Mareada, creo.

- Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Intenté lo que me indicaba, y ayudó un poco. Inspiré y espiré lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Me percaté de que se sentaba a mi lado. Pasado el mal trago, pude alzar la cabeza. Me pitaban los oídos.

- Supongo que no fue una buena idea – Musitó.

- Te lo dije, Dios viajar contigo fue peor que con Nessie, este cuerpo humano no esta acostumbrado a las velocidades vampiricas como mi cuerpo futuro.

- ¡Vaya! Estás blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como _yo _mismo.

- Muy gracioso – Le di un leve golpe en el hombro lo suficiente como para no lastimarme

- Bella

Al escuchar su voz llamándome le mire

- Mientras corría, he estado pensando...

- En no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.

- Tonta Bella – Rió entre dientes – Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

- Fanfarrón – Dije. Edward sonrió.

- No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.

Y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar. Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Sabía lo que vendría y la verdad es que lo había estado esperando con ansias desde el momento en que lo volví a ver. Cerré los ojos y me quede lo más quieta que pude apretando con fuerza mis puños para evitar lanzarme sobre él, Edward se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad.

Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos. Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta. La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente, sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra. Sus manos gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión vigilante.

- ¡Huy! – Musité.

- Eso es quedarse corto.

Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse, sin que todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión. Sostuvo mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, aturdiéndome.

- ¿Debería...?

Intenté desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me permitieron alejarme más de un centímetro.

- No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor – Pidió con voz amable, controlada.

Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplé como la excitación que lucía en ellos se sosegaba. Entonces, me dedicó una sonrisa sorprendentemente traviesa.

- ¡Listo! – Exclamó, complacido consigo mismo.

- ¿Soportable? – Pregunté.

- Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba – Rió con fuerza – Bueno es saberlo.

- Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento.

- Después de todo, sólo eres humana.

- Muchas gracias – Repliqué mordazmente.

Se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos ágiles, rápidos, casi invisibles. Me tendió su mano, tomé su mano helada, ya que necesitaba ese apoyo más de lo que creía. Aún no había recuperado el equilibrio.

- ¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera?... _¿O _ha sido mi pericia al besar?

¡Qué desenfadado y humano parecía su angelical y apacible rostro cuando se reía! Era un Edward diferente al que yo conocía, y estaba loca por él. Ahora, separarme me iba a causar un dolor físico.

- No puedo estar segura, aún sigo grogui – Conseguí responderle – Creo que es un poco de ambas cosas.

- Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir.

- ¿Estás loco? – Protesté.

- Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día – Se burló – Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.

- Estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seríamos capaces de soportarlo.

- Un poco de confianza, Bella, por favor.

Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, crispada sobre las llaves. Fruncí los labios con gesto pensativo y sacudí la cabeza firmemente.

- No. Ni en broma.

Arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. Comencé a dar un rodeo a su lado para dirigirme al asiento del conductor. Puede que me hubiera dejado pasar si no me hubiese tambaleado ligeramente. Puede que no.

- Bella, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. Además, no hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos – Citó con una risita mientras su brazo creaba una trampa ineludible alrededor de mi cintura.

- No puedo rebatirlo – Dije con un suspiro. No había forma de sortearlo ni podía resistirme a él. Alcé las llaves y las dejé caer, observando que su mano, veloz como el rayo, las atrapaba sin hacer ruido – Con calma... Mi monovolumen es un señor mayor.

- Muy sensata – Aprobó.

- ¿Y tú no estás afectado por mi presencia?

Sus facciones sufrieron otra transformación, su expresión se hizo suave y cálida. Al principio, no me respondió; se limitó a inclinar su rostro sobre el mío y deslizar sus labios lentamente a lo largo de mi mandíbula, desde la oreja al mentón, de un lado a otro. Me estremecí.

- Pase lo que pase – Murmuró finalmente – Tengo mejores reflejos.

Yo solo pude suspirar rendida, no había forma de poder ganarle cuando me hacia esto.

- Tramposo – Murmuré subiéndome al auto, el solo rió por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta luego en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba sentado a mi lado en la cabina.

_-0000000000000000000000000-_

**Volterra, Italia**

**Castillo Volturi**

Alec, Jane, Dimitri, Felix, Marco y Caius observaban con cierta sorpresa y incredulidad a la persona que venia acompañando a Aro, este sonreía de forma macabra mientras sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban con emoción anticipándose a la gran batalla que sucederá más pronto de lo que algunos quisieran. Cuando Aro les contó que el venia del futuro y había quedado atrapado en su cuerpo pasado con su mente futura pensaron que se había vuelto loco o que había bebido sangre contaminada pero la presencia de Magno el guardián oscuro del Orbe de Chronos despejo toda duda de lo que Aro había contado. Sin embargo lo que sorprendió ahora a todos es la presencia de un hombre joven que venia con el amo principal de los Volturi, un joven que todos habían visto antes pero que ahora parecía irreconocible.

- La verdad no esperaba que pudieras traerlo y sin que estuviera en su cuerpo pasado

- Fue difícil Aro – Contesto Magno sonriendo despectivamente – Más no imposible, sin embargo tengo que advertirte que el poder bajo el cual esta tiene una falla que tu joya no sabía

- ¿Qué falla? – Pregunta Aro con el ceño fruncido

- Es posible que se libere del poder de Casandra, solo la persona más importante para el puede liberarlo y esa persona tu la conoces

- No creo que deba de preocuparme mucho por ello, ella no sabe que esta aquí y cuando se de cuenta será demasiado tarde, estará muerta

- ¿Y que hay de la Hibrida? Pensé que la querías

- Y la quiero, pero me desharé de su madre vampiro no su madre humana, ella estará en las manos de mi yo pasado cuando regrese

- Ellos tenían el orbe completo pero logre hacerme de una de las partes, estamos en igual de condiciones pero seguramente Dante – el guardián luz del Orbe de Chronos – ya las puso al tanto

- Bien, solo nos queda esperar y elegir el día perfecto para atacar y usar esta arma secreta

Aro sonrió mientras miro de nuevo a su acompañante, un hombre joven de desordenados cabellos cobrizos y ojos rojos como la sangre que se encontraban vacíos, carentes de sentimiento alguno.

_-000000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Llegamos entonces a su casa donde detuve el auto, durante el camino le estuve haciendo mas preguntas y le pedí que me dijera que tanto sabia de mi y de mi familia, me lleve una sorpresa al saber que ella sabia casi todo de nosotros incluso detalles que pasan de percibidos para alguien a menos que hayan convivido mucho tiempo con esa persona, lo cual significaba que estaremos mucho tiempo juntos cosa que me alegro sin embargo, la duda me carcomía ¿En que manera estaríamos juntos? Baje del coche y la abrí la puerta mientras le ayudaba a bajar de auto, ella me sonrió dulcemente y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa a mi dulce ángel. Entrelazo nuestras manos mientras jalaba mi brazo para caminar, no pude evitar que la sonrisa boba se instalara en mi rostro, ella es tan especial, tan dulce y pura, es un ángel y un ángel no debe de estar cerca de un monstruo como yo pero no puedo alejarme, soy muy egoísta y a ella la quiero no solo su sangre sino toda ella, ahora es mi vida sin la cual no puedo vivir. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y cuatro cabezas se asomaron, sorprendidos ambos miramos a Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie y al chucho. ¿Qué rayos hacían aquí? Vaya estaba tan absorto en Bella que no los _oí._

- ¿Se divirtieron Bells? – Pregunto el chucho mirándonos ¿sonriendo?

- Si Jake, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Yo vivo aquí

- No me refiero a ti Nessie

- vinieron a hacerme compañía, solo eso – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, un ruido hizo que todos miráramos a Bella, ella se sonrojo

- Hora de alimentar al humano

Alice se acerco a mi Bella y la arranco de mi lado jalándola hacia dentro ante las protestas de ella, seguí caminando hacia el interior de la casa arrugando la nariz al pasar a lado del chucho, le mire molesto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, chucho?

- Acompañando a mi novia, que yo sepa ese no es un delito

- Por que no pueden estar en una misma habitación sin dejar de discutir – Se quejo Renesmee mirándonos – En serio es molesto ver como dos de las personas mas importantes de mi vida se pelean

- Al menos agradece que esta vez no lleguen a los golpes – Grito mi Bela desde la cocina

- Cierto

- ¿Le contaste? – Pregunto con incredulidad el chucho hacia Bella

- Le conté todo lo que podía contarle Jake y eso incluyo nuestro pequeño enamoramiento

- Ni me lo recuerdes quieres – Gruñí molesto apretando los puños mientras entraba a la cocina

- Tu tuviste la culpa por abandonarla chupasangre

- ¡Ya! – Gritaron Bella y Nessie

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a mi Bella moviéndose por la cocina calentando algo para cenar para ella, Nessie y su padre… y hablando de él. Me acerque a Bella y abrazándola le di un fugaz beso en los labios y me retire antes de que no pudiera contenerme, ella soltó un suave suspiro mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos.

- Charlie se acerca, tenemos que irnos

- Si no queda más remedio – Suspiro contrariada pero de pronto sonrió – ¿Me esperas en mi habitación? De todos modos te quedaras esta noche durmiendo y me sentiré más a gusto si te veo antes de dormirme

- Como quieras – Me incline hacia ella y enterré mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma, sentí mi garganta arder pero lo ignore

- Muy bien tórtolos es suficiente, Charlie llegara en cinco minutos

- Alice no los interrumpas – Se quejo Rosalie, alce el rostro y la mire enarcando una ceja – ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no tengo el derecho de equivocarme y rectificarme?

- No le hagas caso Rose, es solo la sorpresa inicial

- Mejor nos vamos

- Te veo en un rato, Bella

- Adiós chicas, Edward

_-0000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

- Parece que las cosas van muy bien – Sonreí contenta sobre todo cuando vi como papá besaba a mama

- Ya lo creo

- ¿Puedo quedarme a cenar con vosotros?

- ¿Le avisaste a Billy?

- No pero luego le aviso cuando llegue a casa seguro ahora a penas se va acercando a la casa

- Bueno como quieras – Dijo mamà sin darle mayor importancia

Mire hacia la puerta de la casa en cuanto escuche el auto del abuelo deteniéndose y su corazón latiendo, unos minutos después estuvo frente a los tres.

- Jake chico, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

- Hola Charlie, pues Nessie y yo hemos ido a dar una vuelta y la traje a casa

- ¿Ah si? – Parecía sorprendido por eso, pasando su mirada de Jake a mi y viceversa – Ustedes congeniaron muy bien

- No sabes cuanto Charlie – Murmuró mama en voz baja pero nosotros si logramos oírle y le abuelo no

- ¿Dijiste algo Bells?

- Que la cena esta lista

Se hizo la inocente cosa que no le quedo en ese momento pero no pude reprimir una risa y escuche también la de papa desde la habitación de mama. La cena transcurrió tranquila pero al parecer el abuelo era demasiado suspicaz ya que encontró a mamà ansiosa lo cual no me extraña, yo estaría igual si estuviera en su lugar y en vez de papa fuera Jake. Decidí ayudarle y distraer al abuelo el tiempo suficiente para que fuera arriba.

- Bueno ya es tarde y es mejor que me vaya

- Te acompaño a la puerta Jake

- Adiós chico y cuidado que es muy noche ya

- Lo tendré, ¡¡NOS VEMOS BELLA!!

- ¡¡ADIOS JAKE, MANDALE SALUDOS A BILLY DE MI PARTE!!

Me levante y acompañe a mi Jake hacia el porche, una vez fuera del alcanza del abuelo le eché los brazos al cuello y lo bese, sentí sus manos en mi cintura estrechándome contra el. Suspire en sus labios disfrutando de la sensación agradable de su calido cuerpo rodeándome pero un gruñido interrumpió nuestro magnifico beso, maldije por lo bajo al igual que Jake.

- Métete en tus asuntos sanguijuela – Siseó Jake sabiendo que papá lo escuchaba, como respuesta recibió un segundo gruñido

- Déjalo ya Jake, mañana nos vemos

- Será lo mejor, cuídate Nessie y que tengas dulces sueños

- Los tendré si tu estas en ellos

_-00000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Puse los ojos en blanco con fastidio escuchando los gruñidos que Edward daba mirando por la ventana, talvez no sabe que Nessie es su hija pero la cela igual.

- Edward deja a los niños en paz y no gruñas que no eres perro

- Menos mal que no lo soy, es que me molesta que este tan cerca de ella

- ¿Debo sentir celos de mi propia prima? – Le pregunte enarcando una ceja, en un segundo ya lo tenia a mi lado tomando mis manos

- Claro que no, es solo que es extraño lo que me sucede con tu prima, siento que debo protegerla de todos, como si fuera una hermana… no, más que eso, no se explicarlo

- ¿Cómo si fuera una hija? – Me atreví a preguntar al darme cuenta que no encontraba las palabras exactas

- Si, como si fuera mi hija es extraño, sobre todo por que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos y, siento a Renesmee como mi hija

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, realmente es cierto el dicho: "La sangre es más espesa que el agua y cuando esta llama nadie puede detenerla."

- ¿Me concedes un minuto para ser humana?

- Desde luego.

Me indicó con un gesto de la mano que procediera.

- No te muevas – Le dije, intentando parecer severa.

- Sí, señorita.

Y me hizo una demostración de cómo convertirse en una estatua sobre el borde de mi cama, sonreí divertida, me incorporé de un salto, recogí mi pijama del suelo y mi neceser de aseo del escritorio. Dejé la luz apagada y me deslicé fuera, cerrando la puerta al salir. Oí subir por las escaleras el sonido del televisor. Cerré con fuerza la puerta del baño para que Charlie no subiera a molestarme. No tarde mucho en a ducha pues no quería hacer esperar a Edward, esta vez decidí dar un cambio a la historia mas drástico y agradeciendo internamente a Alice me cambie por la pijama azul que me compró, era un short corto hasta medio muslo y una playera larga de tirantes delgados ajustada al cuerpo y en la parte del pecho encaje blanco. Reprimí una sonrisa sabiendo que mi vampiro masoquista se quedaría sin habla al verlo.

- Bonito pijama – Mire a Nessie que esperaba a fuera de baño

- Gracias, un regalo de tu tía

- Seguro le encantara – Rió mi hija divertida

- Eso espero, bajaré a decirle a papa que iré a dormir

- Le dije que tendremos una noche de chicas, no creo que suba y si lo hace ya me encargo yo

- Gracias

- No hay de que

Entre de nuevo en mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Edward no se había movido ni un milímetro, parecía la estatua de Adonis encaramada a mi descolorido edredón. Sus labios se curvaron cuando sonreí, y la estatua cobró vida. Me evaluó con la mirada, tomando nota del pelo húmedo y mi ropa, se quedo aun más rígido mientras sus ojos se oscurecían al mirarme, reprimí una sonrisa, regrese a su lado y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Miré las líneas del suelo de madera.

- ¿A qué venía todo eso?

- Charlie cree que me voy a escapar a hurtadillas.

- Ah – Lo consideró – ¿Por qué? – Preguntó como si fuera incapaz de comprender la mente de Charlie con la claridad que yo le suponía.

- Al parecer, me ve un poco acalorada.

Me levantó el mentón para examinar mi rostro.

- De hecho, pareces bastante sofocada.

- Huram...

Resultaba muy difícil formular una pregunta coherente mientras me acariciaba. Comenzar me llevó un minuto de concentración.

- Parece que te resulta mucho más fácil estar cerca de mí.

- ¿Eso te parece? – Murmuró Edward mientras deslizaba la nariz hacia la curva de mi mandíbula. Sentí su mano, más ligera que el ala de una polilla, apartar mi pelo húmedo para que sus labios pudieran tocar la hondonada de debajo de mi oreja.

- Sí. Mucho, mucho más fácil – Contesté mientras intentaba respirar.

- Humm.

Suspiro encantada con lo que me estaba haciendo y cerré los ojos para sentir mejor las sensaciones que me provocaba.

_Bella, por favor no creas en lo que veas_

Abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz, pero sonaba diferente a la de ahorita. Me aleje un poco de èl y lo mire a los ojos.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, ¿Por qué?

- Que raro, creí que…

_Aunque lo aparente no soy yo, no puedo liberarme por favor créeme, jamás te haría daño_

Allí estaba de nuevo, su voz, pero Edward no había dicho nada y me miraba confundido. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Por que podía escuchar su voz tan clara si aun no habíamos forjado nuestro lazo. De pronto caí en cuente de algo, si lo escuchaba es por que…

- ¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó preocupado

- No, no pasa nada – Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo – "_Tengo que hablar con Dante, pero eso lo haré mañana"_

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Renesmee entro como bala a la habitación, tomo a su padre del brazo y lo escondió en mi closet luego me empujo a la cama y se subió conmigo mientras me pesaba una revista abierta en un test y esparcía por el suelo un colchón inflable y mantas.

- Nessie ¿Qué…?

- Shh se acerca

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Charlie asomo la cabeza mirándonos con curiosidad, Nessie y yo lo miramos, entonces entendí por que había hecho eso.

- ¿Aun despiertas, chicas?

- Si tìo, pero ya vamos a acabar ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- No Nessie, solo asegurándome de que estén bien, buenas noches

- Buenas noches papá

- Buenas noches tío

Charlie cerró la puerta y las dos dimos un suspiro de alivio mientras Edward salía de mi closet, Nessie se levanto y tomo todo lo que trajo guardándolo en una bolsa, luego se paso al colchón inflable sentándose de piernas cruzadas mientras yo me llevaba una mano al pecho.

- ¡Caray! – Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho – Gracias Nessie

- No hay de que ¿Les importa si me quedo? No vaya a ser que venga más tarde de nuevo

- No hay problema – Contesto Edward sentándose a mi lado, yo solo me encogí de hombros

Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi cuello y el deslizarse de su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula, inhalando.

- Pensé que te habías insensibilizado.

- Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqué – Susurró – Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y a fresa. Se me hace la boca agua.

- Sí, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a _alguien _que me diga qué apetitoso es mi aroma.

Rió entre dientes, y luego suspiró. Nessie nos observaba sonriendo con ternura, le devolví la sonrisa. De pronto Edward dejo mi cabello y cuello y se giro a Renesmee mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que estas con el chucho?

- Oh por favor, Edward te quiero como parte de mi familia pero no quiero que te metas en mi vida privada, suficiente tengo con papá

- Solo era una pregunta, no me gusta que se te acerque tanto, además es raro que un lobo se haya imprimado de un vampiro

- Soy mitad vampiro, mitad humana, si, es raro pero no imposible – Le contesto mientras se acostaba en la colcha y se tapaba – Además yo lo quiero, el me hace feliz con eso debe de bastar, hemos estado juntos por cuarenta y siete años

- ¿47 años? Entonces ¿Tú no has envejecido?

- No – conteste esta vez yo mientras me acostaba en la cama con Edward abrazándome – Normalmente el embarazo dura nueve meses pero el de Nessie fue diferente, duro semanas y en tan solo tres meses que su madre dio a luz, pero el embarazo consumió todas sus fuerzas y Anthony tuvo que transformarla para que no muriera, Nessie creció de forma acelerada para cuando paso un mes tenia la talla de un bebe de seis meses, llego a su edad adulta a los 7 años aparentando 18, desde ese momento dejo de crecer, puede alimentarse de las dos formas: comida humana o sangre pero ella prefiere mas sangre aunque yo la obligo a comer algunas comidas humanas.

- Cosa que me desagrada

- Será mejor que duerman

Ambas soltamos un suspiro y solo nos encogimos de hombros. Nos acomodamos en nuestras camas. Más cansada de lo que creía, y más exhausta de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un largo día de tensión emocional y mental, me abandoné en sus fríos brazos hasta dormirme. Escuchando por ultimo mi nana.


	9. Los Cullen

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**Simbología:**

_- Dejar review – _Pensamientos

Estoy empezando a odiar mi carrera se los juro, puros trabajos y encima tengo un examen de latin próximamente, en fin ya no los agobio con mis problemas, chicas aquì les dejo el capitulo 8, este capitulo y la mitad del siguiente seran los ultimos que esten ligados al libro porque, desde el capitulo 9 las cosas seran muy diferentes y definitivamente Alter Universal o sea AU. Por supuesto aun hay muchas cosas por descubrir y si, el chico del cap anterior que llego junto a Aro es Edward Cullen venido desde el futuro pero ¿Cómo es posible que este en el pasado con Aro y tenga los ojos rojos?... ¿Cómo fue que desaparecio? Bien esas respuestas se sabran en los siguientes capitulos del 9 en adelante. Por cierto es muy difícil meterme en la cabeza de Edward y bueno en todos en general por eso los personajes estan algo OC de todos modos tratare de ponerlos mas en sus personalidades originales pero no prometo nada. Antes de irme les reitero que pasen a la encuesta la cual estara abierta hasta que llegue al capitulo 13 y que esta en mi profile, y tambien los invito a mi fic de poemas de Twilight: **Raccolta di poesie dal famiia Cullen. **La canciòn que aparece en el capitulo es de **Ha*Ash.**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 8**

**Los Cullen**

**POV Emmett**

No sabia que estaba pasando exactamente, un momento estábamos en la sala viendo la tele cuando de pronto Alice se levanto de un salto y empezó a chillar diciendo algo de una reunión, tomo a Rose y a Esme del brazo y corrieron escaleras arriba. Mire a Jasper y a Carlisle confundido pero estaban tan confundidos como yo.

- ¿Qué creen que haya pasado?

- No lo se Emmett pero seguramente Alice tuvo una visión

- Así parece – Murmura Carlisle – Por cierto ¿Y su hermano?

- En casa de la humana

- Realmente me sorprende su autocontrol – Dije soltando un silbido

- ¿Qué les parece a ustedes todo esto? – Pregunta papa mirándonos

- Yo sigo preocupándome de que ella puede decir algo – suspiro Jasper – No es que la chica me caiga mal de hecho ni la he tratado pero temo por la familia

- Dudo que diga algo – Dije – Esa chica me cae bien y se nota que es agradable, no creo que diga nada Jasper ya que su familia también estaría en problemas

- Si, pero ellas trajeron a los Volturi, ¿Qué haremos si declaran la guerra?

- Eso es un punto a considerar

La verdad no les entiendo, Bella me parece una humana agradable y también muy curiosa. Es linda no lo niego aunque nadie como mi Rose pero ciertamente es curiosa, sabe tanto de nosotros pero ¿Cómo?... mmm supongo que no lo sabre si no le pregunto aunque en verdad me alegro que Edward la haya encontrado, no parece el mismo chico que conocí hace tiempo y eso me pone contento, me preocupaba mucho que estuviera tan solo y no pudiera tener a su alma gemela como mi Rose. Jamás lo había visto tan contento y espero que esa pequeña humana y mi nueva hermanita siga haciéndolo tan feliz como hasta ahora.

_-00000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Rosalie**

Alice había tenido la visión de que Edward traería a Bella a casa para ser presentadas a Carlisle y Esme, emocionada nos arrastro a esta ultima y a mi a su habitación para preparar todo para darle la bienvenida y si he de ser franca, estoy emocionada por ello. Al principio la odiaba, no podía negarlo, pero no era por que atraía mas la atención que nosotros – aunque admito que un poco de eso si había – sino porque temía que mi familia estuviera en peligro si ella supiera lo que éramos. Cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que ella sabía lo que éramos desde un principio y que no se alejo, más bien trato de acercarse a nosotros. Ambas, Renesmee y Bella, venidas de un futuro donde somos una gran y feliz familia, Bella una de mis hermanas y Renesmee mi adorada y única sobrina. Había sido tan tonta comportarme así. Pero ahora es diferente, he logrado conocer a Bella y es muy agradable, tal como dijo Alice seremos grandes amigas y hermanas, las tres juntas, por fin nuestra familia completa. Sin embargo sabia que no todo era felicidad, los Volturi están al asecho de Bella, Nessie y el chucho ese, no sabemos cuando pero vendrán y para poner mas sal a la herida tres nómadas que cazan humanos se acercan.

- Perfecto, todo esta listo

- ¿La llevaremos a jugar beisball? – Pregunte curiosa

- Claro que la llevaremos pero ella no jugara aunque Nessie si

- ¿Renesmee vendrá? – Pregunto Esme aun mas ilusionada

Esme había querido conocer a Bella y Nessie desde hace tiempo, realmente le hace ilusión conocer a la mujer que hace feliz a su primer hijo en su nueva vida y por supuesto a una hibrida tan singular como es mi querida sobrina.

- Así es mamà, ambas vendrán

- En ese caso me encargare de preparar una exquisita cena

- No será más recomendable comprar algo – Dije mirándola preocupada – Hace muchos años que no cocinas

- No te preocupes por eso hija, ya me encargare yo

- Todo saldrá bien – Sonrió Alice más hiperactiva que de costumbre

_-000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

Estaba soñando la mar de lindo con mi lindo Jake, el y yo juntos dando un paseo por la Push mientras la hora del crepúsculo caía sobre nosotros, Jake me abrazo y me atrajo hacia el rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos un grito me despertó abruptamente.

- ¡¡EDWARD TE QUEDASTE!!

Abrí un ojo mientras soltaba un gruñido, ¿A quien se le ocurría gritar y despertarme de tan lindo sueño? Juro que lo matare, pero la escena frente a mis ojos hizo que casi devolviera mi cena y solté un gemido bastante audible mientras enterraba mi rostro en mi almohada y me tapaba hasta la cabeza con la sabana, mis padres frente a mí besándose en una posición demasiado comprometedora para mis castos ojos.

- Por dios, al menos espérense a que no haiga menores de edad presentes, me han causado un trauma que ni años de psicólogos me curara

- No exageres – Dijo mamà mientras bajaba del regazo de papá

- Si hubiera sabido que terminarían así mejor me hubiera quedado en mi habitación

Casi pude ver a mamà poner los ojos en blanco, escuche sus voces amortiguadas por las sabanas y la almohada y luego la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse además del sonido del agua así que supuse que se fue a tomar una ducha, saque mi cabeza de mi refugio y me di cuenta que papa me observaba.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunte curiosa mientras me sentaba

- Nada, solo…

- ¿Si?

- Es que no me había dado cuenta pero, te pareces mucho a una persona que conocí en mi vida humana pero tus ojos son idénticos a los de Bella

No me extraño, papá me dijo una vez que me parecía mucho a la abuela Elizabeth su madre biológica, al parecer había sacado su mismo color de pelo y alguna de sus facciones pero tampoco se podía negar que era hija de Isabella Swan, no solo por el color de nuestros ojos y los rizos del abuelo Charlie sino por la personalidad y la forma de pensar.

- Bueno, obviamente tengo que parecerme a Bella pues somos familia ¿No?

- Si, supongo

La puerta se volvió a abrir y mama apareció recién bañada y lista, yo me levante entonces y me estire.

- Me meteré a bañar, me avisan cuando vayan a la Mansión Cullen que yo también quiero conocer a Esme y Carlisle varios años mas jóvenes, aunque no creo perderme de nada – Reí divertida

- Vale, pero avísale a Jake ¿Quieres?

- Seguro

- Saben, es frustrante no poder sorprenderlas

- "_Estamos a mano, también me frustra que me leas el pensamiento_" – Pensé mirándolo con burla, el solo frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos, mamà solo soltó una risa pero de pronto su expresión se volvió seria y casi con alarma – ¿Bella?

- Estoy bien, vamos vete a bañar mientras preparo el desayuno, no será un buen puma pero espero que te guste

- Vale

Salí del cuarto, fui al mío para tomar ropa y después me metí bañar, mientras sentía el agua caliente correr por mi cuerpo me dispuse a poner la mente en blanco, solía hacerlo cuando no quería pensar en algo estando cerca papa. Últimamente a mamà le pasan cosas raras, pesadillas donde menciona el nombre de papa e incluso escucha su voz; mis padres con el paso de los años desarrollaron un poder conjunto, pueden comunicarse entre ellos mediante la mente siempre y cuando mamà baje su escudo mental solo para papá, creíamos que ese lazo se había roto cuando papa desapareció pero no entendemos por que ahora había vuelto.

-_000000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

- Bienvenida otra vez – Musitó Edward, tomándome en brazos.

Me meció en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que me percaté de que se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba el pelo liso.

- ¡Te has ido! – Le acusé mientras tocaba el cuello de su camiseta nueva.

- Difícilmente podía salir con las ropas que entré. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos?

Hice un mohín.

- Has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido nada – Sus ojos centellearon – Empezaste a hablar en sueños muy pronto.

Gemí preocupada ante eso ¿Habré dicho algo que no debía?.

- ¿Qué oíste?

Los ojos dorados se suavizaron.

- Dijiste que me querías.

- Eso ya lo sabías – Le recordé, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Da lo mismo, es agradable oírlo.

Oculté la cara contra su hombro.

- Te quiero – Susurré.

- Ahora tú eres mi vida – Le limitó a contestar.

No había nada más que decir por el momento. Nos mecimos de un lado a otro mientras se iba iluminando el dormitorio. Me aferre con fuerza a el aspirando su amor, impregnándome de el por que sabia que no podría olerlo por mucho tiempo.

- Hora de desayunar – Dijo al fin de manera informal para demostrar, estaba segura, que se acordaba de todas mis debilidades humanas.

Me protegí la garganta con ambas manos y lo miré fijamente con ojos abiertos de miedo. El pánico cruzó por su rostro.

- ¡Era una broma! – Me reí con disimulo – ¡Y tú dijiste que no sabía actuar!

Frunció el ceño de disgusto.

- Eso no ha sido divertido.

- Lo ha sido, y lo sabes.

No obstante, estudié sus ojos dorados con cuidado para asegurarme de que me había perdonado. Al parecer, así era.

- ¿Puedo reformular la frase? – Preguntó – Hora de desayunar para los humanos.

- Ah, de acuerdo.

Me echó sobre sus hombros de piedra, con suavidad, pero con tal rapidez que me dejó sin aliento. Protesté mientras me llevaba con facilidad escaleras abajo, pero me ignoró. Me sentó con delicadeza, derecha sobre la silla. La cocina estaba brillante, alegre, parecía absorber mi estado de ánimo.

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar? – Pregunté con tono agradable.

Aquello le descolocó durante un minuto.

- Eh... No estoy seguro. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Arrugó su frente de mármol. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa y me levanté de un salto.

- Vale, sola me defiendo bastante bien. Obsérvame cazar.

Me dispuse a preparar Hot cake para Nessie y para mi, realmente me sentía bien tener a mi ángel cerca y a mi hija, como en los viejos tiempos pero no podía evitar pensar en que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Creí que el lazo mental que tenia con Edward desapareció cuando el desapareció en aquella batalla pero ¿Por qué ahora volvió? Y ni siquiera es con este Edward que esta detrás de mi.

- ¿Bella, me estas escuchando?

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Eh? – Parpadee sorprendida y mire hacia atrás, Edward y Nessie me observaban preocupados – Si, estoy bien, lo siento ¿Qué decían?

- preguntaba que ¿Qué planes había para hoy? – Dijo mi hija mirándome – ¿Segura que estas bien?

- Me quede perdida en mis pensamientos, lo siento sabes que a veces sucede

- Lo se – Suspiro ella – Entonces ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

- Eh... – Le observé elegir con cuidado la respuesta – ¿Qué les parecería conocer a mi familia?

- Por mi no hay problema – Contesto Nessie sonriendo

- Claro, es un estupendo momento aunque seguramente Alice ya esta preparando todo

- Jeje conociéndola no lo dudo – Sonrió Edward

Permaneció plantado en medio de la cocina, de nuevo convertido en la estatua de un Adonis, mirando con expresión ausente por las ventanas traseras. Luego, volvió a posar los ojos en mí y esbozó esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya.

- Creo que también tú deberías presentarme a tu padre.

- Ya te conoce – Le recordé.

- Como tu novio, quiero decir.

No pude evitar tensarme ante la frase mientras Nessie se soltaba a reír ante aquello, le lance una mirada envenenada ante su reacción.

- Lo siento pero es divertido, Oh ya quiero ver la cara del tío Charlie cuando se lo digas con suerte y no le dispara, aunque las balas no le hagan nada.

- Muy graciosa Renesmee Carlie Swan – Vi con satisfacción como se tenso al escuchar su nombre completo y entonces bajo la mirada

- Lo siento, Bells

- A ver como resuelvo esto pero igual que la primera vez no me hace gracia

- ¿Te molesta?

- No Edward por dios no seas absurdo, mi miedo al compromiso desapareció, lo que temo es por que a mi padre le de un ataque – Suspire – Pero bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a vestir si queremos causar una buena impresión a Carlisle y Esme

- Vamos, yo te ayudo

Subimos al piso superior directo a mi habitación y empecé a buscar la ropa con la que había ido la primera vez, una vez lista Nessie me ayudo con el peinado y el maquillaje, sonreí divertida ante la forma en que nos estábamos comportando.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada, solo que me he estoy dando cuenta que has pasado mucho tiempo con tus tías

- Jeje supongo que algo se me debió de a ver pegado, entonces ¿Nerviosa?

- Lo estoy, no tanto como la primera vez pero un poco si

- ¿Hablaste con Dante? – Pregunta curiosa, yo solo suspiro y niego con la cabeza – Es el único que puede darnos respuestas, después de todo el fue quien nos trajo al pasado

- Lo se

- Bueno ya estas lista, mejor bajamos ya

Me mire al espejo y he de decirlo me veía bien, tal vez no tan bien como cuando era vampiro pero no estaba nada mal, la falda es larga y de color caqui que se ajustaba hasta medio muslo y luego caía suelta, mi blusa es de color azul oscuro, la misma de la que Edward había hablado favorablemente en una ocasión, mi pelo se encuentra completamente liso gracias a la velocidad vampiriza de Nessie.

_-000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

- De acuerdo – Dijo mamà mientras bajamos a saltos las escaleras – Estoy presentable.

Papá nos esperaba al pie de las mismas, más cerca de lo que mamà pensaba, por lo que saltó encima de él. Papá la sostuvo, durante unos segundos la retuvo con cautela a cierta distancia antes de atraerla súbitamente.

- Te has vuelto a equivocar – Le murmuró al oído – Vas totalmente indecente. No está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.

Yo solo pude sonreír ante la escena y morderme la lengua para no soltarme a reir.

- ¿Cómo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar...

Suspiró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

- Eres _tan _ridícula...

Presionó con suavidad sus labios helados en su frente y casi podía decir que la habitación le dio vueltas a mamà.

- ¿Debo explicarte por qué me resultas apetecible?

Era claramente una pregunta retórica. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por su espalda y su aliento rozó con más fuerza su piel. Las manos de mamà descansaban flácidas sobre su pecho y otra vez se vio aturdida. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y por segunda vez sus fríos labios tocaron los de ella con mucho cuidado, separándolos levemente. Entonces sufrió un colapso.

- ¿Bella? – Dijo alarmado mientras la recogía y la alzaba en vilo. Me acerque preocupada

- ¿Estas bien, Bella? – Quise saber asustada

- Has hecho que me desmaye... – Le acusó en su aturdimiento. Yo solo suspire aliviada, seguramente se le olvido respirar

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Gimió con desesperación – Ayer te beso, ¡Y me atacas!... ¡Y hoy te desmayas!

Yo solté la carcajada al escucharlo, mamà se reí débilmente, dejando que sus brazos la sostuvieran mientras la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas.

- Eso te pasa por ser bueno en todo.

Suspiró.

- Ése es el problema – Ella aún seguía grogui – Eres _demasiado _bueno. Muy, muy bueno.

- ¿Estás mareada? – Le preguntó. Le había visto así con anterioridad.

- Ya estoy mejor, vámonos

- ¿Segura?

- Completamente Edward, vamos a conocer a tu familia vampiro

- De acuerdo, por cierto te ves hermosa, ambas lo están

- Gracias – Dijimos sonrojándonos al unísono

Salimos de la casa y luego subimos al volvo de papá, nos pusimos en marcha dirigiéndonos a las afueras del pueblo. Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. De pronto giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

_-000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

- ¡Guau!

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Es bellísima

Me tiró un mechòn y rió entre dientes. Luego, cuando nos abriò abrió la puerta y preguntó.

- ¿Listas?

- Ni un poquito... ¡Vamos!

Reì divertida, Nessie solo suspiro encantada de volver a casa.

- Tienes un aspecto adorable.

Me tomó de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo. Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba mi tensión. Me frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar. Me abrió la puerta. El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco. Carlisle y Esme ya nos esperaban en el vestíbulo y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de llorar al verlos, Nessie a mi lado sonrió ampliamente al mirarlos.

- Carlisle, Esme, os presento a Bella.

- Sé bienvenida, Bella.

El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó una mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.

- Me alegro de volver a verte Carlisle

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja. Noté el alivio de Edward, que seguía a mi lado. Esme sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar mi mano pero yo la sorprendí – a ella y a los demás – dándole un abrazo cargado de cariño, la solté y Nessie la abrazo también.

- Un gusto en conocerla Esme, soy Renesmee pero puede llamarme Nessie, soy la prima de Bella

- Un gusto querida – Le sonrió Esme, bueno nos sonrió a ambas

- ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? – Preguntó Edward, pero nadie tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las amplias escaleras.

- ¡BELLA! – Se escuchó la entusiasmada voz de Alice

Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo oscuro y tez nívea, que llegó para detenerse delante de mí repentinamente y con elegancia rodeándome con sus pequeños brazos, yo sonreí contestándole el abrazo a mi mejor amiga y hermana. Esme y Carlisle le lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso, pero a mí me agradó. Después de todo, eso era natural para ella. Si Carlisle y Esme habían parecido antes muy cautos, ahora se mostraron estupefactos. Me sorprendió percatarme de que Edward, a mi lado, se ponía rígido. Le miré, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

- Oh Bella que bueno que has llegado, hemos preparado todo para pasar una gran tarde

- Mas te vale no a ver gastado dinero en mi Alice, sabes que no me gusta que gasten en mi

- Ya lo se Bella pero hoy es una ocasión especial

- ¡NESSIE, BELLA!

Rosalie apareció por la escalera tan hermosa como siempre seguida de Emmett, Rose abrazo a Nessie dándole un beso en la frente y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla mirándome sonriendo, tuve que reprimir las carcajadas al ver la cara de estupefacción del resto de la familia.

- Hola Rose, Emmett, Jasper

- Hey pequeña humana

- Emmett… aire… - Logre balbucear ante su abrazo de oso

- Oh lo siento

- Dios Emmett recuerda que soy humana y nosotros necesitamos aire

- Lo siento, Nessie

- Amor déjala respirar – Le dijo Rose al ver el abrazo de oso que también le dio a Nessie

Mire la escena encantada, era como a ver regresado a casa. La expresión de Carlisle me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos. Miraba a Edward de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Edward asentir una vez con el rabillo del ojo. Miré hacia otro lado, intentando ser amable, y mis ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. Recordé cientos de tardes sentada frente al piano observando a Edward tocar para mi y no pude evitar suspirar recordando con añoranza aquellos días. Esme se percató de mi atención y, señalando el piano con un movimiento de cabeza, me preguntó:

- ¿Tocas?

- Solo un poco

- ¿Un poco?... ¿Estas bromeando? – Dijo Nessie mirándome – Pero si mi papá te enseño a tocar y tocas casi tan bien como él

- No seas ridícula Nessie, nadie toca mejor que Anthony te lo aseguro

- Ya pero tu te le acercas bastante

- ¿Por qué no tocas algo?

Mire a Edward un poco sorprendida al escucharle, ¿debería tocar? Después de todo es Edward el que debería de tocar no yo pero… Sonreí y encogiéndome de hombros me acerque al piano, regularmente no me agrada ser el centro de atención pero solo porque Edward me lo pidió y además estoy en familia decidí complacerlos.

- ¿Tienen alguna guitarra? – Preguntó Nessie de pronto, la mire arqueando una ceja ya sentada frente al hermoso piano de mi futuro marido

- ¿Para que?

- Para acompañarte, para que más querría yo una guitarra

- Claro, como no me di cuenta – Le dije con sarcasmo mientras Alice – que ya lo había visto – le paso una guitarra que saco de a lado del piano, la reconocí como la guitarra de Jasper.

Me acomode en el banquito, puse mis manos en las teclas del piano y empecé a moverlas mientras cerraba los ojos, cierto que antes era torpe – bueno sigo siéndolo, y tocar el piano se me daba fatal pero las clases de Edward me habían ayudad mucho y como conservo mi mente vampirica puedo recordar claramente todas aquellas tardes que pasábamos los dos solos tocando el piano.

_-00000000000000000000-_

**POV Esme**

Bella es una chica hermosa y estupenda, aunque a penas y la conozco puedo ver cuanto ama a mi hijo, puedo verlo en sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus movimientos. Estoy muy feliz porque al fin mi pequeño Edward ya no estará solo aunque no puedo evitar sentir miedo ¿Y si las cosas no llegan a funcionar? No quiero que Edward vuelva a estar solo, que deje de tener ese brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que jamás antes había visto en ellos pero se que puedo confiar en lo que Alice me dijo, todo saldría bien al final. La música entonces lleno la sala, todos estábamos allí sentados escuchando la hermosa melodía que Bella y Nessie lograban con el piano y la guitarra.

**Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera**

**Quiera o no lo quiera**

**No tengo otra manera...**

**Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos, y eso me bastaba**

**Yo no buscaba mas...**

Su voz nos sorprendió, es delicada y dulce, realmente cantaba muy bien, mire a Edward y pude ver sus ojos brillar más que antes mientras la observa cantar, mi sonrisa creció mi bebe era feliz por fin.

**Dime que hiciste**

**Dime que cambio dentro de mi,**

**Para cruzar la cruzar la línea entre tú y yo**

**Lo que me convenció**

**Que eres tu**

**El silencio que me hizo hablar**

**La voz que en mi dormía**

**La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar...**

**POV Carlisle**

Al principio tenia mis dudas, temía por mi familia pues no quería que nada les pasara, durante casi dos siglos estuve solo pero entonces encontré a estos chicos que pronto fueron mis hijos y a mi adorada Esme y soy feliz pero, ahora que veo a Bella y a Edward juntos puedo decir que mi felicidad esta completa porque mi primer hijo al fin encontró a su alma gemela. Aun tengo miedo, miedo de que esto no funcione y que las cosas se compliquen pero no quiero preocupar a Edward, lo veo tan feliz y además Bella es una estupenda chica, dulce y cariñosa, se – de alguna manera pese a mi miedo – que ellos serán felices.

**Eres tú**

**Quien alimento mi libertad**

**Amarte y no necesitar de nada**

**Tan solo tu mirar en mi.**

**Llegaste y conocí un nuevo día**

**Entraste a mi vida**

**Mi cómplice te hacías...**

**POV Alice**

Estoy tan contenta, por fin Bella esta en casa y desde este momento me encargare de que mi tonto hermano no lo arruine esta vez y se vaya, nunca antes lo habìa visto tan contento y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por que mi hermano favorito conserve su felicidad, dios me muero – literalmente hablando – de impaciencia por que se entere de que Nessie es su hija, al fin la vida le recompenso por tanto sufrimiento y dolor.

**No fue difícil encontrar la calma**

**Le hablaste a mi alma**

**Y fue mía la verdad...**

**Me asomo un momento**

**A ese universo que eres tú**

**Y siento que quisiera descubrir**

**Un poco mas de ti**

**POV Jasper**

Puedo sentirlo, la felicidad y preocupación de Carlisle y Esme, la infinita alegría de mi Alice y sorprendentemente la de Rosalie, la ternura de Nessie, la sorpresa de Emmett pero sobre todo el amor que Bella profesaba, nunca antes había sentido tal amor por una persona y Edward no se quedaba atrás con las mismas sensaciones. Realmente asombroso, nunca antes había visto a mi hermano/cuñado sonreír de esa forma o sus ojos brillar así. Realmente Bella lo hace feliz solo espero que esto no termine mal para ninguno.

**Eres tú**

**El silencio que me hizo hablar**

**la voz que en mi dormía**

**La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar...**

**Eres tú**

**Quien alimento mi libertad**

**Amarte y no necesitar de nada**

**Tan solo tu mirada en mi...**

**POV Nessie**

Ay estoy tan feliz. Por fin el testarudo de mi padre ha admitido su amor por mi madre y lo mejor es que no la dejara sola lo cual me quita un peso de encima por que dudo que pueda pelear yo sola contra los Volturi que vengan. No puedo evitar sentir una inmensa ternura la ver el cariño con el que mis padres se ven, es como si estuviera en mi tiempo, esta escena es como debió de ser si los idiotas de los Volturi no hubieran iniciado una guerra, estaríamos disfrutando un día en familia siendo felices.

**Eres tú**

**El silencio que me hizo hablar**

**La voz que en mi dormía**

**La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**

**Eres tú**

**Quien alimento mi libertad**

**Amarte y no necesitar de nada**

**Tan solo tú mirada en mi...**

**Tan solo tu mirada en mí.**

_-000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

Deje de cantar y de tocar, Nessie dio los últimos acordes con la guitarra mientras los demás aplaudían con entusiasmo – sobre todo Emmett y Alice – debido a mi demostración.

- Tocas precioso, cariño

- Gracias Esme, la verdad es que todo se lo debo a Anthony el fue quien me enseño a tocar

- Parece que el es muy importante para ti

- Lo es, Anthony ocupa un lugar especial en mi corazón no solo por que es el padre de Nessie sino porque es uno de mis mejores amigos

- Aunque se haya comportado como un imbecil en el pasado

- Renesmee

- Lo siento pero aunque es mi padre no puedo evitar molestarme por como trataba a mi madre al principio

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar a mi hija, me levante y luego mire a Edward sonriendo.

- Te importaría que fuéramos a tu habitación

- Claro, vamos

- No hagan nada que yo no haría, eh chicos

- ¡¡EMMETT!! – Gritamos a coro un molesto Edward y yo mientras me sonrojaba

- Nessie compórtate

- Yo siempre me comporto – Sonrió ella, yo solo suspire mientras tomaba la mano de Edward y subimos al piso de arriba

Mire todo el camino fijamente con cierta nostalgia, la mansión Cullen en Forks había sido destruida durante un ataque de neófitos en el que salimos a penas con vida, la única muerte había sido la de Billy que había protegido a Nessie. Reprimí el dolor y las ganas de llorar al recordar aquel suceso.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Solo nostálgica – Murmuré – recordaba como se veía antes de que fuera destruida en un ataque de neófitos

- Aun me sorprende sobre la guerra de la que me hablaste y que hayamos luchado así

- El futuro es un caos Edward, muchas vidas se han perdido, vidas inocentes por culpa de la ambición de los Volturi. – Levante la mirada y le observe fijamente – ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Carlisle?

- Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Naturalmente.

Me miró con gesto pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

- Quería informarme de ciertas noticias... No sabía si era algo que yo debería compartir contigo.

- ¿Lo harás?

- Tengo que hacerlo, porque durante los próximos días, tal vez semanas, voy a ser un protector muy autoritario y me disgustaría que pensaras que soy un tirano por naturaleza.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- En sí mismo, nada malo. Alice acaba de «ver» que pronto vamos a tener visita. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.

Abrí enormemente los ojos, me estremecí mientras los recuerdos de mi encuentro con James pasaron por mi mente, sentí que el aire me faltaba y tuve que sujetarme de Edward para no caer, el me abrazo preocupado ante mi reacción pero yo no podía responderle, mi voz se estanco en mi garganta, solo pude ver como Nessie aparecía seguida del resto de los Cullen.

- Bella, Bella ¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó Nessie asustada ante mi reacción

- Si, si estoy bien

- Al fin una reacción normal

- No es el momento Edward – Le dijo Alice dándole un golpe en el hombro

- Mejor la llevas a tu habitación a que se recueste un rato, hijo

- Seguro Carlisle

Edward me tomo en brazos – lo cual agradezco por que dudo que hubiera podido caminar – y me llevo a su recamara. Su habitación tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía de ser de vidrio. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. El cuarto de Edward estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música, de un tipo que no me atrevía a tocar por miedo a romperlo. No había ninguna cama, sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro. Sonreí al ver el cuarto, estaba tal como recordaba excepto por que faltaba la cama matrimonial que muchas veces habíamos usado, suspire mientras enterré mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su embriagante aroma.

- Edward

- ¿Si, Bella?

- Podríamos quedarnos si un rato por favor – Le dije aun escondida en su cuello, pude sentir como se tenso un momento al sentir mi calido aliento contra la fría piel de su cuello

- Claro

Se sentó en su sofá de cuero negro, alcanzo el mando del estereo y dejo que la suave música de jazz llenara la habitación. Estuvimos callados durante un rato, yo agradecí internamente porque Edward no me pregunto nada, no creo estar lista para explicarle mi reacción.

- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó una voz que parecía proceder del vestíbulo.

Ambos giramos la cabeza solo para ver a Alice y a Jasper detrás de ella. Como siempre había sucedido desde que llegamos al pasado, la sensación de deja vu volvió a mi.

- Adelante – Contestó Edward, que aún seguía riéndose discretamente.

Alice no pareció hallar nada inusual en nuestro abrazo. Caminó – casi bailó, tal era la gracia de sus movimientos – hacia el centro del cuarto y se dobló de forma sinuosa para sentarse sobre el suelo. Jasper, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral. Clavó los ojos en el rostro de Edward y me pregunté si estaba tanteando el clima reinante con su inusual sensibilidad.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?

- Mejor, gracias

- ¿Se les ofrecía algo?

- Si – Contesto Jasper – Alice anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota. ¿Te apuntas?

Las palabras eran bastante comunes, pero me causaron miedo y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tensarme o mostrar algún sentimiento negativo en mi rostro y mi cuerpo. Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron, pero aun así vaciló.

- Traerías a Bella, por supuesto – Añadió Alice jovialmente. Había creído atisbar la rápida mirada que Jasper le lanzaba.

- ¿Quieres ir? – Me preguntó Edward, animado y con expresión de entusiasmo.

Recuerdos de ese día, James, Victoria y Laurent, la persecución de Forks y Phoenix, lo sucedido en el estudio de Ballet y en el hospital vinieron a mi, fue tanta la conmoción que el escudo que mantenía en mi mente para que la Bella del pasado no espiara en mis recuerdos vampiricos se rompió y logre escuchar el jadeo interno de ella. Cerré los ojos un momento para reprimir mis emociones como lo hice durante un largo tiempo después de la desaparición de mi Edward y al abrirlos mire a los tres vampiros con una sonrisa.

- Claro, me muero por verlos jugar – Les dije alegremente – Seguro que será entretenido

- Lo será créeme – Sonrío Alice

- ¿Segura que quieres ir?

- Si Edward no te preocupes por eso, estaré bien

- En ese caso, perfecto.

El entusiasmo de la voz de Jasper fue contagioso, por descontado. Yo misma me descubrí más curiosa que aterrada.

- Vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere venir.

Alice se levantó y cruzó la puerta de un modo que hubiera roto de envidia el corazón de una bailarina.

- Como si no lo supieras —la pinchó Jasper.

Ambos siguieron su camino con rapidez, pero Jasper se las arregló para dejar la puerta discretamente cerrada al salir.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, lo estoy mejor deja de preguntarme eso, en verdad me muero por verlos jugar Baseball otra vez

- ¿Jugabas?

- Si, tu me enseñaste bien y era divertido ver como Emmett perdía – Sonreí divertida antes aquellos recuerdos, Edward rió provocando que su cuerpo se moviera y por ende el mío también ya que seguía en su regazo.

_-0000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward**

Apenas había comenzado a lloviznar cuando doble la esquina para entrar en la calle de la casa de Bella. Entonces vi el coche negro, un Ford desvencijado, aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa de ella, y maldije por lo bajo al reconocerlo. Jacob Black estaba de pie detrás de la silla de ruedas de su padre, al abrigo de la lluvia, debajo del estrecho saliente del porche. El rostro de Billy Black se mostraba tan impasible como la piedra mientras aparcaba el monovolumen en el bordillo. Jacob clavaba la mirada en el suelo, con expresión mortificada pero de pronto la levanto y me miro.

- "_Escúchame Cullen, tienes que advertirle a Bella que mi padre quiere advertirle a Charlie, no lo pude evitar"_

- Esto... – Dije furioso – Esto es pasarse de la raya.

- ¿Han venido a avisar a Charlie? – Exclamó Bella, más horrorizada que enfadada.

Asentí con sequedad, respondiendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la mirada de Billy a través de la lluvia.

- Déjame arreglarlo a mí – Sugirió, ansiosa

- Quizás sea lo mejor, pero, de todos modos, ten cuidado.

- Haz que entren a la casa para que me pueda ir – Le ordene – Volveré hacia el atardecer.

- De acuerdo

- Cuídala Renesmee

- Por supuesto Eddie pero cuídate tu también

- No tienes por qué irte —dije con pena.

Sonreí al ver su expresión abatida.

- He de hacerlo – Lance a los Black una mirada sombría – Una vez que te libres de ellos, debes preparar a Charlie para presentarle a tu nuevo novio.

Esbocé una de mis amplias sonrisas que dejó entrever todos los dientes.

- Muchas gracias – Refunfuñó.

Sonreí otra vez, pero con esa sonrisa traviesa que yo amaba tanto.

- Volveré pronto – Me prometió.

Mire de nuevo al porche y entonces se me ocurrió una idea, me incline para besar a Bella rápidamente justo debajo del borde de la mandíbula. Escuche su corazón latiendo muy rápido. El rostro de Billy ya no estaba tan impasible, y sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de la silla.

- _"Hey chupasangre ¿acaso quieres matar a mi padre de un ataque?" –_ Se quejo el chucho en su mente, yo le dedique mi mejor sonrisa desdeñosa y sarcástica – "_Tienes suerte de que Bella y mi Nessie te amen por que sino"_

- _Pronto_– Remarcó Bella, al abrir la puerta y saltar hacia la lluvia.

- Adiós Eddie – Dijo Nessie despidiéndose de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo se lo regrese dándole uno en la frente, en todo el día no había dejado de llamarme así, normalmente odio ese nombre pero no se por que no puedo enojarme con ella

Seguí con la mirada a ambas que se dirigían hacia los Black.

- Hola, Billy. Hola, Jacob – Los saludó Bella con todo el entusiasmo del que fue capaz – Charlie se ha marchado para todo el día, espero que no llevéis esperándole mucho tiempo.

Decidí salir e irme de una vez, solo esperando que ellas estuvieran bien.

-_000000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

- Por dios, eso fue intenso – Me queje mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón

- Ya ni recordaba lo pesado que podía llegar a ser con el tema Vampiros vs Licántropo – Se quejo mamà desde la cocina

- Ma

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué te paso hace rato en casa de los abuelos?

- Nada

- ¿Nada? Si como no, mamà te conozco dime ¿Qué paso?

- Llama a Jake al celular y dile que nos alcance en el prado donde tuvimos el encuentro con los Volturi cuando eras niña, tenemos serios problemas

- ¿Los Volturi atacaran? – Pregunte preocupada

- No, tres nómadas escucharan a los Cullen jugar e irán a ver, uno de ellos captara mi aroma y empezara una casería por mi y aunque no me gusta ser de nuevo atacada por James esto tiene que pasar, no podemos cambiar la historia como cuando se supone que me perdí en aquel callejón

- ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!... ¡UNA COSA ES UN HUMANO OTRA MUY DIFERENTE UN VAMPIRO!

- Por que crees que te dije que llamaras a Jake, lo necesito listo para que nos ayude, el aquelarre de James jamás esperara a un licántropo y que mejor que matarlo a el justo ahora antes de que me muerda

- Bueno, allí tienes un punto

Definitivamente mamà esta loca y yo aun más loca por permitir que fuera, me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme una ropa más apropiada para jugar baseball por que, a diferencia de mamà yo si jugare no me lastimo como ella tan fácil, de todos modos busque las nuevas armas que mi tìa Alice me consiguió, escondí mis kunais y shurikens especiales – que por suerte aun conservo del futuro – en una pequeña bolsa alrededor de mi cadera y una lanza retráctil en la bolsa derecha de la pierna de mi pantalón. Salí de mi habitación entre en la de mamà que estaba probándose varias cosas hasta que se decidió una vieja camisa de franela y unos vaqueros, ya que, de todos modos, llevaría puesto el impermeable toda la noche.

- ¿Lista?

- No, pero al mal tiempo buena cara

Sonó el teléfono y mamà suspiro mientras bajaba desganadamente.

- ¿Diga? – Preguntó mamà mientras ponía el altavoz

- ¿Bella? Soy yo – Dijo Jessica.

- Ah, hola, Jess ¿Qué tal te fue en el baile?

- ¡Me lo pasé genial!

Parloteó Jessica, que, sin necesidad de más invitación, se embarcó en una descripción pormenorizada de la noche pasada. Murmurò mamà unos cuantos «humm» y «ah» en los momentos adecuados, pero se veìa que le costaba concentrarse.

- ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho, Bella? – Le preguntó Jess, irritada.

- Lo siento, ¿qué?

- ¡Te he dicho que Mike me besó! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- Eso es estupendo, Jessica.

- ¿Y qué hiciste _tú _ayer? – Le desafió Jessica, todavía molesta por su falta de atención. O quizás estaba enfadada porque no le había preguntado por los detalles.

- No mucho, la verdad. Sólo di un garbeo por ahí para disfrutar del sol.

Oímos entrar el coche del abuelo Charlie en el garaje. Mamà desconecto el altavoz y tomo el teléfono.

- Oye, ¿y has sabido algo de Edward Cullen?

La puerta principal se cerró de un portazo y escuché al abuelo Charlie avanzar dando tropezones cerca de las escaleras, mientras guardaba el aparejo de pesca.

- Humm – Dudó, sin saber qué más contarle.

- ¡Hola, chicas!, ¿Están ahí? – Nos saludó el abuelo al entrar en la cocina. Mamà le devolvió el saludo por señas mientras yo le daba un abrazo. Jess oyó su voz.

- Ah, vaya, ha llegado tu padre. No importa, hablamos mañana. Nos vemos en Trigonometría.

- Nos vemos, Jess – Le respondió mama yluego colgó

- Hola, papá – Dijo ella mientras él se lavaba las manos en el fregadero – ¿Qué tal te ha ido la pesca?

- Bien, he metido el pescado en el congelador.

- Voy a sacar un poco antes de que se congele. Billy trajo pescado frito del de Harry Clearwater esta tarde – Hizo un esfuerzo por sonar alegre.

-_00000000000000000000000-_

**POV Bella**

- Ah, ¿eso hizo? – Los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron – Es mi favorito.

Se lavó mientras yo preparaba la cena. No tardamos mucho en sentarnos a la mesa y cenar en silencio. Charlie disfrutaba de su comida, y entretanto yo me preguntaba desesperadamente cómo cumplir mi misión, esforzándome por hallar la manera de abordar el tema. Nessie parecía ser la única tranquila.

- ¿Qué han hecho hoy? – Nos preguntó, sacándome bruscamente de mi ensoñación.

- Salí con Jake – Contesto Nessie aunque sabia que eso no era cierto

- Bueno, esta tarde anduve de aquí para allá por la casa – En realidad, sólo había sido la última parte de la tarde. Intenté mantener mi voz animada, pero sentía un vacío en el estómago – Y esta mañana me pasé por casa de los Cullen.

Charlie dejó caer el tenedor.

- ¿La casa del doctor Cullen? – Inquirió atónito. Le di una patada a la silla de Nessie para que dejara de reírse entre dientes

Hice como que no me había dado cuenta de su reacción.

- ¿A qué fuiste allí? – Aún no había levantado su tenedor.

- Bueno, tenía una especie de cita con Edward Cullen esta noche, y él quería presentarme a sus padres... ¿Papá? – Parecía como si Charlie estuviera sufriendo un aneurisma. – Papá, ¿estás bien?

- Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen – Tronó.

- Pensaba que te gustaban los Cullen.

- Es demasiado mayor para ti – Empezó a despotricar.

- Los dos vamos al instituto – Le corregí, aunque desde luego llevaba más razón de la que hubiera podido soñar.

- Espera... – Hizo una pausa – ¿Cuál de ellos es Edwin?

- _Edward es _el más joven, el de pelo cobrizo.

_El más hermoso, el más divino..., _pensé en mi fuero interno.

- Ah, ya, eso está... mejor. No me gusta la pinta del grandote. Seguro que será un buen chico y todo eso, pero parece demasiado... maduro para ti. ¿Y este Edwin es tu novio?

- Se llama Edward, papá.

- ¿Y lo es?

- Algo así, supongo.

- Pues la otra noche me dijiste que no te interesaba ningún chico del pueblo – Al verle tomar de nuevo el tenedor empecé a pensar que había pasado lo peor.

- Bueno, Edward no vive en el pueblo, papá.

Me miró con displicencia mientras masticaba.

- Y de todos modos – Continué – Estamos empezando todavía, ya sabes. No me hagas pasar un mal rato con todo ese sermón sobre novios y tal, ¿vale?

- ¿Cuándo vendrá a recogerte?

- Llegará dentro de unos minutos.

- ¿Adonde te va a llevar?

- Espero que te vayas olvidando ya de comportarte como un inquisidor, ¿vale? – Gruñí en voz alta – Vamos a jugar al béisbol con su familia. Y Nessie también esta invitada.

Arrugó la cara y luego, finalmente, rompió a reír entre dientes.

- ¿Que _tú _vas a jugar al béisbol?

- Bueno, más bien creo que voy a mirar la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Pues sí que tiene que gustarte ese chico – Comentó mientras me miraba con gesto de sospecha – Nessie cuida a tu prima ¿Entendido?

- Seguro tío – Sonrió burlonamente mi adorada hijita

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco para que me dejaran en paz. Escuché el rugido de un motor, y luego lo sentí detenerse justo en frente de la casa. Pegué un salto en la silla y empecé a fregar los platos.

- Deja los platos, ya los lavaré yo luego. Me tienes demasiado mimado.

Sonó el timbre y Charlie se dirigió a abrir la puerta; le seguí a un paso. No me había dado cuenta de que fuera caían chuzos de punta. Edward estaba de pie, aureolado por la luz del porche, con el mismo aspecto de un modelo en un anuncio de impermeables.

- Entra, Edward.


	10. De Casería, Confesiones y reencuentros

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**Simbología:**

_- Dejar review – _Pensamientos y/o comunicación mental

- _Dejar review _– Llamada telefónica Nessie-Jake

- Dejar review – A parte de diálogos, llamada telefónica Jake-Nessie

Pues si, aquí hay un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, lamento mucho la demora chicas en serio pero aquí esta el cap el cual esta lleno de sorpresas, ahora bien tal vez no entendieron lo de que Bella escucha la voz de Edward en su cabeza. La cosa esta así: "Edward y Bella resultaron ser vampiros especiales, el puede leer las mentes y ella es un escudo, de alguna manera ellos crearon un lazo mental de tal modo que pueden comunicarse entre ellos no importa la distancia en al que estén ya sea cerca o lejos, sin embargo cuando Edward desapareció el lazo mental que lo unía a Bella también lo hizo, por eso ella dejo de escucharlo, en el presente como Edward esta en la misma línea de tiempo que ella y mas cerca de lo que se imaginan el lazo mental volvió a restablecerse pero con dificultad ya que un hombre, una de las "Joyas de Aro" puede controlar a las personas a su voluntad y encerró las consciencia de Edward en su mente, el al captar las señales mentales de Bella – ya que ella lo llamaba inconscientemente – trato de comunicarse con ella hasta que logro pese a su escudo aunque aun así a pesar de su lazo mental Edward sigue sin poder leer la mente de su esposa" Aun asi Edward no puede comunicarse tan libremente como el gustaría con Bella pero explicare en el siguiente cap mas completamente lo del lazo mental. Ahora pasando a otros asuntos:

**¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEW!!**

Oh en serio que no me lo creo, esta es mi segunda historia con tantos review, realmente me alegro muchísimo que a todos ustedes les guste y por favor les pido que sigan pendientes de ella por que aun faltan muchas sorpresas mas en este fic y espero llegar a los 150 review, por fis ayúdenme a llegar ¿Si? – Poniendo cara del gato con botas de Shrek – bueno sin mas que decirles los dejo con el capitulo, desde este punto olvídense del libro, ahora será puro original y no se preocupen tanto por los nómadas… al menos todavía, seguro que puedo utilizar a esos tres mas adelante.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 9**

**De Casería,**** Confesiones y reencuentros salvajes**

**POV Bella**

Arrugó la cara y luego, finalmente, rompió a reír entre dientes.

- ¿Que _tú _vas a jugar al béisbol?

- Bueno, más bien creo que voy a mirar la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Pues sí que tiene que gustarte ese chico – Comentó mientras me miraba con gesto de sospecha – Nessie cuida a tu prima ¿Entendido?

- Seguro tío – Sonrió burlonamente mi adorada hijita

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco para que me dejaran en paz. Escuché el rugido de un motor, y luego lo sentí detenerse justo en frente de la casa. Pegué un salto en la silla y empecé a fregar los platos.

- Deja los platos, ya los lavaré yo luego. Me tienes demasiado mimado.

Sonó el timbre y Charlie se dirigió a abrir la puerta; le seguí a un paso. No me había dado cuenta de que fuera caían chuzos de punta. Edward estaba de pie, aureolado por la luz del porche, con el mismo aspecto de un modelo en un anuncio de impermeables.

- Entra, Edward.

Respiré aliviada al ver que Charlie no se había equivocado con el nombre.

- Gracias, jefe Swan – Dijo él con voz respetuosa.

- Entra y llámame Charlie. Ven, dame la cazadora.

- Gracias, señor.

- Siéntate aquí, Edward.

Hice una mueca. Edward se sentó con un ágil movimiento en la única silla que había, obligándome a sentarme al lado del jefe Swan en el sofá, Nessie se recargo en el respaldo del sofá. Le lancé una mirada envenenada a Edward y él me guiñó un ojo a espaldas de Charlie.

- Tengo entendido que vas a llevar a mis niñas a ver un partido de béisbol.

El que llueva a cántaros y esto no sea ningún impedimento para hacer deporte al aire libre sólo ocurre aquí, en Washington.

- Sí, señor, ésa es la idea.

- Bueno, eso es llevarlas a tu terreno, supongo ¿no?

Charlie rió y Edward se unió a él. Nessie murmuro algo que sonó como "hombres" y yo solo suspire

- Estupendo – Me levanté – Ya basta de bromitas a mi costa. Vámonos.

Volví al recibidor y me puse la cazadora. Ellos me siguieron.

- No vuelvan demasiado tarde, Bella.

- No se preocupe Charlie, las traeré temprano – Prometió Edward.

- Cuidarás de mis niñas, ¿verdad?

Refunfuñé, pero me ignoraron.

- Le prometo que estarán a salvo conmigo, señor.

Charlie no pudo cuestionar la sinceridad de Edward, ya que cada palabra quedaba impregnada de ella. Salí enfadada. Ambos rieron y Edward me siguió.

- Fue mejor de lo que imagine – Sonrió Nessie mientras se acercaba al Jeep de Emmett

- Si tú lo dices

Al ver el jeep Charlie dejó escapar un silbido por lo bajo.

- Poneos los cinturones – Advirtió.

Edward me siguió hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Nos ayudo a Nessie y a mí a subir.

- ¿Qué tienes Bella? – Me preguntó Nessie al verme suspirar

- Nada, solo que recordé que la mitad del camino lo vamos a hacer corriendo

- Si cierras los ojos, seguro que estarás bien – Me dijo Edward

Me mordí el labio, intentando luchar contra el pánico. Se inclinó para besarme la coronilla y entonces gimió. Le miré sorprendida.

- Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia – Comentó.

- Pero, ¿Bien o mal? – Pregunté con precaución.

- De las dos maneras – Suspiró – Siempre de las dos maneras.

Ugh no es posible, otra vez este viajecito en el jeep y que decir del viaje al estilo vampirico, como desearía volver a ser lo que era pero al menos Nessie disfruta el viaje en compañía de su padre. Oh Edward, mi Edward si mi teoría es cierta, quiere decir que tu también estas aquí pero no en el cuerpo de tu yo pasado. ¿Qué estará pasando realmente?. Finalmente llegamos al lugar donde los Cullen y Nessie jugarían, reprimí un escalofrío y un grito en cuanto lo vi, tenia que ser fuerte y por supuesto no decir nada a Edward aunque sabia que Rose y Alice ya estaban la tanto podía contar con su discreción. Con ayuda de Nessie baje de la espalda de Edward y esta vez por suerte no caí, tomando su mano los 3 caminamos hacia el campo.

- Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos – Suspiro Nessie

- Lastima que no todos sean tan buenos – Dije yo con una mueca

- ¿Debería preguntar?

- No – Le contestamos a coro a Edward

Caminamos unos cuantos metros más adelante, a través de altos helechos mojados y musgos que cubrían un enorme abeto, y de pronto nos encontramos allí, al borde de un inmenso campo abierto en la ladera de los montes Olympic. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de un estadio de béisbol. Allí vi a todos los demás; Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en una lisa roca salediza, eran los que se hallaban más cerca de nosotros, a unos cien metros. Aún más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Jasper y Alice, que parecían lanzarse algo el uno al otro, aunque no vi la bola en ningún momento. Parecía que Carlisle estuviera marcando las bases. Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista. Esme se acercó hacia nosotros y Emmett la siguió después de echar una larga ojeada a la espalda de Rosalie, que se había levantado con gracia y avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia el campo luego de saludarnos con un movimiento de mano. Alice había abandonado su posición y corría, o más bien se podría decir que danzaba, hacia nosotros. Avanzó a toda velocidad para detenerse con gran desenvoltura a nuestro lado.

- Es la hora – Anunció.

El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de en frente apenas hubo terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.

- ¿Estas lista para jugar, Nessie?

- Por supuesto Emmett, estoy ansiosa – Sonrió ella al escuchar a su tío

_-000000000000000-_

**POV Jacob**

**Media hora antes**

Estaba en casa viendo la tele mortalmente aburrido cuando de pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, con desgana atendí.

- ¿Hola?

- _Hey Jake_ – Al escuchar la voz de mi princesa me sentí súbitamente lleno de energía

- Nessie ¿Estas bien?... ¿Pasa algo?

- _Algo así, veras esta noche papa nos llevara a mama y a mi a jugar baseball con el resto de la familia como sucedió originalmente y necesito que nos sigas hasta el prado donde peleamos contra los Volturi, es urgente que vengas y que no te dejes ver, al parecer tres nómadas los escucharan jugar y uno de ellos captara la esencia de mama, creo que el vampiro se llama James_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿3 nómadas?... ¿James?... Rayos, ahora recuerdo ese tal James era la pareja de Victoria y su muerte la razón del por que iba por Bella antes de que Nessie naciera, esto me olía mal.

- ¿Piensan ir?

- _Si_

- ¿Pero están locas?

- _Mama lo esta, yo no quiero que vaya pero no podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado sino causaremos más problemas a Dante, hasta para el hay cosas que no puede cambiar_

- De acuerdo, voy para allá

- _Gracias Jake, te quiero_

- Yo igual

Luego de colgar me levante del sillón y me dirigí hacia la puerta aunque en el camino casi choco con papá.

- Lo siento papa

- ¿A dónde vas Jake?

- A dar un paseo, necesito un poco de aire frío, vuelvo en un rato

- Solo cuídate chico

- Lo haré, no te preocupes

Salí por fin de la casa, corrí hacia unos arbustos y después de quitarme la ropa me transforme, corrí todo lo que mis patas daban hasta salir de la reserva, dado que técnicamente no soy de la manada Sam no se ha dado cuenta de que soy un licántropo y por ende no puede leer mis pensamientos lo cual es bueno, sino tendría muchas cosas que explicar. Cuando llegue al prado donde están los Cullen me di cuenta de que solo faltaba Edward, Bella y Nessie, así que me oculte lo mejor que pude y espere a que todo comenzara. Unos 15 minutos después vi como ellos llegaban, Dios mi Nessie se ve hermosísima. Alice dejo su posición y se acerco a ellos.

- Es la hora – Anunció.

El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de en frente apenas hubo terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.

- ¿Estas lista para jugar, Nessie?

- Por supuesto Emmett, estoy ansiosa – Le contesto ella sonriendo

- Venga, vamos...

Alice tomó a Emmett de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al gigantesco campo. Ella corría como una gacela; él, lejos de ser tan grácil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podría comparar con una gacela. Pronto Esme, Bella y Nessie les acompañaron, me levante y los seguí a cierta distancia, no controle mucho mis pensamientos pues sabia que Edward ya sabia de mi presencia allí pero los demás no, ya que estaba a una buena distancia de ellos y no podían captar mi olor tan fácilmente. Una vez llegado al campo de juego me senté y me dispuse a ver el partido, muchas veces ya había visto jugar a los Cullen incluso yo mismo he participado en varios de sus partidos aunque claro, eso fue antes de la guerra, pero sinceramente me seguían sorprendiendo por su manera de jugar. Todo parecía estar normal, no había peligro aparente pero claro, las cosas nunca son lo que aparenta, Alice de pronto se quedo quieta y a juzgar por la mirada que Edward le dio supe que estaba teniendo una visión, entonces el olor a vampiro nómada – sobre todo la inconfundible mezcla de Victoria – llego a mi nariz, la fruncí seguía oliendo asqueroso pues el único olor vampirico que podía soportar era, es y será el de Nessie. Me levante de inmediato al escuchar el grito de Alice. Edward ya estaba a lado de Bella antes de que los demás pudieran preguntar a Alice qué iba mal. Nessie de inmediato se acerco a sus padres manteniéndose a su lado.

- ¿Alice? – Preguntó Esme con voz tensa.

- No lo he visto con claridad, no podría deciros... – Susurró ella.

Para entonces ya se habían reunido todos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Alice? – Le preguntó Carlisle a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada de autoridad.

- Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso – Murmuró.

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella con ademán protector.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? – Le preguntó.

- Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección – Señaló, contrita, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que fuera que la había asustado.

Siete pares de rápidos ojos se posaron en cara de Bella y Nessie de forma fugaz y se apartaron.

- ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? – Inquirió Carlisle, volviéndose hacia Edward.

Una mirada de intensa concentración cruzó por su rostro y respondió con gesto contrariado:

- Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? – Le preguntó Carlisle, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre Bella y Nessie brevemente.

- No, con carga, no – Resumió él – Además, lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza.

- ¿Cuántos son? – Preguntó Emmett a Alice.

- Tres – Contestó con laconismo.

- ¡Tres! – Exclamó Emmett con tono de mofa. Flexionó los músculos de acero de sus imponentes brazos – Dejadlos que vengan.

- "_Hey chupa sangre" _– Le dije mentalmente sabiendo que el me escucharía, giro su cabeza a donde estaba – "_No se preocupen, yo estoy cerca y los nómadas no me han notado, estaré atento para sacar a las chicas o defenderlas" _– Le vi asentir un poco aliviado y comunico lo que le dije a los demás

Me tense en cuanto olí más fuerte el aroma de los nómadas y en cuanto los vi, los tres aparecieron en el claro, con tan solo ver a Victoria se me erizo la piel. La cosa se pondría realmente problemática.

_-000000000000000000000-_

**POV Nessie**

Esto esta mal, esto esta mal. Jamás había conocido a estos tres obviamente por que en mi tiempo ellos ya no existen pero me da pavor que le hicieran algo a mama, si ella muere yo desaparezco y nuestro futuro cambiara totalmente. Aferre el brazo de mama tratando de no lastimarla mientras no perdía de vista a James sabiendo que el seria la principal amenaza. Me tense en cuanto sentí una corriente de aire revolotear alrededor de nosotros y el inconfundible aroma de sangre humana en el aire se filtro. Percibí como James olfateaba y entonces nos miro a ambas. Una rigidez repentina afectó a todos cuando James se adelantó un paso y se agazapó. Papa exhibió los dientes y adoptó la misma postura defensiva al tiempo que emitía un rugido bestial que parecía desgarrarle la garganta poniéndose enfrente de ambas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Exclamó Laurent, sorprendido. Ni James ni papa relajaron sus agresivas poses. El primero fintó ligeramente hacia un lado y papa respondió al movimiento.

- Ellas están con nosotros.

El firme desafío de abuelo Carlisle se dirigía James. Laurent parecía percibir nuestro olor con menos fuerza que James, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejó también en su rostro.

- ¿Nos habéis traído un aperitivo? – Inquirió con voz incrédula, mientras, sin darse cuenta, daba un paso adelante.

Papa rugió con mayor ferocidad y dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Laurent retrocedió el paso que había dado.

- He dicho que ella está con nosotros – Replicó abuelo Carlisle con sequedad.

- Pero son _humanas _– Protestó Laurent. No había agresividad en sus palabras, simplemente estaba atónito.

- Sí... – Tío Emmett se hizo notar al lado de abuelo Carlisle, con los ojos fijos en James, que se irguió muy despacio y volvió a su posición normal, aunque las aletas de su nariz seguían dilatadas y no me perdía de vista. Papa continuaba agazapado como un león delante de nosotras.

- Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros.

Laurent hablaba con un tono tranquilizador en un intento de suavizar la repentina hostilidad.

- Sin duda – La voz de abuelo Carlisle todavía era fría.

Pero lo único que había en mi mente era sacar a mama de aquí, entonces detecte el aroma de Jake, mire hacia la izquierda el se acercaba velozmente hacia nosotros, entonces tome a mama del brazo un poco mas fuerte y brinque trayéndola conmigo, cayendo justamente sobre el lomo de Jake quien rápidamente nos llevo lejos.

- ¿Renesmee que rayos estas haciendo? – Grito mama sujetándose a mi para no caer

- Alejándonos

- Solo harás que nos mate más rápido y poner a Charlie en peligro

- No, por que iremos a la Push

_-00000000000000000000000-_

**POV Normal**

Todo fue demasiado rápido incluso para ellos, sorpresivamente un enorme lobo de pelaje café rojizo salio de la espesura del bosque dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Renesmee tomo a Bella del brazo y ambas saltaron para caer en el lomo del lobo quien salio disparado hacia el bosque. James no lo pensó dos veces y los siguió rápido como una flecha pero, Edward que había leído ya sus intenciones corrió detrás de el rebasándolo fácilmente. Pronto el resto del aquelarre nómada y la Familia Cullen se internaron en el bosque siguiéndolos.

- ¿En que rayos estaba pensando ese chucho? – Gruño Rosalie molesta y asustada a rabiar por Bella y Renesmee

- No creo que estaba pensando – Contesto Alice

- Lo que no entiendo es como es que se habìa escondido, ni siquiera detecte su olor

- No lo se Jasper pero por el momento debemos de preocuparnos de evitar que algo les pase a las chicas – Dijo Carlisle preocupado

Jacob corría lo más rápido que podía consciente de la aproximación de Edward y James, en su mente solo había la preocupación y necesidad de sacar a las dos chicas sobre su lomo de ese lugar. Nessie se agarraba al pelaje de Jake mirando por sobre su hombro de vez en cuando, Bella se aferraba a la cintura de su hija preocupada por los Cullen sobre todo Edward. Sorpresivamente James apareció frente a ellas, al parecer había utilizado los árboles para impulsarse y adelantar a Edward, Jacob tuvo que detener abruptamente su carrera haciendo que ambas chicas cayeran al suelo. Nessie soltó un juramento en voz baja mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su madre poniéndolas detrás de ella, a sus espaldas Laurent y Victoria emergieron como demonios desde las sombras; Los Cullen les siguieron pero se quedaron quietos al ver rodeadas a las chicas, un movimiento en falso y podían despedirse de ellas.

- ¿Tenias que salir corriendo, verdad? – Murmuro Bella molesta sujetando la ropa de Nessie

- Lo siento, no pensé

- Es evidente

- Bueno, bueno es fantástico encontrarlas – Sonrió James dando un paso hacia delante haciendo que los Cullen se tensaran – Aunque me decepciona que hayan dado tan poca pelea

Jake soltó un gruñido enseñándoles los dientes mientras soltaba un ronco ladrido en advertencia, James retrocedió el paso, la cosa se estaba poniendo mejor con un licántropo presente aunque James sabía que no debía de confiarse.

- Acabemos con esto ya James – Siseo Victoria vigilando a los Cullen

- Deja de jugar con la comida James, ya te lo he dicho – Dijo esta vez Laurent manteniendo un ojo en lo Cullen y el otro en James

- Así no es divertido

- No te acerques

Esta vez fue Renesmee quien soltó un audible gruñido mientras enseñaba los colmillos cosa que sorprendió a los tres nómadas, era una vampiresa. Totalmente imposible ya que percibían su aroma un tanto dulzón como los vampiros cierto pero había algo más que hacia su sangre suculenta, el latido de su corazón era mas rápido que el de un humano cierto pero latía.

- ¿Qué eres? – Siseo Victoria moviéndose con aquella gracia felina hasta quedar a lado de James

- Soy una hibrida, mitad humana, mitad vampiro y puedo pelear tan bien como ustedes – Contesto Renesmee cuya mirada chocolate prometía una muerte dolorosa si se acercaban más – No permitiré que la lastimen

Todo permanecía en calma, de pronto todos se tensaron nuevamente y una sombra surgió de la nada lanzándose sobre las primas Swan y el lobo. Renesmee tomo a su madre en brazos y se lanzo fuera del área de caza de aquel ser que salio de las sombras, ambas rodaron por el suelo alejándose más de los Cullen y los nómadas. Un nuevo olor a vampiro apareció fluctuando en el ambiente, de las sombras del bosque emergió un hombre que hizo que el corazón de Bella latiera fuertemente, cabellos largos del color del azabache y ojos carmesí como la sangre que bebe para subsistir.

- Al fin las encuentro – Sonrió malévolamente aquel hombre – Las he buscado por varios meses

- Alexander – chillaron a coro Renesmee y Bella retrocediendo

- Me halaga que se acuerden de mi – Le hombre miro a los nómadas y a los Cullen – Damas, Caballeros lo siento, pero estas niñas son mías

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Carlisle seriamente y con amabilidad para relajar un poco la tensión, mientras Alice y Rosalie se acercaban lentamente a las primas Swan

- Mi nombre es Alexander, usted debe de ser Carlisle Cullen, el amo Aro habla maravillas de usted y su familia

- ¿Conoces a los Vulturi? – Pregunto Jasper fríamente mientras maquinaba un plan para evitar que mataran algún miembro de la familia o a las chicas

- El es parte de los Vulturi – Bella interrumpió antes de que Alexander dijera algo – Tengan cuidado con el, su poder consiste en manipular el cuerpo y voluntad de otros seres ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Como he dicho, he venido por ustedes y por el Orbe de Chronos por supuesto, el amo Aro las quiere a ambas o en su defecto a ti, querida Bella

- ¿Y si no aceptamos ir contigo?

- Entonces las llevare por la fuerza

- Tu poder no funciona con nosotras

- Talvez con tu madre no querida Renesmee pero tú, eres otro caso ya que como ella ha vuelto ser humana, no puede usar su escudo contigo ¿O me equivoco?

Bella gruño por lo bajo, era cierto volvía a ser humana por lo tanto su escudo no funciona como desearía, Renesmee miro con odio a Alexander ya que el era la causa de la muerte de Billy, el padre de Jake. Una segunda sombra que no habían detectado emergió de las sombras lanzándose sobre Bella, Nessie la detecto a tiempo y se interpuso. El ruido de un choque de dos rocas resonó en el bosque haciendo que las aves volaran, Bella soltó un grito, Rosalie aprovecho y la sujeto trayéndola al resguardo de la familia mientras todos observaban a la pareja que rodaba en el suelo. Hubo varias exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver a aquella persona, un hombre joven de cabellos color bronce rebelde y un poco largo, piel pálida llena de cicatrices como Jasper, alrededor de su cuello unas bandas de esclavo tatuadas en negro y muñecas y sus ojos, antes color miel, son rojos como la sangre. Aquel hombre sostenía a Renesmee contra el suelo mediante su cuello y ella se quedo quieta no solo por que sabia que si hacia un movimiento en falso la destrozaría sino debido principalmente a la sorpresa y el dolor, sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

- Papa – Susurro llena de dolor mientras dejaba de pelear

Aquel murmullo resonó en el silencio que había provocado la entrada de aquel hombre, aquella revelación sorprendió a un mas a todos.

- Bella, ven con nosotros o sino tu preciosa Renesmee morirá – Dijo Alexander mirando a Bella

- No, iré con ustedes pero no le hagas nada

- ¡¡NO!! – Grito Renesmee reaccionando y trato de pelear pero su padre la sujeto con más fuerza – Papa, ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sin embargo el no respondió, simplemente la sujetaba.

- Papa, por favor mataran a Mamà si no haces algo, ¡¡Reacciona!! – Chilló Nessie peleando por liberarse

Bella se soltó de Rosalie y se fue acercando lentamente hacia Alexander, Edward hizo amago de acercarse también.

- Edward quédate donde estas

- Pero Bella, es peligroso

- Nada, no quiero que algo le pase a Renesmee o a uno de ustedes

- _¡¡BELLA, NO VAYAS!!_

Se detuvo al escuchar aquel grito en su cabeza, giro su rostro para mirara al Edward de su tiempo que aun sostenía a Renesmee pero el estaba ocupado y ni siquiera la miraba, ¿Cómo es posible que…?

- _¡¡No vayas Bella, no importa lo que me pase pero tienes que irte y llevarte a Renesmee!!_

- ¿Edward? – Llamo levemente dando un paso al Edward salvaje, este levanto la mirada y la miro, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Bella al ver la mirada salvaje de su marido

- El ya no te reconoce Isabella – Se burlo Alexander – Tan solo es una criatura salvaje e indomable que me sirve solo a mi

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Preguntó Bella furiosa mirándole con odio

- Su cuerpo esta bajo mi control, esta atrapado en su propia mente, irónico para un lector de mentes ¿No es así?

- ¿Por que?

- Ordenes del Amo Aro, ¿Sabes? Fue fácil atraparlo solo basto hacerle creer que tenia a su preciosa Renesmee en mi posesión, y que decir de ese tonto Licántropo que iba con él

- ¿Seth?... ¿Qué rayos el hiciste a Seth?

- Tú que crees que haría un asqueroso chucho – Le miro burlonamente

Bella sintió la sangre congelarse en su cuerpo ¿Seth estaba… muerto?

- ¿Y Emmett?... ¿Le has hecho a él? – Pregunto asustada, ignorando las miradas del susodicho y del resto de los Cullen

- El fue más complicado pero no imposible, fue divertido ver como se retorcía mientras lo quemábamos

- Tu maldito seas – Siseo Bella molesta, asustada, preocupada, en fin muchos sentimientos en su corazón que estaban aturdiendo a Jasper

Sorpresivamente una llamarada de fuego emergió en el centro del claro donde se encontraban todos, una poderosa energía lanzo al Edward del futuro lejos de Nessie haciendo que esta pudiera respirar con mayor tranquilidad, inconscientemente Bella dio un paso hacia donde estaba su pareja pero de la llamarada una lengua de fuego la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca aunque sin llegar a quemarla simplemente una agradable calidez envolvía su muñeca, cuando el fuego se extinguió Dante se erguía en toda su altura.

- Dante

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

- Lo estoy

- ¿Nessie?

- No hasta que liberes a mi padre de la manipulación de Alexander – Contesto ella con voz ahogada apoyada en Jake, quien le ayudaba a caminar

- Lo siento pero no puedo, solo Bella tiene el poder necesario para eso

- ¿Yo?... ¿Pero como?

- Olvídalo – Grito Alexander lanzándose sobre Dante

Dante extendió su mano y de pronto Alexander salio volando hasta estrellarse contra un árbol de la misma forma que Edward había sido lanzado, el guardián del orbe se giro hacia Bella.

- Es momento de hacerlo Bella es hora de que regreses a tu verdadera naturaleza

- ¡¡CUIDADO!! – Grito de pronto Alice

Bella empujo a Dante hacia un lado para evitar el golpe de Edward, el cual le dio de lleno a ella y fue lanzada hacia atrás, Dante reacciono por instinto y entonces el regreso a Isabella su verdadera esencia antes de que fuera golpeada. El cuerpo mortal de Bella cayo al suelo inconciente y Dante lo recogió llevándosela de inmediato a Rosalie y Alice, pero todos observaron con sorpresa como un segundo cuerpo que se había desprendido de Bella y fue lanzado curvándose en el aire y cayendo de pie con elegancia a unos metros. Era una mujer, sus cabellos chocolates ondulados le llegaban a la cadera más largos que antes, su piel era incluso más pálida que antes, sus ojos dejaron de ser color chocolate y ahora son como el oro liquido, brillantes en aquella noche pero su mirada es la de un ser que ha vivido innumerables matanzas, dolor y guerras. Frente a ellos estaba Isabella Cullen.

- Renesmee – Llamo Isabella sin dejar de mirara a Alexander o a su marido, su voz era suave y aterciopelada característica de los vampiros – Tu y Jake váyanse con los Cullen, aléjense de aquí

- Es peligroso mama

- Se como encargarme de esto, no quiero que nada te pase, así que obedece y vete con tus tíos y tus abuelos, Jake acompáñala

Jake llevo a Renesmee hacia los Cullen, los nómadas se miraron nerviosos entres ellos esto ya sobrepasaba sus limites, Alexander soltó un gruñido molesto mientras Edward le enseñaba los colmillos a Isabella

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? – Pregunto el Edward del pasado mirándola, ella le miro de reojo mientras extendía su escudo mental a su familia

- Mi nombres es Isabella Cullen, como te dije antes Edward tanto Renesmee, Jacob como yo fuimos enviados de cincuenta años en el futuro, fue gracias al Orbe de Chronos un reloj de arena con la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, Los Vulturi ocasionaron una guerra en la que muchas vidas se perdieron, aunque nosotros no fuimos los únicos que viajamos, Aro viajo al pasado también pero sus recuerdos fueron implantados en su yo pasado y el trajo de alguna manera a Alexander, quien ha sido el culpable de tu desaparición en el futuro, así como la muerte de Emmett y Seth un licántropo de la manada de la Push quien se convertirá en tu mejor amigo.

Mientras todos procesaban dichas palabras, Isabella se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba el Edward de su tiempo, si Dante tenia razón ella es la única que podía sacar a su marido de ese control, la unión telepática que ambos formaron con el paso del tiempo había vuelto lo cual significaba que su Edward se encontraba mortificado intentando pelear contra el control mental. Casi sintió su corazón desfallecer al ver los tatuajes en su cuello y muñecas además de las marcas de mordidas en su cuerpo, lo convirtieron en un esclavo de sangre. Con cuidado como si se tratara de un animal salvaje Isabella se acerco, extendiendo su mano para que olor llegara hacia él.

- Bella no creo que sea seguro, su mente es la de un animal salvaje no te reconocerá y te atacará

- El no me matara Dante, créeme lo se, puedo sentir mi Edward esta peleando contra el control mental para alcanzar mi mente

- Pero tú escudo

- No importa mi escudo, con el paso del tiempo logramos adquirir un lazo mental mediante este puedo alcanzarlo y liberarlo pero no será fácil

- No podrás hacerlo Isabella – Se burlo Alexander paralizado al igual que los nómadas por Dante – Mi control es fuerte con el, jamás podrás liberarlo

- Yo también soy fuerte Alexander, mi mente es aun mas fuerte que mi cuerpo, se que liberare a Edward de tu control

Bella se acerco con mucho cuidado, sabia que mas que tratar con una persona trataba con un animal salvaje que no reconocía amigos y enemigos, para el todos son presas. Aun así pudo detectar como el se relajaba un poco ante su aroma, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía como siempre lo había hecho. Dio otro paso más acercando mas sus manos, un ruido detrás de ella hizo que de pronto el se tensara y soltara un gruñido mientras se lanzaba sobre ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, el sobre ella sujetándole por las muñeca.

- No se muevan – Ordenó Isabella sin moverse y sin quitar su mirada de la de Edward – No quiero que nadie se mueva

El Edward del futuro se le quedo viendo fijamente a Isabella, se inclino hacia ella y la olfateo como si buscara algo, un dulce y agradable aroma se desprendía de la piel y los cabellos de aquella mujer, escuchaba una voz en su mente pero muy lejana, no entendía lo que decía pero su corazón se estrujo con dolor y desesperación sin saber por que, ¿Acaso conocía a aquella mujer?


	11. La pesada carga de la verdad

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y OC EN ALGUNOS PERSONAJES

**Simbología:**

**Dejen review.- Canción Llego el amor a mi de Annette Moreno**

_Dejen review.- Cántico sanador de los Cárpatos sacado de Saga Oscura 17 Celebración Oscura __de __Christine Feehan_

**Aclaraciones: **Y aquí estamos de nuevo chicas, esta vez no tarde tanto ¿Cierto?... bueno antes de pasar al capitulo quiero explicar algunas cosas, últimamente he estado leyendo una novela romántica sobrenatural de vampiros llamada la Saga Oscura de Christine Feehan de la cual he estado sacando conceptos y algunas ideas, algunos personajes en este capitulo salen mencionados - OJO SOLO MENSIONADOS - de esa saga como Gregori el Oscuro o el nombre de la raza de los Cárpatos que en este fic puse como antigua raza vampirica cuando en realidad los Cárpatos son como humanos en apariencia pero ellos beben sangre aunque no matan a su victima, pueden transformarse en animales, niebla o en cualquier cosa viviente, algunos son sanadores se convierten en luz y entran al cuerpo sanando de adentro hacia fuera, para rejuvenecer necesitan dormir bajo tierra mediante el sueño inmortal en el que los Cárpatos detienen su corazón, su sangre, sus pulmones, su piel se torna fría y se queda inmóvil como si estuviera muerto, es como la animación suspendida. Después de doscientos años los hombres Cárpatos pierden la habilidad de sentir y ver en color, cuando eso sucede y si matan muchas veces la oscuridad que hay en ellos se fortalece y, para no convertirse en vampiros seres malignos que decidieron entregar su alma a la oscuridad o no elegir el amanecer para morir deben de encontrar a su otra mitad, su alma gemela, su luz, su compañera que evita que eso pase y los una con el ritual de unión que equivaldría a la ceremonia humana del matrimonio.

Esta raza de los Cárpatos pueden comunicarse entre si telepáticamente, las parejas tienen una vía privada de comunicación, es exactamente la misma que he puesto en este fic para Edward y Bella ya que, en MI fic Isabella Swan es una de las descendientes de la antigua raza de los Cárpatos, ya que ellos pueden unirse con mujeres humanas con poderes psíquicos y tener hijos, pero si un Càrpato se une a una humana, esta debe de ser convertida a Càrpato mediante 3 intercambios de sangre. En el caso de Bella y Edward no hubo intercambios de sangre pero Edward y Bella tienen ese lazo mental de la raza de los Cárpatos. Bella puede interrumpir ese lazo debido a su escudo pero queda una delgada línea de comunicación en la que Edward puede sentir lo que ella siente cuando Bella sube su escudo pero no puede leer sus pensamientos. Durante todos los años en que Edward estuvo desaparecido y en lo que Bella no pudo contactar con Edward mediante su vía de comunicación estuvieron conectados mediante sus sentimientos, asegurándole a Bella que Edward vivía pero que sufría mucho.

El próximo capitulo es un anexo titulado "Dos tiempos, una misma alma" el cual esta dedicado exclusivamente a Edward tanto del pasado como del futuro, en este capitulo los dos Edward`s nos contaran sus puntos de vista de lo que sucede y ha sucedido. Para este requeriré algo más de tiempo así que espero sean pacientes.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 10**

**La pesada carga de la verdad**

Isabella le miro fijamente consciente de la repentina confusión y del desconcierto que Edward sentía y reflejaba en sus ojos rojos. Extendiendo su mente bajo su escudo hacia la mente de él trato de alcanzar su alma, su mente civilizada enterrada en lo más profundo de si.

- Vamos Edward, se que me sientes, pelea mi amor – Susurra ella en voz baja, suave y gentilmente con aquella armoniosa voz vampirica – Regresa a mi, regresa con tu hija y conmigo mi querido león masoquista.

Edward sentía la invasión a su mente y su parte salvaje se revelaba, tratando de sacarla pero pronto una lucha interna empezó su mente salvaje e indomable vs. su mente civilizada y racional. Isabella sentía la batalla interna y trato de ayudar a su lado humano para que juntos encerraran una vez más a la bestia, al monstruo que yacía en su interior y que durante mucho tiempo estuvo libre. Edward soltó un gruñido llevándose las manos a la cabeza y quitándose de encima de Isabella rodó por el suelo, maldiciendo con un terrible dolor en su mente, en su corazón y en su cuerpo; Isabella se levanto sentándose a un lado de su marido, tratando de ayudarlo con un suave masaje en las sienes, el se arrastro hacia ella de forma inconsciente hasta enterrar su rostro en el vientre de ella abrazándola con fuerza, gimiendo, implorando por que el dolor terminase, ella acaricio su cuero cabelludo ayudándole a que el dolor pasara con su propia mente.

- Bella… Bella – Gemía Edward apenas con voz

- Ssshhh tranquilo, aquí estoy

- Duele…duele mucho… no lo soporto

- Me encargaré de quitarte el dolor amor, solo aguanta

- Haz que… se termine

- Tranquilo, solo sigue mi voz y el dolor terminará

- Casi… no te… escucho… ¿Dónde estas?... Bella… Bella

- No me dejes Edward – Pero el seguía retorciéndose, el control mental era demasiado fuerte, Isa levanto la mirada hacia Dante – Aquí no puedo hacer nada, tengo que llevarlo a casa de los Cullen

- De acuerdo solo ten cuidado, yo me encargo de Alexander y los nómadas

- Gracias Dante – Volvió su mirada hacia los Cullen – Se que tienen muchas preguntas, prometo responderlas y decirles la verdad pero primero tengo que ayudarle a él, por favor

- Podemos esperar, lo importante ahora es Edward – Dijo Carlisle acercándose – Emmett ayúdanos

- Tienes muchas cosas que contarnos hermanita

- Lo se grandote, pero ahora no

Emmett lo cargó con cuidado y empezó a avanzar, él estaba demasiado confundido como para siquiera pelear, de ese modo todos corrieron rápidamente hacia la casa Cullen trayendo a una inconsciente Bella humana y a un muy dolorido Edward proveniente del futuro.

_-0000000000000000000000-_

**Mansión Cullen**

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Nessie? – Pregunta Jacob preocupado ya en su forma humana mientras depositaba a Renesmee en el sofá

- Un poco adolorida, creo que tengo dos costillas fracturadas

- Creo que es más que eso – Se quejo Jacob examinándola el mismo, debido a la guerra èl al igual que otros tanto vampiros como licántropos de la resistencia habían tenido que aprender al menos lo básico de medicina – Será mejor que bebas para curarte

- Odio hacerte esto Jake

- Lo se cariño pero es más rápido así, además tu padre te necesitará

- Si no hay más remedio

Jacob le tendió su muñeca expuesta a Renesmee, ella la tomó entre sus manos y se la acercó a su boca pero una fría y veloz mano la detuvo, alzando la mirada vieron a Rosalie molesta. De hecho no estaba solo ella, el resto de los Cullen también, habían puesto a Edward en una camilla de hospital que Jasper había traído del sótano mientras el Edward del pasado esta sentado en uno de los amplios sillones con la inconsciente Bella humana en su regazo.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, chucho? – Gruño Rosalie molesta

- Alimentando a mi chica ¿Qué más haría?

- Déjenlo que lo haga – Exclamo Isa sentándose a lado de la camilla de su marido mientras ponía sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, Jasper a su lado le mandaba olas de tranquilidad y relajación a él para que el dolor disminuyera – La ponzoña de Nessie no afecta a humanos, ni vampiros ni licántropos, durante mucho tiempo un amigo que hice o haré dentro de veinte y tres años estuvo investigando a los híbridos, ellos se pueden alimentar de licántropos y al hacerlo adquieren su don de regeneración y sanación.

- Exactamente, por eso cuando Nessie sale muy herida como ahora dejo que beba de mí aunque a ella no le guste y no voy a permitir que algún otro lobo se acerque a mi chica, además seguro que Edward me asesina si dejo que algo le pase a su niña.

- Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo…?

- Ahora no Edward – Exclamó Isa mirándolo por un momento – En cuanto cure a tu yo futuro te explico, ahora necesito que se queden en silencio y me dejen trabajar

Isa volvió su vista de nuevo a su marido mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, al sentir su mirada el abrió sus ojos, se miraron fijamente entrelazando mas que sus miradas sus mentes o al menos intentando hacerlo. De alguna manera todos sintieron el despliegue de poder, un aura que los atravesó proveniente del cuerpo de Isa y que pronto finos hilos dorados y plateados salieron de ella entretejiéndose alrededor de la pareja formando un capullo. La voz de Isa, suave, aterciopelada, llena de magia lleno el ambiente, cantando en un idioma que ninguno de ellos entendió excepto por Nessie y Jacob.

_Energía sanadora, palabras ancestrales de magia y curación_

_Cicatrizan el cuerpo de mi esposo, lo mantienen vivo._

_Pero el alma de mi esposo es solo la mitad._

_Su otra mitad vaga en el mundo inferior. Mi gran propósito es este._

_Viajo para encontrar mi otra mitad._

_Danzamos, cantamos, soñamos estáticamente, _

_Para llamar a mi espíritu y abrir la puerta del otro mundo._

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Pregunta Jasper en voz baja

- Mamà descubrió que ella desciende de una antigua raza vampirica que hoy en día esta casi extinta, se llama la raza de los Cárpatos, uno de los mas viejos hombres de esa raza contacto con mamà aparentemente una de sus hermanas asesinadas es la tatatatatatatabuela de mamà, por la sangre de ella corría el poder de la sanación y de la protección, de allí radica su poder de escudo – Explicó Nessie en voz baja sin perturbar el canto

_Monto mi pájaro espíritu,_

_Empezamos a movernos,_

_Bajamos siguiendo el tronco del gran Árbol,_

_Caemos al mundo inferior. _

_Está frío, muy frío._

_Mi esposo y yo estamos unidos en mente, corazón y alma._

_El alma de mi esposo me llama._

_La oigo y sigo su rastro._

- Ese hombre conocido como Gregori el Oscuro es un sanador poderoso – Dijo Jacob tendiéndole a Nessie su muñeca y continuando la historia, ella la tomo entre sus manos, la acerco a sus labios y le encajo sus dientes sintiendo la sangre agridulce de lobo, el ni siquiera hizo una mueca, solo acunó la cabeza de ella – Y peligroso también, él le enseño a Bella la manera de sanar a otros además de utilizar otros poderes que despertaron en ella gracias a él.

_Encuentro al demonio que está devorando el alma de mi esposo._

_Furioso, lucho con el demonio._

_Tiene miedo de mí._

_Golpeo su garganta con un relámpago._

_Rompo su cuerpo con mis manos desnudas._

_Él se inclina y cae._

_Huye lejos._

_Levanto el alma de mi esposo en el hueco de mi mano._

_Lo subo a mi pájaro espíritu._

- Creía que era un mito pero al parecer no lo son – Carlisle miraba con sorpresa y fascinación el proceso de curación – ¿En que consiste exactamente el método de sanación que Bella esta haciendo?

- Es complicado – Renesmee alejo sus labios de la muñeca de Jacob luego de cerrar las heridas y miro a su abuelo – Mamà se interno en la mente de papa, extendiendo su alma hacia el, ambos se encuentran conectados no solo por el amor que tienen sino también por las tradiciones de los Cárpatos, ellos son la mitad de un todo, él no puede vivir sin ella y viceversa.

- Alexander usando su poder encerró a Edward en su propia mente – Suspiro Jacob recargándose en el sofá – Toda voluntad desapareció de él, lamentablemente Edward estaba consciente de lo que le obligaban a hacer, ¿Ven las bandas tatuadas en su cuello y muñecas?

_Subo por el gran Árbol, volvemos a la tierra de los vivos._

_Mi esposo vive de nuevo._

_Es libre de nuevo._

_Está completo de nuevo._

- ¿Qué tienen? – Pregunta Edward curioso pero algo preocupado sobre todo por que Jacob cerró su mente por completo, algo le ocultaba

- Es una señal, se le ponen a humanos y aquellos que poseen esos tatuajes son llamados Esclavos de Sangre puesto que los vampiros se alimentan de ellos, no es el primer vampiro que veo que le pusieron esas marcas, seguramente lo utilizaron como una herramienta de muerte y destrucción, sellando su mente, su parte racional dejaron que el monstruo que habita en el fuera libre, un autentico vampiro, una bestia sedienta de sangre mucho peor que un neófito

Las miradas se posaron en la pareja, Isa dejo el cántico y se irguió un poco acompañada de su marido quien parecía mejor pero su mirada atormentada, llena de culpa y dolor fue lo suficientemente explicatorio para saber que no estaba bien. Isa lo arrastro hacia ella enterrando la cabeza de el en su pecho y el la abrazo, su cuerpo se sacudió en silencios y secos sollozos desgarradores que hicieron que todos le miraran con dolor. Renesmee se levanto y se acerco, rodeo con sus brazos a su padre enterrando su rostro en la nuca de él.

- Papa, tranquilo ya todo paso – Murmura ella acariciando su brazo lleno de cicatrices

En un rápido movimiento Edward arrastro a Renesmee a sus brazos junto con Bella, manteniendo entre ellos a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su existencia, no hacía falta decir que él se sentía culpable, casi asesinaba a su esposa y a su hija. Isa sentía el tormento y dolor de su marido, conocedora de que siempre se echaba la culpa por que algo le pasara a ella o a Renesmee, levanto su mano y acaricio los broncíneos cabellos de él mientras empezó a tararear una melodía acompañada de Nessie. Pasando los segundos la melodía que tarareaban fue creciendo en intensidad y volumen. La voz de Isa volvió a escucharse, esta vez en un idioma que entendían.

**Tú eres a quien amo yo**

**Tú eres mi anhelo**

**Palabras yo no tengo**

**Para expresarte lo que siento**

**Aunque quisiera yo pintar**

**Un retrato en mi mente**

**No me saldría bien**

**Imaginarme no lo puedo.**

Isa recargo su mejilla en la coronilla de su marido, acariciando ahora su espalda, el escondió su rostro en su cuello escuchando la voz de su mujer tranquilizando su alma y corazón. Los demás se mantenían en respetuoso silencio observando a la pequeña familia.

**Llegó el amor a mí**

**Cuando te conocí**

**Solo un paso dí**

**Para darme cuenta**

**Que pudieras existir**

**Llegó el amor a mí**

**Sin duda lo sentí**

**Nunca te dejaré**

**Siempre te amaré**

**Porque llegó el amor a mí.**

Se alejo de él un poco, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara de nuevo, en aquella mirada dorada se podía leer claramente el amor, la devoción, el respeto y la añoranza que ella sentía por el, Incluso abrió su mente solo para él permitiéndole saber cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo había extrañado.

**No puedo no, no puedo**

**Vivir sin ti mi amor**

**Estar cerca de ti**

**Es lo que quiero para mí**

**Te quiero yo te quiero**

**Con todo el corazón**

**Fallarte nunca quiero**

**Perderte nunca espero.**

Quito unos mechones broncíneos de su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla expresando también con su voz lo que sintió cuando desapareció, todos los sentimientos acumulados de 10 años de vacía existencia sin él. Pero no solo fue ella, Renesmee hacia lo propio tarareando la melodía, transmitiéndole todo su amor mediante su don, sus recuerdos de los momentos felices que vivieron los tres, su propio dolor y soledad ante su desaparición.

**Llegó el amor a mi**

**Cuando te conocí**

**Solo un paso dí**

**Para darme cuenta**

**Que pudieras existir**

**Llegó el amor a mí**

**Sin duda lo sentí**

**Nunca te dejaré**

**Siempre te amaré**

**Porque llegó el amor a mí.**

- Gracias – Murmura Edward mirándolas

- Ahora estas a salvo cariño, solo nos queda seguir adelante y no mirar al pasado, ya no te culpes de lo que ha pasado pues no puedes remediarlo

- Trataré – Suspiro él, entonces se dio cuenta de con quien y donde estaban, sorprendido miro a su familia y luego a su esposa – ¿Qué…?

- Una larga historia – Suspiro Renesmee mientras le soltaba – Estamos en el año 2005 papá

- ¿CÒMO? – Grito sorprendido, pero de inmediato hizo una mueca y se llevo la mano a la garganta adolorida – Explícate Renesmee

- Eso mismo quisiéramos saber nosotros – Dijo Emmett de brazos cruzados

- No creo que les agrade saber – Dijo Bella desde los brazos de Edward, las miradas rápidamente se dirigieron a ella

- Se supone que no debías saber – Gimió Isa – Pero al ver a Edward en aquel estado inconscientemente desbloqueé mis recuerdos del futuro y tú los vistes

- Exactamente

- ¿Saben una cosa?

- ¿Que cosa Alice? – Pregunta Jasper curioso

- Estoy empezando a confundirme, hay dos Edward y dos Bella como diferenciamos a los del pasado y a los del futuro, cuando le hablemos a uno seguro que los dos responden

- Bueno – Dijo Isa – Propongo que a mi me llamen Isa, a mi yo pasado Bella

- A mi pueden llamarme Anthony – Dijo el Edward del futuro encogiéndose de hombros – Así no habrá confusión

- Buena idea

- Ahora solucionado eso ¿Podrían explicarnos por favor? – Pidió Carlisle mirando a Isa

Isa suspiro mientras se subía a la camilla y se refugio en los brazos de Anthony quien la aferro a él aspirando su dulce aroma.

- Anthony, Renesmee, Jacob y yo venimos de cincuenta años en el futuro, Anthony y yo nos casaremos dentro de 2 años justo después de que acabe la escuela, el prometió convertirme si me casaba con el, yo acepte, pero nuestra luna de miel fue interrumpida cuando me di cuenta de que quede embarazada de Renesmee antes de que el me convirtiera, cargué y di a luz a mi hija siendo humana pero el embarazo que duro solo dos meses absorbió toda mi energía, Anthony me convirtió para no morir, desde un principio yo no fui una neófita normal, podía controlarme, mi mente racional no se perdió ya que tuve la debida preparación para evitar eso

- Al principio quería hacer que abortara – Dijo Anthony desde su posición – No quería perderla pero Isa se negó, acudió a Rosalie como protección y yo no pude nada más que estar con ella aunque no me pareciera adecuado. Casi al final de su embarazo pude escuchar la voz de Nessie desde su vientre dándonos cuenta de ese modo que su mente era mas adelantada que un niño normal. Poco a poco me hice a la idea de que serìa papà, finalmente termine aceptandola.

- Crecí de manera acelerada – Contó esta vez Nessie – Cuando tenia un mes de nacida parecía una niña de seis meses pero mi mente era de una de siete, llegué a la edad adulta a los 7 años aparentando tener 18 años

- No solo eso paso – Esta vez fue Jacob quien hablo – La manada quería matar a Nessie antes de nacer por consiguiente a Bella, pero yo me negué porque en ese momento creí que amaba a Bella así que me aleje de la manada y Seth y Leah Clearwater me siguieron, después de nacer Nessie yo me imprimí de ella, esa era la razón por que no podía estar alejado de Bella Swan, su hija seria mi pareja aunque no le hizo mucha gracia

- Si no fuera por que Seth me interpuso te hubiera arrancado la cabeza por a verte fijado en mi bebé – Le siseo Isa enseñándole los colmillos

- Pensé que habíamos zanjado ese asunto – Dijo Jacob escondiéndose detrás de Nessie quien solo suspiro cansada – Chupasangre controla a tu mujer

- A mi tampoco me hace gracia chucho – Le dijo Anthony mordazmente

A pesar de que la pareja le miraba con molestia lograron detectar el cariño y aprecio en sus miradas.

- Entonces ¿Tu eres la hija de Edward y Bella? – Pregunta Esme sorprendida pero con una mirada iluminada

- Si abuela – Sonrió ella mientras Esme sonreía complacida – Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, mi nombres es la unión de los de mis abuelas Rene y Esme, mi segundo nombres es por mis abuelos Carlisle y Charlie

- ¿Eso era lo que nos ocultaban cierto? – Jasper miro a su esposa y a Rosalie

- Si – Dijo Alice – A Renesmee se le escapo que era hija de Bella y luego ella grito su nombre completo, sucedió después del accidente de Tyler, a Rosalie se lo contamos por que queríamos su ayuda para proteger a Nessie en caso de que los Vulturi llegasen

- Hablaste de una guerra – Edward miro a Isa – ¿Cómo sucedió y por que están ustedes aquí?

Isa suspiro y miro a todos con tristeza, cerró los ojos y mientras dejaba que los recuerdos de esa guerra inundaran su mente – bajando su escudo para que Edward pudiera verlos – empezó a explicarlos para el resto de la familia.

- Seis años después del nacimiento de Renesmee todo comenzó – Empezó a contar Isa – Nos encontrábamos de vacaciones en Alaska con el clan Denali cuando fuimos atacados por un escuadrón de los Vulturi ¿Su meta? Apoderarse de los híbridos y de aquellos que poseían dones extraordinarios, nosotros no fuimos los únicos que fuimos atacados al mismo tiempo otros vampiros también lo fueron en otras partes del mundo, pronto se formo un gran caos cuando los Volturi trajeron a nuestro mundo oculto a los humanos. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que no se como paso realmente pero cuando menos lo pensamos estábamos en medio de una guerra, el Apocalipsis.

Muchas vidas humanas se perdieron durante los primeros años hasta que los humanos se organizaron y entonces empezaron a atacar a vampiros, licántropos, magos en fin todos por igual, un gran caos. 30 años después del inicio de la guerra Carlisle y yo decidimos hacer una tregua con los humanos, explicarles que no todos los vampiros eran como los Vulturi, después de meses de convencimiento se formo una tregua y una alianza, licántropos, vampiros, humanos, magos, etc. todos por igual se unieron en un solo grupo. Pero la situación empeoró con la aparición de nuevos vampiros con dones extraordinarios, manipulación de personas o de objetos, manipulación del tiempo, la naturaleza en fin, los Vulturi adquirieron más y más. Nosotros formamos una sólida resistencia más no era suficiente cada día perdíamos más gente, Billy Black el papá de Jake murió protegiendo a Renesmee durante un ataque en esta casa que usábamos como refugio, mi papa, mi mama y Phil fueron de los primeros que murieron, algunos compañeros de nuestra clase Mike, Jessica, Erik. Ben, Ángela incluso Lauren se unieron a la resistencia con nosotros, hace 10 años un ataque masivo nos tomo por sorpresa.

- Logramos sobrevivir a ese ataque con ninguna baja solo heridos afortunadamente – Continuo Anthony suspirando – Pero en todo el caos ocasionado uno de los vampiros logro engañarme al hacerme creer que se habían llevado a Renesmee, corrí detrás de el para ayudar a mi hija, Seth mi mejor amigo y Emmett al verme correr detrás de uno me acompañaron, lo estuvimos siguiendo durante varios kilómetros, entonces nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía, habíamos caído en una trampa, Alexander uso su poder de manipulación conmigo, Emmett se lanzo sobre él al verme en problemas pero otro vampiro Derek cuyo don era la paralización de cuerpo lo paralizo y lo tomo como prisionero, a mi no me amarraron porque Aro aun me quería como parte de sus tropas aunque yo me negué, Alexander me atrapo en mi mente sin escapatoria, observe impotente como torturaban a Emmett hasta que lo mataron de la misma forma que sucedió con Seth.

Isa tomo la mano de su marido haciendo que relajara el puño, luego miro a los Cullen que escuchaban con horror y dolor todo.

- Un amigo de Anthony que estaba en al resistencia con nosotros escucho hablar de un objeto mágico que podía ayudar a detener la guerra, no sabia mucho de aquel objeto solo que poseía un poder inimaginable que si caía en malas manos podría ser peligroso, por desgracia dentro de la resistencia teníamos un traidor, ese traidor le contó a Aro lo que habíamos descubierto así que empezó una exhaustiva búsqueda por el objeto conocido como El Orbe de Chronos. Nosotros tuvimos nuestra propia búsqueda y afortunadamente teníamos el don de una joven vampiresa Cassandra, ella nos dijo que el Orbe de Chronos se encontraba en Olimpia, Grecia. De ese modo, una vez sabida la ubicación exacta Renesmee, Jacob y yo nos dijimos hacia allí por el objeto.

- Desgraciadamente, cuando llegamos a aquel lugar los Vulturi: Aro, Marco y Cayo también estaban – Suspiro Nessie – no podíamos dejar que ellos lo tomaran, así que mientras mamà y Jake se encargaban de Marco y Cayo yo iba por el orbe siendo la más veloz de los tres tenia que hacerlo yo, Aro también fue por el orbe pero yo gane terreno y lo tome antes, pero entonces Aro y yo chocamos en la cima de la pirámide donde estaba y caímos, Mama atajo mi caída pero el orbe se me resbalo y se rompió bañándonos a Aro, a mama y a mi con la arena roja de su contenedor.

- Caímos en un especie de hoyo y nos quedamos inconscientes, cuando despertamos estábamos en nuestro prado – Dijo Isa mirando a Edward – En el año 2005, yo estaba en mi cuerpo humano pero con mi mente vampirica, entonces Dante se presento ante nosotros como el Guardián de luz del orbe diciéndonos donde y en que tiempo estábamos.

- Sabíamos que era una locura pero creímos en lo que Dante nos contó por que lo veíamos con nuestros propios ojos, para poder regresar a nuestro tiempo necesitábamos el orbe el cual se quedo perdido en alguna parte de Forks, Dante nos dijo también que no debíamos cambiar la historia por que había cosas que hasta para el eran difíciles de borrar. Así que decidimos actuar como sucedió originalmente

- Entonces ¿Desde un principio sabias que…? – Pregunto sorprendido Edward

- Si, desde un principio sabia que actuarías así – Sonrió Isa – Por eso te ayudaba cada vez que podía porque otra vez mi sangre seria demasiado tentadora para ti

- ¿Y lo del accidente de Tyler?... ¿Acaso lo sabias?

- Si, pero me olvide de él, por suerte Edward estuvo atento

- Ahora entiendo lo que le dijiste

- Al menos esta vez fue menos doloroso y exasperante para mi

- Como dije antes, a veces mi padre era demasiado tonto y exasperante – Exclamo Nessie mirando al Edward del pasado con el ceño fruncido

- Bah y es que aun no has visto como se pondrá el próximo año

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntaron todos curiosos

- Ehm no crees que deberíamos seguir con el tema de la guerra – Dijo Anthony un poco nervioso

- No trates de cambiar el tema Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – Isa miro enfadada a su marido

- Oh vamos Isa sabes que lo hice por que pensé que era lo mejor – Se quejo Anthony mirando a su mujer con cara de cachorrito abandonado

- He allí el problema, TU pensaste y no me dejaste a MI participar en esa decisión

- ¿De que hablan? – Pregunta Esme a Nessie confundida, ella solo suspiro

- Durante su cumpleaños 18 mamà se corto al abrir un regalo, el tío Jasper reacciono mal y se lanzo sobre mama por suerte papa logro atajarlo pero empujo demasiado fuerte a mama y ella se corto el brazo, después de eso papa tomo el solo la decisión de abandonar a mama para que viva una vida humana, pero solo logro que descubra la existencia de la manada de licántropos de la Push, de que se enamorara de Jake y que diera un paso para que yo no existiera.

- ¿QUÈ HIZO QUE? – Gritaron sorprendidos

- ¿Me vas a abandonar? – Bella miro con ceño fruncido a Edward

- Claro que no, eso aun no pasó

- Tu los has dicho Cullen, Aun – Le gruño Bella – No sabia que seria poca cosa para ti

- Pero Bella

- No puedo creer que harás eso ¿En que estarás pensando tonto? - Sisearon Rosalie y Alice

- Y eso no es todo – Siseo Isa mirando molesta a su marido como Bella miraba a Edward

- ¿Aun hay más? – Pregunto Bella de brazos cruzados

- Si, el muy tonto creyó que yo me había muerto porque Alice tuvo una visión mía haciendo salto en acantilado, obviamente no morí Jake me salvo pero Edward llamara a la casa, Jake contestara, total hubo una gran confusión ya que el papa de Seth murió y Charlie fue a su funeral, Edward creyó que era el mío y fue con los Vulturi para suicidarse, ellos se negaron a su petición así que los obligara saliendo en plena fiesta de San Marcos para que miles de personas lo miren brillar como foco, por suerte Alice tuvo la visión y ella y yo viajamos a Italia para evitar la burrada que iba a cometer

- No toda es mi culpa, Rosalie también tuvo que ver, fue ella quien me llamo y me dijo la visión de Alice

- Claro échale la culpa de tus errores a tu hermana

Un silbido bastante agudo se escucho, todos gritaron se llevaron las manos a los oídos debido a ese agudo sonido, cuando este acabo todos miraron a la puerta donde Dante estaba con un silbato en la boca.

- Muy bien niños. La discusión se acabo

- ¡DANTE! – gritaron a coro Isa y Nessie corriendo hacia èl

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Qué paso con Alexander y los nómadas?

- Estoy bien Nessie gracias por preguntar y lo de nuestros enemigos no te preocupes Bells, eso lo tengo controlado, ahora ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?

- Solo cosas de viejos y nuevos recuerdos – Dijo Isa encogiéndose de hombros

- Eso supuse – Suspiro Dante, se alejo de las chicas y se acerco a Anthony – ¿Cómo te encuentras tu muchacho?

- Bien, ahora que tengo el control de mi cuerpo de nuevo

- Me alegra, ven déjame quitarte eso

Anthony se levanto de la camilla con cuidado y se acerco tentativamente a Dante hasta que estuvo frente a él, este tomo sus muñecas y entonces las manos del guardián brillaron en color blanco haciendo que los tatuajes desaparecieran de las muñecas, hizo lo mismo con el tatuaje del cuello y también con el resto de heridas y cicatrices que cruzaban los brazos y el resto del cuerpo de Anthony.

- Listo, ahora estarás mucho mejor, Isa vete a cazar algo has usado mucha energía para liberar a tu marido y necesitas recobrar rápidamente tus fuerzas las cuales menguaron al estar en tu cuerpo humano

- Supongo pero no quiero dejar solo a Anthony

- Iré contigo – contesto él – De todos modos debo de regresar a mi dieta vegetariana si estaré por aquí, en le mismo lugar que tu yo pasado, no quiero más accidentes y tu sangre siendo tan tentadora como recuerdo

- Vale como quieras, ¿Hija?

- No te preocupes ma, yo estoy bien me quedo con los abuelos y mis tíos

Isa asintió, tomo la mano de Anthony y salieron hacia fuera, la familia le siguió curiosa. Observando como se movían en perfecta coordinación, podían ver como miraban de reojo los alrededores con sus sentidos por completo extendidos y en alerta.

- ¿Una carrera? – Pregunta Isa curiosa – Hace años que no hacemos una, y ahora que estamos en algo así como una tregua de guerra podemos aprovechar

- Vale, te doy ventaja – Sonrió de medio lado Anthony, Isa riò por lo bajo

- Te recuerdo amor que ya no eres el más rápido de la familia

- Pero sigo siendo más rápido que tu

- ¿Eso crees? – Isa enarco una ceja mirando de brazos cruzados a su marido

- No lo creo, lo se – Presumió Anthony

- Eso lo veremos señor presumido

Isa se acerco hacia el y rozó a penas sus labios antes de salir disparada como flecha al bosque dejando paralizado a Anthony por un momento.

- Eso es trampa – Se quejo él pero solo recibió la alegre risa de su mujer, sonrió y salio disparado hacia el bosque

- Nessie ¿Estas llorando? – Pregunto Jake preocupado mientras la abraza

- Es de felicidad, por fin tengo juntos a mis padres después de 10 años de separación – Gimoteo ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su pareja, Jake solo suspiro entonces volvió su vista a Dante

- ¿Sacaste información?

- Por supuesto que si, pero se los diré cuando ese par regrese después de todo necesitan esa intimidas después de estar tanto tiempo separados, ahora solo nos queda esperar aunque la cuenta regresiva a acaba de iniciar ¿Cuánto faltara para que Aro envíe a alguien más?

- ¿No sabes como están las cosas en casa? – Quiso saber Nessie secándose las lágrimas

- Mal, muy mal, necesitamos encontrar alguna forma de detener la guerra en su tiempo, algo me dice que el orbe es la clave pero en realidad no se exactamente como funciona, yo solo soy uno de sus guardianes

- ¿Uno?... ¿Y el otro?

- Ese Jasper, se encuentra aliado con Aro. El Orbe tiene dos guardianes uno oscuro y uno de luz, yo soy el de luz pero su parte oscura se alío a Aro

- Exactamente como funciona – Quiso saber Carlisle observando con fascinación el orbe en sus manos, la arena roja se mantenía inmóvil

- Le recomiendo que deje eso suavemente, si el reloj empieza a moverse puede ser transportado a otra época – Carlisle de inmediato lo dejo al escuchar a Dante – El Orbe de Chronos es un gira tiempo, permite viajar a cualquier parte pasado o futuro dependiendo cuantas vueltas de el reloj y en que dirección. Si el reloj da vueltas hacia atrás va al pasado, hacia delante al futuro.

- Pero solo puede viajar en el tiempo, no puede detener una guerra – Exclamo Rosalie

- No, no puede al menos no sin sus hermanos, El Orbe de las Parcas, el Orbe de Hades y el Orbe de Gea


	12. Anexo: Dos tiempos, una misma alma

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**Simbología:**

_Dejen review.- Pensamientos_

No estoy muerta chicas ni ando de parranda… hombre con los últimos dos meses pésimos que he tenido ni me han dado ganas. ¿No han sentido ustedes que odian la escuela? Pues yo si, pero no solo la escuela sino el tonto Internet que me estuvo fallando y la misma computadora pero al fin, después de dos largos meses pude terminar el mentado Anexo el cual es de 22 paginas de Word a Arial 11. Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente largo como para compensar un poco mi tardanza. Bien ya no los molesto mas con mis patéticas excusas de porque no he tenido listo el cap en llllllllllaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggggoooooooooooo tiempo. Este, como dije en el cap anterior es un Anexo que cuenta cosas del futuro todo desde el punto de vista de Edward, tanto del futuro como del pasado, espero que lo disfruten que yo me tome mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Una cosa más chicas tengo una pregunta que hacerles que podría darle un giro interesante a la historia:

¿Qué es lo que desean?...

¿Qué los Cullen y Bella viajen al futuro junto con Isabella, Anthony, Nessie y Jake para buscar el resto de los Orbes?

O

¿Qué Dante traiga a Cassandra del futuro para ayudarles a encontrar los Orbes en el pasado y detener la ambición de Aro?

O

¿Qué Aro sea una marioneta de un mal mayor que desea un poder oculto que hay en Renesmee?

O

¿Qué los Cullen y agregados viajen al futuro y Aro sea una marioneta de un mal mayor?

Vamos chicas decidan, ustedes serán las que le den el giro a esta historia, el siguiente capitulo es uno de relleno así me dará tiempo a mi de preparar la nueva etapa del fic y a ustedes de decidir, tienen hasta que suba el siguiente capitulo para decidir el giro de esta historia. No se les olvide votar en su review por favor, por cierto hemos ya pasado los 100 así que espero que lleguemos a los 150 pronto, chicas ayuden a que este fic llegue a sus 150 review, compártanlo con sus amigas si en realidad les gusta aunque sea un poquito ¿Si?

PD.- tuve que cambiar algunos acontecimientos del capitulo anterior cuando Isa cuenta el futuro a los Cullen para que me cuadraran los tiempos, asì que si ven algo diferente del cap anterior no es culpa de nadie mas que mia. Seguramente Edward me salio muy OC pero es difícil meterse en la cabeza de ese vampiro masoquista con complejo de Romeo.

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

**ANEXO:**

**Dos tiempos, una misma alma**

**POV Edward ****Masen (Anthony)**

**Tiempo futuro, Año 2013**

**Forks, Washington**

Han pasado ya seis años, seis largos años de paz que he podido vivir con mi familia. Nunca llegue a pensar ni siquiera me atreví a imaginar la vida que llevo ahora. Cuando era humano enferme gravemente de un extraño virus y creí que moriría pero no lo hice, el doctor que atendió a mi familia me salvo convirtiéndome en lo que ahora soy, un vampiro. Durante décadas, estuve solo a pesar de tener a mis padres adoptivos y mis hermanos, estaba solo. No fue hasta que la conocí a ella que encontré un motivo para vivir y no sobrevivir. Ella mi dulce y hermosa Isabella, Bella. Pasamos muchos problemas y muchas batallas pero al final, nuestro amor pudo más y estamos juntos por toda la eternidad pero no solos, Bella me dio un hermoso regalo que jamás pensé en tener, me dio una hija, mi dulce y hermosa hija, Renesmee.

Tan hermosa como su madre, mis dos grandes tesoros, los cuales soy capaz de proteger incluso con mi "vida". Unos brazos calidos me sacan de mis pensamientos, el dulce aroma a fresa y fressias llega a mi, sonrió por que se a quien pertenece ese aroma, giro la cabeza para toparme con los amorosos ojos dorados de mi hermosa Bella, debo de admitir que extraño sus ojos chocolate que mi hija heredo pero eso, solo fue un pequeño precio a pagar por tenerla toda la eternidad. Pues no importa que color de ojos posea ya sea dorados, rojos o chocolate, mi amor por ella jamás cambiara.

- ¿En que tanto piensas, amor?

- En todo y en nada, solo recuerdo lo feliz que soy a tu lado

Mi Bella sonríe dulcemente, tan hermosa, el cambio fue muy notorio no es que antes no fuera hermosa por que lo era pero ahora, su belleza había aumentado considerablemente gracias a su nueva vida vampirica.

- ¿Y Nessie? – Pregunte curioso puesto que no podía oírla ni sentirla en la casa en la que vivíamos solo nosotros 3, Bella suspiro contrariada

- Salió con Jake

- Aun no me hago a la idea de que sea novia de ese chucho

- Dímelo a mí, Jake es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero pero odio que se haya imprimado de mi bebé – Se quejo mientras se sentaba en mi regazo – Y lo que es peor, en un año cumplirá la mayoría de edad entonces podrá hacer lo que quiera con ella

- No si nosotros no se lo permitimos, además estoy seguro que Rosalie nos ayudara

- No dudo – Rió ella divertida

La mire fascinado, no importa cuantos años pase siempre será como la primera vez, con cada toque siento esa agradable descarga por mi cuerpo como el primer día, con cada beso es como si fuera el primero y ahora que ella es como yo ya no tengo que contenerme y puedo besarla por horas, puedo hacerle el amor por horas, solo nosotros en nuestra burbuja personal.

- "_¡¡PAPÀ!!"_

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? – Me pregunta Bella al verme de pronto rígido

- Es Nessie

Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a paso vampirico a la puerta, en ese momento imágenes mentales llegan a mi.

_Nessie y el chucho paseando en la moto de él por las carreteras de Seattle a Forks cuando de pronto algo se lanzo sobre ellos logrando que la moto derrapara y ambos cayeran. Al levantarse y asegurándose de que no estaban heridos se toparon con cinco vampiros uno de los cuales reconocí como Dimitri de los Vulturi, una pelea comenzó Jacob se transformo no sin antes decirle a Nessie que huyera y lo ultimo que ella vio fue a dos de los vampiros lanzándose sobre él _

- Papá, Mamà – Exclamo Nessie acercándose

- ¿Qué pasa hija? – Pregunta Bella abrazándola

- Fueron atacados – Murmure mirándolas – Dimitri y otros cuatro vampiros los atacaron y Jacob se quedo peleando

- ¿Qué?... Tenemos que ir

- Quédense aquí, llamare a Emmett para que me acompañe, ustedes vayan a la casa principal

- Pero Edward

- No las dejare pelear Bella, Nessie no sabe pelear y no podemos dejarla sola

Les insistí para que empezaran a correr y dirigirnos a la casa principal pero al llegar me sorprendí ante lo que vi, varios vampiros se encontraban peleando contra mi familia. Alice nos vio y entonces me envío una de sus visiones. Los Vulturi habían reunido una gran cantidad de vampiros con grandes poderes, empezaron paulatinamente en estos seis años apoderándose de varias ciudades cerca de Volterra y ahora, han venido aquí para capturar a Renesmee y a Bella. La guerra había dado comienzo…

_-00000000000000000000000000-_

**Año 2018**

**Chicago**

Cinco años han pasado desde el inicio de la guerra, cinco largos años en los que incluso humanos, licántropos y otras criaturas mágicas se vieron involucrados por el deseo de poder y la avaricia de un hombre sin escrúpulos como es Aro Vulturi. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes a las de antes. En estos momentos mi familia, Jacob con su manada y yo nos encontramos en Chicago, escondidos en lo que había sido mi vieja casa que era uno de nuestros refugios en esta guerra, Sam y el resto de los chicos de la Push se habían quedado en Forks protegiendo a los humanos que habitan allí pero algunos de ellos nos acompañaron. El refugio tenía una habitación que usábamos como enfermería, Carlisle atendía a todo aquel que le pedía ayuda y yo le ayudaba de vez en cuando. En estos momentos regreso de uno de los pocos hospitales de Chicago que aun quedan en pie con suministros para nuestro improvisada clínica.

- Carlisle, aquí traigo más suministro que faltan

- Gracias Edward – Me dijo pero sin quitar su atención de su paciente

- ¿Dónde esta Nessie? Creí que estaría aquí

- Esta con Esme en la cocina

- Gracias

Salgo de la enfermería para dirigirme a la cocina pero en el camino casi choco con uno de los humanos que vive con nosotros

- Cuidado Newton – Gruñí molesto

Si, Mike Newton fue uno de los primero humanos que descubrió nuestro secreto y no era tan tonto o cobarde como pensé al principio, pero considerando que el vio como Félix mataba a sus padres y si, no hubiera sido por Bella hubiera muerto, había decidido aprender como matar a un vampiro y unirse a la pequeña resistencia que mi familia y la familia Denali habíamos iniciado.

- Pues no estorbes Cullen, tengo prisa

- Bella no esta aquí así que no la busques – Le dije aun mas molesto al leer sus pensamientos – Te recuerdo que es mi esposa y la madre de mi hija

Mike iba abrir su bocaza para decir algo pero alguien nos interrumpió, gire la cabeza al no escuchar pensamiento alguno así que supuse que era Bella y ciertamente no me equivoque, ella acaba de llegar de afuera y venia sujetándose el hombro el cual para mi sorpresa y preocupación estaba sangrando.

- ¡¡BELLA!! – Grite preocupado y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba abrazándola – ¿Qué te paso?... ¿Estas bien?... ¿Y esa sang…? – Me quede callado al oler la sangre, un fuerte y delicioso aroma, un aroma que yo conocía bien pero que hace mucho tiempo no olía, su sangre.

- No se lo que paso, había salido a cazar cuando me tendieron una emboscada. A penas tuve tiempo de escapar

- ¿Pero como fue que te hirieron? Creí que la piel de los vampiros era impenetrable – Dijo Mike tan sorprendido como yo

- No lo se, pero esto arde y duele como el demonio

- Vamos te llevare con Carlisle

Así lo hice, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Bella herida por suerte no era una herida muy profunda pero si fue lo suficiente como para que saliera mucha sangre.

- ¿Con que te lo hiciste? – Pregunta Carlisle

- No estoy segura, había ido a cazar al bosque, regresaba a casa cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y juro que casi oí a mi corazón latir muy rápido pero solo fue durante un segundo, luego de alguna manera sentí las presencias de otros vampiros, es como un sutil cambio en el ambiente lo puedo sentir ahorita con ustedes presentes

- Esto es raro

- ¿No esta sangrando demasiado? – Quiso saber Jasper quien había podido mantener un poco de control en si rodeado de tantos humanos, gracias a su continua convivencia con Nessie desde que nació

- Lo esta

- Yo puedo explicar eso

Todos giramos hacia la entrada, allí había un hombre de cabello negro y ojos plateados, realmente grande y musculoso, venia acompañado de una mujer joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos violetas que nos miraban tranquilamente

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y como entraron? – Pregunte poniéndome enfrente de todos junto a Jasper, Emmett y Garrett

- Mi nombre es Gregori, ella es mi compañera Savannah Dubrinsky

_-000000000000000000000000000-_

**Año 2030**

**Forks, Washington **

Ciertamente fue una sorpresa lo que hace tiempo Gregori nos había contado, la existencia de un antiguo clan vampirico que se esta extinguiendo poco a poco y del cual, Bella era descendiente. En estos años que han pasado ella y yo formamos el vínculo mental que es tan común en los Cárpatos, la antigua raza vampirica. Ella aun conservaba su escudo y podía subirlo o bajarlo para mi, yo en cambio no podía ocultar mis pensamientos a ella, era la única puesto que Bella mantenía su escudo constantemente en toda la resistencia cuando peleábamos aunque eso le costase mucha energía durante los primeros años. Bella como descendientes Carpato tenía habilidades curativas, incluso en vampiros como nosotros, pero también habilidades para pelear y quiso que siguiéramos el entrenamiento que había empezado hace varios años. Realmente no lo deseaba, no quería que ella o mi hija se involucraran más de lo que están pero, ambas me convencieron de que era lo mejor. Si ellas llegaran a ser capturadas por el enemigo o en una trampa no sabrían como defenderse y podrían morir y eso ciertamente no podría tolerarlo.

Empezamos una exhaustiva búsqueda de personas que podrían enseñarles como pelear hasta que encontramos a alguien que les enseñara el arte Ninja y otras técnicas orientales de defensa, así mismo como la manipulación de armas de todo tipo, ya que algunos humanos habían logrado la creación de armas que incapacitaban a los vampiros y los hacían vulnerables. En estos momentos nos encontramos en Forks, habíamos regresado hace algunos meses huyendo de la guardia principal de los Vulturi ya que somos nosotros a los que busca principalmente. Nuestra resistencia había crecido en número, muchos vampiros, humanos y algunos hechiceros se unieron a nosotros ya que los mundos mágicos ocultos a los humanos habían sido arrastrados a nuestra guerra infernal. Nuestra casa es uno de los refugios, provista de un campo protector creado por un hechicero amigo mío que conocí hace cinco años, salve a su pequeño hijo de un ataque de licántropo. Al parecer los Vulturi poseían a un vampiro con la capacidad de manipular los cuerpos de otros encerrándolos en su mente y quitándoles la voluntad, aun no conocíamos a ese vampiro pero teníamos completa fe de que no nos afectaría gracias al escudo de Bella.

- ¿En que tanto piensas?

Levante la vista y entonces me encontré a Draco, un vampiro de 530 años que ha estudiado a los vampiros híbridos. Bella le salvo la vida hace dos años y desde entonces se ha unido a nuestra resistencia, descubrió cosas sorprendentes de los híbridos entre las cuales si toman la sangre de un licántropo todas sus heridas o huesos rotos pueden ser curados en cuestión de horas como los lobos.

- En encontrar alguna forma de detener a los Vulturi y esta guerra ¿Y tu que haces aquí, Draco?

- Nada, acabo de regresar de cazar y te vi aquí solo

Nos quedamos callados observando solamente la noche que se erguía frente a nosotros

- Tal vez haya una forma de detener esta guerra

Nos giramos al escuchar aquella voz y vimos a un hombre de piel aperlada, cabello corto negros y ojos azules, era un humano al que ayude hace tiempo, su nombre es Orestes.

- ¿A que te refieres Orestes? – Pregunte curioso

- "_El Orbe de Chronos" _– Pensó él, ¿Orbe de Chronos?... ¿Qué era eso? – De donde vengo existen varias leyendas que hablan de antiguas deidades, míticos hombres y mujeres conocidos como los Dioses Olímpicos, ya saben Zeus, Hera, Hades, etc.… pero hay una leyenda en particular que habla de un objeto con grandes poderes, este objeto fue creado por el Dios Griego del Tiempo y fue llamado el Orbe de Chronos. No se que poder tiene exactamente pero es posible que ese poder pueda tener a los Vulturi.

- ¿Sabes donde esta?

- No Draco, no exactamente al menos solo que esta en alguna parte de Grecia

- Entonces sugiero que encontremos alguna forma de hallarlo – Sugerí mientras me levantaba y entraba en al casa, si aun quedaba alguna esperanza de detener esta guerra por mas fantasiosa que sonara dicha esperanza no desistiría hasta cumplirla.

-_0000000000000000000000-_

**Año 2045**

**Alaska**

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, los Vulturi se habían mantenido semanas tranquilos demasiado para nuestro gusto, la visión de Alice había llegado demasiado tarde cuando fuimos emboscados por nuestros enemigos. La más reciente adquisición de Aro es una vampiresa co el don de manipular el clima, usando dicho don rodeo nuestro refugio en Alaska con niebla en donde mantuvo oculto a un pequeño ejército de neófitos y vampiros adultos. ¿Cómo encontró nuestro refugio secreto? Fácil, teníamos un traidor en nuestras filas y el, no solo le contó sobre nuestro refugio sino también de nuestros planes de encontrar el mítico Orbe de Chronos. Por todos lados se veían peleas y muertes, mi familia, mis amigos y nuestros aliados peleaban por el futuro de este caótico mundo pero yo buscaba a mi hermosa esposa y mi pequeña hija. Las había perdido de vista y tenia miedo de que algo malo les pasara, pues desde hace un tiempo que un mal presentimiento no salía de mi cabeza.

- ¡¡PAPA!! – Gire ante el grito, era la voz de Nessie. – ¡¡PAPA AYUDAME!!

- ¡¡Renesmee!!

Mi pequeña había sido tomada prisionera, uno de ellos la cargaba y salio corriendo no lo pensé dos veces y fui tras el, yo era mas rápido así que le di alcance fácilmente, aunque me di cuenta que no fui el único que vio como se llevaban a mi hija. Escuche los pensamientos de Emmett y Seth detrás de mí.

- "_Edward ¿acaso estas loco?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir tras ellos solo?"_

- _"Ed, es peligroso nosotros iremos contigo, puede ser una trampa" _– Pensó Seth preocupado

- Lo se – Les dije en voz baja – Pero primero es la vida de mi hija

El vampiro se detuvo de pronto a varios kilómetros de donde se llevaba acabo la pelea, no bien pasamos a través de unas rocas, el suelo empezó a moverse y los tres caímos, aquel vampiro se detuvo a lado de otro, mas alto quien parecía feliz de vernos. Lo que pensé que era Renesmee era una gran roca.

- Buen trabajo Derek – Le felicito aquel vampiro que parecía ser el líder

- Demonios, era una trampa – Gruño Emmett a mi lado

- Y ustedes cayeron redondita a ella

Los vampiros se lanzaron sobre nosotros y entonces comenzó la lucha, me di cuenta de que estos vampiros son mas experimentados que aquellos que hemos enfrentado antes además de que saben bien como ocultar sus pensamientos de mi, eso me dificulta un poco pero yo soy mas rápido que ellos y por lo tanto puedo hacerles frente, aunque me preocupa Seth no puedo verlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos peleando? No lo se, solamente que antes de que me diera cuenta algo me golpeo lanzándome varios metros y todo se puso negro, no recuerdo mas de aquel suceso y no sabré que paso hasta varias horas después.

-_0000000000000000000000-_

**Año 2050**

**Volterra, Castillo Vulturi**

Han pasado cinco años desde que estoy en esta prisión, una prisión formada por mi propio cuerpo. Cinco años ya han pasado desde que vi como mi hermano era asesinado cruelmente por los Vulturi, cinco años en que no veo a mi esposa, a mi hija o al resto de mi familia. No se que fue lo que paso con Seth pero presiento que el ya no esta en este mundo. Aquel vampiro que dirigía aquel ejercito se llama Alexander y su poder consiste en la manipulación del cuerpo, me encerró en mi propia mente y ahora tan solo soy una marioneta para el, para los Vulturi. En estos años me han hecho cometer infinidad de maldades y, si eso no les bastaba también me convirtieron en un esclavo de sangre. Normalmente buscaban humanos especiales, dotados de capacidades psíquicas para alimentar al ejército.

Estos humanos eran llamados esclavos de sangre y no importaba cuanto los mordieran no se transformaban en vampiros sino hasta que se extrajera casi toda la sangre y fuera remplazado por ponzoña. Muchos vampiros me habían mordido, bebiendo de la sangre que corría en mis venas, debido a mi unión con Bella – un vampiro descendiente de los Cárpatos – mi cuerpo había cambiado, y de nueva cuenta mi sangre corría por mis venas. Ya que ahora yo también pertenecía a la misma antigua especie vampirica casi extinta. Pero a pesar de ello no podía librarme del poder de Alexander y mi lazo mental con Bella va debilitándose a cada año que paso lejos. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?... ¿Cuánto mas pasare lejos de mi esposa y mi familia?

-_0000000000000000000000-_

**Año 2055**

**Volterra, Italia**

Aro encontró el lugar donde el Orbe de Chronos yacía escondido, ahora él junto con Marco y Caius han ido por el, ya que aparentemente ya no se fía mucho de algunos de sus hombres pues le han fallado mucho. Yo me encuentro sentado con mi espalda recargada en la pared esperando las órdenes aunque no me agrada para nada ser una simple marioneta. ¿Cómo estará mi Bella?... ¿Y mi pequeña Nessie?...

¿Estarán bien? Dios hace 10 años que no las veo pero al menos tengo el consuelo de que el chucho y mi familia las cuidaran. Las puertas de la sala donde nos encontramos se abrieron de golpe y entonces Marco y Caius entraron, este último parecía furioso pero Aro no se veía por ningún lado, aunque si venían acompañados de un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros vestido de rockero que parecía aburrido.

Vaya así que Aro desapareció, ¿Cómo?... mmm... ¿El orbe de Chronos? Así que sirve para viajar en el tiempo y Aro ha regresado cincuenta años… ¿QUÈ?.... ¿QUÈ BELLA Y NESSIE TAMBIÈN? Rayos y yo aquí atrapado sin poder hacer algo, el poder de Alexander se ha fortalecido con los años y no puedo escapar, talvez si logro llegar a la mente de Bella… puedo sentir aun el lazo de nuestras mentes aunque débil casi imperceptible… ¿Podré llegar a ella? Solo espero que si

-_0000000000000000000000-_

**Tiempo presente, Año 2005**

**En algún lugar de Washington **

El bosque se lleno de nuestras risas durante la carrera, la cual naturalmente gane, aunque mi bella esposa se ha vuelto bastante rápida que casi me gana. Cazamos durante dos horas, era como regresar a los viejos tiempos solo falta Nessie aquí para completar mi felicidad pero esta mas segura en casa con el resto. Me quede sentado en una de las altas ramas del árbol mas cercano mientras observaba a mi esposa cazar un enorme león, sentí una sensación de deja vu era como aquella primera caza luego de su transformación, no pude evitar sonreír embobado observando los ágiles movimientos de ella, ágiles, hermosos y elegantes. Cuando ella termino se acerco a mí, salte de la rama y la envolví en mis brazos besándole el cuello.

- ¿En que tanto pensabas? – Me pregunta Isa

- En lo feliz que estoy de poder controlar mi cuerpo de nuevo y poder abrazar a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi eternidad – Le digo mientras regresábamos

- Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte de nuevo conmigo, han sido 10 largos y vacíos años

- Pero ahora estamos juntos y esta vez nada ni nadie nos separará

- Eso espero

La mansión Cullen apareció frente a nosotros, ciertamente extrañaba esta casa y este pueblo en la que viví muchas cosas buenas, donde encontré el amor de mi vida y en donde mi hija nació. A penas abrí la puerta cuando algo calido se estampo contra mí y una maraña de rizos cobrizos me tapo la vista por un momento.

- Papi lo siento – Se disculpo Nessie mientras se alejaba unos pasos

- ¿Por qué la prisa princesa?

- Ya es tarde, Bella y yo debemos de regresar con el abuelo Charlie antes de que se preocupe

- ¿Perdón? – Pregunte confundido

- Durante nuestra estancia aquí, Nessie se estuvo quedando con Charlie y conmigo – Me dijo Isa para luego girarse a nuestra hija – Que descanses mi niña, mañana vienes aun tenemos cosas que arreglar

- Lo se mamà, que pases buena noche también

Nessie se giro hacia mi y me abrazo, yo también le abrasé y la cargué un poco contento de poder tenerla entre mis brazos después de tanto tiempo

- Buenas noches princesa, que duermas bien

- Ahora que estas aquí puedo dormir en paz papa, cuida a mama ahora que no estaré con ella ¿si?

- Técnicamente si estarás – Rió Bella

Mire por sobre el hombro de Nessie y me di cuenta de que toda la familia nos observaba, sus pensamientos eran muy variados pero básicamente la sorpresa de mirarnos juntos como familia prevalecía, aunque mi atención se centro en mis propios pensamientos… bueno los de mi yo pasado, sonreí un poco.

-_0000000000000000000000-_

**POV Edward Cullen**

**Desde el momento en que Jake se lleva a Bella y Nessie lejos de los nómadas**

¿En que esta pensando ese maldito chucho? Debió de esperar a que hubiéramos distraído a los nómadas pero no, tenia que actuar por su mismo ¿verdad? Maldito chucho si algo le pasa a mi Bella o a Nessie lo mato. Salí disparado detrás de James para evitar que los alcanzara, era rápido si pero yo soy mucho mas rápido que el. Pronto le di alcancé e interrumpí su camino bruscamente.

- "_Demonios, ¿Cómo llego tan rápido?"_ – Pensó él al verme en su camino de pronto

- No permitiré que des un paso más

- Mmm... Eres rápido pero yo soy más astuto – Sonrío cuando alzo la mano

Percibí un movimiento a lado mío y a penas logre esquivar a Victoria. Sorprendido la mire ¿Cómo es que no la había sentido antes? Mi familia nos alcanzo en ese momento.

- "Edward vete a por james, nosotros nos encargamos de la mujer y del otro" – Pensó Jasper mientras Emmett se lanzaba sobre Victoria, yo asentí y rápidamente.

Pero entonces victoria eludió a Emmett y salio corriendo siguiendo a James en compañía de Laurent, mi familia y yo no lo pensamos solo corrimos detrás de ellos, alcanzándolos cuando salimos a un prado, allí Nessie se mantenía frente a Bella y el chucho detrás de bella gruñéndole a los dos nómadas y frente a todos estaba James. Todos nos mantuvimos quietos pues sabíamos que si dábamos un paso en falso las chicas morirían.

- ¿Tenias que salir corriendo, verdad? – Murmura Bella molesta sujetando la ropa de Nessie

- Lo siento, no pensé

- Es evidente

- Bueno, bueno es fantástico encontrarlas – Sonrió James dando un paso hacia delante haciendo que mi familia y yo nos tensáramos – Aunque me decepciona que hayan dado tan poca pelea

Black soltó un gruñido enseñándoles los dientes mientras soltaba un ronco ladrido en advertencia, James se detuvo aparentemente evaluando sus opciones pues era la primera vez que se enfrenta a un licántropo.

- Acabemos con esto ya James – Siseo Victoria mientras nos vigilaba

- Deja de jugar con la comida James, ya te lo he dicho – Dijo esta vez Laurent manteniendo un ojo también en nosotros y el otro en James

- Así no es divertido

- No te acerques

Esta vez fue Renesmee quien soltó un audible gruñido mientras enseñaba los colmillos cosa que nos sorprendió a todos, era una vampiresa. Era totalmente imposible podía percibir su aroma humano, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta la fragancia de Renesmee era perfectamente equilibrada en la línea entre el olor del más hermoso perfume y el olor de la deliciosa comida y el latido de su corazón era mas rápido que el de un humano.

- ¿Qué eres? – Siseo Victoria moviéndose con aquella gracia felina hasta quedar a lado de James

- Soy una hibrida

Los pensamientos de mi familia eran un completo caos y que decir de los nómadas, ¿una hibrida?... ¿Hablaba en serio?

- "_Oh por dios, lo dijo, lo ha dicho_" – Pensó Alice sorprendida y para que ella se sorprenda era casi imposible

- "_Acaso Renesmee esta loca ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido revelar esa información ahora?"_

Mire a mis hermanas, ¿Ellas sabían los secretos que las primas Swan guardaban? La voz de Nessie llamo mi atención de nuevo.

- Soy mitad humana, mitad vampiro y puedo pelear tan bien como ustedes, no permitiré que la lastimen

Nos quedamos callados un momento, pero entonces sentí una nueva mente que jamás había oído antes y me tense, y una sombra surgió de la nada lanzándose sobre las primas Swan y el chucho. Renesmee tomo a Bella en brazos y se lanzo fuera del área de caza de aquel ser que salio de las sombras, ambas rodaron por el suelo alejándose más de nosotros y los nómadas. Un nuevo olor a vampiro apareció fluctuando en el ambiente, de las sombras del bosque emergió un hombre que hizo que los corazones humanos allí latieran fuertemente, cabellos largos del color del azabache y ojos carmesí.

- Al fin las encuentro – Sonrió malévolamente aquel hombre – Las he buscado por varios meses

- Alexander – chillaron a coro Renesmee y Bella retrocediendo

- Me halaga que se acuerden de mi – Le hombre miro a los nómadas y a nosotros – Damas, Caballeros lo siento, pero estas niñas son mías

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Carlisle seriamente y con amabilidad para relajar un poco la tensión, mientras Alice y Rosalie se acercaban lentamente a las primas Swan

- Mi nombre es Alexander, usted debe de ser Carlisle Cullen, el amo Aro habla maravillas de usted y su familia

- ¿Conoces a los Vulturi? – Pregunto Jasper fríamente mientras maquinaba un plan para evitar que mataran algún miembro de la familia o a las chicas

- El es parte de los Vulturi – Bella interrumpió antes de que Alexander dijera algo – Tengan cuidado con el, su poder consiste en manipular el cuerpo y voluntad de otros seres ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Como he dicho, he venido por ustedes y por el Orbe de Chronos por supuesto, el amo Aro las quiere a ambas o en su defecto a ti, querida Bella

- ¿Y si no aceptamos ir contigo?

- Entonces las llevare por la fuerza

- Tu poder no funciona con nosotras

- Talvez con tu madre no querida Renesmee pero tú, eres otro caso ya que como ella ha vuelto ser humana, no puede usar su escudo contigo ¿O me equivoco?

¿Vuelto a ser humana?... ¿a que rayos se refiere? Mire a las chicas, ellas estaban aterrorizadas por lo que pude ver, ¿Quién era este hombre?... ¿Cómo conoce a Bella y a Nessie y por que desea llevarlas con los Vulturi? Son muchas preguntas y ni una respuesta. Una segunda sombra que no habían detectado emergió de las sombras lanzándose sobre Bella, Nessie la detecto a tiempo y se interpuso. El ruido de un choque de dos rocas resonó en el bosque haciendo que las aves volaran, Bella soltó un grito, Rosalie aprovecho y la sujeto trayéndola al resguardo de la familia mientras todos observábamos a la pareja que rodaba en el suelo.

Hubo varias exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver a aquella persona, un hombre joven de cabellos color bronce rebelde y un poco largo, piel pálida llena de cicatrices como Jasper, alrededor de su cuello unas bandas de esclavo tatuadas en negro y muñecas y sus ojos, antes color miel, son rojos como la sangre. Me quede helado al ver a aquel hombre, es idéntico a mi excepto por los ojos. Pero es imposible. Aquel hombre sostenía a Renesmee contra el suelo mediante su cuello y ella se quedo quieta no solo por que sabia que si hacia un movimiento en falso la destrozaría sino debido principalmente a la sorpresa y el dolor, sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

- Papa – Susurro llena de dolor mientras dejaba de pelear

Si antes me había sorprendido ahora si que me quede sin palabras. ¿Padre?... ¿De que habla Nessie? Miro los rostros de mi familia que reflejaban la misma sorpresa que sus pensamientos aunque, Rosalie y Alice mas bien parecían asustadas que sorprendidas. ¿Ellas sabían algo?

- Bella, ven con nosotros o sino tu preciosa Renesmee morirá – Dijo Alexander mirando a Bella

- No, iré con ustedes pero no le hagas nada

- ¡¡NO!! – Grito Renesmee reaccionando y trato de pelear pero aquel que se parecía a mi la sujeto con más fuerza – Papa, ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sin embargo el no respondió, simplemente la sujetaba.

- Papa, por favor mataran a Mamà si no haces algo, ¡¡Reacciona!! – Chilló Nessie peleando por liberarse

¿Mama?... ¿Bella era su madre? Imposible… Esto es tan confuso. Bella se soltó de Rosalie y se fue acercando lentamente hacia Alexander, ¡¡NO!!... ¡¡NO LO PIENSO PERMITIR!! Hice amago de acercarme también pero la voz de Bella me detuvo

- Edward quédate donde estas

- Pero Bella, es peligroso

- Nada, no quiero que algo le pase a Renesmee o a uno de ustedes

- _¡¡BELLA, NO VAYAS!!_

Bella se detuvo abruptamente y giro su rostro hacia aquel que se parece a mi, incluso en su voz por que estoy mas que seguro que aquel grito que escuche provenía de el pero, me di cuenta que al parecer Bella también lo escucho ¿Será posible?

- _¡¡No vayas Bella, no importa lo que me pase pero tienes que irte y llevarte a Renesmee!!_

Allí estaba de nuevo la voz llamándola. Mire a Bella quien parecía tan sorprendida como yo ante esa voz.

- ¿Edward?

¿Lo llamo…? No es posible entonces, aquel hombre soy… yo. Mire como Bella se fue acercando a él, pero eso es peligroso.

- El ya no te reconoce Isabella – Se burlo Alexander – Tan solo es una criatura salvaje e indomable que me sirve solo a mi

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Preguntó Bella furiosa mirándole con odio

- Su cuerpo esta bajo mi control, esta atrapado en su propia mente, irónico para un lector de mentes ¿No es así?

- ¿Por que?

- Ordenes del Amo Aro, ¿Sabes? Fue fácil atraparlo solo basto hacerle creer que tenia a su preciosa Renesmee en mi posesión, y que decir de ese tonto Licántropo que iba con él

- ¿Seth?... ¿Qué rayos el hiciste a Seth?

¿Quién es Seth y por que yo estaría con un licántropo? Esto es demasiado confuso

- Tú que crees que haría un asqueroso chucho – Le miro burlonamente

- ¿Y Emmett?... ¿Que le has hecho a él? – Pregunto asustada.

- _"¿Qué me sucedió a mi?... ¿A que se refiere? A mi no me ha sucedido nada, Edward ¿Sabes de que rayos habla Bella?"_ – Me pregunto mi hermano, yo solo negué tan confundido como él.

- El fue más complicado pero no imposible, fue divertido ver como se retorcía mientras lo quemábamos

- Tu maldito seas – Siseo Bella molesta, asustada, preocupada, en fin muchos sentimientos en su corazón que estaban aturdiendo a Jasper

Sorpresivamente una llamarada de fuego emergió y una poderosa energía lanzo a aquel hombre lejos de Nessie haciendo que esta pudiera respirar con mayor tranquilidad, Bella dio un paso hacia èl pero de la llamarada una lengua de fuego la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca aunque sin llegar a quemarla simplemente una agradable calidez envolvía su muñeca, cuando el fuego se extinguió Dante se erguía en toda su altura.

- Dante

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

- Lo estoy

- ¿Nessie?

- No hasta que liberes a mi padre de la manipulación de Alexander – Contesto ella con voz ahogada apoyada en el chucho, quien le ayudaba a caminar

- Lo siento pero no puedo, solo Bella tiene el poder necesario para eso

- ¿Yo?... ¿Pero como?

- Olvídalo – Grito Alexander lanzándose sobre Dante

Dante extendió su mano y de pronto Alexander salio volando hasta estrellarse contra un árbol de la misma forma que al otro hombre, que se parece a mi, que había sido lanzado, el tal Dante se giro hacia Bella.

- Es momento de hacerlo Bella es hora de que regreses a tu verdadera naturaleza

- ¡¡CUIDADO!! – Grito de pronto Alice

Bella empujo a Dante hacia un lado para evitar el golpe del "otro Edward", el cual le dio de lleno a ella y fue lanzada hacia atrás, trate de moverme pero era demasiado tarde el golpe le había dado vi con dolor y miedo como su cuerpo caía al suelo, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver como un segundo cuerpo se había desprendido de Bella y fue lanzado curvándose en el aire cayendo de pie con elegancia a unos metros. Era una mujer, sus cabellos chocolates ondulados le llegaban a la cadera más largos que antes, su piel era incluso más pálida que antes, sus ojos dejaron de ser color chocolate y ahora son como el oro liquido, brillantes en aquella noche pero su mirada es la de un ser que ha vivido innumerables matanzas, dolor y guerras. Era la misma mujer que vi en la mente de Nessie hace varias semanas. ¿Pero quien es?... ¿Por qué se parece a Bella?... ¿Por qué salio de su cuerpo?

- Renesmee – Llamo la mujer sin dejar de mirara a Alexander, su voz era suave y aterciopelada característica de los vampiros – Tu y Jake váyanse con los Cullen, aléjense de aquí

- Es peligroso mama

¿Mama?... ¿Ella es su madre? Entonces significa que…

- Se como encargarme de esto, no quiero que nada te pase, así que obedece y vete con tus tíos y tus abuelos, Jake acompáñala

El chucho llevo a Renesmee hacia nosotros donde también estaba Bella en brazos de mis hermanas, los nómadas se miraron nerviosos entres ellos esto ya sobrepasaba sus limites, Alexander soltó un gruñido molesto mientras "el otro Edward" le enseñaba los colmillos a aquella mujer

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? – Pregunte mirándola, ella me miro de reojo, de pronto casi al mismo instante en que me miraba ya no pude escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia.

- Mi nombres es Isabella Cullen, como te dije antes Edward tanto Renesmee, Jacob como yo fuimos enviados de cincuenta años en el futuro, fue gracias al Orbe de Chronos un reloj de arena con la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, Los Vulturi ocasionaron una guerra en la que muchas vidas se perdieron, aunque nosotros no fuimos los únicos que viajamos, Aro viajo al pasado también pero sus recuerdos fueron implantados en su yo pasado y el trajo de alguna manera a Alexander, quien ha sido el culpable de tu desaparición en el futuro, así como la muerte de Emmett y Seth un licántropo de la manada de la Push quien se convertirá en tu mejor amigo.

Mi conversación con Bella en nuestro prado llego a mi mente y ahora esto, significa que… esta mujer es mi Bella pero cincuenta años mas grande y vampira… mire a Renesmee, ¿por eso me parecía tan familiar? Ahora que la veo bien, tiene los ojos de Bella, pero allí puedo ver no solo mi color de pelo en ella también muchas de mis facciones. ¿Es mi hija?... ¿Pero como?... Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos. Mire a mi Bella vampiro nuevamente y me di cuenta que con cuidado como si se tratara de un animal salvaje se acerco a mi yo futuro, extendiendo su mano para que olor llegara hacia él.

- Bella no creo que sea seguro, su mente es la de un animal salvaje no te reconocerá y te atacará

- El no me matara Dante, créeme lo se, puedo sentir mi Edward esta peleando contra el control mental para alcanzar mi mente

- Pero tú escudo

- No importa mi escudo, con el paso del tiempo logramos adquirir un lazo mental mediante este puedo alcanzarlo y liberarlo pero no será fácil

- No podrás hacerlo Isabella – Se burlo Alexander paralizado al igual que los nómadas por Dante – Mi control es fuerte con el, jamás podrás liberarlo

- Yo también soy fuerte Alexander, mi mente es aun mas fuerte que mi cuerpo, se que liberare a Edward de tu control

Bella se acerco con mucho cuidado, dio otro paso más acercando mas sus manos recupere el control sobre mi mismo y trate de acercarme también pero al parecer hice demasiado ruido ya que de pronto mi otro yo se tenso soltando un gruñido mientras se lanzaba sobre ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, el sobre ella sujetándole por las muñeca.

- No se muevan – Ordenó Isabella sin moverse y sin quitar su mirada de mi otro yo – No quiero que nadie se mueva

El Edward del futuro se le quedo viendo fijamente a Isabella, se inclino hacia ella y la olfateo como si buscara algo. Estuvieron mirandose durante un rato cuando de pronto mi otro yo soltó un gruñido llevándose las manos a la cabeza y quitándose de encima de Bella rodó por el suelo; Isabella se levanto sentándose a un lado de èl, tratando de ayudarlo con un suave masaje en las sienes, el se arrastro hacia ella de forma inconsciente hasta enterrar su rostro en el vientre de ella abrazándola con fuerza, gimiendo, implorando por que el dolor terminase, ella acaricio su cuero cabelludo ayudándole a que el dolor pasara con su propia mente.

- Bella… Bella – Gemía èl apenas con voz

- Ssshhh tranquilo, aquí estoy

- Duele…duele mucho… no lo soporto

- Me encargaré de quitarte el dolor amor, solo aguanta

- Haz que… se termine

- Tranquilo, solo sigue mi voz y el dolor terminará

- Casi… no te… escucho… ¿Dónde estas?... Bella… Bella

- No me dejes Edward – Pero el seguía retorciéndose, el control mental era demasiado fuerte, Bella levanto la mirada hacia Dante – Aquí no puedo hacer nada, tengo que llevarlo a casa de los Cullen

- De acuerdo solo ten cuidado, yo me encargo de Alexander y los nómadas

- Gracias Dante – Volvió su mirada hacia los Cullen – Se que tienen muchas preguntas, prometo responderlas y decirles la verdad pero primero tengo que ayudarle a él, por favor

- Podemos esperar, lo importante ahora es Edward – Dijo Carlisle acercándose – Emmett ayúdanos

- Tienes muchas cosas que contarnos hermanita

- Lo se grandote, pero ahora no

Emmett lo cargó con cuidado y empezó a avanzar, él estaba demasiado confundido como para siquiera pelear. Tome a mi Bella humana en brazos y corrí junto con la familia, observando a mi Bella vampiro que iba a lado de Emmett. Trate de saber que es lo que mi familia pensaba pero nada, no pude oir sus pensamientos choque contra la misma barrera que cuando trato de leer la mente de Bella pero ¿Cómo es posible?

- Oh lo siento, no me di cuenta de que aun lo tenia activado – Se disculpo Bella vampiro mirándome

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Pregunte confundido

- ¿No puedes leer la mente de los demás, cierto?

- No, y no entiendo por que

- Es por mi, soy un escudo mental y he aprendido a expandir mi escudo lejos de mi para proteger a otros, para evitar que Alexander los manipulara a ustedes los cubrí con mi escudo pero se me olvido desactivarlo, bien ya lo esta y podrás oír a los demás

- ¿En serio eres un escudo? – Se sorprendió Carlisle – El único escudo que conozco es Renata pero ella trabaja de forma diferente

- Lo se Carlisle, a diferencia de ella que es un escudo físico yo soy mental, ningún poder ni el de Aro, Edward, Jane, Alec o Dimitri funciona conmigo

- Wow eso es sorprendente – Dijo Emmett asombrado

- Cuando lleguemos a casa les explico mejor, se que tienen muchas dudas, además hay que atender a Nessie

- Yo estaré bien mamà, el que me preocupa es papa – Dijo ella que iba encima de Black

_-0000000000000000000000-_

**Mansión Cullen**

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Nessie? – Pregunta Black preocupado ya en su forma humana mientras depositaba a Renesmee en el sofá

- Un poco adolorida, creo que tengo dos costillas fracturadas

- Creo que es más que eso – Se quejo Black examinándola el mismo – Será mejor que bebas para curarte

- Odio hacerte esto Jake

- Lo se cariño pero es más rápido así, además tu padre te necesitará

- Si no hay más remedio

Black le tendió su muñeca expuesta a Renesmee, ella la tomó entre sus manos y se la acercó a su boca pero Rosalie les detuvo. Mientras yo me senté cerca de ellos con mi Bella humana en mi regazo a la espera de que despierte.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, chucho? – Gruño Rosalie molesta

- Alimentando a mi chica ¿Qué más haría?

- Déjenlo que lo haga – Exclamo Bella Vampiro sentándose a lado de la camilla de mi otro yo mientras ponía sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, Jasper a su lado le mandaba olas de tranquilidad y relajación – La ponzoña de Nessie no afecta a humanos, ni vampiros ni licántropos, durante mucho tiempo un amigo que hice o haré dentro de veinte y tres años estuvo investigando a los híbridos, ellos se pueden alimentar de licántropos y al hacerlo adquieren su don de regeneración y sanación.

- Exactamente, por eso cuando Nessie sale muy herida como ahora dejo que beba de mí aunque a ella no le guste y no voy a permitir que algún otro lobo se acerque a mi chica, además seguro que Edward me asesina si dejo que algo le pase a su niña.

- Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo…?

- Ahora no Edward – Me interrumpió Bella vampiro – En cuanto cure a tu yo futuro te explico, ahora necesito que se queden en silencio y me dejen trabajar

¿Mi yo futuro? Eso quiere decir que todo es real… mire con curiosidad lo que ella estaba haciendo, con sorpresa sentí el despliegue de poder que provenía de ella. Finos hilos dorados y plateados salieron de su cuerpo entretejiéndose alrededor de ellos formando un capullo. La voz de ella, suave, aterciopelada, llena de magia lleno el ambiente, cantando en un extraño idioma que al parecer ni uno entendió pero a juzgar por la cara del chucho y Nessie ellos si. Me pregunto que idioma es, he vivido poco mas de 100 años y nunca había escuchado tal idioma y al parecer Carlisle tampoco. Sentí un movimiento en mi regazo y al bajar la mirada me tope los preciosos ojos chocolate de mi Bella.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Preguntó curiosa

- No lo se, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien aunque algo confundida

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Pregunta Jasper en voz baja llamando nuestra atención.

- Mamà descubrió que ella desciende de una antigua raza vampirica que hoy en día esta casi extinta, se llama la raza de los Cárpatos, uno de los mas viejos hombres de esa raza contacto con mamà aparentemente una de sus hermanas asesinadas es la tatatatatatatabuela de mamà, por la sangre de ella corría el poder de la sanación y de la protección, de allí radica su poder de escudo – Explicó Nessie en voz baja sin perturbar el canto

- Ese hombre conocido como Gregori el Oscuro es un sanador poderoso – Dijo Black tendiéndole a Nessie su muñeca y continuando la historia, ella la tomo entre sus manos, la acerco a sus labios y le encajo sus dientes hice una mueca al ver aquello y al parecer no fui el único – Y peligroso también, él le enseño a Bella la manera de sanar a otros además de utilizar otros poderes que despertaron en ella gracias a él.

- Creía que era un mito pero al parecer no lo son – Carlisle miraba con sorpresa y fascinación el proceso de curación – ¿En que consiste exactamente el método de sanación que Bella esta haciendo?

- Es complicado – Renesmee alejo sus labios de la muñeca de Black luego de cerrar las heridas – Mamà se interno en la mente de papa, extendiendo su alma hacia el, ambos se encuentran conectados no solo por el amor que tienen sino también por las tradiciones de los Cárpatos, ellos son la mitad de un todo, él no puede vivir sin ella y viceversa.

- Alexander usando su poder encerró a Edward en su propia mente – Suspiro Black recargándose en el sofá – Toda voluntad desapareció de él, lamentablemente Edward estaba consciente de lo que le obligaban a hacer, ¿Ven las bandas tatuadas en su cuello y muñecas?

- ¿Qué tienen? – Pregunte curioso pero algo preocupado sobre todo por que Black cerró su mente por completo, algo ocultaba

- Es una señal, se le ponen a humanos y aquellos que poseen esos tatuajes son llamados Esclavos de Sangre puesto que los vampiros se alimentan de ellos, no es el primer vampiro que veo que le pusieron esas marcas, seguramente lo utilizaron como una herramienta de muerte y destrucción, sellando su mente, su parte racional dejaron que el monstruo que habita en el fuera libre, un autentico vampiro, una bestia sedienta de sangre mucho peor que un neófito.

Cuanto el cántico se detuvo los miramos, podía ver en su rostro y escuchar sus pensamientos cuan arrepentido estaba de sus acciones, era extraño mirarme de esa forma. ¿Qué fue lo que viví para terminar así? Nessie se acerco ellos y lo abrazo a él mientras Bella le acariciaba su cabello. Pronto escuchamos de nuevo la voz de ella esta vez cantando una canción en un idioma que podíamos entender.

- Cuanta razón tiene

- ¿A que te refieres Bella? – Pregunte mientras bajaba mi mirada de nuevo a la suya

- La letra, eso es lo que siento por ti

Me dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos con un brillo especial, la abrace mas fuerte, observe a la otra Bella tenia la misma mirada que la chica en mis brazos mas sus mejillas no estaban sonrojadas sino que pálidas como las de un muerto, sentí mi corazón estrujarse al verla así. ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que mi dulce Bella se transformara en un monstruo como yo?... ¿Cómo fue que permití tal cosa?

- "_Si no lo hacíamos, ella hubiera muerto_" – Me sobresalte un poco al escuchar la voz, mire al otro Edward el cual me miraba desde su posición en brazos de la otra Bella

- _"¿A que te refieres?"_

- "_Yo no quería transformar a Bella, no quería que fuera un monstruo pero no tuve otra opción, ella concebiò, cargo y dio a luz a Nessie siendo humana, el embarazo agoto sus fuerzas por completo, su cuerpo humano quedo casi destrozado así que me vi forzado en inyectarle la mayor cantidad de ponzoña que pude para salvarla, no puedo vivir sin ella así que me arriesgué, de todos modos ella hubiera sido transformada sino por mi por los Vulturi pues nos dieron un ultimátum ya que ella sabia la verdad sobre nosotros"_

El me mando varias imágenes, sus recuerdos y me quede helado y lleno de dolor al ver a mi pobre Bella pasar por eso, no podía permitir que lo pasara una vez más. Era demasiado para ella.

- "NO" – Grito el en pánico – "No lo hagas, si cambias eso Nessie no nacerá y muchas cosas cambiarían con ese hecho, la guerra empezaría desde antes empezada no por los Vulturi sino por vampiros contra licántropos, no voy a permitir que me quites a mi hija o a mi esposa"

- "Pero…"

- "Escúchame Edward, el pasado no puede ser cambiado, Bella será vampiro con o sin tu ayuda pero no quiero perderlas a ninguna. Bella es mas fuerte de lo que creemos, por favor ten paciencia y dame tiempo para demostrarte que valió la pena tanta espera y sufrimiento"

Me quede callado sin saber que hacer supongo que solo puedo esperar.

- Eso mismo quisiéramos saber nosotros – La voz de Emmett me saco de mi debate mental

- No creo que les agrade saber – Dijo Bella desde mis brazos, las miradas rápidamente se dirigieron a ella

- Se supone que no debías saber – Gimió la Bella vampiro – Pero al ver a Edward en aquel estado inconscientemente desbloqueé mis recuerdos del futuro y tú los vistes

- Exactamente

- ¿Saben una cosa?

- ¿Que cosa Alice? – Pregunta Jasper curioso

- Estoy empezando a confundirme, hay dos Edward y dos Bella como diferenciamos a los del pasado y a los del futuro, cuando le hablemos a uno seguro que los dos responden

- Bueno propongo que a mi me llamen Isa, a mi yo pasado Bella

- A mi pueden llamarme Anthony – Dijo el Edward del futuro encogiéndose de hombros – Así no habrá confusión

¿Anthony? Claro, ahora recuerdo lo que Bella me había contado sobre los padres de Nessie como no me di cuenta de las similitudes.

- Buena idea

- Ahora solucionado eso ¿Podrían explicarnos por favor? – Pidió Carlisle mirando a Isa

Isa suspiro mientras se subía a la camilla y se refugio en los brazos de Anthony. Mientras ella contaba lo sucedido en el futuro yo cerré los ojos cuando los recuerdos de mi yo futuro, de Nessie, del chucho y para mi sorpresa de la propia Isa llegaban a mi mente. No podía creer cuan caótico futuro nos esperaba y todo por la ambición de Aro. ¿Cuándo es que iba a parar?... ¿Cuántas mas vidas sacrificaría hasta estar dichoso?

- …Sabíamos que era una locura pero creímos en lo que Dante nos contó por que lo veíamos con nuestros propios ojos, para poder regresar a nuestro tiempo necesitábamos el orbe el cual se quedo perdido en alguna parte de Forks, Dante nos dijo también que no debíamos cambiar la historia por que había cosas que hasta para el eran difíciles de borrar. Así que decidimos actuar como sucedió originalmente

- Entonces ¿Desde un principio sabias que…? – Pregunte sorprendido

- Si, desde un principio sabia que actuarías así – Sonrió Isa – Por eso te ayudaba cada vez que podía porque otra vez mi sangre seria demasiado tentadora para ti

- ¿Y lo del accidente de Tyler?... ¿Acaso lo sabias?

- Si, pero me olvide de él, por suerte Edward estuvo atento

- Ahora entiendo lo que le dijiste

- Al menos esta vez fue menos doloroso y exasperante para mi

- Como dije antes, a veces mi padre era demasiado tonto y exasperante – Exclamo Nessie mirándome con el ceño fruncido

- Bah y es que aun no has visto como se pondrá el próximo año

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntaron todos curiosos, tuve un mal presentimiento ante aquello y aun más cuando escuche a Anthony nervioso

- Ehm no crees que deberíamos seguir con el tema de la guerra

- No trates de cambiar el tema Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – Isa lo miro enfadada

- Oh vamos Isa sabes que lo hice por que pensé que era lo mejor – Se quejo Anthony mirando a su mujer con cara de cachorrito abandonado

- He allí el problema, TU pensaste y no me dejaste a MI participar en esa decisión

- ¿De que hablan? – Pregunta Esme a Nessie confundida, ella solo suspiro

- Durante su cumpleaños 18 mamà se corto al abrir un regalo, el tío Jasper reacciono mal y se lanzo sobre mama por suerte papa logro atajarlo pero empujo demasiado fuerte a mama y ella se corto el brazo, después de eso papa tomo el solo la decisión de abandonar a mama para que viva una vida humana, pero solo logro que descubra la existencia de la manada de licántropos de la Push, de que se enamorara de Jake y que diera un paso para que yo no existiera.

- ¿QUÈ HIZO QUE? – Gritaron sorprendidos

- ¿Me vas a abandonar? – Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido

- Claro que no, además eso aun no pasa

- Tu los has dicho Cullen, Aun – Me gruño Bella – No sabia que seria poca cosa para ti

- Pero Bella… - Trate de decirle pero ella se alejo de mi y a se acerco a mis hermanas

- No puedo creer que harás eso ¿En que estarás pensando tonto? - Sisearon Rosalie y Alice

- Y eso no es todo – Siseo Isa mirando

- ¿Aun hay más? – Pregunto Bella de brazos cruzados

- Si, el muy tonto creyó que yo me había muerto porque Alice tuvo una visión mía haciendo salto en acantilado, obviamente no morí Jake me salvo pero Edward llamara a la casa, Jake contestara, total hubo una gran confusión ya que el papa de Seth murió y Charlie fue a su funeral, Edward creyó que era el mío y fue con los Vulturi para suicidarse, ellos se negaron a su petición así que los obligara saliendo en plena fiesta de San Marcos para que miles de personas lo miren brillar como foco, por suerte Alice tuvo la visión y ella y yo viajamos a Italia para evitar la burrada que iba a cometer

- No toda es mi culpa, Rosalie también tuvo que ver, fue ella quien me llamo y me dijo la visión de Alice

- Claro échale la culpa de tus errores a tu hermana

Un silbido bastante agudo se escucho, todos nos llevamos las manos a los oídos debido a ese agudo sonido, cuando este acabo miramos a la puerta donde Dante estaba con un silbato en la boca.

- Muy bien niños. La discusión se acabo

- ¡DANTE! – Gritaron a coro Isa y Nessie corriendo hacia èl

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Qué paso con Alexander y los nómadas?

- Estoy bien Nessie gracias por preguntar y lo de nuestros enemigos no te preocupes Bells, eso lo tengo controlado, ahora ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?

- Solo cosas de viejos y nuevos recuerdos – Dijo Isa encogiéndose de hombros

- Eso supuse – Suspiro Dante, se alejo de las chicas y se acerco a Anthony – ¿Cómo te encuentras tu muchacho?

- Bien, ahora que tengo el control de mi cuerpo de nuevo

- Me alegra, ven déjame quitarte eso

Anthony se levanto de la camilla con cuidado y se acerco tentativamente a Dante hasta que estuvo frente a él, este tomo sus muñecas y entonces las manos del guardián brillaron en color blanco haciendo que los tatuajes desaparecieran de las muñecas, hizo lo mismo con el tatuaje del cuello y también con el resto de heridas y cicatrices que cruzaban los brazos y el resto del cuerpo de Anthony.

- Listo, ahora estarás mucho mejor, Isa vete a cazar algo has usado mucha energía para liberar a tu marido y necesitas recobrar rápidamente tus fuerzas las cuales menguaron al estar en tu cuerpo humano

- Supongo pero no quiero dejar solo a Anthony

- Iré contigo – Contesto él – De todos modos debo de regresar a mi dieta vegetariana si estaré por aquí, en le mismo lugar que tu yo pasado, no quiero más accidentes y tu sangre siendo tan tentadora como recuerdo

- Vale como quieras, ¿Hija?

- No te preocupes ma, yo estoy bien me quedo con los abuelos y mis tíos

- ¿Una carrera? – Pregunta Isa curiosa – Hace años que no hacemos una, y ahora que estamos en algo así como una tregua de guerra podemos aprovechar

- Vale, te doy ventaja – Sonrió de medio lado Anthony, Isa riò por lo bajo

- Te recuerdo amor que ya no eres el más rápido de la familia

- Pero sigo siendo más rápido que tu

- ¿Eso crees? – Isa enarco una ceja mirando de brazos cruzados a su marido

- No lo creo, lo se – Presumió Anthony

- Eso lo veremos señor presumido

Isa se acerco hacia el y rozó a penas sus labios antes de salir disparada como flecha al bosque dejando paralizado a Anthony por un momento.

- Eso es trampa – Se quejo él pero solo recibió la alegre risa de su mujer, sonrió y salio disparado hacia el bosque

- Nessie ¿Estas llorando? – Pregunto Jake preocupado mientras la abraza

- Es de felicidad, por fin tengo juntos a mis padres después de 10 años de separación – Gimoteo ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su pareja, Jake solo suspiro entonces volvió su vista a Dante

- ¿Sacaste información?

- Por supuesto que si, pero se los diré cuando ese par regrese después de todo necesitan esa intimidas después de estar tanto tiempo separados, ahora solo nos queda esperar aunque la cuenta regresiva a acaba de iniciar ¿Cuánto faltara para que Aro envíe a alguien más?

- ¿No sabes como están las cosas en casa? – Quiso saber Nessie secándose las lágrimas

- Mal, muy mal, necesitamos encontrar alguna forma de detener la guerra en su tiempo, algo me dice que el orbe es la clave pero en realidad no se exactamente como funciona, yo solo soy uno de sus guardianes

- ¿Uno?... ¿Y el otro?

- Ese Jasper, se encuentra aliado con Aro. El Orbe tiene dos guardianes uno oscuro y uno de luz, yo soy el de luz pero su parte oscura se alío a Aro

- Exactamente como funciona – Quiso saber Carlisle observando con fascinación el orbe en sus manos, la arena roja se mantenía inmóvil

- Le recomiendo que deje eso suavemente, si el reloj empieza a moverse puede ser transportado a otra época – Carlisle de inmediato lo dejo al escuchar a Dante – El Orbe de Chronos es un gira tiempo, permite viajar a cualquier parte pasado o futuro dependiendo cuantas vueltas de el reloj y en que dirección. Si el reloj da vueltas hacia atrás va al pasado, hacia delante al futuro.

- Pero solo puede viajar en el tiempo, no puede detener una guerra – Exclamo Rosalie

- No, no puede al menos no sin sus hermanos, El Orbe de las Parcas, el Orbe de Hades y el Orbe de Gea

Todos le miramos confundidos, por mas que trato de leer su mente no puedo, supongo que el también tiene un escudo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Le pregunte – ¿Qué son esos objetos?

- El Orbe de las Parcas, según la mitología griega, corresponde a los tres destinos: Laquesis, Clotos y Átropos quienes hilan los hilos de la vida de mortales e inmortales por igual, su poder radica en cambiar el destino de una o varias personas; el Orbe de Hades corresponde al dios griego del Inframundo Hades y tiene el poder sobre la muerte, es decir puede matar a cualquier ser vivo y luego controlar su cuerpo o alma después de morir; finalmente el Orbe de Gea, la diosa de la tierra que junto con Caos fue la creadora del mundo, el poder de este objeto es la vida, puede romper la regla principal del mundo, revivir a un ser amado y perdido aun si su alma allá ya pasado al otro mundo. Y estos objetos junto con el Orbe de Chronos son las cuatro llaves para gobernar el mundo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante lo dicho por Dante, mire a mis padre, mis hermanos y a Bella. Los primeros dos grupos por sus pensamientos puedo decir que estaban sorprendidos y preocupados, de Bella solo puedo deducir – a juzgar por su mirada y sus latidos de corazón – que estaba asustada

- ¿Aro sabe de estos objetos? – Pregunta Nessie mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, un gesto muy típico de Bella

- Si no lo sabia antes me temo que ahora lo sabe, seguramente el guardián oscuro se lo ha contado. Sin embargo los objetos se encuentran ocultos a los ojos de los mortales, aunque…

- ¿Aunque que, Dante?

- Bueno Jake, hay unas profecías que revelan la localización de estos objetos, ¿Cómo hallarlas? No lo se

- Pero nosotros si – Le contesto Black – "_Cassandra_"

- ¿Quién es Cassandra? – Le pregunte mirándole

- Es una vampiresa de la resistencia – Contesto esta vez Nessie – ella tiene don de encontrar objetos perdidos, fue ella quien nos revelo la ubicación de la profecía del Orbe de Chronos

- ¿En serio? – Preguntamos con sorpresa

- Si, recuerdo que la profecía del Orbe de Chronos era algo así

Nessie cerró los ojos y en su mente pude ver las palabras mientras ella las recitaba en voz alta:

_Tiempo que refugiado será_

_En la tierra de grandes inmortales_

_Bajo la protección de la madre principal_

_De la tercera generación_

_Resplandecerá _

_Cuando la luz plateada y_

_La luz dorada se fusionen._

- Fue algo difícil interpretar lo que la profecía significa pero gracias a Isa pudimos hacerlo

- ¿Cassandra podrá encontrar el resto? – Pregunta Dante curioso, al parecer tenía un plan

- Es posible si, pero ella esta en el futuro y aquí en el pasado solo podremos encontrarla siendo humana, ella fue transformada durante la guerra, mamà tuvo que hacerlo cuando la encontró mortalmente herida

- Bien, por el momento será mejor descansar y luego ya veremos que hacer, este día ha estado lleno de emociones

- Creo que es mejor regresar a casa – Suspiro Bella levantándose – Charlie se preocupara si llegamos tarde

- Es verdad, aunque no me quiero ir sin despedirme de papa y mama

- No te preocupes Nessie, ellos ya están regresando – La alentó Alice

- Entonces los espero afuera

Ella corrió hacia la entrada pero no pudo llegar más lejos, ya que al abrir la puerta y tratar de salir choco contra Anthony, él e Isa iban entrando.

- Papi lo siento – Se disculpo Nessie mientras se alejaba unos pasos de Anthony

- ¿Por qué la prisa princesa?

- Ya es tarde, Bella y yo debemos de regresar con el abuelo Charlie antes de que se preocupe

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó confundido

- Durante nuestra estancia aquí, Nessie se estuvo quedando con Charlie y conmigo – Exclamo Isa mientras abrazaba a Renesmee – Que descanses mi niña, mañana vienes aun tenemos cosas que arreglar

- Lo se mamà, que pases buena noche también

Nessie se giro hacia Anthony y le abrazo cargándola.

- Buenas noches princesa, que duermas bien

- Ahora que estas aquí puedo dormir en paz papa, cuida a mama ahora que no estaré con ella ¿Si?

- Técnicamente si estarás – Rió Bella

- Es cierto

- Las llevare a casa

- "_Quédate con ellas esta noche, no queremos que haya sorpresas capaz que haya Vulturi cerca"_ – Gire mi rostro a Isa sorprendido por escucharle, ella sonrío – "_Con mucha practica pude hacer que mi escudo dejara de envolver mi mente por eso puedes escucharme, siendo humana no puedo controlarlo así que se paciente con Bella_"

- "_Créeme yo también me maraville y sorprendí en su momento" _– Escuche la voz de Anthony – "_Cuídalas con tu vida, Edward"_

_- "Lo haré, no te preocupes"_

Bella, Nessie, el chucho y yo salimos de la casa, lleve a las chicas a casa de Charlie mientras Black regresaba a la Push. Este día si que estuvo lleno de sorpresas y complicaciones. Y presiento que aun quedan más.


	13. Recuerdos familiares

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **SPOILERS DE LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y OC EN PERSONALIDADES DE BELLA Y NESSIE

**Simbología:**

_Dejen review.- Pensamientos_

_Si lo se, ha pasado una eternidad sin saber de mi, bueno eso es por varias razones pero la principal es que no tenia Internet y ni dinero para ir al Cyber asi que tuve que esperar a que me lo conectaran de nuevo y eso fue hasta ayer, bien queridas lectoras lamento decir esto pero este es el ultimo capitulo del fic más no es el final de la historia. Midnight Twilight: un nuevo comienzo ha finalizado mas sin embargo sigue su continuación __**Breaking Destination: Un nuevo futuro **__(el cual tardara un tiempo pero les prometo que verán al menos el primer capitulo mas tardar a principio de agosto). En esta ocasión nos trasladaremos al futuro, el final de esta parte ha quedo en un misterio y ambiguo, les invito a leer la siguiente parte si quieren saber como acaba esta historia, ¿Qué pasara con los Edward, Bella, Renesmee y Jacob del futuro? Una incógnita que permanecerá así hasta la segunda parte. _

_Por cierto, tal vez no les interese pero el martes próximo 21 de julio cumplo años, así que espero al menos que me envíen sus saludos pero ojo no tienen que hacerlo sino quieren, mi mail es luz (guión bajo) tenshi (arroba) _

**(Nota importante: algunos recuerdos son sacados de Amanecer pero desde el punto de vista de Nessie)**

_¡¡NOS VEMOS EN BREAKING DESTINATION: UN NUEVO FUTURO!!_

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

**Capitulo 11**

**Recuerdos Familiares y un Atropellado Regreso**

**POV Normal**

- Vamos, vamos que se nos hace tarde – Les apuró Nessie impaciente mirando a su madre desayunar lentamente

- ¿Por qué tanto a puro? – Quiso saber Bella mirando a Edward, este abrió la boca para responder pero Nessie se le adelanto

- Por que mas ha de ser, estoy impaciente por ver a mis padres, bueno técnicamente ustedes lo son peor aun no lo son porque no me han tenido, aunque…

- Entendimos el punto Nessie

- Oh si, lo siento, pero es que estoy impaciente, hace 10 años que no he pasado una tarde con papá y mamà juntos, me muero – literalmente – pasarla ahora.

- ¿Puedes contarnos algo de eso? – Edward miro interesado a su futura hija, esperando que realmente pudiera contarle algo

- Mejor se los muestro

Nessie se acerco a sus futuros padres y poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de ambos, recordó una tarde hace ya varios años cuando era una niña pequeña.

_-00000000000- Flash Back -00000000000-_

_**Forks, Washington**_

_**16 de Septiembre 2006**_

_**POV Nessie**_

_- ¿Zoológico? – Pregunte confundida mientras ponía mi mano en la mejilla de mamà – ¿Qué es un Zoológico? _

_- Es un lugar donde hay animales y las personas pagan para verlos – Me contesto papá _

_- ¿Pero no es demasiado pequeña para ir a un Zoológico? – Mama miro a la tía Alice que parecía muy entusiasmada – Además, solo tiene seis días de a ver nacido_

_- Oh vamos Bella, será divertido_

_- ¿Y que si alguien nos ve? Nadie en el pueblo debe de saber que Edward y yo hemos regresado, ustedes lo dijeron_

_- Bella tiene razón Alice – El abuelo Carlisle entro a la sala trayendo algo, algo que olía muy bien y se me hizo agua la boca – Es mejor que lo dejemos para cuando tenga más edad_

_- Oh, no es justo_

_- Toma hijo_

_- Gracias Carlisle_

_Papá me tomo de brazos de mamà y acomodándome en ellos espere a que me alimentara, aun la idea del Zoológico me rondaba. ¿Por qué juntar animales y pagar por verlos? Bien podrían ir a los bosques y verlos gratis, realmente no entiendo ese razonamiento. _

_- Aun eres pequeña pero cuando crezcas mas lo entenderás, hija _

_Mire a papá un momento pero luego me dio igual, ahora lo que mas me importa es comer. _

_-00000000000- Fin Flash Back -00000000000-_

_&&&&&&&_

_&&&&_

_&&_

_-00000000000- Flash Back -00000000000-_

_**24 de Septiembre**_

_Tía Alice caminaba de un lado a otro acomodando jarrones con flores, yo me encontraba sentada en la alfombra observándola mientras mis tíos y mis padres veían la televisión. El caminar de mi tía es realmente interesante, parecía como si bailara. ¿Podría yo caminar igual que ella? Bien con intentar nada pierdo. Puse mis manos en el suelo para equilibrarme y luego me empuje a mi misma hasta incorporarme pero fue con demasiada fuerza ya que termine cayendo hacia atrás de sentón, arrugué mi nariz molesta, volví a intentarlo._

_- Hey miren – Escuche a mi tío Emmett pero lo ignore_

_Puse mis manos de nuevo en el suelo y me impulse con menos fuerza, esta vez logre levantarme pero no estuve en equilibrio tanto tiempo por que volví a caer sobre mis pompis. Resople molesta y me cruce de brazos ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Vague mi mirada por el lugar entonces mire a la mesa cercana a mi, se me ocurrió una idea._

_- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Escuche a mama preguntar mientras yo gateaba a la mesa_

_- Esta tratando de levantarse y caminar_

_Llegue a la mesa y me apoye en una de sus patas mientras trate de levantarme de nuevo y por suerte esta vez si lo logre, bueno la tercera es la vencida. Mis piernas temblaron un poco pero luego de unos segundos me pude equilibrar ahora veamos, un paso lento, otro paso. ¡Hey no esta tan difícil!_

_- Bien hecho Nessie – Me alabo tía Alice hincada frente a mi con los brazos extendidos – Vamos un poco mas_

_-00000000000- Fin Flash Back -00000000000-_

_&&&&&&&_

_&&&&_

_&&_

_-00000000000- Flash Back -00000000000-_

_**20 de Octubre del 2006**_

_Esa mañana la casa se encontraba muy activa, desde los brazos de mi Jake observo como tía Alice danzaba de un lado a otro bastante feliz, tía Rose discutía con alguien por teléfono, los abuelos observaban conmigo y Jake la televisión pero de mis padres y mis tíos Jasper y Emmett ni sus luces. Puse mi mano en la mejilla de Jake para preguntarle que sucedía._

_- Ni idea – Me contesto tan confundido como yo_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta la abuela mirándonos_

_- Nessie quiere saber que sucede, como hay mucho alboroto el día de hoy_

_- Oh lo que pasa es que Alice quiere hacer una fiesta por el día de Halloween_

_- ¿Y es buena idea eso? Digo, como Bella aun es una neófita_

_- Oh no vamos a invitar a humanos – Exclamo tía Alice acercándose – Solo seremos nosotros, la manada, Charlie, Sue, Emily y Claire_

_- Ah _

_- ¿Qué es Halloween? – Pregunte curiosa en voz alta, todos me miraron_

_- Es una festividad donde los humanos se disfrazan de varias cosas, unos incluso de vampiros y salen en la noche del 31 de Octubre a pedir dulces_

_- ¿Vamos a pedir dulces? – Pregunte entusiasmada, si bien prefiero beber sangre, mama ha estado dándome algunos alimentos humanos que no son muy de mi agrado pero aun así me los como, pero un día el tío Emmett me dio un dulce y me ha gustado desde entonces._

_- Nop, será una fiesta pero no te preocupes, te traeré una bolsa de dulces para ti sola_

_- De ninguna manera _

_- ¡Mami!_

_Me baje de los brazos de Jake y corrí hasta llegar a las piernas de mi madre, ella me alzo en brazos_

_- ¿Puedo comer dulces?_

_- Puedes pero no una bolsa completa, te hará daño_

_- Pero…_

_- Tu madre tiene razón – Papa apareció detrás de mama y me acaricio el cabello – Además sino te los comes todos en un día te duraran mas días, y así no te enfermaras del estomago_

_- De acuerdo – Suspire contrariada_

_**31 de Octubre**_

_El día al fin había llegado, todos estaban preparándose para la fiesta de disfraces que había organizado tía Alice; ella, la abuela, tía Rose, mamà y yo estábamos en la antigua habitación de papá arreglándonos. Yo estaba frente al espejo con mamà acomodándome mi disfraz y poniendo los últimos detalles. Traigo puesto un vestido blanco con brillos plata que me llega hasta los tobillos de mangas transparentes cortas, la falda es acampanada con tela brillosa, mis rizos se encuentran sueltos y ahora me llegan a mis hombros, sobre me cabeza había una corona de flores blancas con adornos plateados sintéticos, mamà junto con la tía Rose acomodaban unas alas blancas en mi espalda. Si iba disfrazada de Ángel._

_- Oh hija te vez hermosa – Dijo mama alejándose un poco para verme _

_- ¿Crees que a papa y a Jake le gusten? – Pregunte mientras giraba cuidado de no moverme mucho para que las alas no se me cayeran_

_- Por supuesto que si cielo, les encantará a ambos_

_- Desde luego, lo he visto – Exclamo tía Alice mientras terminaba de arreglarse_

_Fue entonces que las vi a las 4; abuelita Esme iba vestido de enfermera con todo y gorrito; tía Rose vestía una tunica blanco hueso – aunque no se cual es la diferencia con el blanco, para mi las dos son del mismo color pero tía Alice dice que hay una gran diferencia – que se amarra por los hombros y se ajustaba a su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello completamente rizado esta sujeto por un lado de su cabeza con un prendedor dejándolo caer por su hombro derecho; tía Alice esta vestida como campanita con el vestido verde con la falda en forma de flor y alas transparentes incluidas; y mamà ella iba vestida como – por irónico que sonara – cazavampiros, vestida de negro con azul oscuro y el cabello suelto en rizos. Se parecía bastante a la chica que salio en la película que vimos antier de Van Hellsing, una vez que estuvimos listas bajamos puesto que la fiesta ya llevaba cerca de 20 minutos de a ver empezado. Todos estaban ya allí bailando al ritmo de la canción del DJ que no era otro que el tío Jasper._

_- Princesa te vez hermosa de angelito – Escuche y sentí a mi Jake mientras este me cargaba_

_- Hola Jake – Sonreí divertida al verlo vestido de hombro lobo_

_- Chucho que le arrugas el vestido, bájala – Grito tía Rose molesta_

_Jake me bajo y una vez en el suelo mire al resto ignorando la disputa de Jake y mi tía, vi entonces a papá abrazando a mama, él iba disfrazada como Van Hellsing – de nuevo que irónico – pero se veía muy bien, me dirigí a ellos._

_- Papi, papi ¿Cómo me veo?_

_- Te vez muy hermosa mi pequeño angelito – Sonrió él mientras me cargaba y me llenaba la cara de besos mientras yo reía, un resplandor me cegó por un momento_

_- Oh este va para el álbum familiar – Sonrió la abuela con cámara en mano_

_-00000000000- Fin Flash Back -00000000000-_

_&&&&&&&_

_&&&&_

_&&_

_-00000000000- Flash Back -00000000000-_

_**25 de Diciembre**_

_Mama me había levantado temprano aquel día y nos estábamos arreglando ya que iremos a la reunión navideña que el abuelo Charlie organizo en su casa con ayuda de la mama de Seth. Estaba realmente entusiasmada ya que seria mi primera navidad con mi familia, a pesar del momento delicado que vivimos por el hecho de que los Vulturi vendrían, la familia quería que todo fuera lo mas normal posible de acuerdo a nuestra actual situación. Una vez que estuvimos listos subimos al coche de papa y nos fuimos a la casa del abuelo. Allí ya estaban todos y nosotros éramos los únicos que faltábamos, podía ver a Sue, a Seth, Sam, Leah y al resto de la manada, además de mi Jake que en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mi alzándome en brazos._

_- Te vez preciosa Nessie, ¿Es nuevo ese vestido?_

_- Si, la tía Alice me lo compro – Sonreí, me alegro que le haya gustado_

_- ¿Para mi no hay saludo? _

_- Abuelito – Grite mientras Jake me bajaba y luego corrí a abrazar al abuelo_

_- Wow Nessie ya estas muy grande, Bella hija que bueno que han podido venir_

_- No íbamos a faltar papá – Exclamo mamà mientras le abrazaba también_

_- Feliz Navidad Charlie_

_- Feliz Navidad Edward, pero pasen vamos, no se queden allí_

_La sala estaba adornada bellamente, corrí al árbol de navidad realmente precioso, no tan grande como el que tío Emmett llevo a la casa de los abuelos Carlisle y Esme pero igualmente era mas grande que yo, papá dejo los regalos debajo del árbol y luego tomándome de la mano me acerco a donde estaba el resto, cuando Claire me vio se acerco a mi y decidimos jugar un poco, le mostré el regalo que papa me había dado y juntas escuchamos la música. _

_- ¿Abrimos los regalos o comemos primero? – Preguntó Seth mientras olisqueaba en dirección a la cocina_

_- ¡¡Regalos!! – Gritamos Claire y yo emocionadas_

_- Regalos serán – Contestaron a coro Jake y Quil, los demás solo pusieron los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho?_

_- Cuando seas grande lo entenderás, princesa – Me dijo papa en voz baja, yo solo me encogí de hombros_

_Los regalos fueron repartiéndose de mano a mano, los míos son realmente buenos aunque el que mas me encanto fue la pulsera que Jake me regalo, el mismo la había hecho aunque no se por que papá parecía molesto cuando lo vio ¿Acaso había estado mal en que la aceptara? Se lo pregunte a mama ya que no quería molestar más a papa._

_- No te preocupes hija, solo esta algo celoso por que te gusto más el regalo de Jake que el suyo_

_- Eso no es cierto, ambos me gustaron _

_- Bueno pues ve y díselo, entonces – Sonrió mamà contenta _

_-00000000000- Fin Flash Back -00000000000-_

_&&&&&&&_

_&&&&_

_&&_

_-00000000000- Flash Back -00000000000-_

_**Después del ataque de los Vulturi**_

_Todos en al casa estaban muy contentos ya que los Vulturi se fueron y no nos hicieron nada, el abuelo Carlisle logro convencer a Nahuel y a su tía para que se quedaran unos días, así los conocían mejor y podrían saber un poco mas de la raza hibrida. A mi no me importaba ya que Nahuel me había caído bien, el me contaba cosas de su tierra natal y todo lo que ha visto en sus años de vida, además me mostró su don: telequinesia. Tía Alice se había llevado a mama, abuela Esme y a la tía de Nahuel de compras, a mama no le había hecho muy en gracia pero como siempre decidió hacerle caso a tía Alice antes de que ella usara su arma secreta con ella, las acompañaron tío Jasper y Seth. Yo mientras tanto estaba con papá en su piano puesto que el me estaba enseñando a tocarlo, el resto observaba la televisión._

_- Bien Nessie, no los has hecho tan mal – Me elogio papa_

_- Gracias, pensé que seria más difícil_

_- Ni tanto pero con practica mejoraras, ahora mejor tomamos un descanso mientras te hago de cenar_

_- ¿Es necesario?_

_- Debes de acostumbrarte a comer comida humana cariño, ya lo sabes_

_- Si no hay mas remedio – Suspire encogiéndome de hombros_

_- ¿Deseas algo tu también Nahuel? – Pregunto papá mientras me tomaba de la mano para acompañarlo a la cocina_

_- Eh? No señor Cullen, estoy bien pero ¿Puedo acompañarlos?_

_- Claro_

_Los tres fuimos a la cocina, papá me sentó en una silla alta que compraron especialmente para mi mientras Nahuel se sentaba a mi lado en una silla mas baja. Mientras papa se movía de un lado a otro preparando mi comida Nahuel no le quitaba la mirada de encima, me he dado cuenta de que él miraba a mis padres mucho sobre todo a mamà, la miraba con anhelo como si… como si fuera alguien importante para él. _

_- Nahuel_

_- ¿Si Nessie?_

_- ¿Por qué miras tanto a mis padres? _

_- ¿Te molesta?_

_- No pero se me hace curioso que hagas eso ¿Puedo preguntar el por que?_

_- Mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi padre no es propiamente un padre ejemplar, toda mi vida he estado con mi tía, quien me cuenta cosas de mamà._

_- Oh y ¿Los extrañas mucho?_

_- Solo a mamà, ese hombre no es mi padre, por que si hubiera amado a mi madre hubiera hecho lo que el tuyo. _

_Pobre Nahuel, su vida ha sido muy dura. Yo tuve suerte de que mi padre amara a mi madre y de que tuviera a una familia tan fantástica como son mis abuelos, mis tíos y la manada. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, al escuchar la risa de papa gire a verlo y el solo me sonrío en aprobación. _

_- Nahuel, si quieres puedo compartir a mis padres contigo y así serias mi hermano mayor ¿Qué te parece?_

_-00000000000- Fin Flash Back -00000000000-_

_&&&&&&&_

_&&&&_

_&&_

_-00000000000- Flash Back -00000000000-_

_**11 de Agosto del 2013**_

_- Estoy muy nerviosa ¿Qué tal si hago algo mal y descubro a la familia?_

_- Vamos hija tranquila, veras que todo estará bien_

_- Ugh no lo se mamà y que tal si..?_

_- Princesa tranquila, no pasara nada malo_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes papa? Después de todo la tía Alice no puede verme_

_- No, pero yo puedo escucharte y si necesitas ayuda estaré allí, además compartirás la mayoría de las clases con alguno de nosotros_

_Ese año cumpliría 7 años por lo tanto llegaría a mi edad adulta y empezaría mi inmortalidad, estoy super nerviosa ya que seria mi primera vez en la preparatoria por suerte estaría con mis padres. Nos habíamos mudado de Forks a Denali para que nadie en Forks sospechara que mis padres no habían cambiado o el cambio en mi. Jake nos había acompañado, no entiendo en la razón pero ciertamente no me importa, con tal de que este cerca de mi no podía dejar a mi mejor amigo lejos. El auto se detuvo y sentí un súbito mareo al ver a la gran población estudiantil de la escuela._

_- Creo que voy a vomitar – Me sujete con fuerza al asiento trasero del Volvo de papa_

_Mis padres tuvieron cierta dificultad para sacarme pero lograron hacerlo, trague saliva observando a todos aquellos adolescentes. No bien llegaron mis tíos me arrastraron hacia la dirección para recoger los horarios de clases, una vez hecho eso nos separamos: Papa y el tío Emmett tenían Matemáticas, Tía Alice y tía Rosalie tenían Literatura y finalmente mamà, yo y tío Jasper teníamos Física. _

_- Al mal paso darle prisa – Murmure mientras me acomodaba la mochila_

_- Suerte princesa_

_- La voy a necesitar pa… Edward – Me corregí a tiempo, sabiendo que en la escuela no puedo decirle papá sino por su nombre_

_-00000000000- Fin Flash Back -00000000000-_

**Tiempo Presente**

**POV Normal**

Los recuerdos de Renesmee se vieron interrumpidos gracias a un fuerte ruido parecido a una explosión situada en el jardín de la casa. Sorprendidos Bella casi se cae de la silla sino fuera por que Edward la sujeto pero Nessie no tuvo tanta suerte ya que ella si cayó al suelo. Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos – o al menos en el caso de las chicas – y salieron hacia fuera siendo Edward el que estaba al frente de ellas para evitar que algo les pasara. Al salir cual fue su sorpresa al ver allí a un atractivo hombre joven. Su piel era de un imposible rico, oscuro café. Sus ojos cautelosos dirigidos a través del trío, y ellos eran el color de teca caliente. Su pelo era negro y trenzado, aunque no tan largo. Él era hermoso. Es el mismo chico que habían visto en los recuerdos de Nessie.

- ¡¡NAHUEL!! – Grito Renesmee sorprendida mientras salía detrás de la espalda de su padre y se acercaba al recién llegado sin que Edward pudiera evitarlo

- Nessie – Exclamo aquel joven mientras se acercaba y una vez cerca abrazo a la joven Cullen – Menos mal que logre llegar

- ¿Pero que haces aquí?... ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí?

- Unas nuevas amigas nos han ayudado, ahora ¿Dónde están tu madre y Jake? Ocupo hablar con ellos

- Están en casa de mis abuelos, de hecho ya íbamos para allá.

- Bien – Pero Nahuel se detuvo al ver a Bella y Edward, extrañado miro a Nessie

- Son mis padres del pasado, antes de que mamà fuera vampiro, mis padres vampiro están con mis abuelos

- Ah

- Vamos, en el camino llamare a Jake

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el Volvo plateado sin darse cuenta de que alguien habia escuchado y visto la platica, aquella sombra desapareció en le interior del bosque detrás de la casa.

**Mansión Cullen**

- Y yo que quería no involucrarlos – Suspiro Isa

En la sala había una gran reunión, Quileutes y Cullen`s. Al parecer Jake se había descuidado al transformarse durante el ataque de los nómadas, como resultado toda la manada de la Push – además de unos recientes lobeznos – se habían enterado de la llegada de Bella, Edward, Renesmee y Jake del futuro. Por eso mismo muy temprano en la mañana los lobos habían ido a la casa de los Cullen a que le explicaran lo sucedido. Ciertamente hay que decir que a Leah casi le da un ataque cuando se entero que su hermano moriría en una guerra.

- Además hemos cambiado la historia – Suspiro Anthony preocupado y contento, esto ultimo por ver vivo a su mejor amigo – Se supone que Seth y su hermana se transformaría el año siguiente al igual que Jake

- Genial, otra cosa más que arreglar – Se quejo Dante

- Tranquilo, al menos o ha pasado nada grave

- ¡¡MAMÀ, PAPÀ!! – Se escuchó el grito de Renesmee interrumpiendo a Alice mientras la joven hibrido entra en la casa de golpe seguida de Nahuel, Bella y Edward – ¡¡MAMÀ TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!!

- ¿Más? – Suspiro Dante desalentado

- ¿Nahuel? – Preguntaron sorprendidos Isa y Anthony

- Que bueno que están bien, pensamos lo peor cuando desapare… ¿Papá? – Se detuvo Nahuel a mirar a Anthony mientras el resto se quedo sorprendido por como lo llamo – Creí que habías desaparecido

- Es una larga historia, pero dime ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

- Cayo encontró nuestras guaridas, destruyo todas y nosotros fuimos diezmadas radicalmente pero los pocos sobrevivientes huimos, un gran aquelarre de hechiceros nos acogieron y se han unido a nosotros pero la situación esta muy delicada, quedan pocos humanos, vampiros, lobos y demás criaturas, como sigamos así el mundo se destruirá por completo

- ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra familia? – Pregunta Isa preocupada

- Estamos bien dentro de lo que cabe pero todos están preocupados por ustedes, por suerte Alice vio lo que paso y sabíamos donde estarían, le pedimos a una de las hechiceras que enviaran a uno de nosotros por ustedes, encontramos una profecía que no les va agradar y que involucra a Renesmee, al parecer ella es la única que puede llegar a detener la guerra.

- ¿Yo? – Se sorprendió Renesmee – Pero si yo no tengo otro poder que no sea transmitir mis pensamientos a otros, ¿Cómo puede ser que sea la pieza clave?

Nahuel solo se encogió de hombros, Isa abrazo a su hija mientras Anthony cubrió su rostro con sus manos, Jake empezó a caminar de un lado a otro preocupado a rabiar.

- ¿Sabes que dice la profecía? – Pregunta Anthony

- No, la pitonisa no ha querido decirla hasta que vea a Renesmee, solo nos dijo que ella tenia que ver, por lo mismo he venido por ustedes, debemos de regresar

- No sabemos como

- Yo si, y para eso necesito el Orbe de Chronos

- Espera un momento niño – Exclamo Dante levantándose – El Orbe de Chronos es un objeto peligroso y muy impreciso, yo soy su guardián y a penas si puedo manejarlo, ¿Cómo lo sabes tu?

- Los Hechiceros – a saber como o por que – tienen planos del orbe, hay un mecanismo especial en el orbe que permite parar el tiempo en el lugar en donde este o regresar a los viajeros que lo usaron a su lugar de origen

- No es mala idea chucho – Las miradas se posaron en Anthony quien miraba a Jake

- ¿De que hablan? – Quiso saber Seth curioso

- Verán, se me a ocurrido un plan – Dijo Jake mirando a todos con seriedad – Nahuel activara el dispositivo en el orbe, regresamos al futuro y buscamos el resto de los orbes que junto con el de Chronos pueden detener la guerra y así no ponemos en peligro a Nessie, a menos que estén relacionados con ella – cosa que dudo –.

- ¿Otros Orbes?... ¿Hay más? – Se sorprendió Nahuel mirando a sus padres adoptivos

- Si, hay tres mas a parte del de Chronos, necesitamos la ayuda de Cassandra para encontrar la localización de dichos orbes

- Pues será mejor que se vayan yendo – Exclamo Alice con el horro reflejado en el rostro – Los Vulturi al completo vienen acercándose, tardaran unas dos horas en llegar

- ¡¿QUÈ?! – Grito el resto

_-00000000000000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Anthony**

Genial, como si la cosa no estuviera peor. Los Vulturi al completo vuelven a atacar – allí es donde tengo la mala sensación de deja vu – y el futuro esta mas caótico que antes. Solo me desaparezco 10 años y la cosa se complica. En estos momentos Nahuel estaba preparando el orbe para que todos volvamos al futuro pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo este asunto.

- Nahuel – Le llame

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué los hechiceros se han unido? Según recuerdo ellos decidieron mantenerse a parte, no era su pelea

- La hija del líder del aquelarre Arwen fue asesinada por Cayo cuando salvo a un grupo de niños en un pueblo escondido en los bosques de Canadá, desde ese momento se volvió su pelea

- ¿Hace cuanto fue? – Pregunto Jake curioso

- Hace tres meses, poco tiempo después de que ustedes desaparecieran

- Han llegado – Anuncio Alice, rápidamente todos nos pusimos en posición

- En cuanto lleguen lo activas Nahuel – Ordene sin quitar mi vista del bosque – Debemos de tener a Aro y al resto de los viajeros, además del guardián cerca del radio de acción del orbe

Y así los hicimos, esperamos a que los Vulturi salieran del bosque, Isa mantenía su escudo activado sobre nosotros por si a Jane, Alec o Chelsea se les ocurría usar su poder con nosotros. Todos nos manteníamos muy nerviosos mientras rodeábamos a Nahuel quien había desarmado por completo el Orbe de Chronos y lo estaba rearmando, al parecer debía de tener cierta secuencia.

- Demonios – Gruño de pronto Dante – "_Maldito seas Magno"_

- ¿Magno? – Preguntamos Edward y yo a coro mientras que Dante se daba unos pasos al frente y estiraba sus manos, un escudo se formo alrededor nuestro evitando así que una gran bola de fuego nos hiera

- Magno es el guardián oscuro del orbe y mi hermano mayor

- ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo ese mocoso con el orbe? – Gruño un hombre que estaba a lado de Aro, era el mismo hombre que había conocido antes y me había traído al pasado

- Espera y lo veras querido hermano

- ¡¡Esta listo, Nessie di las palabras!! – Grito Nahuel

_- "Cronos rumpit repagula rei existentiae, aperiendo portus temporis et spatii, revertens viatores suus origem et supprimensmundo gradum_" **- 1 -**

No bien Nessie termino de decir las palabras, el Orbe de Chronos empezó a brillar y levitar hacia el cielo, dos cadenas de luz salieron del orbe rodeando a Dante – quien sonreía burlonamente a su hermano – y a Magno – quien luchaba con la cadena para que lo liberara –. Todos los demás mirábamos el espectáculo sin poder intervenir ya que grandes oleadas de poder salían del objeto místico detenièndonos y veíamos como todo se detenía poco a poco. Mas cadenas fueron saliendo sujetándonos a Isa, Nessie, Jake, Nahuel, Aro y algunos más de los Vulturi que habían viajado al pasado, sin embargo me di cuenta de que la luz del orbe cambio súbitamente, dejo de ser blanca para pasar a ser negra, luego parpadeo a blanca de nuevo y finalmente se volvió roja, mas cadenas salieron sujetando a varios mas entre ellos a Sam, Seth, Quil, Jasper, Edward y Bella.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Grito Sam por encima del ruido y viento que provocaba el orbe

- No lo se, esto no estaba en los planes – Grito Nahuel de regreso

- El idiota de Magno esta mandando olas de energía negativa al orbe – Fue la respuesta de Dante – Lo esta desequilibrando, si sigue así hará que explote o peor que nos…

No pudo continuar ya que hubo una explosión que no cegó a todos, sentí una extraña sensación como si estuviera volando por el espacio, lleno de luces parecidas a pequeñas estrellas, un cosquilleo en mí estomago, y un hormigueo recorrer mi cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a ver extendido mis brazos hacia Renesmee e Isa, después de eso oscuridad total y ya no supe más de mi ni del resto.

Todo había finalizado...

**Continuara...**

_-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

"Chronos rompe las barreras de la realidad, abriendo las puertas del tiempo y el espacio, regresando a los viajeros a su origen y deteniendo el mundo a tu paso." – Es una burda traducción, seguramente no es exacta pero es lo más cercano que se puede al latín.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Próximamente Breaking Destination: Un Nuevo Futuro…**_

_- ¿Así es como terminara todo?_

_-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-_

_- ¿Esto es nuestro futuro?_

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_- Bienvenidos al Valle Fénix Real, soy Lorcan Ravengood_

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_- Existen cuatro orbes que son el equilibrio del mundo, _

_pero para poder activar los cuatro se necesita un poder primordial, allí es donde entras tu_

_-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-_

_- __Cinco velas encendidas_

_Cinco puntos señalados_

_Bañados por la luz plateada_

_Abrirán las puertas_

_Que la oscuridad reina _

_Junto a las estrellas._

_Solo abiertas serán_

_En el reflejo del cristal solar_

_Liberando así_

_El poder de la creación. _

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_- Encontramos el primer orbe que es el tiempo, ¿Cuál será el siguiente?_

_-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-_

_- Se donde esta el orbe de la Muerte_

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_- Sujétate con fuerza Nessie y no mires hacia abajo_

_-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-_

_- Wow, si que es una enorme cámara_

_- Lo es, pero ten cuidado por donde…_

_BBBAAANNNGGG_

_- ¡¡TE DIJE QUE MIRARAS POR DONDE CAMINAS!_

-

-

-

-

_La última batalla se acerca, muchas vidas se han perdido ya en esta guerra sin fin pero aun hay una oportunidad para corregirlo_

_Cuatro orbes ocultos en el mundo, un elegido que tiene el poder sobre ellos_

_Y solo un sacrificio es necesario para ello._

_¿Se atreverá la elegida a sacrificarse por sus seres queridos y crear un nuevo futuro para todos, regresando las almas caídas al mundo?_

_O_

_¿Dejara que el mal gobierne y destruya lo que queda de su mundo?_


End file.
